


Forgotten

by SarcasticBrony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 135,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticBrony/pseuds/SarcasticBrony
Summary: Waking up while falling through the sky isnt something I wanted to happen, hitting the ground is probably the next thing. After being pieced back together and finding out that the 'humans' that were taking care of me wereactuallylittle colorful ponies. Yeah, this has to be a dream.This is a story about Anon and his life in Equestria.Readers, both new and old. I welcome you to the first fanfic I posted on this site. It's had a bit of a rough history. Going through many changes and even a complete rewrite that ended up failing. The fact is, you shouldn't try to rewrite your past. This is the story that started it all and now I have realised that it should stay the way it is, a flawed but loved story. This story is largely untouched with only minimal spelling changes to keep it as close to the original as possible.Mature: Contains clop in marked chapters. *Will be skippable*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was sudden, it was powerful and not to mention it was a pain of which I have never experienced before. In this moment of time I felt my body hit the ground with an incredible amount of force. I sat up in agony and screamed out to the heavens to the point my voice was breaking. I arched my back as I tried desperately to stop the pain, yet it did little good but prolong the extreme pain. If I was to explain what it felt like, I can only assume it's what it feels like to do a back flop from orbit! My eyes were clenched so tight I thought my eyeballs were going to burst through the skin like I have seen in so many cartoons before. 

Even through the pain I managed to pick up a soft spoken voice calling to me. 

“Hey are you alright mister!?” 

I was in too much pain to even open my eyes but I recognized it to be a child's voice. My voice was shaky from the fall but I tried my best to relay what I needed. 

“Hey kid. I think I am really hurt, please.. Get some help.”

The sounds of feet hitting dirt was apparent as that kid took off towards what I can only hope was the nearest hospital. I have to admit though, she must be rather fast. It was hard to tell but It sounded like she was running on all fours! I decide to let that fade as I just lie on the ground and try to steady my breathing, I was doing well on the breathing part but I was still in too much pain to take a look around. 

It wasn't even that much of a wait as I pick up the sounds of an entire cavalry coming for me. Well god bless America and the hospitals speedy response times. Hell it sounds like they sent at least ten people for me. I let my thoughts wander. Then again, I bet my bill is going to be outrageous. I hold myself back. OK, OK, stop that. They are here to save your life, money or not your life means a lot. 

They soon stood by me as another female calls out. 

“I-I don't think I have ever seen this before.” The women says with some concern.

I don't wait to speak as I asked. “Please, please.. You gotta help me.” I practically beg.

I could hear a slight gasp as the female from before speaks aloud. “So it does talk!” 

I can't help but grab straws at what she just said. ‘What do they mean by 'it'?’ I question inside. 

I don't have time to think now, time to try tried again. “Please ms. I am in a lot of pain, I-I think I might actually die!” I say filling with some fear. 

This was all she needed to hear as I was abruptly raised up by something. I could feel the air moving past my body at a rather fast pace. For some reason I could hear a chime like noise around me, it was faint but there. 

The female from before spoke. “The hospital is too far from here. We need to take it to Fluttershy, I have a feeling she will be well equipped to deal with whatever it is.” 

What she says doesn't go unnoticed. ‘Why do they keep inferring that I am a 'it'?’ Something about how she was talking put me on edge. There wasn't anymore time to think, my consciousness wasn’t doing too well from everything that has happened. Slowly I could feel myself slip away from the waking world.

* * *

(Several hours later)

My head was pounding to the beat of an invisible drum, my body felt like it was put through a meat grinder and to top it off my insides felt like there were made of broken shards of glass. I let out a sigh, this is all I could do at the moment. Hell I can't even see anymore, damn doc must have wrapped up my head or something. I felt so damn thirsty too, like I haven't drank anything in weeks. 

I call out in a dry voice. “Excuse me. Excuse me!” 

I managed to hear the soft sounds of clip clopping of wood. I shit you not when I say it sounded like it was ripped right from that Monty python movie.. What was it called again.. Ah who cares that movie sucked. Anyways, what I heard next was rather odd. A tiny voice broke through the silence, if only just barely. 

“Yes?” 

At first I thought maybe my hearing was impaired or something, seeing as it sounded like she was miles away. 

I decide to just ignore this and ask.. “Excuse me ms. I feel like I haven't drank anything in awhile. Could I perhaps get a little bit of water?”

Again that tiny voice spoke. “OK.”

Well that wasn’t weird at all or anything? Good to see my sarcastic nature survived the hit. That clip clop sound came back as the cool feeling of glass was pressed against my lips. I slowly drank the contents before the cup was pulled away. I let out a satisfied sigh as a I thank my host properly. 

“Thank you.” I couldn’t hear a response, so I decided to get some information. “Well, doctor? I was wondering how am I doing? I can't see anything.” I say pointing towards the wrapping around my head. 

The voice came back with a bit more volume, this was definitely not a kid but the voice was almost in a hush tone.

“You were seriously hurt when Twilight found you. Good thing she brought you to me as fast as she could, because even a minute later and I don't think I could have saved you.” Well I wasn’t dead, so that’s good news. She clears her throat as she corrected me. “I am actually not a doctor, I am a veterinarian” Did I just hear that right? 

“Wait... Did you say I was brought to a vet?” I ask with an angered tone. 

Though I couldn’t see her I could almost sense she was nodding. The next thing I heard her ask almost made my heart stop. 

“If you don't mind me asking.. What are you?” She asks. 

I gulp audibly as I ask back with a slight stutter. “w-what d-d-do you mean b-by that?” 

Her answer really didn’t make me feel better. “Well, I have never seen a creature like you before.”

I knew this was a really bad thing to ask but I had to know. “Um... Where, where am I? Exactly?”

Her answer was short and bitter to my mind. “You’re in Equestria.” 

Gentleman, we are not in Kansas anymore. At that my brain thought the only good reaction was to get up and run. So, that's what I did. I hopped off the bed despite the incredible pain that shot through my body. I was so panicked I didn’t even consider what would happen, seeing as my head was wrapped up and effectively blinding my escape. So it shouldn’t have come to my surprise when I smashed head first into a overhang of some sort. So hard in fact, I managed to knock myself out.

* * *

Well my head really hurt now. I mean it hurt before, but now it jumped a considerable level. Nothing like scrambling your own brains to increase your overall agony. I could feel that I was once again in the same bed I was in before I attempted my great escape. It took a second for my ears to adjust but I could hear whispering coming from somewhere. Their was really nothing I could do but lay here and listen.

“Fluttershy, what did I tell you before leaving last night?!” That voice sounds like the woman who helped me yesterday. 

The vet's voice now spoke in that hush tone. “I know, Twilight. You told me not to talk to him but he was asking questions. Was I supposed to ignore him?” 

The one called Twilight answered. “Yes! What if it really hurt itself, what if it hurt you!? WE still don't know what IT is!” 

The one called Fluttershy spoke to correct her. “It's actually him, not it.” 

Twilight paused for a moment. “What?”

Fluttershy seemed to hesitate. “When I was taking care of him. Well, I mean... He has... Please don’t make me say it.” 

I felt my face turn completely red and I could hear in Twilight's voice it was the same level of embarrassment. “Oh, well. Besides that! He could have hurt you or even himself. You seen how he reacted. He obviously understands that something isn’t right and his first reaction was to run.”

Fluttershy gain some courage as her voice raise only slightly. “I know, Twilight, but I also know animals as well! It's either fight or flight and he chose flight first. If that says anything, it tells me that he is more passive.” 

Twilight was quiet for a minute. “Well fine. But I still want to talk to him if he is awake.”

I could hear that clip clop coming towards me but something rather loud landed between me and the noise.

Fluttershy was no longer whispering. “Twilight, he needs his rest! You can't ask the poor thing questions after what happened. We need to do this gently. Slow, not fast.” 

I could hear an angered sigh from Twilight. “Fine! But when he does wake up I am the first one to know!” Soon the clop sound left along with a door closing. 

Once the silence set in I took my chance to speak. “Well she seems irritable.”

I heard a 'eep' of some sorts followed by a loud thud. Did, did she just pass out? I tried to get out of bed but was still too fatigued. Hell it's not like I can even see enough to help anyways. Well, I guess it's time to play the waiting game.

* * *

I could hear the sound of shuffling. I guess my hostess was finally awake again.

I apologies to her. “I am sorry if I startled you. Just kinda slipped out you know.” I was growing tired of these damn bandages on my eyes. They were getting pretty itchy. No response, but shallow breaths could be heard. “Hey, do you mind taking this off my head? My head feels fine, it's also pretty itchy.” 

I heard that tiny voice answer. “OK.” 

I could feel something flat start to move and unwrap the bandages that cover my head. Just before the last piece came off Fluttershy warned me. 

“You haven’t seen the light in a while. It may hurt, so please. Keep your eyes closed for awhile.”

She kept me from dying so who am I to question her advice? I kept my eyes closed as the final piece was removed. I sigh again, something so simple made me feel a ton better. I look to her general direction with my eyes still closed. 

“Thanks.” I could hear her let out a sigh as well. I wasn’t too sure but I think she just asked me a question, but her voice was even quieter so I couldn’t tell. “I am sorry, what was that you asked?” 

She spoke again but the tone was now within human hearing range. “My name is Fluttershy, what's yours?”

I stumble a bit in my speech. “Uh, hi... Fluttershy.” What kind of name is that?! “My name is.. My name.. Um... huh?”

I could hear her ask with some concern. “Are you alright?” 

I didn't know how to respond to that. How does someone forget their name? Then again... When I really thought about it, I couldn’t remember my life that well. Sure there were pieces here and there but for the most part, it was all blank. I can remember trivial things like what I like and what country I lived in... But, my identity, everything... It was all gone. 

“I don't know my name, Fluttershy.” I let out a deep sigh. “I guess you can call me whatever you like.” I really didn’t want her to talk about this, so I quickly changed the subject. “So that... Twilight was it?” Wow this has got to be some crazy dream. “She seemed a little high strung. She doing ok?” 

I could hear the sound of a seat being taken by my side as I could hear her speaking much clearer now. 

“Yes, she’s fine. It's just that, we never seem anything like you before. So she is not only really excited but also really nervous. She wants to make good friends with you, but she wasn’t sure if you were dangerous or not.” She cleared her throat a bit as something soft and flat lay on the top of my hand, I have no idea what it was but it felt comforting. “But I know you wouldn't hurt anypony.”

What was that? 'Anypony'? I gulped audibly as I ask. “Fluttershy... What exactly are you?” 

She seemed to hesitate a bit as her words now fumble out of her mouth. 

“W-well, I’m a p-pony.” 

Right then and there my eyes snap open as I took in the full face of a pony. I knew that my eyes couldn’t have been wider as I now let out a shriek of terror. I scream out at the top of my lung. 

“HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?” I fell off the bed on my back as I scramble away from that beast.

Next thing I know I hear the front door slam open and someone yelling. 

“You ok, Fluttershy?!” 

What rounded the corner almost made my heart stop. It was a pony, but it was a light blue color, with a rainbow mane... and... and... Wings! This pony was flying, like a bird! But a pony bird or something! What the fuck! I pressed my body even more against the wall than I thought even possible. Suddenly a yellow looking bird pony flew between the light blue one and myself. 

She was now yelling. “Rainbow Dash, please keep it down, you are scaring him!” That was Fluttershy, wow that’s the loudest I ever heard her.

Well back to panicking. I was hyperventilating now. Ponies, These were colorful, talking, flying bird ponies! I closed my eyes and rock back and forth in a sitting fetal position. All I could do in this moment was cry to myself. I could feel that soft flat thing again. I look up to see it was a hoof resting on my knee. I follow the butter yellow hoof to the source. What I stare into was very big and beautifully color eyes. She moved her hoof over my cheek to dry my tears for me. 

In a gentle tone she spoke. “It's OK. No one is going to hurt you.”

Just looking at this pony seems to bring a calmness. I didn’t even realize until it was too late that I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her into a hug, there I continue to cry for so many reasons. I was no longer home. The ground I sat, the breaths I drew and the pony I held, they were all real.. All I could do in the moment was cry while this pony just stroke my back to comfort. I think we both didn’t notice the five other ponies that were staring at us. I quickly duck behind Fluttershy and bury my face in her chest, as if I hide myself they would all go away.

Fluttershy cleared her throat. “Girls, can you give me a minute alone, please.” Her voice was so calm and soothing. I felt like I could just fall asleep again, but I was too afraid. I heard that clip clop sound again as it slowly disappear. I still had my face in her chest as she spoke again. “Hey, it's alright. They are gone now.” I remove my face from her as I look around the room. It was empty. 

I let out a pain filled sigh, asking the only thing I could. “This is real isn’t it?” 

I face her to see the sadness in her eyes. 

“I am sorry, this is real.” She answers.

I let my arms fall from her as she sat down in front of me. I just lost myself in the floor with a thousand yard stare. For what felt like hours passing were only a few second. A hoof was under my chin and raise my head to meet her eyes. The face she made was odd, it was one of determination but fear. 

Her tone of voice was strong but wavered at the same time. “It's OK. I won't let anyone hurt you.” 

I look deep into her eyes, there was a resolve behind them. Like I was something to her, but why? I just met her, why would she care enough to say something like that?

She could see the doubt in my face as she repeated herself but in a more stable tone. “No pony will ever hurt you.” 

I felt safe, like I had no worries in the world right now. I have never felt something like this before. My breathing returned to a calm state. I could feel my mind clearing the turmoil. 

I let out a sigh. “Sorry, I.. It's just a lot to... To take in you know?” She smiled warmly at me.

She has a look of worry cross her face. “Would you like to meet my friends? You don't have to, you know. If you're not feeling well enough that is.”

I force a smile onto my face. “I think I am fine. Just... One at a time please.” 

She nod in agreement as she helped me back to bed. Once I was comfortable she trot out of the room. I could only lie there and try to take in everything that has happened. So, I am in a world filled with color ponies.. And things were about to get worse. I look over to see Fluttershy bring in a pony... With a horn.. OK now my brain was on red alert. My hands were now gripping the bed in a white knuckle fashion as she came slowly closer to me.

I was about to lose it until Fluttershy took her seat next to me and once again lay her hoof on my hand. It was comforting to say the least.

I look over to the unicorn as she spoke. “Hello there. My name is Twilight Sparkle.” 

So this was Twilight, It's definitely the voice I remember. She extends her hoof towards me. I could only assume it was to shake. So I took hold of it and gave a gentle shake. A look of fascination crossed her face when I did this. She was looking closely at my fingers and such. I pull my hand back as she returned her attention to me. 

“So what is your name?” 

I answered her like I did Fluttershy. “I don't really remember much about myself. That includes my name.”

See seemed confused by this. “So what do we call you?” 

I thought for a second.. “For some reason, I think Anon would be best.” 

That look of confusion was still plastered over her face as she continued. “o-k. So what are you, Anon?”

Well at least I knew something about myself, even if it was indirect. “My species is known as human's. Homosapien if you want to get technical.” 

She was smiling now. I took notice of a quill and piece of paper floating next to her, the quill was writing something down at a blistering rate. I was rather curious as I reach out to the foot of the bed and attempt to grab the quill. Only to have Twilight yank it from my reach. 

“What are you doing?!” She asks slightly surprised by my sudden attempt at theft. 

I point at the quill and paper. “What's making it do that?” She followed my hand to her quill and parchment. 

“You mean how is it floating?” I nod with intrigue as she states bluntly. “Magic.” 

Now, I was not expecting that. “Magic?” 

She nods to my question then asks. “Does your kind not have magic?”

I shook my head. “No, we are technological. There are only myths of people being able to summon monsters and stuff like that, but nothing true.” She looked genuinely shocked as she continued to scribble something on that paper. “So how does it work?” I ask her. 

I could hear Fluttershy let out a sigh. Did I ask something I shouldn’t have?

* * *

Twilight has been talking for about three hours straight now. I mean how much can one pony know? She covered some basic magic theory that managed to fly over my head. She went into some detail about herself and also gave me a brief history of her people, this included some of the different species here and some different 'types' of ponies.. I guess they have two main princesses that watch over their land and one secondary Princess that watches over something called a 'crystal kingdom'. The two main ones control the sun and the moon, I don't know what the last one does really.

That didn't sound right to you at all though, but you decided to keep your mouth shut. You really liked having your head attached to your neck, so it would be best to not anger the sun princess by explaining to her student that the world revolves around the sun due to gravity and not a pony. Twilight was off talking about some pony star with a beard. 

Thankfully some other pony came in and shouts. 

“Come on, Twilight! I want to see the monster!” It was that light blue Pegasus again. 

Fluttershy immediately launches out of her chair next to me. “He is not a monster, Rainbow!”

“Well sorry for mistaking a six foot tall giant as being a monster!” 

Fluttershy seemed to not like that as she defends me. “He may be tall but that doesn’t make him a monster. You know how ponies that judge a book by its cover are, Rainbow.” 

Rainbow seems taken aback by this, the look of guilt on her face. 

I quickly spoke up. “Hey. Fluttershy. It's alright.” 

She snaps at me quickly. “It is not alright! Ponies used to do the same thing to me and I didn’t like it!” She was by my side now as I rested my hand on her shoulder. 

I spoke in a gentle tone to try and calm her now. “Fluttershy, it's OK. She didn't mean anything by it.”

She let out a sigh. “I am sorry, Rainbow Dash. I’m just a bit tired from all the nights I stayed up to fix him is all.” 

Rainbow Dash waves it off. “It's alright, Fluttershy. I guess I was wrong in assuming he was a monster. But come on, I think he might be taller than Celestia!” 

Twilight seemed interested as well. “You know I think you may be right, Rainbow. He is rather tall. Is your kind normally as tall as you?” 

I smile a bit, I had no idea why but I said. “Actually, I am the smallest of my race. In terms of size and age, I am a baby.”

The look of pure shock on their face almost made me feel bad, almost.. Until I broke out in total laughter. Their look of shock turned to confusion as I correct myself while still giggling. 

“I am not a baby Twilight, I'm young by human standards but still old. Also, my height is considered tall to my race.” 

Suddenly I felt something on my head. It was giggling as well. To my surprise it was a full grown pink pony rolling on my head as she giggles to herself. How is my neck not broken? 

She broke out in laughter. “You should have seen your faces! He totally got you!” The Pink pony rolls off my head and landed on her hooves. She now stood to my side, the opposite of where Fluttershy sat. She raises her hoof. “Name’s Pinkie Pie!” I shook her hoof as she giggles at my handshake. “Oh, that tickles!” She said giggling like mad as I shook her hoof. 

“Nice to meet you, Pinkie Pie.” I said.

Her smile widens. “It's nice to meet you too.”

I don't know why but this pink pony made me smile, maybe it was the atmosphere she is giving off. Just looking at her oddly big smile made me want to laugh. Her hair looked just like cotton candy. She even smelled like different types of candy. Well she seems really nice. I notice a cyan blur push past Pinkie as I came face to face with that other flying pony. 

“Name’s Rainbow Dash, Fastest flyer in Equestria.” This pony was rather tomboyish looking, but yet I could see a feminine charm to her. Like she didn't care what she looks like because it wasn’t about looks, it was about being yourself.

I took her hoof and gave a shake. “Well it's nice to meet you as well, Rainbow Dash.” 

She seemed to admire my hand as well, looking at each digit closely. “So what is with your claws? They aren’t sharp or anything.” 

I took my hand back and examined it. “They aren’t claws. My people call them hands. They are used for picking up stuff.” 

She let out a huff. “What’s so big about picking up stuff. Watch this.” I watch as Rainbow Dash picks up a glass that was on a nightstand next to me with the flat of her hoof.

I looked at her in wonder. “How did you do that? That shouldn't be possible.” 

Twilight decides to chips in. “It's known as short range Telekinesis. It's how ponies pick up objects without distortion fields like unicorns. Like I said, Anon, everypony has magic in them. It's just different for every race.” 

Well that left you stumped. 

“So what else can those 'hands' do. I mean as far as I can tell they're nothing special.” Rainbow says. 

I look at rainbow then at my hand. Since she moved over to the nightstand to pick up that glass she was only a foot away. I reach out and start to lightly scratch at the base of her ear. Her eyes shot open wide then went half lidded as she let out a sigh. She sat on her rump and cocked her head so I could get better access to her ear. It looked like she was having the time of her life. I heard a cough and both Rainbow and I snap our attention to Twilight. 

Rainbow Dash quickly shot up. “Sorry! It was, just..” Almost in a flash Rainbow Dash bolted out of the room at break neck speeds.

Twilight looked to the open door. “Well that was interesting.” She continues to scribble something. I now notice two more ponies enter thru the door Rainbow Dash left open. 

A gruff looking pony with a hat walked up to me and introduced herself. “Name’s Applejack, I work over at sweet apple acres.” 

When I took her hoof to a shake I felt a firmness to it, it was soft but I could feel as if it was rough from work as well. 

“Well it's always nice to meet someone like myself.” Well that was weird. Why did I reply in a country accent? The other ponies I met were giving me a strange look, I spot Pinkie in the corner giggling away to herself. How did she get there, wasn’t she next to me a second ago?

Another pony came up to me. She had a nice white coat and a curly mane. 

She spoke in a posh like tone. “I am Rarity. I work in the line of fashion. Though I have a feeling you may not know of that sort of thing.” 

I reach out and took her hoof into my hand. I could feel her about to return a shake, but I planted a kiss at the top of her hoof. I locked eyes with her as a blush spread across her face. “Ne pas juger le livre par sa couverture, ma petite fleur.” My eyes widen in surprise, did I speak french?

Besides my own shock, It was rather comical to see her entire coat turn up a couple shades of red. I mean how does that even work? Again everyone gave me a rather shocked look. Well except Pinkie, she was rolling on the floor in fits of laughter. 

Rarity cleared her throat. “Well it is certainly nice to see a proper stallion. It's been a long time since I was graced with such language.” I smile at her as I return her hoof. 

Twilight was first to ask. “How did you do that?” 

I raised an eyebrow asking. “What do you mean?” 

Applejack came in next. “How'd y'all change ur voice like that?”

I felt my throat change a little as I spoke again in that country accent. “Well I rightly don't know, but it seems that it just comes natural.” 

Pinkie was sitting in my lap, right in my face. How did she get on me without me noticing? Her grin was giant as she stated. “That was so great! I have never seen anypony do that before! Then again how could I see sound? I meant I never heard anypony do that before” She continued to talk as Twilight levitated her off me.

I look over to Fluttershy and notice she didn’t look too comfortable. I mean here wings were almost at full length, like she wanted to fly or something. Everyone took notice of my gaze and followed it to Fluttershy. They all turned away with blushes on their faces. Was their something wrong. 

“Are you OK, Fluttershy?” I ask with concern. 

She turned away from me with a small 'eep'. Did I do something wrong?

Twilight seemed really nervous when she spoke aloud. “I think we should let Anon get his rest. Come on girls lets go.” 

All of them filed out of the room. I look over to Fluttershy and see her fiddling with her hooves. 

“I guess Twilight was right, I do feel a little tired after all that excitement. You sure you're OK?” 

Fluttershy gave me a small nod before taking her leave. I thought to myself. 'That pony sure acts funny.' I just watch her leave the room and climb up some stairs. Might as well get some rest. It's weird, I am feeling a little better now.

* * *

I look around to see I was still in Equestria, when I turned my attention to a nearby window I saw the light of the moon casting its shadows across the room. I felt something soft and warm against my side. I notice that Fluttershy was in the bed next to me. She is really sweet, I don't know her well but I have a feeling she probably had a bad dream. I did a quick body check to make sure I was feeling better. To my surprise I felt totally brand new! My head, body, everything was totally fine! I slowly move from the bed as to not disturb Fluttershy. Being extra gentle I placed her into the center and covered her up, it was a little chilly out.

It's funny how when you are stuck in a bed for so long you yearn for some fresh air. I made my way to the door and showed myself out. What my eyes were graced with would remain in my mind for all eternity. Poets themselves would lose their voice, strong men would fall to weep. What I saw in the night sky could never be held in words. The absolute beauty of it left me in awe. How can one describe such majesty. This sky, this night. I actually fell to my knees and truly felt small. As if god himself showed a mortal the entire universe. I just sat there with tears running down my face as I chuckle lightly. It was such a simple pleasure, yet you don't understand it till you have seen it yourself.

My attention was suddenly taken from me as the sound of someone clearing their throat broke me from my trance. I look around and saw nothing, or at least I thought I did till I did a double take on a figure in the darkness. At first I thought it was a shadow under a lone tree, yet it came into the silver glow of the moon. What stood before me was pure, it was raw, it was perfection. What stood looking to me with curiosity was a night blue alicorn. Her mane flowing in a wind that wasn’t there, little white dots covered it as if it was made of the night sky itself. I couldn’t move my view from this creature. She was undeniably breathtaking. While I had this mental dialogue with nonexistent viewers in my mind. I was blindsided by something really and I mean really painful.

Why is it when something really agonizing happens, your mind seems to block out what had happened until you hit the ground? Anyways. I seemed to have been tackled, I didn't know this till I was laying on my back with a rather large stallion standing over me. He was without a doubt the most scariest thing I have ever seen in my life.. He wore a dark blood colored armor, his eyes were like a snakes. He even has outstretched bat like wings! It was as if I was looking upon a pony version of Satan. If I hadn’t had the wind knocked out of me, I would have been screaming at this moment in time. 

“Captain!”

The bat pony turns his attention to the blue pony I was looking at. 

“What are you doing here! We commanded you to stay at the palace!” 

The bat pony responds. “Sorry, princess. Orders or not it's our job to protect you. Good thing too, seeing as this freak was walking about.” 

That word freak.. I have no idea why but that word set me off. “Who're you calling a freak you ugly horse faced bat!” 

He did not like that one bit. He raised one hoof high and was about to bring it down on me, so I close my eyes and threw my arms up to cover my face. There was a loud thud but it wasn't from his strike.. When I open my eyes I couldn't see the stallion anymore.

I look over my left to see a scuffle of some sorts going on near me. It looked like the stallion was getting clobbered by someone. When my eyes adjusted I could clearly see who it was. 

“Rainbow Dash!” She stopped her attack when I call her name. The stallion was out cold. 

She flew over to me, looking me up and down. “Anon, are you alright?!” 

I gave a nob. “Yeah, I am fine. Thanks to you, Rainbow.” 

Rainbow Dash let out a sigh of relief. “I was just flying around when I saw what happened.” 

I got to my feet and patted the dirt off me.

“Loyalty!” Rainbow Dash and I look over to the Alicorn. 

“Princess Luna!” Rainbow say as she took a bow.

I look to Rainbow then to the alicorn. I guess that is the princess Twilight talked about. 

“Why is it that you helped this creature and attacked my guard?!”

I could see Rainbow was having a hard time explaining. I wasn't going to let her get blamed for this. 

“Excuse me!” Both Luna and Rainbow were caught off guard by my sudden volume change. “I was enjoying the night sky when I was recklessly attacked by YOUR guard. I am not even armed!”

They both recoil from my lines. Luna was now stumbling over her speech.

“We-w-we are sorry. We told him to stay at the castle and he didn’t listen. We didn’t mean to ruin your night.”

Holy crap she looked really sad. I felt bad now, it really wasn't her fault. 

“I am sorry, Luna. I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just that everyone is at blame here. So don't take it out on Rainbow.” 

Rainbow turns to me. “You are not to blame! All you did was come outside!” 

I shook my head. “No it is my blame too, Rainbow. I came outside yes, but I am also an unknown species. It's understandable why the guard attacked.” I then turned my gaze to Luna. “Though when I showed no signs of being a threat he could have at least treated me with respect rather than calling me a....Freak.”

Luna looked over to the guard. “yes, well we think he has learned that lesson. we- I will make sure to report his actions to the captain.” 

I gave a slight nod. “That's good to know.” I return my gaze to Rainbow. “Hey, its getting late. You should probably get some rest.” 

She gave a nod. “Good night, Anon, princess.” 

We both gave her our nights as we now fell into an awkward silence. 

“So you were enjoying the night?” Luna asks while she circled a hoof in the dirt.

I smile a little then turned my attention to the stars. “It's beautiful isn't it?” I ask her. 

“w- I worked rather hard on it.”

I looked over to her confused. “What do you mean you worked hard on it?” 

She smiles stating. “I created the night sky you seem to enjoy.”

I look back to the sky then returned it to Luna. “No way.” 

She chuckles at my disbelief. “Is it so hard to believe?” 

I nodded. “Well, yeah. Where I come from everything is based on science. The stars were always there.” 

She seemed intrigued. “Do you think you could talk about this sky of yours?”

I smile. “OK, but you have to do something for me.” 

She gave me a skeptical look. “What would that be?” 

I spot a small hill in a clearing a little away. I waved her to follow me. We walked by the knocked out guard. 

“Think he will be fine?” 

She stopped a moment and touched him with her horn. He disappeared from our view. 

“I left him where he should have been, back at the castle.” 

I gave a nod as we moved on. Soon we stood on the hill in the clearing. I lie on my back and look to Luna. I pat the area next to me. 

“Star gaze with me and I will tell you about my night sky.” 

I could see a blush across her face. “Very well.”

While we admire the sky I told her everything I could remember about our sky. Telling her that due to cities and such our sky was rather dim because of “light pollution”. She was having a tough time understanding how the stars in our sky were just planets and such billions of miles away from us. She told me that when she creates a new “star” it's just simply a small piece of the moon. These pieces float around in orbit, due to the sun being on the other side of the planet these rock too are illuminated just like the moon. It was odd but she showed me how it works. It was truly beautiful.

“You know, Anon. I have never met anypony that loved my night like you.” 

I smiled at Luna's words stating. “Sorry, Luna but I am not a pony.” 

She chuckled. “Yes, you certainly are not, but that's a good thing.” She seems a little sad. “I must go and attend to my royal duties now. I had a fun time, Anon. thank you.” 

I gave her a nod. “I had fun too, Luna.” 

She looks interested again. “Why is it that you call me Luna and not Princess like all my other subjects?”

I laugh a little. “Maybe I will tell you next time.” 

I could see her beam with happiness. “Yes, next time.” She got to her hooves, did a little shake with her wings and then took to the sky. She circled over me for a little, her horn started to shine bright. What is sh-. I felt myself laughing out loud, I couldn't contain my joy. 

I was leaping in the air screaming out into the night. “HAHAHA! AN AURORA!” Luna was making an aurora!

All beauty must end sadly. Luna's horn stopped shining as she flew off into the distance. That was one of the greatest things I have ever seen. Wow.. I will never forget that for the rest of my life. With a smile smeared onto my face I returned to Fluttershy's house. She was still fast asleep. I took my place on the couch and thought about what happened. 

I mumbled to myself. “Wow. Rough start, but spectacular finish.” my eyes were now heavy. It was finally time to rest.

* * *

The warmth of the sun came through the window. Most would find this peaceful, but I hate the sun. 

I mumble to myself. “Stupid sun, wish it was night forever.” 

I notice the sounds of metal clinking together. Then my nose starts to pick up a rather pleasant scent. Was that fish? I crack my eyes open slightly to see a yellow blur moving around in a nearby room. Guess that’s Fluttershy in the kitchen. I roll off the couch and slowly shuffle my way threw the room. Once I was in the doorway to the kitchen I greet her in a groggy voice. 

“Hey, Fluttershy. what are you doing?”

She let out another 'eep' and took notice of me. First thing she did was smile at me. Then her gaze when south and I noticed her face burn bright red. I followed her view to what was definitely something to be embarrassed about. I was sporting a tent in front of my hostess. I immediately turn away completely red faced. 

“Sorry. It's just a human thing.” 

She gulped audibly as she tried to comfort me. “It's OK. I heard... Stallions have the same problem.” 

I wanted this whole thing to be over, man I have never felt so terrible in my life. 

“Where is your rest room?” 

She points me in the right direction and I made haste.

After I had bled the lizard I was still feeling embarrassed about the whole situation. Once I returned to the kitchen I saw Fluttershy had loaded her small table with an entire feast. 

“What is all this, Fluttershy?” I ask unsure at everything I looked at. 

She answers honestly. “Oh I wasn't sure what your kind ate. So I made you a bit of everything!” 

There are no words to describe how much kindness this pony had. She actually went out of her way to cook literally everything. I mean it was all here. Breakfast, lunch and dinner. All types of variety.

I looked over the food and informed her. “Well I can't eat hay, grass or flowers. Everything else thou- Are those gems?!” She gave an innocent nod as I ask. “Why are their gems in a bowl?!” This bowl of gems had to be worth a small fortune! 

“I thought you ate them.”

I was flabbergasted. “Eat them?! What on this world would eat something so valuable?!” 

She looked at me like I was crazy. “Gems are pretty common here. Rarity uses them in her dresses all the time.” I was shocked. I can't believe this, gems are normal here.

I shook it off saying. “I can't eat gems either. Everything else though looks good to me. Just so we are clear. Humans can eat meat, fruits, vegetables and is extreme cases... Insects.” 

She gave a nod with a small smile while I pulled a plate over to me that had some kind of meat with eggs. I was digging in while Fluttershy joined me, eating her own assortment of hay and fruits. I could hear someone knocking at the door. Fluttershy was about to get up and answer it but I yelled out. 

“Come in!” 

She took her seat again as the sound of hooves came thru.

“Hey, Fluttershy. I just came by to-” I turn around to face Rainbow Dash, she was staring right at me as her entire face turned pale. I swallow my mouth full of meat. 

“Something wrong, Rainbow Dash?” I ask with concern. 

She flew straight off took off towards the restroom. I manage to hear the distinct sounds of vomiting. 

“Did I do something wrong?” I look to Fluttershy for confirmation. 

She was twiddling her hooves as she informs me. “Well, most ponies around here aren’t use to meat eaters.”

I look to my plate that was full of delicious and bloody meat. I felt something running down my chin. I reach up and realize it was some of the “juice” from my meal. I clean myself off as Rainbow Dash came back. 

“Sorry about that. I kinda just, ate something bad last night. Kinda crept up on me there.” She was trying to lie but it was too obvious in my eyes.

I shook my head. “No I am sorry, Rainbow. I didn’t know ponies frowned upon meat. When Fluttershy made it I thought it was normal. Seeing as I ate meat pretty much everyday I wasn't aware it was wrong.”

She gave a forced smile. But Fluttershy was there to defend me. 

“Now, Anon, you shouldn’t be sorry for eating. Everypony knows some animals eat meat. Even Griffins eat meat, it's just who they are and we have to accept that.”

I gave a slight nod but I didn't want her to gang up on Rainbow again. “But see it from her point of view, Fluttershy. I am going to guess these ponies rarely interact with meat eaters, let alone griffins.” 

Rainbow decided to come in. “I had a Griffin friend a long time ago. It's just been a long time you know. Kinda caught me by surprise.”

I pat her on the shoulder saying. “Well let’s all just agree to disagree then.” 

Everybody nodded in agreement. There was an awkward silence filling the room now, so I spoke up. “Well Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy made all this great food for me. I won't be able to eat half of it and I would hate for it to go to waste. Care to join us?” 

She was hesitant at first but soon gave in when her stomach let out a roar. “I am pretty hungry.” 

She took a seat next to Fluttershy as I decided for her sake to try something not meat related.

Though I was surprised when she spoke up. “Hey, big guy. It's alright if you finish your meal. You know, might as well not waste it.” 

I was a little weary. “Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.” She gave a nod. 

Without further instruction I return to my previous meal. It was getting really quiet. I know she said it was alright but I could feel her watching me. 

Then a question came out of nowhere. “So, you don't eat ponies, right?” 

Fluttershy dropped her meal. “Rainbow!” 

Rainbow looked to me. “Sorry, It just came out.”

I smile saying sarcastically. “yes, I totally eat ponies.”

Now have you ever seen someone's face contort to pure horror? Now you may have seen it in the movies but let me tell you. It never compares to when you see it in real life. 

“You eat ponies!” Rainbow yelled. 

I just give a simple shrug. Fluttershy looked to me in disgust. OK, I think my sarcastic joke didn't take.. Crap, gotta think of a viable excuse.. Common brain don't let me down! 

“Well you guys didn’t really define what you meant by “eating” a pony.” They both look to me in confusion. 

“There's only one way to eat a pony!” Rainbow yelled.

I shook my head with a smirk. I can't believe I am about to do this, but dammit that joke got out of hand fast.. It's the only way. I held up my left hand with my palm facing me. I made a peace sign with my index and middle finger. Once their attention was on me I licked between the peace sign. Within seconds their faces turned red and their wings snapped out. They turn their gaze from me while I return to my meal. Well I saved my ass on that one, but I sure and the hell feel embarrassed about it. Do ponies even have-.. Well I mean they have to, right? Babies don't just come out of thin air... Then again they do have magic..

“S, so yeah... Good to know you don't...eat pony meat.” Rainbow stutters. 

Oh man I can't pass this up. “Well Rainbow, how would you define “eating” pony “meat”?” 

Her wings were stretched to their entire length. I wonder if that means... Nah I must be crazy, it can't mean THAT, right? 

She shook her head now trying to kill the images I gave her. “Anyways.. I came here to check up on you, big guy, see if you are alright after last night” 

Fluttershy looks over to me. “What happened last night? Was it because I took your bed, did you get cramped on the couch. I am sorry.” 

She was on the verge of tears so I quickly explained everything that happened last night, even the parts after Rainbow left.

I heard some odd noise. Was Rainbow grinding her teeth together, she looked kinda mad. “

You alright, Rainbow?” 

She snapped at me. “I’m fine!” 

Wow she was mad about something. 

She regained her composure. “So what are you up to today, big guy?” 

I thought for a moment before I shrug. “Nothing. I feel great so I think I don't need to be stuck in that bed anymore. I guess I am free to do whatever.”

Rainbow seemed to beam. “Really?! Would you want to come and see me train?” 

I shrug again looking to Fluttershy. “You don't need help around here do you?” 

She shook her head saying. “Well no. I was going to clean but everything was already picked up. I fed the animals early, so I am free too. I don't mind going as well.” 

I look back to Rainbow. “I guess that's the two of us. So where are we meeting?”

“OK, we can meet by the lake. I think everyone else is free too. So why don't we make it a day you know?” Fluttershy gave a nod as Rainbow continued. “So you guys get the blankets. I will have Pinkie and Applejack bring the food. Rarity the silverware and Twilight will bring a book, because that what she does.” We both gave a nod as she zoomed out the kitchen and out of our sites. 

“Well this should be fun, Maybe I can get to know your friends more? Yesterday.. We really didn't talk much.”

I felt a hoof on my shoulder. “It's alright, they are really nice.” 

Fluttershy left the room to retrieve the quilts. Looking around to the remaining food, I packaged it up and placed it into the icebox. I mean I could always eat it later. I made sure to clear and clean all the dishes, making sure to leave them to dry.

Fluttershy gasped a little when she saw me set the last glass on the counter. “You didn't have to do that.” 

I smile at her kind nature. “Well I didn't have to, but I wanted to.”

I could see a blush creep over her snout. “You really didn't need to do that.” 

I giggled a little as I tried to do a mock angry tone. “Come on, Fluttershy, we been over this.. Ugh, I swear it’s like you don't even listen to me anymore.”

She giggles a little at my less than professional acting. I took notice of two large quilts folded neatly on her back. I offered to take the quilts off her but she said that I already was doing too much and she insisted she wanted to carry them. We made our way into a random direction. Nothing really to see other than some trees. Once we reach the top of a hill I looked out to see a rather large lake. Though this lake's water was crystal clear. In the distance we spot her friends waiting for our arrival.

While we approach I notice Rainbow Dash was doing something odd. The other girls were looking at her while she was on her hind legs. Getting closer I saw her put her two hooves in a V shape and lick between them. All of them turn completely red as she busted out laughing. 'Oh man did she really tell them about me “eating” ponies'? I mentally slap myself for thinking that was a good idea in the first place. Fluttershy and I were now close enough for the other ponies to greet us. They greet Fluttershy but completely avoiding eye contact with me.. Dammit Rainbow

* * *

The quilts were all set up, Pinkie Pie and Applejack got to work bringing out their treats. I spotted the usual things like apples and such, even cupcakes by my surprise. Then I saw something weird. It was a bottle of rainbow looking jam. I pick up the bottle curiously and inspect the contents. 

“That’s apple family zap apple jam. Try some!” Applejack says with pride. 

I shrug as I pop the cap and dip my finger in. I lick it off my finger and was greeted by something I couldn’t even comprehend.

The only way to explain it was being buried alive in a chocolate coffin filled with marshmallows. You desperately tried to eat your way out but were chucked into an ocean made of skittles. You survived the skittles ocean to find you were on the shore of a cotton candy island. You thought you were safe but the gummy bear natives captured you and forced you to eat poprocks and soda for several days. After all of this you are promptly strangled to death with a redvine while they sang that candy man song. Even that was being too vague for this taste. I was so into it I hadn’t even realized I had my eyes closed and was licking my finger to get every little bit off.

Now that would have been alright.. But after what Rainbow told them I noticed they were all blushing like crazy while they avoided eye contact. Curiously both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's wings were stretched out. 'OK so that can't be a coincidence right?'. I scratch the back of my head chuckling nervously. 

“Applejack, your family knows how to make some great jam.. It was really good.” 

Applejack kept her gaze to the quilt. “Well we worked real hard to make it. Glad you ugh.. Enjoyed it.”

Once that little show was over, everyone started to get comfortable. We ate and talked some more. Twilight asked question like how we were talking the same language. Funny thing is she called it 'equestrian' While I called it 'english'. So we were kinda stumped on that. What I found interesting is that they do in fact have other languages like french but they called it 'prench'. Rarity was able to understand some of it. Kinda odd that I am in a world of ponies yet it's so reminisced to earth.

Rarity wanted to talk about the different types of fashion in my world and also why I wore clothing all the time. I didn't really know much about fashion but I tried my best to explain some things like practicality. As for why I wear clothes all the time, needless to say it was kinda embarrassing. It didn't help the fact that Fluttershy actually explained the whole thing to them. I mean, she knew.. How my stuff is always out and the warmth reason too. Kinda made me feel weird. They all seemed to be fine with it but I still kinda felt off, human thing I guess.

Rarity offered to make me some clothes, free of charge as she said. Though Twilight informed me how the princess, Celestia, was going to make a formal visit as to determine if I was a threat or not. If I wasn’t, then Twilight said I maybe able to get some kind of citizenship. I don't really want to think about what may happen if she doesn’t like me. From what Twilight said. 'You could be banished, locked in a dungeon or even be locked in a dungeon where you are banished at.' If even half of that it true then I definitely don’t want to get on her bad side.

We all kinda sat around and enjoyed each other's company. I learned a little more about them all and was feeling great. I mean I am the only known species here, probably could even be considered an alien. But they all were accepting of me, it was really nice. I got to watch Rainbow do some aerial tricks. They were really amazing. She was currently doing something called 'filly flash'. I honestly don't know what happened but suddenly there was a bright flash. I rubbed my eyes a bit and saw Rainbow making her way across the sky. Well that was pretty awesome!

I placed my index fingers into my mouth letting out an ear piercing whistle. I watch as Rainbow turns her attention to me and ends up crashing hard into a nearby cloud. She was now falling to the lake below her. 

“Holy shit!” I scream out as she crashed into the cold water. 

I look around to see all the other girls are panicking. Crap I have to do something! I jump into the freezing water, ignoring the chill I swam as fast as I could to Rainbow. I could hear the girls calling to me in the background, but I had to do this. I was almost near Rainbow when she started to submerge. Shit she is unconscious! I was swimming where she was a minute ago, I held my breath and dived into the blackness below. I could barely make out a rainbow's mane and cyan hoof. 

I push the water with all of my might. I was running out of oxygen fast but I sure and the hell wasn't going to let her die. I snatch her hoof in my hand and rapidly threw myself to the surface. Once I hit the surface I threw Rainbow onto my back with her head over my shoulder. She wasn't breathing, shit I have to hurry.

“Twilight! Twilight, you gotta do something!” I yell from the middle of the lake. 

It was disoriented when my world suddenly spun in a three sixty as I land onto the shore. I shook my head clear and lay Rainbow on her back while I checked her vitals. Shit she still isn't breathing! I have no idea how I know this but I am not going to let her die because of my mistake! I started to perform CPR on her. I let one strong breath into her as I pump her chest. I give her one more strong breath, roll her onto her side and smacked her between the shoulder blades.

I was relieved to see her cough up all the water and draw in her own breath. Holy shit, I did it! I was thrown off guard when Rainbow took me into an embrace. She was trembling, I could feel her crying. 

I pat her back to comfort her, speaking in a smooth voice. “Hey, hey. It’s alright now.” 

All I got in a reply was. “Thank you.”

I felt like shit, if I didn't make that whistle then maybe none of this would have happened. “No I am sorry. I was just so excited.. It's a human thing to whistle.. So, if I didn't do that. You would have been fine.”

Twilight approached us stating. “Well, you still saved Rainbow. So that should make up for it.” 

Everyone came together in a group hug. I could still feel Rainbow trembling in my arms.

I whispered into her ear. “I am sorry.” She let out a deep sigh. Once the group was done with that moment we all tried our best to relax. Rainbow as still shaken up and I could tell my little stunt soured the mood. I needed to do something. “Hey, Rainbow.” Everyone turned their attention to me. 

“What do you want, Anon?”

Wow she sounds pissed. I tried to choose my next words wisely.

“I was wondering. Well, I mean if you say no I will understand, but... I can't leave you alone tonight. I hurt you and I want to make sure you are alright for the night. Do you, do you think I could stay with you for the night? I can clean your house and take care of you.” 

Everyone looked surprised, including Rainbow. “You don't have to do that, I will be fine.” 

I shook my head. “I don't have to do it, but I want to do it. Just, please. I feel terrible and no matter how many times I say I am sorry or how many times you forgive me. I will not feel any better till I help you. This is the only way I can think of at the moment. Please, Please let me do this!”

“There is a problem, I live in the clouds. You can't walk on them as far as I know.” 

Well she had me there. 

“I could put the cloudwalking spell on him! The spell lasts for three days so he should be fine if he only is staying the night.” Twilight interjected. 

I could feel a smile forming on my face as I turned my attention to Rainbow. 

“Well, it's your choice,Rainbow.” she seemed conflicted with something. 

Eventually though she gave in. “Fine! But don't act like this makes us even.”

Finally she shows her true feelings. I nod in understanding. Twilight did her horn thing while we all sat in wait. The process was rather quick and wasn’t unpleasant. Just kinda felt like I was being wrapped in sandpaper, not in a painful way. Just the texture was weird. Soon the magic left my body and I felt the same as I did before. 

“So should we maybe test this on the ground first?” I asked with concern. 

Rainbow went off and fetched a cloud and brought it down to me. I push the cloud a little and it felt solid enough. I was going to be cautious but Rainbow pushed me onto it. Now for a split second I felt as if I was going to die. Again maybe that was a human thing.

With a soft thud I hit the cushion like cloud. It was really soft, yet firm at the same time. I stood on it and gave a few test jumps. I look over to the girls and gave a thumbs up. They got what the gesture meant and gave a nod and small smile. I jump some more like a kid on a new bed. 

“Wow this is fun!” It really was. I could hear the other girls laughing now. I quickly stop and hop off the cloud. The sun was starting to make is decent. Everyone was looking rather sleepy so I spoke up. “I guess it’s getting late now. Enough excitement for one day.”

Everything was packed and everyone said their goodbyes. I look to Rainbow when I suddenly realize something. 

“How am I going to get to your house? I can't exactly fly there.”

She points at the cloud I was testing on. “Hop on that, I can push you on it.”

I was a little skeptical again. Maybe it was the lack of a seat belt on the cloud. Though I did what I was told and jumped onto the cloud. Off we go to Rainbows house!


	2. Chapter 2

We made it to Rainbow's home in one piece. Now I feel the need to give a basic description as to what her house looks like. It was close to looking like a Greek or Roman design, but with clouds. As soon as my feet touch the clouds I ran up to inspect a rainbow waterfall. Now this was really interesting, how was this rainbow in liquid form? I dipped my hand in and cup a small amount. I was about to take a drink when a hoof slapped my hand away. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” Rainbow warned.

I look to the pool of rainbow asking aloud. “So how is it in a liquid state? From what I remember back where I come from. It's just light refraction that makes the rainbow.” 

Rainbow smiles. “It's the same too, but we condense all of it into a more transferable form. When someplace needs a rainbow, we can't sit around and wait for refraction to happen.” 

I scratch the top of my head. “If you say so, but who asks for rainbows? Better yet who wants them on demand?”

She laughs at me. “Ponies like to set the right mood for their towns, a little rainbow here and there doesn’t hurt anypony.” 

I shrug, guess it makes sense to her but not as much to me.

“Come on, let me show you the inside.” Rainbow says waving me towards her home.

Her mood seems to have lifted a bit since we left the lake. It's good to see her happy. I am unsure as to why but it makes me happy to see her happy. As we walk threw the door Rainbow gives a small nervous chuckle.

“Excuse the mess, I don't really have ponies around here that much.” She warns me.

Now I don’t want to sound rude, but if the most popular form of cleaning a house was with a hurricane. Then Rainbow was extremely clean, but I have the strong feeling that this isn’t the case. I mean there was pizza on the roof! How does that even happen? At the very least it will give me something to do, I said I was going to help and I meant it!

“Make yourself at home, I'm just going to hit the shower real quick. I guess later I can make us some food.” She says.

I gave a small nod as she went on her way to what I assume was her room or the restroom. 

Now that I was alone I spoke to myself. “OK, Anon, time to get this place clean.”

* * *

(30 minutes later)

I let out a sigh of relief. Man, I think Rainbow hasn’t cleaned this place in ages! After Rainbow hopped into the shower I briefly explored to see what the damage was. I am not lying when I say the whole house was a mess. In the last Thirty minutes or so I have only managed to clean out the kitchen and make a small dent into the living room. Though I won't lie, cleaning a cloud house was not only a once in a lifetime experience, it also has some nifty features.

Like for example, there was this huge puddle of... Something. Normally that would be a pain to clean, but all I had to do was lift the cloud with the puddle and wring it out. Made my job that much easier but god help whoever was below that mess. I could hear the sound of a door closing but I continue my train of thought. 'There was still a lot to clean, I am going to be up all night to-'. My attention was completely taken from me while I turn my attention to Rainbow. She was just coming out of the shower, her body still dripping wet. Her mane hanging low and straight, giving the illusion that it was long.

I gulp audibly thinking to myself. 'Why is it so hot in here all of a sudden?'. Rainbow still hasn’t noticed my forced gaze and I thank whatever gods there are for that. All I could do was take in her form while the room kept getting hotter for some reason. I lost my focus on her when I felt my pants getting tighter. I did a double take when I saw the massive erection I was sporting. I turn my back right before Rainbow could take notice. 

“You alright, big guy?” Rainbow asked with concern.

“Yup! Just, Just fine! I-I think I need some air real quick. Excuse me!” I answer quickly.

I sped through the cloud door and slam it shut, not allowing myself to question how I was not only able to slam a door made of clouds, but how did it even make a sound like that? OK I guess I did end up questioning it, but I have bigger problem! 

I look down to my pants. “Why are you doing this to me!?” I ask to no one in particular. “Bad! Bad! She is a pony and you are, well you are you. So stop that!” No response. 

Well, was I really expecting a response? I let out a sigh, I need to take my mind off Rainbows glistening body. Her shapely re-. Shit! I take in some deep breaths. OK, OK, Calming thoughts. I turn my gaze to the rainbow fountain. Hmmm.. 

I mutter to myself. “Zap Apple Jam, here I come.”

Now logic dictates that if something looks like something else then it has to be the same thing right? Wrong! I learned that the hard way. As I took in a mouth full of the liquid rainbow I thought I was going to be greeted with the sweet taste of that jam. To my surprised I was greeted by molten magma sliding down my throat. 

I scream out. “Ah! Ah! Spicy! Holy hell! Oh man that’s hot!” 

Rainbow came speeding out. “Anon! Did you drink the rainbow?!”

I was in tears from the sheer heat it caused.

“I just wanted a little taste.” I say through sobs, It was really hot. 

Ever had a ghost pepper chilli? Well think of that but turned up to eleven. If I wasn't so sure it would hurt more coming back up, I would have been spewing my guts. Rainbow rushed into her house and came back with a glass of water. I drank every last bit in seconds. Oh man I will never do that again. 

“Anon, what did I tell you?!” Rainbow looks livid.

I shook my head. “I am sorry.. I just thought it was Zap Apple jam, but in like pure form or something.” 

She was now chuckling. “Oh man! That is too good! I am going to have to teach you everything now won't I?” 

I couldn’t help but smile as well. “I guess you will, Rainbow. I mean I can't be the first person to do that, right?”

She was still giggling. “You’re definitely right about that. Pinkie did the same thing, same results too.” We both laugh at the situation. “So I'm not sure about you, Anon, but I think I am ready for dinner.” I gave a nod as we move our way back into her home.

* * *

OK so this night has been a surprise. Drank a rainbow and learned that Rainbow knows her way around a kitchen. I mean for the past ten minutes I have been watching her move around picking up ingredients one after the other. It was like watching the iron chef or something. 

“No offense, Rainbow but you never struck me as the cooking type.” I say in disbelief to the scene I was watching.

She never loses her focus as she starts to dice an onion. “When you live on your own you learn some stuff.”

I couldn't help but smile at her as she moves around the kitchen. She was funny, athletic and a cook! Girl of my dreams here.. Wait, what? I shook my thoughts away. Well that was weird.

“Anon, did you hear me?” I snap my attention to Rainbow. 

“Oh sorry, was kinda lost in thought.” I could see her face shift to concern. 

“Well, alright. I just wanted to thank you for cleaning the kitchen, I haven’t had the time to do it lately.”

“It was no problem. Like I said I am really sorry about the lake thing, I intend to help anyway I can.” I say.

Now she looked really nervous, her wings were starting to spread out again. 

“Hey, Anon. Can I ask you something?” 

I wasn’t sure what she would want to ask. “Sure, what is it?” 

She moved her sights to the floor as she became more timid. I oddly felt worried about this. “Do you.. Did you,” She cleared her throat. “Are you aware what that whistle meant, Anon?”

What it meant? I thought whistling was meant for cheering? 

“Well.. Where I come from it's meant as cheering. Is it not the same here?” 

She shook her head. “Yes and no. You see.. There are many types of whistling.. The one you did was, a wolf call.” 

I slap myself. “Oh man, don't tell me that it was some kind of warning against wolves or something.” 

A blush spread over her face as she corrects me. “No, it wasn’t.. It means. Well if a stallion really likes a mare.. He will do a wolf call.”

Wait a minute... Is she saying I did an earth equivalent to a cat call? I slap myself again. 

“Oh shit. I am sorry, Rainbow. I didn't mean it like that.” 

Her mood soured a bit. “What, am I not good enough to get a wolf call?”

I flinch at her sudden mood swing. “Wha? Well, no.. I MEA-” 

Bam! Just like that I took a hoof to the face. My face really hurt now, I think she broke my nose. I could see for a brief second where Rainbow zoomed off to her room. Dammit I have to be the stupidest guy in the world! I felt my nose for a second. Well it wasn’t broke but is definitely hurt. I walk over the stove and turn it off. I wasn’t even in the mood to question how a cloud made fire. 

I feel like total shit for what I said, I need to make it right. I was standing before Rainbow door. It was faint but I could hear someone crying. 'Nice one dipshit'. I let out a sigh as I knock on the door. 

“Rainbow, I am sorry. Please just let me explain.” 

I could hear her yelling through her tears. “Why don’t you just leave! Go find Luna or Fluttershy since I am not good enough!” I tried to open the cloud door but it was locked, because fuck logic here.

“Ok,Rainbow. I will leave. I won't talk to you ever again. Just please, before I go, let me try to explain.” I plea to her.

The door slowly opens to reveal Rainbow with red eyes and tears welling up. “You have five minutes.” 

Ok Anon time to shine. “Rainbow. I didn't mean anything by that whistle earlier, it was just me cheering you on. You are a great athlete! I thought it would be nice to show you some support. I guess our worlds have some slight differences. Probably will get me in trouble later on, like it has now. Now, Rainbow, I know we have only known each other for a short while but I feel like we could really be great friends. I don't know, maybe that's just one sided?” I let out a sigh unsure of how to continue.

“Who am I kidding anyways. Nopony would look at me in that way anyways.” Rainbow said in a defeated tone.

I get it now, it's a self esteem issue. She acts tough but just like every other female. She too is worried about how boys see her.. Dammit, I am really stupid sometimes.

“I wouldn’t sell yourself too short Rainbow. You are very pretty, I mean you have the perfect blend between being lean and fit. You don't need to put on makeup or dress to impress. You have natural beauty.” I say trying to convince her.

She used her fore hoof to clear some of her tears. “You really mean that, Anon?”

I am getting somewhere. “Definitely. I know it might be cliché but I think you are more beautiful without all that fancy stuff.” I decide to get a little rough, so I hip check her as she stumbles a bit. “It also helps that you're the coolest pony I have ever met.” 

A grin spread across her face. “I am the coolest pony!”

“Come on, let's not keep the food waiting much longer.” I say, her stomach let out a roar. 

“heh. Heh. Yeah, let's eat!” Rainbow zooms past me and gets back to cooking. 

Well I saved my ass on that one. Good thing she didn't decide to kick me out the house, I don't think I can survive a five story fall.

* * *

Our dinner was thankfully uneventful. Rainbow cooked some kind of vegetable stew, it was really good. Once we were all finished and the dishes were cleaned. Rainbow and I have migrated over to her couch in the living room. 

“So what did you think of the food?” 

I smile thinking back. “It was perfect, Rainbow. You are the entire package.” 

A blush flashed over her face. “Th-thanks, Anon.” We sat in silence for awhile, it wasn’t awkward, just enjoying each other company you know.

“Just so you know, I forgive you for the lake thing. It wasn’t your fault and I understand that our two worlds have some differences.” 

I gave a nod, then a sudden idea came up. “Hey, Rainbow.” 

I got her full attention. “Yeah?” 

Maybe this was a dumb idea but mishaps like this are bound to happen again. “I was wondering. Maybe till I get used to this whole Equestria thing, maybe you can be like an adviser of mine or something?” 

She paused a little. “Adviser?”

I nod. “I don't know some of the customs and I have been making mistakes since I got here. Maybe you can be with me, keep an eye on me to help clear any problems I have or set me straight if I do something out of line.” 

She looked genuinely shocked by this. “You want me to foal sit you?” 

That sounded awfully close to babysit.. Wow, that makes me feel like shit.. Mostly because it was true. For the time being I needed someone to tell me right from wrong, to take care of me till I can understand how it all works.

I let out a sigh. “wow.. I guess thats what I am saying. Shit, now I feel like trash.” 

She quickly spoke. “No don't say that! It's understandable. I mean you are new here. Yeah, an adviser. I can do that.” 

I smile a little but I can't help but think about everything I have to do. I just talk aloud.. “I need a job, a home, clothes.. Its, its..” I let a lone tear fall. It finally hits me. I am in an alien world with nothing to my name.. I have to start from rock bottom. 

“Hey, big guy.” I was starting to miss her calling me that. A smile spreads over my face as she spoke. “I got lots of room here, maybe, I don't know. Maybe you could crash here?”

I shook my head. “I can't ask that of you, Rainbow, it's too much.” 

Her voice raised. “Hey! I don't leave my friends hanging. You are staying here until you get a home for yourself and that's final!” 

I was taken aback by this. Though she sounded angry I was able to process what she told me. “Are you sure? I mean, I can pay! Well I can't pay now but I will I swear!” 

She waved me off with a hoof. “I didn't ask to get paid. It’s cool with me.”

I didn't know what to say, so I decided to show her. I pulled Rainbow to an embrace. She tried to push off at first but soon settled into my arms. “Thanks, for everything, Rainbow.” 

She pats me on the back. “Yeah, yeah. Stop all the mushy stuff, big guy.”

I laugh a little as I release her from my grip. “I can't help it, you are being too nice. All I can give you is a hug at the moment.” 

She was giggling a little as well. “Well, don't make it a habit.” I could tell she was being sarcastic so I took her into another hug. 

She was giggling. “Hey, what did I just say!”

I could feel all my troubles melting away. “You told me to not make a habit of it.. I dont think it’s a habit just yet.”

Rainbow was trying her best to wriggle out of my grasp as we both laugh. When she settled down we were face to face. An idea forms in my head while a smile spread over my face. Rainbow was looking a little nervous. 

“Anon, what are you thinking?” Rainbow asked in a worried tone.

My smile grew maniacal as I state. “You know, Rainbow. I never did pay you back for that sucker punch you gave me.”

She looked scared, really scared. That's good, I want her to be scared. I threw her onto her back on the couch. I loomed over her for a brief second as her eyes shot open out of fear. My voice was calm and collective. 

“Rainbow, answer me one question.” 

She gulped a little. “What question is that?” 

I bet my smile mirrored one of a predictor as I ask. “Do they have tickling in this world?” 

Her eyes shot open as she screamed. 

“No!” She tried to roll away but it was too slow. 

I took her sides into my grasp as I wriggle my fingers. She was screaming out loud in fits of laughter. I couldn’t help myself either as I just tickle her ribs and belly. 

“Anon! Please! I give, I give!”

I stop my assault on her and let her catch her breath. Before I could even register anything I was on my back now. “Now it's my turn!” 

Oh shit. My eyes went as wide as hers as she brought her wings down, letting her tiny feathers tickle my side. I couldn’t stop laughing as tears now came out.

“Rainbow, Rainbow! Stop, I am sorry!”

She stopped her attack on me as she lay on my stomach. We both were still giggling here and there as we just lie there. Man, nothing like a good old tickle fight to brighten the mood. 

Rainbow let out the cutest yawn. “Well, it's getting late. I think I am going to hit the hay.”

I gave a nod. “Go ahead, I will just crash on the couch for now.” 

She shook her head. “I think not. Come, my bed is big enough for the both of us.”

I was unsure what was happening but I could feel a pit in my stomach forming. “Ugh, are you sure?” 

She gave a smile. “Come on, big guy, never slept in bed with a pony before?” I gave her a deadpan stare. She chuckled. “Oh yeah, I guess you never have. Just come on, I guarantee my bed will be the biggest you ever see.”

I sigh in defeat as I follow her up some cloud stairs. Now she wasn’t lying about the size, it was maybe a king size, human equivalent of course. Now I don't think I brought this up before, but these ponies are kinda small. I mean on all fours most of them reach to my belly button. On their hind legs I think the tops of their head would be just a little under my chin. From what I could remember, I think Luna would be eye to eye with me on her hind legs. Though on all fours she was at about my chest, if not a little higher.

So I can only assume that if Rainbow's bed was a king size in our world, it should be considered giant to every other pony. Rainbow already took her place on the right side while I hesitate a bit. 

“Let's go, big guy. I won't bite.” she says while patting the spot next to her. 

We are just going to sleep in the bed, no big deal right? I climb onto the bed next to her and get myself comfortable. Man today was really fun. Talked to ponies, got to walk on clouds.. Currently sleeping on a cloud.. It's nice really. 

“Goodnight, Anon.” 

I smile, Rainbow is really nice. “Goodnight, Rainbow.” 

We both calm ourselves and let our bodies do what is natural.

* * *

So I am kinda just standing in total darkness right now. Not really sure what to think at the moment. I am pretty sure I am asleep, probably in a dream if I could guess. Though I can't control it, kinda lame really. 

“Hello?” I call to no one in particular. 

“It is good to see you again, Anon.” 

I turn around to see Luna. 

“Luna? Well this is an odd dream.” 

She was smiling at me. “You know you are in a dream?”

I gave a nod. “Well of course. We are kinda just standing in total darkness. Not many places I would know in the universe that would exist such a place. Well a place I could survive at least.” She was giggling at my mental rambling. 

“Most ponies never realize they are in a dream till I prove to them it is a dream.” 

Well this was a little weird. “You know for a dream version of Luna you seem to be pretty, well, real.”

She was now laughing aloud. “Anon, this is me, Luna.” 

Hmm. 

“Well I don't believe you, but let's say you really are Luna. What's with this whole dream thing?” 

A small blush crossed her face. “It is one of my duties as a princess to watch over the dreams of my subjects. It has been busy work and I simply didn't have time to meet you for our talk.” 

Huh. Well I really do hope this is Luna because I really don't want to have this conversation twice.

“Alright, Luna. What did you want to talk about?” That smile of hers could melt the heart of cold men. 

“I want to know why you call me by my name and not my title?” 

I took a deep breath. “Well Luna it's kinda like this. In my world or at least where I was from, we never had queens or kings. We had a free world. Though I could go into explaining all that stuff, I don't really think we have that much time. Simple thing is that we are all humans, no one is higher and no one is lower. So I call you by Luna not out of disrespect but because we are equals.”

She gave a small nod. “I can see why you would do such a thing. But perhaps later we may talk about this more in depth?” 

I gave her the nod this time. “Whatever you wish, Luna. I like talking to you, too bad we can't enjoy the night together. I mean I know you are just a figment of my imagination, but I do like spending time with you, well the real you.” 

A sly looking grin smeared onto her face. “You doubt my powers, Anon?”

I gulp a little at her tone. “um..”

We are flying threw the universe! I know this isn't real but damn is it fun as hell! I have never had a dream this cool! The only thing that would make it better is if I was riding on Luna's back in knights armor and a giant glowing sword made of gold! Eventually though we touch back down in the black area of my dream again. 

“Wow that was fun! We have to do that again, Luna.” 

She was giggling. “Yes perhaps we should, though I am unsure of the armor and sword idea.” 

She gave me a playful punch. Wait a minute. “You can hear my thoughts?”

She was laughing aloud. “No, you screamed that out loud while we were flying!” Oh man I feel so embarrassed, how can this get any worse?! “What is Loyalty doing here?” 

I turn to where Luna was facing. Rainbow was once again dripping wet like how I seen her when she got out the shower. 

“Uh.. Luna Do you mind if we-” 

To my displeasure the Rainbow fade spoke. “Oh, Anon.. come in bed with me.”

Luna looked to me then to the fade. “I wasn’t aware your people can also have wet dreams.” 

My face turned up in redness. “What?! No! It's just.” 

She was giggling at me. “It's alright, Anon. it's perfectly health for a stallion to dream of possible mates.” 

I cover my face in total embarrassment, how can this get any worse! 

I try pleading. “Please, Luna, please give me some slack here.” 

She pats me on the back. “It's alright, this is between you...and.....me?”

I follow her gaze once again as now the fade Rainbow and another Luna... make out.. She looked to me, then to them, then back to me. I had to tempt fate didn't I? Why couldn't I have just not slept this night. 

“So.. Luna..” I was at a total loss of words at the moment. 

All I could see was a blush over Luna's face while her wings were stretched far.

“I think I should go.” Luna says taking to the sky as she fades into the darkness... 

Geez, even though all of this is a dream, It sure was embarrassing. Good think its all in my head though.

* * *

My eyes slowly crack open as the sun finally decided to make its grand appearance. Right into my corneas. 

I cover my eyes while cursing. “I really hate the sun.” 

I sat in thought for a moment. That dream I had was really detailed. I mean if I wasn’t so sure it was, well, a dream. I would have thought that was actually Luna with me. Weird how dreams work like that. Well no worries. I feel great today! This cloud mattress is amazing. So soft and.. Warm? I move my left arm to feel something weird. My hand was running threw something almost silky smooth. I didn't open my eyes fully or turn my gaze yet. I could feel something, shallow breathing? 

Turning my head I could definitely make out what it was now. Rainbow was cuddling up on me. I even had my arm around here, when did this happen? She had her head on my chest as a small smile was plastered onto her muzzle. She was almost too cute to move, but I don't want it to get awkward. So I slowly move her from me as I get out of bed. well I am up now, I guess the least I can do is try to make something for her to eat. I mean cooking can't be that hard can it?

* * *

“What happening in here!?” That was definitely Rainbow's voice. She sounded angry and with good reason. 

“Hey, Rainbow. I wanted to try and make you breakfast, but, that kinda didn't work out so well.” I say with a nervous chuckle.

The kitchen was in total disarray. At first I was just going to make some pancakes. Then somehow I managed to not only cover myself head to toe in flour but I also managed to be covered in that liquid rainbow... I don't even know how that happened either.

I sigh in defeat, hanging my head low. Then I could hear it, it was slow but it sounded like contained laughter. I look up to Rainbow to see a hoof over her mouth as she tried to hold back the laughter. It didn't work too well as she was currently rolling on the floor in fits of laughter. 

“Oh man! This is priceless, priceless!” 

I let out a grunt. “Laugh it up, laugh it up.”

Rainbow picked herself off the floor and made her way to me. 

“Big guy, why don't you let me worry about the food and you can worry about washing up?” 

I hang my head low again. “OK.” Is all I could muster as I shuffle out of the kitchen. 

Well now I know I can't cook, guess I should have known that already, but I guess not. I walk through a door that I remember Rainbow came out of the other day.

To my surprise it looked like an actual bathroom. I mean it was a tub and a shower head, well, cloud version at least. But it looked big enough for me to get in the thing, so I won't complain. Well no time like the present! I take my clothes off and walk over to the shower. I examine it for a minute. I am assuming the red cloud nob is hot and the blue one is cold. Seems legit. I turn the cloud knob and slowly dial in my tempature.

Once it was nice and hot I take a deep breath and hop in. It's funny how liberating a shower is when you haven't taken one in awhile. I enjoy the water flowing over my body, it so simple yet so, human. I spot some shampoo type bottles. ‘Well, when it Equestria.’. I lather myself up nice and good. Once I was all squeaky clean I hop out of the shower, only to notice there are no towels.

Crap. I lean my head out the bathroom door. “Hey, Rainbow!” I could hear her yell something from the kitchen but it was muffled. “Where are the towels?!” I tried again. 

She hollered back. “Where are the what?!” 

I slap myself in the face. “Just come here a moment please!” 

The sounds of clip clopping could be heard.. Alright how the hell, we’re on clouds!

Rainbow was now looking me up and down, even though my lower half body was covered by the door. 

“What is it, big guy?” 

I let out a sigh. “I need a towel, Rainbow.” 

A light bulb went off in her head. “Oh! Well, the thing about that.” 

I let out a grunt. “Let me guess, you haven't washed any.” She gave a nod. I let out a sigh. “Well what am I supposed to do?” 

She raised an eyebrow, or at least it looked like it.. If she had a eyebrow I guess. “I am not sure if you noticed big guy. But we ponies don't wear anything, that means we mostly just air dry.”

Well that doesn't help me at this time. Another sigh. “I guess I will just wear my clothes. They will dry eventually.”

She slammed her hoof down. “But why!? I mean, I know Fluttershy explained it all, but still.” 

I shook my head. “It's just a comfort thing, Rainbow. Think of it like this, you like flying right?” She gave a nod. “You do it everyday, right?” Again a nod. “How would you feel if one day you just couldn't fly anymore?”

A look of fear washed over her face, but I jumped in quickly. “Now it may not be that life altering, but it's kinda the same. Understand?” 

She gave a nod of understanding. “I get it. Just don't take too long, breakfast is ready.” 

I return a short nod and close the door. Well time to get dressed I guess. I put on my old clothes, kinda defeats the purpose of being clean but they are the only set I have.

I walk into the kitchen feeling a little damp, not too bad though. I look to the table to see.. Meat? Rainbow clearly spots my confusion. 

“While you were getting cleaned up I flew over to Fluttershy’s house and picked up some of that meat that was left over.” 

I was surprised. “You didn't have to do that.” 

She was beaming. “I didn't have to but I wanted to.” Oh I see what she did there.

I gave her a shrug and took my seat. Nothing like a piece of meat and some eggs for breakfast. I ate with vigor! I mean breakfast is the most important meal of the day right? Rainbow was eating some hay that looked fried oddly enough. We were enjoying our meals but I felt like some conversation was in order. 

“So Rainbow, what do you do for a living?”

She was smiling again. “I work with the weather. You know clearing the clouds or setting up rainstorms.” 

My mind went blank for a second. “Actually I don't think I know. What do you mean you set up storms?” 

She spoke in a matter of fact tone. “We Pegasi control the weather. Snow here, rain there, clear and sunny skies.” Well that wasn't expected, guess this world has a lot more to it then I thought. “Why? Does your weather not work like that?” 

Shaking my head I answer. “No. It just does its own thing.”

She tapped a hoof to her chin. “Sounds kinda like the Everfree forest to me. That's the only place I know of in Equestria that has it own weather control.” I gave a nod not really knowing what a “everfree forest” was. 

“So how about your friends, what do they do?” 

Again she beamed with excitement. “Oh! Twilight is a local librarian, you know egghead type stuff. Fluttershy takes care of all the sick animals. Rarity makes fancy clothes for all types of ponies. Pinkie Pie makes cakes and stuff like that and Applejack grows and sells apples and apple accessories”

I don't know why but everything she just said made sense. I haven't known her friends long but they definitely fit that profile she spelled out for me. 

Then a thought came to mind. “Hey Rainbow, can I ask you something. It might seem silly but, it's kinda been bothering me.” 

Her face turned serious. “What is it, big guy?” 

I take a deep breath to collect my thoughts. “Pinkie Pie. I don't know what it is about her, but she makes me feel, uneasy. I mean she is great and makes me smile.. It's just, she does things.. Things I can't explain and it makes me feel weary.”

Her expression took on the same as mine. “I know what you mean. Not even Twilight knows how she does it, but sometimes it scares me a little. I mean she is the only pony I know of that can actually keep up, if not go faster than me. Whenever you ask her about it she just changes the subject or makes it seem like you’re the crazy one. We all kinda just agreed to pay it no mind.”

I gave a nod. “Well it's good to know I am not the only one who has noticed this. I guess letting it go for now will work.” 

She gave a reassuring nod. “That’s what’s best. So now that we are done eating, what do you want to do today?” 

I looked to find that both of our plates were indeed empty. I thought for a moment. “Well I do need more clothes, if it's alright with you I would like to visit Rarity real quick.”

She looked a little miffed by this but begrudgingly agreed. I scratch the top of head in thought. ‘I always thought girls liked going shopping for clothes’ Boy was I going to learn another lesson I will never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Have you ever been put into a situation where all eyes were on you? Yeah I think not, let me tell you that it’s not as fun as you might think it would be. Let me try to clarify some of this for you. I am currently standing at the edge of a little village known as Ponyville. This shouldn't be a problem right? Well let’s just say that I haven't even stepped into town yet and ponies are already screaming for their lives.

I look over to Rainbow as she gave a nervous chuckle. I mean what else can she do at this moment? “The horror! The horror!” Screams one pony. “It’s awful!” Comes from another. I have never felt like such a monster in my life. I decide to just turn around and run away from this place. 

“Hey!” I look over my shoulder to see Twilight running up to us. “What’s going on? Why is everypony causing a commotion?”

Rainbow and I look at Twilight like she’s an idiot. A blush spreads over her face. 

“Oh.. Right.” She looked back to the town then to me. “Come on, Anon. They need to see that you aren't going to hurt them.” Twilight says while she grabs my hand with her hoof.

I really didn't want to go but I figured if she really wants to she could just drag me along with her magic.

“So what brings you to the town?” Twilight asks. 

Rainbow decided to answer for me. “Oh, he wants to head to Rarity’s and get some new clothes.” 

Twilight gave a nod. “Well that sounds like a great idea. Rarity hasn't stopped talking about sudden design ideas she has come up with thanks to your appearance.” 

I reply nervously while ponies still cause widespread panic around me. “It’s good to know I left a good impression on somebody.”

It was Twilight’s turn to give a nervous laugh as she said. “Yes, well you may not believe it now but these ponies are very sweet. If not a little excitable at first.”

I just look around as ponies crash into vending stalls and.. wait, is that building on fire?! How is this much destruction being caused just by my sheer presence? It seems the only ponies that don't seem to be afraid of me are three little girls that have been following us.

I lean towards Twilight and whisper. “Is it just me or are some kids following us?” 

Twilight looks over her shoulder and cringes a little as a pony jumps through a shop window to get away from me. She then redirects her sights to the children behind us. 

A smile spread over her muzzle as she says proudly. “Those are the cutie mark crusaders. Believe it or not Anon, one of those little fillies saved your life.”

Twilight stopped in her tracks as I lost myself in thought. Wait, that kid! Yeah, I remember now! 

“What are you girls up to?” Twilight asks, bringing her full attention to the three small ponies behind us. 

They stop just a few feet away from me and I was given some time to take in their features. One was a sandy color looking earth pony with a cute tiny bow, I could swear she looks like the spitting image of Applejack. The second was a really light pink looking unicorn with a well kempt mane. The last was a tomboyish orange pegasus with a grape colored mane.

The one with the bow spoke up. “Scootaloo told us that their was this new creature around town. I told her she was full of it, but looky there!” 

The unicorn spoke next. “Yeah she said she found it in some field!” 

The orange looking pegasus looked really nervous as Twilight spoke. “Well girls she was right! This is Anon, Anon this is Applebloom, Sweetie belle and Scootaloo. Scootaloo is the one that found you!”

I took a knee so I wouldn't be as intimidating, I know if I met an alien it would be pretty scary if he was taller than me. I mean these girls maybe stood as high as my knee when I was at full length. I could see they were very nervous as I turn my gaze to them. 

More specifically I was looking right at the pegasus, Scootaloo. “So you’re the pony that saved my life?” 

She gave a small nod, looking at her hooves on the ground. Oh man I swear if I could bottle this cuteness I could take over the world! I couldn't help myself when I took her into my arms. She let out a slight yelp in surprise, until she realised what I was doing.

Now this would have been fine, just a quick hug. But what I didn't know is that the other two fillies didn't want to miss out on this action as well. So I was suddenly tackled into a cuteness overload of three tiny fillies all hugging me in a miniature dog pile of sorts. Something was off though. Besides the giggling of the girls, It was oddly silent. I sat up with the girls still in my lap and look around. All eyes were on me once again as the ponies pause their chaos to watch the scene unfold.

Though this time their gaze wasn't one of fear or hate, but they all looked happy with small smiles on their muzzles. I just rub the back of my neck nervously as I sit the fillies down on the ground, once again standing to my full length. 

“Thank you for saving my life Scootaloo, what you did was really brave.” I say to her as she looks up to me. 

I think I might have a heart attack soon, she is just too cute for her own good.

“Really? I was brave?” Scootaloo says with some disbelief in her voice. 

I gave her a reassuring nod. “Of course you were brave. An alien from another world asks you for help and you didn't even flinch. In fact you kept your head on a swivel. Without you I wouldn't be here right now.” 

“I guess I am brave.” She was beaming at this moment with a large grin on her muzzle.

I pat her on the back. “You are not only brave, Scootaloo. You are a hero.”

The mention of the word hero seems to have a very profound effect on her. Her wings shot up in excitement as she jump up and down. 

“I’m a hero!” She screams aloud. I couldn't help but laugh with joy from her little display. 

Rainbow lands next to Scootaloo and tosses her some gold looking coins. 

“Here you go squirt. Buy yourself some sweets over at Sugar Cube Corner. Only the best for the hero.”

“Thanks, Dash!” With that said she was off with the other three fillies in tow. 

I turn to Rainbow. “She is a really sweet kid, I bet her parents are really proud.” 

Both Twilight and Rainbow look away as a solemn expression covers their face. 

Twilight hesitates a bit. “She, she doesn't really have parents, Anon.” 

What? How could that sweet kid not have parents? 

Rainbow spoke next. “Yeah, she’s a-.. Well she’s had a rough life.”

That didn't seem right? I turn my attention to the filly and watch her as she continues to run down the street with a smile over her face. How can she be alone like that? It almost seems like a crime against nature for that kid to be alone.

“Come on Anon, let's go to Rarity’s.” Rainbow urges me while I just continue to watch those girls run off. 

‘This isn't right.’ Is the thought that ran through my mind as I follow Rainbow.

* * *

It seems the town has calmed down a bit. No ponies are running in fear or screaming their heads off, so all in all it's been a nice walk to Rarity’s. Though I can still see some nervous looks here and there, it is definitely a step up from the craziness that was happening before. As we walk I start to take notice of a large white building coming to view, it oddly looks like a carou- 

“This is where Rarity lives, Carousel Boutique.” Twilight said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

“Yeah this is where Rarity makes all those fancy clothes I told you about. She’s even made dresses for the Princess’ wedding.” Rainbow says. 

Wow so she has catered to royalty, that's pretty impressive. 

Twilight chipped in. “I think she will be very happy to see you, Anon.” 

I gave a slight nod but my eyes couldn't help but wander on other sites. For the most part this town was rather rustic I guess you would say.

Kinda reminded me of ‘The Lord of the Rings’. The villages and how everything seems to be medieval. Kinda funny how the mind finds the need to make everything relevant as a coping mechanism. 

“Anon, you seem to be adjusting very well since your sudden arrival.” Twilight says in a chipper voice. 

Well speak of the devil. I smile a bit. “I guess you can call it human nature. We humans are known to accept change and adapt. It comes from years of evolution that has told us that if we don't change, we die.”

Twilight sidled a little closer to me. “That is very interesting. Would you care to tell me more of this evolution you speak of?” 

I shrug. “Sure, Twilight, but I think we should deal with Rarity first.” 

Twilight snaps to attention. “Right, we’ll have lots of time later.” 

We finally closed the gap and soon stood before the door to Rarity’s home and business. Something hit me while I stand in front of the closed door to this home.

I was deep in thought when Rainbow spoke up. “Aren't you going to knock, Anon?”

I was still deep in thought when I answered. “I honestly don't know, Rainbow.” 

Twilight was next to me. “Why is that?” 

I think for a moment as I turn my attention to them. “Ok, so this is Rarity’s home, right?” They both nod. “It’s her business too, correct?” Again they nod.

“So this door itself is a mystery to me.” I say unsure as to how I would approach this situation.

They both look at each other confused then back to me. 

“Why?” They both ask in unison.

I rub the back of my head. “You see, it’s rude to walk into someone's house, but it's also odd to knock at the door of someone's business. The problem is that no matter what I do, I will be doing something wrong.”

Twilight smiled at me. “You know, Anon. I never looked at it that way, I guess you are right. Though I think Rarity wouldn't mind if we just walked in. One can even say that during business hours we are free to enter her business, but after hours we must knock on the door to enter her home.” 

A smile grew on my face. “I never thought of it like that. You’re very smart, Twilight.”

A blush now creeped onto her face. “Thanks, Anon.” 

Rainbow lets out a snort. “Can we just go already?” 

Rainbow storms past us through the door. Was it something I said? Twilight and I share a glance and both shrug as we enter the building. I took a brief look around the place, it was very clean and I could easily spot some mannequins, or I guess you would call them ponnequins, or something along those lines.

“Hey, Rarity! You here?!” Rainbow shouts into the building. 

“Rainbow, is that you?” Calls a mare from another room. 

“Yeah, I brought Anon here to get some clothes.” Rainbow answers.

Some shuffling could be heard. 

“Oh my, Anon is here?” Is asked aloud.

Rainbow let out a grunt. “Yes, that's what I just said!” 

Rainbow is acting a little irritable, I wonder what the problem might be? 

“One second, darling. I will be out in just a minute!” Well Rarity seems to be in good spirits over something.

Almost on queue Rarity comes down from a flight of stairs and enters the ground floor to greet us. She brushes past Rainbow and Twilight to stand before me.

“Darling, it is so good to see you! I can't thank you enough for that chat we had about your earth fashion! It has already sparked several new lines of clothing I have been making since we met.” Rarity says with a smile on her muzzle.

I look over to see Rainbow was looking a little miffed.

I scratch the back of my head. “Well, I didn't say much but I am glad you were able to get something from it, Rarity.” 

Completely ignoring the other two ponies in the room Rarity continues talking with me. “Well what brings you here, darling?” Rarity says while fluttering her eyelashes at me. 

“Well I-” 

I was cut off by Rainbow as she let out a low growl. “He came for some new clothes.”

“Yeah, I was won-” 

Rarity cut me off this time. “Rainbow, I think Anon is perfectly capable of speaking for himself dear.”

Rainbow didn't seem to like that as she raised her voice. “I know that! I just have things to do today and don't want to waste time talking is all!” 

Rarity threw a lock of her mane over her shoulder. “Well, Rainbow, seeing as that is YOUR business and not Anon’s I think you should be on your way then. Don't want to be late.”

Rainbow came back with more force in her tone. “Well he is staying with ME and if I don't know where he is then who is going to take him back home?” 

Twilight's eyes widened as she quickly interjected. “Wait, wait. You asked Anon to stay with you?” 

Rainbow looks over to Twilight like it was obvious. “Well duh. I mean where else is he going to stay?”

Twilight shook her head. “He can't stay with you, Rainbow.” 

Rainbows wings shot up. “What?! WHY?!” 

Twilight cleared her throat. “I am not sure if you remember what I told you both yesterday, so I will repeat it again. The cloudwalking spell only lasts three days.” 

Rainbow didn't seemed convinced. “So? Why can't you just do the spell again?”

Twilight looks bewildered by this. “I can't do that, Rainbow! The more you use a spell on a living being the less effective it will become! If I continued to use the spell on Anon, eventually he would fall through the clouds after only a few seconds of standing on them. That's IF he didn't fall through them while he was sleeping at an earlier time.” 

I let out an audible gulp. OK, how did I forget that little detail? Damn Rainbow looks really mad.

“Well can't you just make a new spell that makes him walk on clouds forever?!” Rainbow tries to reason. 

Twilight shook her head. “Think about it thoroughly. Even if I could cast a spell like that on him, how would he get to work or back home?” Rainbow paused, but before she could answer Twilight was already talking. “It would be too inconvenient to both you and Anon to allow him to ride you from and to your house. Sorry to say, Rainbow but I am not going to let him stay with you.”

Telling Rainbow what she can or can't do? Even I thought that was a bad idea and the look on Rarity’s face reflected that emotion. Rainbows face turned completely red in anger. 

“Who are you to tell me what to do?!” Rainbow yelled.

Twilight came back with just as much force. “Who are you to tell Anon what to do?!” 

Both of them whip their sights to me while Rainbow asks, well, more like yells. “Tell Twilight you want to stay with me!”

Twilight then yells at me. “Tell Rainbow how inconvenient it is!” 

Ok let’s process this a bit. I came here for clothes. Now it somehow turned into a shit storm. Ok, Ok think... think. 

“Well, Rainbow, Twilight does kinda have a point. I mean, I don't like the thought of freefalling to my death. Also I feel bad enough staying with you as is. She is right about it being inconvenient for not only me but also you.” I say, knowing full well it wasn't going to end well.

“Ha! I told you.” Twilight says in triumph. 

Rainbow shot her a look that could kill, then looked to me as her anger boiled over. “Fine! I don't need you!” 

That was all she said as she zooms out the door and into the sky. 

“Well that could have gone better.” I say under my breath. 

Rarity decides to break the tension in the room. “Yes, well would you please join me in the other room. I need to get your measurement before I can make your clothing.”

I gave a nod as I follow Rarity up a flight of stairs. We walked into a room that had many pieces of cloth lying around. Off in the corner was a stand surrounded by mirrors.

Rarity stood next to it. “If you would please strip and stand here, I can get your measurements.” 

My brain was put on hold. 

“Uh, say that again?” I ask making sure I heard her right.

Rarity repeated herself. “If I am to get the most accurate measurements I need you to undress, darling.”

That's what I thought she said.

“Well.. You see, I mean..” I try to reason. 

Rarity let out a grunt. “There's no need to be shy. As you can clearly see I am not wearing clothes.”

Oh I definitely got that part of this entire world. 

I let out a sigh of defeat as I say under my breath. “I am keeping my underwear on.” 

Once I was in my skivvies I took my place onto the stand. Rarity gave me a once over and was slightly blushing. 

“My, my, darling.. If I do say so myself, it is a crime to hide such a body.” She says in a softer tone.

Really? I looked myself over and don't really seem that special. I mean I am not skinny or fat.. Just, average I guess. I am not overly muscular but I am not a stick either. I bet stallions are more fit than me, I mean walking around all day has to keep them fit right?

“Thanks, I guess.” Not much I could add then that.

I watch now as Rarity took the tape measure into her hooves. Almost painstakingly slow Rarity worked the tape measure around my body. Honestly it felt like she was lingering a little too much on some of the measurements. 

“If you don't mind. I must measure your inseam.” Rarity says with total professionalism.

I gulp a little at that. “Yeah yeah. Go ahead.”

That blush grew as she inched her hooves and the tape measure closer.. I swear that this entire process was taking forever. Once her hooves touched my thigh my skin crawled a little. It wasn't a bad feeling, on the contrary she was very gentle and very soft. Though I know if this goes on for too long I will be having a very big problem soon. A very big and involuntary problem.

I try to direct my mind somewhere else while she measures me. ‘Ok, don't think about those very soft hooves gliding over your thigh. Think unhappy thoughts. Like, bunnies on fire, or a bunny orphanage, a bunny orphanage that's on fire. Yeah, yeah perfect. Just think of those poor orphan bunnies on fire.’ Then Rarity’s hoof went a little too high and brushed against my family jewels.. Oh god, can that be considered a pun? For some odd reason deep down I felt that was a pun, somehow.

As fast as it happened Rarity was up and speaking. “There we are, darling! I should have your clothes ready by tomorrow and again don't worry of the charge.” 

After feeling me up like that I definitely won't.. Ok, Ok, it wasn't like that.. She just wanted to get your measurements, and I have a feeling they will be very, very accurate. I let out a sigh of relief as I gather my old clothes to wear.

Once I was all clothed I watch Rarity already going on a sewing machine. “You may return to Twilight. I will be busy for awhile. Please do visit again.” I gave a nod and showed myself downstairs. There Twilight sat in wait for me. 

“So, What should we do now?” I ask unsure where to go now. I mean I have no home, no job.

“Would you maybe like to work at Applejack’s? I know you are going to need a job soon and a place to stay.. Maybe, maybe you can stay with me?” Twilight offered with a blush crossing her face. 

I thought for a second. “I mean, are you sure? I don't really want to impose.” 

She cheered up instantly. “Oh, it's no imposition at all! This will make it easier for us to talk as well.” I guess she was right.

“So, I know Applejack works on a farm.. That sounds nice and all, but if it's ok I would like to keep my options open as well. Humans can kinda do anything, so just one job isn't usually normal.” I say.

Then again what do I know about normal? Hell I’m a human in a pony world. 

She smiled brightly at me. “It is perfectly understandable. Now we should go find Applejack quickly before she is too busy with her work.” 

I gave a weak smile. Well, I guess giving it a try can’t hurt.

* * *

Oh god it hurts! My entire body hurts! I can't believe Applejack does that everyday! So here is a little recap. Went to Applejack's, Twilight left me, tried to buck a tree. Nearly shattered my ankle on said tree. Climbed the tree and picked the apples, fell out of said tree. Carried a ton of apples to the barn, then I repeated the process. Minus the falling parts... Most of the time.

Add the fact that Applejack kept hip checking me too wasn't helping my pain. At first it was fun but then it kinda got out of hand. So let's do a little flash back shall we? 

“Come on you big foal, ain't that hard to carry apples!” Applejack says with a cocky attitude.

She has been hip checking me while I carry these apples every so often, it's slowly wearing on me. But this is the last time she is going to do that! Maybe it’s the dehydration, maybe it’s the work load but I got a devious idea.

She sidled close to me like she always does when she is about to do it. Right when I see her hips sway far right, I drop the crate of apples to my left and throw my hips into hers while she was off balanced. She tumbled end over end in the grass next to me.

I had a grin plastered on my face as I taunt. “Come on, little hay seed. Can't handle a real man!”

Now I haven't known Applejack that long, but something deep down told me that what I just said could have been seen as a challenge.. and challenging Applejack was a death sentence. Before I could act fast enough I had been tackled to the earth below. These ponies maybe small but they sure are strong, I will give them that. Applejack now sat on my lap as her hooves lay on top of my chest. 

She looked down to be stating. “Hows that for handlin’ a man!”

I was tired and wasn't thinking clearly at the moment, because my brain thought it was the perfect idea to start wrestling. I put my hand behind Applejack’s neck and pulled her to my shoulder, then kicked up my knees and send her sprawled on her back. We both roll over on all fours and look at each other. 

“Oh, so you want to play rough, sugar cube? Well, I invented the rough way.” Applejack says in a steel voice.

There was no way out and no way to apologies, but I was so tired I didn't care. I had to man up or get the tar beaten out of me. We circle each other for awhile. I stayed on all fours so my center of gravity was at its best. Applejack charged me head first. I roll out the way and grab her back hoof and give it a yank. She loses her balance and falls on her stomach. I take this opportunity to mount her back, pinning her down with my knees to her side.

“Get off me! That ain't fair!” She screams at me.

I smile, I have always wanted to say this. “All's fair in love and war, my little hay seed.” 

She was pinned pretty well, I mean with all of her legs spread fully she couldn't get much of a grip, so much for a fight. Though it wasn't stopping her from trying to throw me off. I grin to myself as I pat her rear. 

“Settle down girl.” I say. 

I have no idea why I did it, but it didn't seem wrong at the time.

“Hey don't touch that!” Applejack yelled with anger. 

I grew confused. “Touch what?” I asked unknowing. 

She screamed back. “My cutie mark!” 

What the hell is a cutie mark? I look over to her rear and spot a tattoo. How have I not noticed this before? I got off Applejack's back and examined her mark closer. 

“Huh, I honestly didn't see these before. So what is a cutie mark?” I say, looking at her mark closely. 

She let out a grunt as she took to her hooves, taking in a long breath. 

“It’s a mark that tells everypony what our special talent is.” She stated matter of factly. 

I was sitting on my butt near Applejack’s rear end. I lean in close and move my hand over the mark. 

Applejack pulled away and raised her voice. “What in tarnation are you doing?!” 

I shrug, saying “I just wanted to feel it. Is that wrong?” 

She was really red faced, but I bet it was from the work and the wrestling we did. 

“Well, ah mean.. If you want you can.. give it a feel. It’s just polite to ask first is all!” She says hesitantly.

Well that makes sense.. I wouldn't want someone to touch me either without asking first. 

“Do you mind if I examine it a bit?” I ask with curiosity. 

She gave a hesitant nod. I scoot a little closer to her, I lay my hand flat on her mark. I felt her shiver a bit at my touch, but I ignore it. The mark was soft like her coat but it also had some kind of texture to it. I part her fur a little with my thumbs and see that it goes to the root of the hair but isn't present on the skin. I chuckle to myself a little as I think. ‘I wonder if they are scratch and sniff.’

It's one thing to touch, it's probably another thing to sniff. So I choose the option that doesn't end with me getting punched in the face.. Last time that happened it really hurt. I noticed that Applejack was breathing heavily. 

“You ok, Applejack?” I ask. 

She gave a slight nod. “Ya, just hot is all. We been working hard. Y-you done?” 

Well not much else I could do here. My curiosity was satisfied. 

“Yes, I’m good. Thanks for letting me examine it, Applejack.”

She was avoiding eye contact as she said. “Don't mention it. L-let’s just go inside and get something to eat.” 

I shrug again, not like I would pass up free food. So that was our brief flashback. Currently I am laying on my back outside of Applejack house. I was just too tired, I can't move another inch. I could just fall asleep on the dirt for all I care. I think closing my eyes for a bit would be fine.

* * *

My chest felt heavy. I wonder why that would be? I slowly crack my eyes open and spot a little filly with a red bow sitting on my chest. She was just staring directly at me. Was, was she watching me sleep? Well, That's not disturbing in the least. 

“Um, can I help you, Applebloom?” I ask. She just shook her head and kept looking at me. “Well, do you mind.. Well, not staring at me, it's kinda making me nervous.”

“Well why would it make you nervous?” She asks. 

I give a shrug. “I don't know, but it makes me feel nervous.” 

She grants my wish and hops off my chest. 

“Well, Applejack told me to wake you up, it's time for dinner!” 

Dinner? I look to the sky. Well the sun was slowly making its descent. How long have I been asleep?

“Thanks for telling me, Applebloom.” I stand to my feet. 

“Don't mention it.” Applebloom says as she walks off.

I let out a yawn. Working on this farm is tough, definitely not something I want to do for the rest of my life. I step in line behind Applebloom and follow her into the house and straight through to the kitchen. There I was met with an interesting sight.

I saw a rather big stallion just standing there looking at me. He rolled a piece of wheat in his mouth. Now when I say he was big, I mean he is really muscular. Given he was maybe a little shorter than Luna, but he was very well built. If I had to imagine, I think he could liquify my head if he wanted to kick it. Not a really pleasant thought, but it just happened to pop up.

“Big Mac, this is Anon. Anon, I see you've met Big Macintosh.” Applejack came in from the living room introducing us. I gave a nod to Big Mac as he returned the nod. “Well look at you two chatting it up.” Applejack said with a sarcastic tone. 

She took her place next to the table as I just stood at the entrance to the kitchen, I didn't really know where I should go.

Applejack pointed to the chair next to her. “You can sit next to me, don't be shy now.” 

I gave another nod and move to my seat. Now what was interesting is that these ponies do in fact have tables and chairs, but the odd thing is that they don't use the chairs. Which makes me question why they have them. When I ate with Rainbow, she just stood next to the table. The same thing was true with the Apple family. Kinda odd, makes me wonder where this furniture came from.

We all just sat in wait, I was wondering why but for some reason I could hear something creaking? Like an old chair that hasn't been oiled enough. The sound was getting louder. I look over to the entrance and see a really old pony enter. I mean, damn.. I don't like being disrespectful, but she was ancient!

She gave a brief look to me and then wobbled over to the stove. 

Applejack leans in close to me. “That’s Granny Smith. Been running the farm all her life.”

I gave a nod again. Wow, so she must be really old then. Almost in a flash there was a bowl placed in front of everyone. It looks like some kind of thick soup, but with apples in it. My mind was telling me not to eat, but all that work made my stomach feel like it could consume steel.

I lift a spoon full hesitantly to my mouth. I bite the bullet on this one and take in the sweet taste of this soup. Now the thought of apple soup didn't sound that great, but it was surprisingly not as bad as I thought it would be. Then again I am really hungry, so that could be a good reason as well. 

“So what you suppose to be youngin’?” I look over to see Granny Smith looking right at me. 

“Well, I’m a human.” I answer

“Hue-man, huh, never heard of them. What brings you around these parts?” 

I clear my throat a little. “Well, I was looking for a job and Applejack was nice enough to give me a try. Though honestly, Ms. Smith, your work is definitely not for the faint of heart.” 

She seemed to smile brightly at that. 

“Darn tootin! Young ones these days don't know a lick of work, think our jobs are easy. Nice to see a young fella like yourself giving it a first hoof try.”

I chuckle a little. “Yeah, it definitely was a eye opener. It seems unbelievable that Applejack does this everyday. She is devoted, I can say that.” 

Granny Smith gave a shrug. “We Apples have been doing it for as long as I can remember. If you’re up for it, let me tell you how this whole farm started.” 

I shrug. “Sure why not? I have the time.”

Granny Smith took her time to tell me a story of how Ponyville came to be. It was pretty cool to hear that her family actually settled Ponyville first. It was getting late now and Applejack offered to show me to Twilights. So after saying our goodbyes, both Applejack and I went off into the setting sun to Twilight’s library. All in all this day was fun, definitely worth the hard work I put up with.


	4. Chapter 4

So here we are, Applejack and I stood before the door to a treehouse. Like, literally a tree house. It was a tree that was turned into a house. That also so happens to be a library. This had to be a fire hazard if I ever seen one. I raise my arm and give three swift and forceful knocks. It takes a minute but we could finally hear the sound of activity from within, but there was something odd about the noise. Sounded kinda familiar.

The door flew open to reveal a small green and purple looking lizard of some kind. I guess the sound of walking on two legs is very distinct. We both kinda look at each other in wonder for a brief moment. Before the lizard could say anything Applejack was already speaking.

“Well howdy, Spike! Just here to drop Anon off to see Twilight.” Applejack said with her normal cheer.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’ll go get her.” The small lizard says as he walks off into the library.

I turn to Applejack. “Well it was fun working on the farm, but I think that it’s just too much work for me honestly. Thanks for letting me try at the very least.”

Applejack gave a tip of her hat. “No problem, sugar cube. It was fun while it lasted. Though if you ever do need a job, the door is always open.”

“Thanks, Applejack, you’re a true friend.” I let out a defeated sigh. “I wonder what I’m going to do for a job now.” I say to no one in particular.

Applejack clears her throat. “Well, Anon. Mind if I make a suggestion?” Applejack seemed a little nervous but I urged her to continue. “Well those hands of yours are mighty fine. Ever think about being a massage guy?”

I think for a minute. “Are you saying I should be a masseur?”

Applejack gave a swift nod of her head. “That's the name! But ya, I think you could do mighty fine with a job like that. We have a spa in town if’n you’re interested.”

I think for a moment, and it kind of seems like my only option at this point. “Sure, I guess there's no harm in trying.”

“Great!” Applejack says with a little too much enthusiasm. She clears her throat and chuckles a little nervously. “Anyways, I need to get back to the farm. Goodnight.”

I smile, all these ponies are really nice. I gave her a wave as she walks off. “Goodnight to you as well, little hayseed.” I say in a playful tone. She just waves one last time then runs off into the distance.

“You're finally home!” I turn around to see Twilight standing before me. “Well what are you waiting for? Come on inside!” Twilight says as she points her hoof to the inside of her home.

When I walk inside I was greeted by books, a lot of books actually. I guess that makes sense, being a library and all. Though again the thought of fires are strong on my mind at the moment. I might as well ask. I mean I gave up falling through clouds just to burn to death? Death doesn't sit too well for me.

“Twilight.” She gives a small ‘hmm’ as I continue. “Aren't you worried about fires? I know our worlds are a little different, but I am pretty sure a fire in a tree house is just trouble waiting to happen. ”

She gave a soft chuckle. “No worries, I have personally used a spell that makes this house and all its books fire resistant!”

Magic, right. How did I forget that again? My eyes drift over to Twilight rear end. There I could see her ‘cutie mark’. It looks to be some stars surrounding a center star. I wonder what that means? I move a little closer to Twilight as she was looking through a book shelf. I was about to touch her cutie mark when I remembered what Applejack told me.

“Hey, Twilight. Is it ok if I touch your cutie mark?” I ask.

She jumps a full 5 feet into the air, hitting the ground and scrambling away.

“W-what?!” She screams to me.

I asked her if I could touch it, why is she acting mad? I try again. “Uh, can I touch your cutie mark?”

Her face was completely red as she asks. “Anon, how do you know what a cutie mark is? I don't remember telling you about them.”

I smile brightly. “Applejack told me about them over on the farm. She said they tell everyone what their special talent is. She even let me touch it.”

Twilight's face turns completely red, she looks embarrassed for some reason, then it turned angry. Her tone reflected that anger. “Did she tell you about what touching a cutie mark does?”

I scratch the top of my head. “Um, she told me to ask before touching. Was there something else I should know?”

Twilight was grinding her teeth together. “No, Anon, don't worry about it. I will have a ‘chat’ with Applejack about this tomorrow.”

“Well, ok. I have some good news though, I have a new idea for what job I might be able to do.” I say with glee.

Twilight calmed a little. “Really? Well that’s nice, so what is it that you want to do?”

“Applejack mentioned how good I was with my hands. So she recommended I be a masseur!” I say a little happy. I mean it sounds pretty easy, not as hard as working on Applejack’s farm.

“Oh I bet she did tell you that.” Twilight said under her breath with an angered tone.

“What was that?” I ask, not having heard her completely.

She shook off her foul mood. “It’s nothing, Anon. Just, don't go around touching cutie marks, ok? Even if they give you permission. It’s, it’s complicated. I swear I will let you know as soon as possible though, alright?”

I shrug. “I guess. I was just curious is all. I mean it was kinda weird how the marks texture felt different than the fur. I was just wondering if all marks have a different texture.”

Twilight gave a nod. “I have been told that every mark feels different. What you felt when you touched... Applejack.” She said her name with a good amount of venom. “Was the magic within her body. Everypony has magic, and all magic is unique in nature.”

I give a nod. “Well that makes sense. Thanks for the info. I know I said this before, but you are really smart.”

She was blushing a little. “Oh it’s nothing. I bet if I was thrown into your world everything you had to say would make me feel a little dumb.”

I chuckle a little. “Maybe, maybe, but I have no doubt that given time, you would be the smartest person around. I on the other hand, I’m just average. Though oddly enough I do know a lot of science, guess I enjoyed it or something.”

Twilight looked a bit curious as she asked. “Hey, Anon?” I give a nod. “Why is it that you say every’body’ and every’one’?”

Weird, now that she mentions it. I think everyone keeps saying things like, everypony’. “Well Twilight that is just how we spoke on our world. Rather than saying everyhuman or something, everyone or everybody can include everything that is different in on the conversation.”

Twilight gave a nod of acknowledgment. Suddenly that little lizard came into the main room.

“Twilight, what is that thing?” He asks, or at least I think it was a he. I mean the voice sounded male, but like a kid or something.

Twilight turns to the lizard. “Spike, this is Anon. You remember what I talked to you about earlier today, right?”

Spike twiddled his claws. “Maybe.”

“You weren't listening again, were you?” Spike shook his head. Twilight let out an exasperated sigh. “Ok, I will go over this again. Anon, this is Spike. Spike, this is Anon. Spike, Anon will be staying with us until he can get his own home, alright?”

The little lizard looks to me then back to Twilight. “I guess.” With that Spike crawled his way up to a room and closed the door behind him.

“So is he a lizard or something?” I ask unsure as to what I saw.

Twilight chuckled a little. “No, he is a dragon. Well technically a baby dragon.”

Huh, well that's pretty cool. “Does he breathe fire?” I ask.

She gave a nod. “Something like it. It’s not used as a form of attack, It's actually a form of draconian magic that can allow the fast travel of items. It is primarily used by dragons to teleport treasures they find to their lair. Spike uses it to help me send letters to the princess.”

Well that sure was a mouth full. “So the fire can't burn things?” I ask.

She shook her head. “Oh it can burn things. It's a defense mechanism to keep ponies away from whatever is being teleported. If it didn't burn, then ponies could run into the fire and appear in a cave full of treasure.” she says with a smile. She must really enjoy teaching.

I give her a golfer's round of applause. “Bravo, Ms.Sparkle, bravo. Tell me this, is there anything you don't know?”

Again that blush, she looks really cute like that. “W-well. I don't know much about you.”

I smile a bit. “I guess you’re right.” I take a seat on the ground as I ask. “So, what do you want to know?”

The level of joy she was expressing almost gave me diabetes. She was just hopping around me screaming “Yes!”. Well, I think this is going to be a long night. But it's good to know I am going to be spending it with a friend.

* * *

Twilight and I have been talking for, well I’m not exactly sure, but it’s been long enough that the moon was at its peak. If I had to guess I would say its around 3 AM or so. Twilight was looking a little drowsy and was swaying a bit. The piece of paper and quill she was holding in her magic were slowly starting to waver. We had covered many topics this evening.

I went into evolution a bit, she seemed really interested in the fact that humans could evolve from such small organisms. I know I wasn't giving her all the details but I tried my best. When I asked her how ponies came to be, she honestly didn't know. If I had to guess I assumed the age of science wasn't needed here, seeing as they had magic. So the biological side wasn't something they study much. 

We covered my people’s technology and Twilight talked more about magic. I didn't know much about myself still but Twilight told me more about herself and also more about these cutie marks. I guess it's normal for foals to be born without them and they gain them when they understand what makes them special. She asked if humans have cutie marks and I told her we didn't, but some humans do have tattoos. Which I had to explain what a tattoo was.

We covered weather and some other random bits of stuff, but now it was getting late. Twilight looks like she is about to pass out right here in the living room.

“Hey Twilight, come on. It’s time for bed.” I say, trying to urge her awake.

She just lets out a little mumble. “No, there is still so much to talk about.”

I chuckle a little at her. Stubborn one. “We have all the time in the world. But right now it’s time for sleep.”

She closed her eyes and fell on the floor. Well I guess she just crashed from staying up so late. I shake my head as I walk over to her. Well, only one way to get a pony to bed. I kneel down and work my arms under her body. I gingerly raiser her from the floor and steadily into my arms. I was cradling her like a baby as her head lay against my chest. I slowly walk her to what I assume was her room.

“You’re really nice, Anon.” Twilight mumbles in a dream like tone.

I smile a little as I make my way into her room. It was a little tricky getting up to her bed, but with the utmost care I was at the top and gently laying Twilight under the covers on her bed. I place the covers over her and tuck in the sides a little. I turned to leave but my hand was snatched by something. I look to the bed and see Twilight holding my hand.

“Please, don't go.” She says in a very sad tone.

I was worried by this. I sit next to her side on the bed as I ask. “What’s the matter, Twilight?”

Her eyes were getting a little watery as she pulled me close and whispered into my ear. “I-I never told anypony this.. But, I’m afraid of the dark.”

I look around the room to see it was almost pitch black. The branches and leaves covered the silver glow of the moon and only left a haze.

I whisper back. “It’s alright Twilight, nothing will hurt you.”

I tried to move away but her grip tightened as a single tear rolled over her cheek. “Please, don't leave me alone.” She says, her voice was riddled with fear.. True fear.

I can't in good conscious leave her alone, but there was one problem. The bed was standard pony size. Meaning that we would essentially be spooning the entire night. I sigh in defeat. She may be smart, but we all have our fears. Sometimes no matter how smart you are, fear will always drive you.

“Ok, Twilight.” I whisper back. I really didn't want to take off my clothes, but after all that hard work.. They were anything but pleasant. So I took off my shirt and pants, leaving on my underwear. I work my way to the other side of the bed, carefully avoiding the baby dragon sleeping in a basket. I remove the covers and slowly work my way in.

Twilight was looking directly at me as I now press my chest against her forehooves. She looks to me then quickly averts her gaze with a small blush.

“Better?” I ask her.

She give a small nod. “Much better. Thank you Anon, you have no idea what this means to me.”

I let out a yawn as I say. “It’s alright Twilight, we all have our fears. Let’s just get some sleep.”

She gave me a peck on the cheek as she quickly says. “Goodnight Anon.”

I rub my cheek a bit as I say. “Y-yeah, goodnight Twilight.” 

I close my eyes and allow my mind to wander, I wonder what my dreams will hold tonight?

* * *

I crack my eyes open to the the light of day coming through the window. I slam my eyes shut, god I hate the sun so much. Well, so much for having a cool dream again. Other than that world of darkness I didn't see Luna or Rainbow again. I let out a yawn as I give a little squeeze to the soft body pillow I am holding onto. Then it yawned?

I open my eyes and look down to see Twilight snuggled up on me with her head on my chest. Slowly her eye flutter open as she smacks her lips a couple times. Her eyes look to me as I look back to her. Slowly the cogs in her mind start to piece the situation together as she suddenly pushes me away, though I am more solid than her so all she managed to do was push herself off the bed.

“Twilight are you alright?” I ask a little concerned. I mean it had to be a nasty spill.

She shot back up to her hooves and looked over to me with embarrassment on her face.”Y-yeah, Anon. I’m just fine. I-oh yeah.” She nervously chuckled a bit. “T-thank you for staying the night.”

I wave her off. “It’s fine Twilight..” I say not really paying it no mind. I mean that’s what friends do, right?

She shook her head. “No, it meant a lot to me.”

I give a slight nod, nothing really I could say here. I then take notice of a odor. It was my turn now to nervously chuckle. “Hey Twilight, do you mind if I used your shower? I probably don't smell that great right now.” I say as I get out of bed, still in my boxers... and having a very involuntary morning function present.. Oh god.

Twilight looks down to my underwear. Her face turns completely red. I turn away quickly, how do I keep forgetting that?

I clear my throat. “T-Twilight. Can you go to Rarity’s and get those new clothes for me. I mean what's the point of washing if I am putting on dirty clothes again, right?” Best way to get past this is to ignore it.

“Y-y-yeah. I-I will g-get right o-on that.” Twilight stutters through her words. Geez this is embarrassing. “There should be a towel already in the bathroom. Just, uh.. I’ll go now.”

Twilight took her leave as I just look down to my erection. This thing sure likes to pick the worst times possible, I swear. I let out a sigh as I just shake my head. While I walk to the bathroom I just think. ‘So thats two ponies that have seen your “morning wood”. I mean why does that even happen? Maybe I need to take a break on the fluids before bed, yeah, that's it.’

I was standing in the bathroom now and spot the shower. Surprisingly it was actually a little bigger than I thought it would be. I would have to hunch over a little but not by much. So I disrobe, or more like remove my boxers and hop into the shower. There was random shampoos here and there so I just picked random ones and got washed. I really need to pay Twilight and Rainbow back for using their stuff.

My mind starts to drift while I wash myself, I can't help but think of my world and my situation. I’m in a pony world with probably no way back. Hell even if I did go back I would probably be arrested. No one just goes missing for a few days without a reason. So it’s either stay in ponyland or go home, tell the police where I was and be institutionalized. I don't like either scenario, but these ponies are really nice. So, why can't I make a home here?

I can't help but feel my mind wander to all the ponies I met so far. I hope Rainbow isn't still mad at me. I wonder what she’s up to right now? I let out a sigh, all I can do is take this one day at a time. I look down to see I am sporting a massive erection now. ugh! I swear it's like this thing acts on its own! I mean it can't be because of the ponies right?

I mean sure they are nice, really nice actually. But they don't see me like that, right? I mean sure Twilight and Rainbow have snuggled up to me, but thats was just an accident. O-or its what friends do. I slap myself on the side of the head.

“They’re just your friends. I mean you’re a human and they’re ponies. It wouldn't work. Why would it? Why are you thinking about it?” I mumble to myself.

I heard two swift knocks on the door. Twilight called out. “I have the clothes, Anon. May I come in?”

I reply. “Yeah” I made sure the curtain was drawn shut as to keep more embarrassing mishaps from happening.

I could see the silhouette of Twilight enter as she sat some clothing on a small counter. “Rarity really does a great job, I think you will be very pleased with her work, Anon.” I just let out a simple “yeah” as Twilight still stood in place. “Anyways Anon. I was wondering if, maybe, you would like to help me research a bit. It wouldn't take too long and I can pay!”

“I can help Twilight, and no need to pay. Consider it thanks for all the help you’ve given me.” I say while finally finish washing my hair.

The water was still in my eyes but I was done washing. I feel the wall a bit and reach out to grab the towel that was on the rack, but instead I grabbed onto something odd. It was rough and soft at the same time. It had a pointed edge to it. What is this? I could hear panting coming from somewhere.

“A-anon. t-thats m-m-my h-ah! Horn.” Twilight says as I quickly release my grasp on it.

“Oh sorry Twilight! I was just trying to get the towel.” I quickly apologize.

I try to feel around again and this time find my target.I pull the towel into the shower with me while I quickly dry off and wrap it around my midsection. I mean these pony towels are like human beach towels. Very roomy. I step out of the shower to see Twilight's face completely red as beads of sweat roll from her head.

“Are you feeling alright Twilight, I didn't hurt you did I?” I ask, she looks a little flush.

She shook her head. “You didn't hurt me.” She took a couple deep breaths as she said. “I just need to take a shower. A very, very cold shower.”

With that said she walked past me and into the shower, there all I could hear was the knobs turn and Twilight letting out a slight yelp from the cold water.

“Well.. ok then.” 

I shrug as I pick up my clothes and move to her bedroom. There I quickly get dressed and feel brand new! Funny how a shower can make you feel a million times better. Guess it’s like washing off the bad and starting new, maybe.

I enter the main room where I see Spike walking around the library and placing books on the shelves. He gave me a brief look then returned to his work. It’s kind of weird to see him not acting crazy like the other ponies were. I walk past him and into what looked like a kitchen. I wasn't going to try and attempted making breakfast again, because of last time, obviously. So I took a seat and grabbed an apple.

There I sat and ate this very crunchy, yet juicy, apple. I really enjoyed it, guess the hard work the apples put in does really pay off. I could hear the clip clop of hooves in the distance, so I turn my attention towards the kitchen entrance. There Twilight was standing looking sparkling clean. She wasn't dirty before, but her coat looked much shinier after the shower.

“Are you hungry? I could make you some food.” Twilight asks with urgency in her voice.

I shook my head. “It ok Twilight, I don't really feel hungry right now. Maybe later though.”

A smile grew on her muzzle. “Yeah, later.”

I heard the sound of someone belching. A minute or so later Spike came into the kitchen and handed Twilight a letter. The letter had a gold clasp looking object on it. Twilight unrolled it and began to scan if for a while. The fur on her body was standing straight up. This is probably not good.

“The Princess will be here tomorrow.” Twilight said in a disbelieving tone.

“Is that a bad thing?” I ask unsure of why she was acting worried.

She ran up to me and shoved her face right into mine. I could only look into her eyes while she was muzzle to nose with me.

“Is it a bad thing?! Of course it’s a bad thing! We haven't prepared yet! I haven't cleaned the library! Oh, oh no! I-I got to clean.” She ran off into the main room, only to return to where she stood once before. “Anon, can I trust you to stay out of trouble?” I gave a nod as she zipped off through the library.

I look over to Spike as he just shook his head. “Is she always like that when the princess comes over?”

He gave a nod. “You have no idea, Twilight does that all the time! No matter what anypony says, she just acts the same way or gets even worse.”

I chuckle a little. “Well that’s just who she is I guess. No point in trying to change her.”

He gave a simple nod and ran after Twilight. He seems like a good kid. So, what to do, what to do? I stand to my feet as I look out the kitchen window.

“Well I guess getting a early start at that massage job couldn't hurt.” I make sure I was presentable as I walk out the library door. “Next stop is the spa.”

* * *

So I am kind of lost right now. I’ve been looking for this spa for about an hour or so. Though the ponies seem to accept me, they accept me from afar. So I couldn't ask for directions because every time I came up to one, they would just run away. Now I don't think I am normally an angry kind of guy, but this was getting ridiculous. All I wanted was some help.

“H-hel-llo.”

Well that voice doesn't sound familiar at all. I turn around and come face to face with a seafoam green unicorn. She had very beautiful eyes, they were golden looking. I’ve never seen that before. She looked really nervous right now as she looks me up and down.

“Hi” I reply back. I was happy to actually be talking with a pony, rather than having them avoid me.

“H-h-hi. I-I’m Lyra.” She was trembling. Am I really that different, so different it's scary? 

“Hey it's alright, I’m not going to hurt you.” I take a knee so we were eye to eye. I extend my hand to her. “My name is Anon. It’s nice to meet you Lyra.”

She looked to my hand in awe. Hesitantly she extended her hoof to me. I took it gently into my grasp as I give it a gentle shake. Her nervousness seemed to melt away as a smile spread onto her muzzle. It made me feel a little bit better that she wasn't acting afraid anymore.

“Are y-you lost?” Lyra asks with a slight stutter, she must be excited.

I rub the back of my neck as I nervously say. “Yeah, I have been trying to find this spa somewhere around here. I tried to ask for directions but all the ponies were avoiding me.”

She let out a little huff of frustration. “Well that isn't nice at all. Even after how nice you been ponies are still avoiding you?” I give her a sad nod. “Well allow me to show you the way, Anon.”

Now finally something was going my way. I thank her as she escorted me to the spa. On the walk there I learned that Lyra actually played a lyre, kinda funny. She also told me about her friend Bon-Bon and how she makes candies. We then talked a little about humans, it was kind of odd that Lyra knew a lot about humans. I might have to ask her later where she got such information. I mean not even Twilight knew about humans.

But we ran out of time to talk, Lyra showed me to the spa but unfortunately had to go and work on some musical pieces. She invited me to her home so I could listen to her music. I personally love music so I didn't pass up an invitation like that. She told me that after I was done at the spa I could just head over to her place whenever I felt like it. Thing is that I have no idea where she lives and she was already gone before I could ask her.. Guess we'll cross that bridge when it comes.

For now though I was currently standing in front of a rather large building. Maybe not as big to human standards, but it was respectable. I walk through the doors to find a pony manning a counter by herself. She was a two tone pony, with a blue coat and a pink mane. Her mane was styled straight and really suited her. When she saw me enter she looked to me curiously.

Her accent was strong but I couldn't place what kind it was.. Swedish maybe? “Oh sir, how may I help you?”

I hesitate a bit. Her accent was really nice to listen to. “Yes. I was wondering if you are hiring any workers?”

She seemed to hesitate a bit but then spoke. “Just one moments please.”

She walks off into the spa as I just stood in wait. She came back but something was off. Did, did her colors swap? I could have sworn she was a blue coat with a pink mane, but now she was the opposite. A blue mane and a pink body. Odd.

Even her voice sounded off but still had the accent.. “You are interested in a job? If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you can do?”

I show her my hands and give the fingers a wiggle. “We humans are known to be pretty good at massaging stress away. These fingers can effectively spread stress areas on a more even level, as well as pinpointing problem areas.” I say with my best salesman voice I could muster.

She looked my hand over in wonder. “They are not sharp like claws?” She asks.

I run the tip of my finger over her cheek. As I say. “No, they’re not sharp.”

She seem shivered a little when I touched her. She gave a nod as she took my hand to her hoof. I was pulled through the spa and tossed into a empty room. All that was around was bottles of lotion, oils and a massage chair. Even that looked human in nature. The mare took a seat on the chair.

“If you don't mind, please show me your talents. ” She says as she uses her hoof to untie the ribbon in her mane. She rested her head through the face hole. “Whenever you’re ready.” She says.

I let out a sigh. ‘Ok, this is my chance, I can't mess this up.’ I look over to the table and spot some oils.

“Do you have any preference to what oil or lotion you wish me to use, ma’am?” I say in a professional tone.

She chuckles a little. “Oh, pull out all the stops it seems. I prefer the strawberry oil.”

I give a nod as I pick up the bottle with a picture of a strawberry on it. ok, task one completed. Onto the next step, massaging. I add a pleasant amount of the oil onto my hands and rub them together. I gently place my hands on her shoulders and immediately feel some knots between the blades. She must be really stressed? She let out a sigh of relief as I gently massaged her, every so often I would increase the pressure the more she relaxed. 

Soon she was like putty in my hands. I worked on her neck and her lower back.

“Do you have any problem areas you would like me to focus on?” I ask, still keeping my professional voice on.

She gave a weak nod. “More on the shoulders please.” She says in a relaxed voice.

I smile a little, who knew I would be good at massaging ponies? I now work my way back up to her shoulders and work out anymore tension I felt. Soon it felt perfectly fine to me, so I remove my hands from her.

“How do you feel?” I ask in a slightly more cocky tone. I am too good at this, there's no way I didn't get the job!

“It was vunderful.” She says as her eyelids fall heavy.

Hmm, maybe I was a little too good. What the hell do I do now? Do I wake her? I then heard chuckling from the doorway I came through. Holy crap! I look to the chair then back to the door. There was the pony I first met, so I wasn't crazy! I guess they must be twins or something?

“I think you got the job.” The blue coat pony says. “So what is zur name?”

I smile. “You can call me Anon. May I ask for your and her names?”

She gave another chuckle. “I am Aloe and zat is my sister Lotus.”

Lotus gave me a little wave while still face down in the chair. It was kinda funny to see the effect I had on ponies.

I crack my knuckles and say with a little more confidence. “So Aloe, when do I start working?”

The smile on her muzzle grew as she chuckled lightly. “Eager are we? Yes, well, today is a good day.” She looks to me then to her sister. “Let us find anuzer room for you to work in.”

I laugh a little inside, yeah I bet she isn't getting up soon. I follow Aloe as she gives me a brief tour of the place. She told me that I would not only give massages but I would also help around the place with other odd jobs, but my main focus would be massaging. I didn't have a problem with that. She had me sign some paperwork that was oddly not in english, it was like Egyptian hieroglyphics or something.

She was nice enough to tell me everything is said and also told me how much I get paid. I guess I get paid per customer I have and also get to keep any tips I receive. The odd jobs I do only net me a few bits here and there. I wasn't sure how much a bit cost but I assume I am getting paid well enough. Once all the I’s were dotted and the T’s crossed Aloe showed me to another massage room that currently isn't occupied by Lotus.

“We already have a customer for you.” Aloe says as she takes her leave. Well this seems to have worked out perfectly.

I sit in wait for my customer. What walks into the room was a little of a surprise. “Rarity?” I ask unsure as to why she was here. Then another pony I knew came in. “Fluttershy?” Both of the girls looked at eachother then to me with shocked expressions.

“Darling what are you doing here?” Rarity asks. 

“I could ask you the same thing, but I work here now. I am a masseur!” I say with some pride.

Now that I examine the room it did have two massage chairs. Wait, so Rarity and Fluttershy are my customers? Well, I guess that should be fine. I snap to attention and return my professionally nature.

“If I may ask you ladies to take your seats. I will be able to service you.” I give a small bow as I use my hands to direct them to the local chairs.

“Darling you don't need to be so formal with us!” Rarity says in a playful tone.

I smile. “Je dois rester professionnel en cours d'emploi, ma petite fleur.”

She had a blush across her face. “Oh, well. Ne nous laissons pas vous faire attendre alors, ma chérie.” She says with a little chuckle.

Fluttershy was just standing by the door hiding behind her pink mane.

“Come now Darling let's not keep Anon waiting!” Rarity says as she takes her seat on one massage chair.

Fluttershy makes her way to the other one and slowly climbs on.

I clear my throat a little. “Now I will work on one of you, then move to the next. I hope this is alright with you two.”

“It’s fine darling. Do Fluttershy first, maybe it will loosen her up.” Rarity says with more playfulness in her voice.

I give a nod even though they couldn't see me. I walk over to Fluttershy and lean in close to whisper to her. “Do you have a preference to any oils or lotions?”

She seemed to shiver a little as she answered. “Banana lotion please, if that’s ok with you.”

I chuckle a little at her shy nature. “It’s not what I am ok with Fluttershy, you are a paying customer, it’s what you want.”

Rarity speaks up. “He’s right darling, you really need to assert yourself more.”

“Oh no Rarity, you remember what happened last time don't you?” Fluttershy says in a sad tone.

“I know darling but its ok to be a little assertive sometimes.” Rarity says.

I work the lotion in my hands as I then gently place my hands on Fluttershy’s shoulders. There were a few knots but nothing too major.

I lean in again and ask. “Are there any problem spots you want me to focus on?”

Again she shivers as she whispers back. “Between my wings please.”

Well that should be easy. I work her shoulder a bit more then slowly move down her back. Making sure to massage all the problem areas I came across. Soon I was between her wings, but something wasn't right. All the tension was in the joints leading to the wings, not between. I take initiative as I gently grasp her left wing at the base.

She let out a gasp and shivered a little. I gently worked the knots out as Fluttershy starts to pant a little.

I was a little concerned so I inform her. “If I am being too rough you can tell me alright?”

She just gave a small nod as I then turn my attention to her other wing. I grab the base again as I work the knots out. I wonder why she only wanted me to work the center? Well doesn't matter now, I feel better making sure she is better. I let her wings settle into place then move to her lower back. Once she was all done I let her rest a bit. She seemed really tired, more tired than Lotus was.

I pat her shoulder. “Feel better?” Again she gave me a weak nod so I walk over to Rarity and lean in close whispering. “And what do you prefer in the lotion or oils section?”

“Oh my, treating us well aren't you.” Rarity says as she taps a hoof to her chin. “I think the coconut oil would be perfect darling.” Again I give a nod for no reason as I move to the oils.

“Fluttershy you’re rather quiet. Well, more quiet than usual. Something the matter?” Rarity asks.

“N-no. Everything is fine. Just really relaxing.” Fluttershy answers.

Rarity was now wiggling around like a little kid. “Oh this should be fun!” She says with a level of excitement.

I chuckle a little at her antics as I once again cover my hands in oil. I worked on Rarity like I had with Fluttershy, but her tention was around her neck area. I made sure to be extra gentle until she relaxed enough for me to apply more pressure.

“”Oh darling those hands of yours are magnificent!” Rarity says in a sleepy tone. The way she over exaggerated the word ‘magnificent’ almost made me burst into laughter. I couldn't help but snicker a bit. “Don't you know it is rude to laugh at a lady?”

I was still snickering. “My apologies, lady Rarity.”

“I am serious darling, you are going to do very well here. I wouldn't be surprised if you get ponies from Canterlot visiting!”

I don't know what Canterlot is but I can assume it's some fancy place. I was finished with Rarity and let her relax a bit.

“Thanks for the kind words Rarity. I appreciate it. I also appreciate the clothes too.” I say as I let her relax.

She was still face down in the chair as she said. “Oh yes, I must say that my work looks smashing on you darling. ”

I couldn't disagree. The clothes fit very comfortably on me. Kinda funny seeing as this is probably her first time making clothes for someone of my nature. Aloe then came into the room.

“How is it going in here, are you two enjoying yourselves?” Aloe asks Rarity.

Rarity finally removes her face from the chair and I couldn't help myself when I fell to the floor laughing. Rarity had a huge red circle covering her face. She must have been REALLY relaxed. Not even Aloe could hide her snickering.

Rarity looked in a mirror. “Well, yes I guess that is funny. Fluttershy, darling, lets us depart!”

I look over to see Fluttershy leave the chair. Her face wasn't as red as Rarity’s but you could see a little bit around her face.

“Anon it’s been a pleasure. Aloe, you will be seeing use next week like always. Anon, you will be seeing us as well.” Rarity says with her really posh voice.

I give my last bow as she leaves the room. I look to one of the tables and spot ten pieces of gold. I pick them up. “What's this?” I ask.

Aloe comes over and smiles. “Zat is your tip. A very generous tip if I do say so myself.”

Well that's good to know. I pocket the coins as I turned say to Aloe. “So who's next?”

She shook her head. “Zat is it for the day anon. We are closing early today. You may go home and relax. Remember, you get paid every week. So your first pay day will be in three days. We also want to see you here bright and early tomorrow!”

I gave a nod. “Thanks again for hiring me. Tell Lotus thanks as well for me.”

Aloe gave a nod then waved me off. I step out of the spa feeling great. I had a job that was oddly easy and seemed to pay well. I pull the coins out of my pocket and examine them a bit. It was definitely gold, one side had the sun and the other side had the moon. Though under the sun had more of that symbol stuff. Under the moon there was a number.

I have ten pieces of gold and each of them had a number ten under them. I wonder if it’s equivalent to human currency? I was currently standing in the middle of the street. Now since all the ponies were keeping their distance I thought it was fine. That was until I could hear the sound of buzzing. It kinda sounded like a leaf blower. The sound was getting closer too. I didn't pay it no mind, probably in my head anyways.

“Look out!” Screams somepony.

Too little too late on that one. Something very fast had just collided with me. I fell on my back and have three very heavy objects land on my chest, knocking all the air out. I hit my head pretty hard and was a little dazed so I couldn't see what hit me. My world was spinning for a little as I sit up.

“Oh Anon are y’all alright?” I hear someone say. Sounds like applejack.

I shake my head a little. “Uh, yeah. Just a little dizzy is all.”

“I’m sorry Anon, let us help you.” Another pony says, sounds like Rarity.

My vision got a little clearer as I notice the three fillies quickly picking up the gold coins that got knocked from my grasp. huh, so it was Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom that ran into me.

“You girls alright?” I ask, more worried about them than me.

“Y-yeah. We’re fine.” Scootaloo answers.

“That’s good to hear.” I say as I get to my feet. Sweetie Belle has my coins held in her magic as she levitates them to me.

“We're so sorry Anon! Can we help you, do you need a doctor?” Sweetie belle says with concern.

I shake my head. “I’m good, just a little knock on the head is all.” I look to the coins in my hands and then to the girls. A smile spreads over my face. “Maybe you girls can help me with something though.” They looked to each other then back to me as I continue. “Can you girls teach me how money works around here?”

Applebloom hopped up. “Well sure we can! Maybe we can even get our cutie marks in teaching!”

The other two fillies seemed to beam at the mention of cutie marks. I guess it’s universal. All kids want to be grown up and all grown ups want to be kids.. Kinda funny really.

I clear my throat to grab their attention. “Well in order to learn how money works, I need to spend some. I never seen where Pinkie Pie works yet. Care to show me where? I’ll even buy you some treats, if I can afford it that is.”

“Possibly get our cutie marks AND free sweets! I am totally in!” Scootaloo says. I can't help but smile at her attitude.

Once the girls were ready we set off to Sugarcube Corner. Little did I know at the time, my visit to Sugar cube Corner would turn into a nightmare no one would ever forget..


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh god, my head.” I groan while a steady thump of pain shoots through my skull.

I slowly open my eyes and take a look around. I couldn't see anything. Oh man my head hurts. I try to reach for my head but find my hands are bound at the wrists. I try to pull myself free but the straps were secured tight. I thrashed my legs around to find they too were restrained. 

“It’s good to see you’re awake.” Comes a voice from the darkness. 

I quickly look around. “Pinkie, is that you?” I ask out loud. 

Suddenly a single light above me flashes on, temporarily blinding me. I snap my eyes closed from the sudden pain. I wait a moment so my eyes could adjust. I look myself over to see that I was bound onto a metal table of some sorts. My wrists and ankles anchored by tough looking straps. What the hell is going on?

“It’s so good to see you’re alright, Anon.” I hear the voice from the darkness. It was definitely Pinkie.

“P-Pinkie. Ow, why does my head hurt so much? Why am I strapped to a table?” Maybe she can shed some light on my situation.

“Oh don't worry Anon, you will find out soon enough.” Pinkie says in her normal cheer, but something about it made me feel uneasy. 

Pinkie came into the light as I took in her form. She was wearing some kind of shirt looking thing that had patches on it. Each patch had a different symbol on it. She was wearing something on her neck, it looked lik-....

“P-P-Pinkie, W-What's that on y-your neck-k.” I say with fear growing in my stomach. 

She looked down to the horns dangling around her neck. She smiled at me in a way that sent a chill up my spin.

“Do you like then? I made them myself.” She says with total glee. 

Ok, so Pinkie is crazy and I am pretty sure I am about to be killed in a way that will be talked about for centuries to come. 

“Pinkie, please.. Just, let me go.”

She smiled at me, my god will it haunt my dreams.

“Okey dokey lokey!” She says as she pulls a level and all my straps come off. 

I land on my feet as a main light turns on, clearing the darkness in the entire basement. It was full of boxes and flour sacks. I look back to Pinkie still afraid. Was she playing some kind of game here?

“What's wrong Anon?” She asks with a worried tone.

I look around the basement. “What’s going on? Why am I here?”

She smiled. “Don't you remember Anon?” I shook my head as she took in a really deep breath. “You came here with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, they taught you how money works in Equestria, you said it was just like how money worked in your world. That’s when you asked for cooking lessons from me, I told you to get some flour from the basement, you saw the table and asked what it was for. I told you it was a new invention I made that straps a pony down and you can spin them around really fast, you said it sounded fun and wanted to try. I strapped you in and around you went but eventually you passed out. I didn't want to wake you so I went back to baking with the girls, I came back down just a few minute ago, let you down and then explained everything to you.” 

Well that was definitely a mouthful. I point to her necklace. “What are those?”

She looked to the necklace. She smiles as she picks one of the horns up and takes a bite out of it. I look at her with a horrified expression. 

“What? It's good.” she says with her mouth full. 

Once she swallowed her piece she shoved the other into my mouth. I was about to spit it out when I noticed that it tasted really sweet.

She smiled at me. “It’s a new candy I made. I call them unicorn horns. I know I can make a better name but that's just the rough draft version of it.”

Ok so that was one problem solved. I point to her patch job clothing. 

“What is that? It looks like cutie marks to me.” I say.

She smile as she turns around and backs her rear end into my knee. I look onto her back to see some kind of writing was there. 

I read it aloud. “Kiss me, I’m a cutie?” I facepalm. That has to be the most offensive thing I have ever seen in my life. Puns like that should be banned!

“It’s my apron silly!” Pinkie says with cheer. 

Well that makes me feel alot better. I could have sworn I was going to be murdered by her, maybe even be turned into something. Like into a cake of some kind. Anyways I look to Pinkie. 

“Well, can you teach me to cook?” I ask with hope.

She was beaming as she grabbed my hand. “Let’s go!” She says while she hops alongside me.

There we both stood in the kitchen. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom are covered head to hoof in flour. I look over to Pinkie

“Was it really a good idea to leave them alone?” I ask.

She gave a nod. “It’s fine Anon! We can clean them up later. Now let's get baking!”

* * *

Oh man! I didn’t know how hard it was to bake. I mean if the heat of the kitchen alone didn't kill you then the constant third degree burns would. I was a little worse off than the girls but they too got their fair share of cuts. The good news was that I did in fact learn a little about cooking. Pinkie Pie may be random but she sure knows how to cook. 

I got to meet the Cakes, they were really nice and had two rather rambunctious little foals. Though surprisingly Pinkie Pie handled them like a champ. I would like to think I’m good with kids, but not so much with babies. Pinkie wanted me to hold one but I was too nervous and declined. We got the kitchen all cleaned up but now we were faced with three little problems. 

The Crusaders were a total mess. If I know anything then I know both Applejack and Rarity would be rather upset with them and it’s kinda my fault so I wouldn't want them to get in trouble because of me.

“They can use the bathroom upstairs.” Pinkie offers.

I give a nod. “You heard her, you three get cleaned up.” They let out dejected sighs as I just point them to the right direction.

“It was really fun baking with you Anon. Most of my friends don't really take the time to have much fun.” Pinkie says in a cheery voice. 

I smile at her. “I had a fun time too. I can't thank you enough for teaching me how to cook, maybe I won't burn anything next time.” I say with a chuckle. 

She was giggling at me. “Well Anon if you ever want to learn more or if you just want me to cook you something, then all you have to do is ask.”

I rest my hand on her shoulder. “Thanks Pinkie Pie.”

She smiled at me. “You can call me Pinkie. All my friends do.”

My smile grew even more. “Thanks Pinkie.”

I was about to turn around but suddenly I was tackled to the ground. I was now face to face with Pinkie. 

“Uh Pin-” My eye shot open wide. 

Holy crap what’s happening here? Ok, Pinkie Pie is currently standing over you, her head is very close and her eyes are closed. Optical test passed. You feel her lips pressing against yours. Her hooves have moved to the back of your neck. Touch test passed. Your mind is still having a hard time processing what's going on. Brain check failed. 

Before I could even react Pinkie pulled away slowly. She was blushing furiously as she gets off me. She looks to me with hope in her eyes, then it turns to dread as suddenly a popping sound could be heard and her hair deflates, she also loses some of her pinkish color. 

“Y-you didn't like it?” She asked, with tears welling up.

I shook my head as I sit up.. “No, it wasn't that. It was just, sudden you know.”

“So. Did you like it?” She asks with hope slowly growing.

Ok lets analyze the situation. Pinkie just kissed me. Wasn't a french kiss but an innocent kiss. She was really soft and her lips left a sugary taste on my lips. It wasn't that bad at all, but something deep down was screaming at me. It made me feel sick.

“Well, It wasn't bad.” I say a little hesitantly. 

Suddenly her mane poofs back into its normal style as her color brightens again. I am once again tackled by Pinkie as she presses her lips to mine. I push her off this time. 

“Pinkie!” I yell.

She looks confused. “What's wrong?”

I gather my thoughts. “We can't do” I point between the both of us. “This.” 

Her eyes start to water a little. “B-but why?”

I let out a sigh. “Think about it Pinkie. We don't know each other that well. I don't even know myself well.” I rub the back of my neck. “How can you even see me like that? Doesn't it matter that you are a pony and I am a human?”

She looked away from me. “Silly filly. It's not about the species. It's about who you connect with.” Pinkie says with a little cheer in her voice.

“Why me? What makes me so special?” She looked at me like I was stupid. “Not like that Pinkie. I mean, What is it that you like about me? I don't remember most of my life. If anything it's just one sided.”

She shook her head. “You are really nice Anon. Even when the ponies around you ignore you, you still try to smile and brush it off. Even I have down days Anon but you are different, you never seem to let most things affect you.”

Wow Pinkie was acting really deep at this moment. I guess she was right. Why haven't I just exploded yet? I mean the whole situation, ya I have thought about it but for the most part I am taking it all in stride. Why is that?

Pinkie Speaks up. “You, you treat me like a normal pony too Anon. Most of my friends just ignore most of my antics, but you stay through them all. You actually pay attention. You actually care.”

I shake my head. What can I say, what can I do in this moment? I don't think I can go through with a relationship but what am I really afraid of? Suddenly the others come to mind. Rainbow, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack. What would they think? What do they feel? I mean if Pinkie feels this way then what if they do too?

Suddenly my mind flashed with several memories. I carefully think them over. ‘That can't be right?‘ I think to myself. I return my attention to Pinkie. “Pinkie. I am going to ask you some questions, depending on what the answers are.. I will probably have a lot of thinking to do.” She could hear the seriousness in my tone as I think for a moment. “What does it mean to touch another pony's cutie mark?” This one was the biggest on my mind since Twilight seemed to react strongly to it. 

Pinkie was blushing as she answered. “It's a very intimate thing Anon, very intimate. It can stimulate a pony if rubbed.”

I tried to keep a neutral face but on the inside I was tearing myself apart. So that means Applejack has to be interested right? I think of another odd thing that happened.

“Is touching a horn or wing the same as touching a cutie mark?” I ask hesitantly.

Pinkie gave me a nod. Dammit, so I have been feeling up ponies this whole time?! And not a single one of them stopped me? Or even told me?!

Another question came. “When Rarity does measurements what does she use, her hoof or magic?”

“Magic.” Pinkie answers.

I let out a sigh.. What is going on here?

“Pinkie, can you do me a favor?” I ask. She gave a nod so I go ahead and ask. “Take the Crusaders home for me please. I need to be alone for awhile.”

She seemed to get sad but I had a lot of thinking to do. I walk out the back door and into a random direction.

* * *

I have been walking for awhile now, trying to process everything I have been told. In the last thirty minutes or so I have found out that everyone of the girls have let me touch them inappropriately. The worst part is that they never even told me that it was wrong! I feel like such a idiot! What am I going to say? Can I even face them anymore? 

I just keep walking around the streets never really taking my eyes off the ground. As I enter the center of town I start to hear something. It was some kind of sounds that carried on the wind. I let my ears guide me as I follow this sound. I wonder what it is? Soon I am standing at the door of a house. There was music being made from the inside. 

I knock on the door hesitantly. I wait a few minutes. The door opens to reveal Lyra. She beams when she see’s me. 

“Anon you made it!” She says with some cheer. She can sense my distress as she changes her tone to one of worry. “Is everything alright anon?”

I shake my head. “Not exactly Lyra.”

She quickly moved out of the way. “Oh, please come in and sit.”

She lets me through into her home as she then shows me to her living room. Once there I take my seat on a rather roomy couch. What happens next made me smile a bit. Lyra sat next to me, but just like a human would. I looked her up and down.

“What are you doing?” I say with a smile on my face.

She looks to me then to herself. “Is there something wrong?” She asks a little worried.

I shake my head. “No, not at all. Just never seen a pony sit like that before.” 

She gave a nod. “Yes I understand, it's weird isn't it?”

I shook my head. “No it's not weird. It's actually nice to see.”

Lyra then brought over her lyre. “So, tell me what has you in a funk Anon. Earlier today you looked happy, now you look hurt and confused.” Lyra says as she strums a soft melody.

I let out a sigh. “Lyra. How would you feel if your friends were lying to you. Not about small things either. Really big things.”

“Depends on what “big things” are.” Lyra states.

“How about letting you touch their cutie mark but they didn't tell you what that means to their culture beforehand?” I say in a deadpan tone.

A blush spread over her face. “Oh my, I can see why you would be upset by that.”

I lean into the couch as I throw my hands up. “And it’s so much more Lyra. Touching horns, massaging wings. None of them even told me what that all means. I-I think they might like me, all of them. But how could I choose? Should I even choose?”

“Why even choose?” Lyra questions.

“What?”

“Anon, since you came here. How many stallions have you met?”

“One”

“And how many mares have you met?”

“Uhhh..”

“Exactly. You have met more mares than stallions. Do you know why?” I think for a little but I had nothing. “Mares out number stallions four to one Anon.”

Wow that is a lot of mares. 

“So what does that mean?” I ask unsure of where she was going with this.

She chuckles a little, even her lyre played a joyful tune when she did that.

“I mean we have herds Anon.” She stated matter of factly.

Wait, she doesn't mean. “Are you saying stallions have more than one partner?” She gave a nod. “Well.. What about the Cakes? Aren't they not in a herd?”

Lyra laughed a little. “Have you seen their kids?! One is a unicorn and the other is a pegasus! Mr.Cake tries to deny it, but we all know Ms,Cake is getting a little action on the side.”

A broken home doesn't sound too funny to me but I guess Lyra has a dark sense of humor. 

“So you’re telling me to basically date them all?” I ask in disbelief.

She shrugged her shoulder. “You know Anon a date doesn't have to mean you go steady with them. A date can just be a way to get to know them, see if you want them in your herd.”

This is unbelievable. I let out a sigh. “Another thing is Lyra. I am not sure I even want to date a pony. I mean it was just the way my people were. Growing up we were told interspecies coupling was wrong. I know you are all smart and can choose but, does that mean I don't have the right to choose as well?”

Lyra smiled. “You always have a choice Anon. No matter what happens remember that you have a choice. When you make your choice make sure that is what you truly want. Don't go the rest of your life regretting it or wondering what could have been.”

I was feeling a little better talking with Lyra. “Thanks Lyra, you are a real friend you know that?” 

She smiled at me and gave a nod. “Anytime Anon.”

I think it was time to change the subject. “Hey Lyra?” She gave another nod. “How do you know so much about humans?”

A smile spread over her muzzle. “When I was young my mother would tell me bedtime stories. There was one that was my favorite. It was about creatures that walked on two legs, the book called them humans. Of course everything in the children's book was sparsely detailed but it always left me in wonder. Made me wish I could one day meet a human.” She looked over at me. “Here I am meeting one in the flesh.”

I look myself over as I ask. “Was I everything that you dreamed about?”

She chuckles a little. “You are a little shorter then in my dreams.”

I can't help but laugh at that as well. 

She then stops her playing as she looked directly at me. “Do you want to hear me play?”

I give her a nod. “I’d love to.”

* * *

Lyra had serenaded me with the most beautiful music I have ever heard in my life. It was no surprise when she told me about how she plays for some orchestra in Canterlot. Lyra was also nice enough to tell me about Canterlot and other places she has been. She was really nice and a great friend, and I really mean that this time. She didn't try anything the whole time, we just enjoyed each other's company. 

I stood outside of Lyra’s house. “Thanks again Lyra, you really helped me out here.” I say feeling a little better after our talk.

“No problem Anon, just remember that if you need to talk, my door is always wide open.” She says with a smile. 

What she does next is a surprise but in a good way. Lyra stands on her hind legs and arches her back, she was a little wobbly but was standing upright like a human. She took a few slow steps towards me and took me into an embrace. I return the kind gesture before we part ways. I look up to the night sky and notice that the moon was almost at its peak. Lyra and I must have been talking for awhile it seems. 

I let out a sigh. I can't face Twilight or her friends just yet. I mean they lied to me! They made me think what I was doing is alright. It, it makes me feel like a idiot! I feel around in my pocket as I take notice of the gold coins, still plenty in there.

I look around the main town and notice a sign with a bed on it. Maybe a hotel wouldn't be so bad for now. I move my way to the establishment as I open the door and walk inside. There sat a middle aged looking mare. She was a two tone, white coat and red mane. I walk up to the counter. “How much for a room?”

She looks up at me and doesn't even flinch. “That will be five bit please.” Wow that's pretty good. Now you maybe wondering how the currency system works here in Equestria. Well it works just like our worlds, but the difference is that everything here is dirt cheap. The gold I had didn't make me a millionaire but it did mean I could live well for a month. Maybe two if I spent it well.

Anyways I had spent some of my coins over at Sugar Cube Corner, so I had someone bitcoins on me. I place down the five as she hands me a old style key. 

“Take the stairs, room three. Goodnight, sir.” She says. 

I give her a nod and find my room for the night. When I walk into the room I was pleasantly surprised. It was spartan, but the bed looked very clean and soft. I was so tired I didn't even take my clothes off as I fall onto the bed and get to sleep.

* * *

I stood in the total darkness in my mind. It seems to be filled with a really thick fog. I needed to see her, I needed to talk to her now. “Luna!” I got no answer, so I try again. “Luna I know you can hear me! We need to talk now!” Off in the distance I could hear flapping of wings. 

Soon I hear something land. “Anon, what is it that you wish to speak of?” Luna says in a royal voice. 

I let out a sigh. “I know you aren't real but I really need someone to talk to right now. I-I have some problems and, I just need to see a friendly face right now.”

She dropped her seriousness. “Anon is everything alright?”

I shook my head. “Luna I’ve been told things today that I just can't forgive. My friends or the ponies that I thought were my friends have lied to me! Well, maybe except Pinkie. But that's besides the point!”

Luna lie on the ground as she spoke. “Sit, Anon, tell me what happened.”

I let out a sigh as I take my seat facing Luna. “These ponies have been letting me do things, inappropriate things, without my knowledge. I just feel betrayed that they would keep important information like that from me.” I shake my head. “Do they all like me? Love me? How could they? They don't even know me. They’re ponies and I’m a human! It’s just not right!”

“What is it that you are afraid of Anon?” Luna asks.

I look off into the darkness. “I-I just don't want to hurt them. I mean I’m not sure if I even like any of them as more than friends.”

Luna was now sitting next to me as she drapes a wing over my shoulder and pulls me close to her. 

“What do you think about me Anon?” Luna asks with a blush on her face.

I think for a little. “Well you are nice and I can relate to you on some levels. You seem to care, but then again this is a dream.”

She smiles at me. “So you like my personality. What about my body?” I lean away from her with a strange look but she continues. “Tell me Anon what you see when you look at me.”

I take in her form as I speak aloud. “You are very beautiful. The perfect blending of your dark blue mane offsets the stars. Your coat is also a deep blue that matches the night perfectly.” I look into her eyes. “Your eyes are perfect.”

She was blushing like mad. “So you can admit beauty, but not affection?” 

I thought for a little. I mean seeing beauty is one thing but dating it is another, right?

“I honestly don't know anymore Luna. I’m not sure about anything anymore.” I say as I bury my face into my hands.

She rubbed my back a little with her hoof. “It's alright Anon. Just get all the girls together and talk to them, clear the air.”

I sat up and think a little. “Wouldn't that be awkward?”

“For a while yes, but it will be much better than trying to ignore it.” She says. 

I actually feel a ton better now. I took Luna into an embrace as I whisper into her ear. “Thank you Luna.” I let out a sigh. “I really wish you were here.”

She then chuckled. “This is the last time I will tell you this anon. I am the real Luna.”

I was still skeptical. “Ok if you are the real Luna, tell me something I don't know.”

She thought for a little bit. “My sister is a alicorn like me. Her coat is a bright white color, her mane is made of pinks, greens and blues.” She smiled a little deviously. “When you meet her tomorrow, call her Tia.”

I repeat the name. “Tia, why Tia?”

That grin was on her face. “Oh no reason at all, but when you do call her that make sure it’s in private.”

I scratch the top of my head. “Well. Ok then.” Luna gave a nod as she stood to her hooves. 

“I must go to the dreams of other ponies now Anon.” Luna says. 

I give a nod. “Thanks for listening.” I look around the darkness to see the fog is gone. “I really owe you one now.”

She smiled a bit and took to the sky. Well, guess it's time to wake up.

* * *

So I’d woke up. I look over to see that the sun was just rising, perfect. I got out of bed and walk out the room. I see the old mare was no longer at the counter, but was replaced with a old looking stallion. I walk up to the counter and place the key down. 

“Come again.” He says with a smile.

I gave another nod as I walk out the door. I look around the streets of Ponyville to see that a lot of ponies are out and about. These ponies must be early risers? I walk threw the sea of ponies for awhile as I think to myself. ‘So I just need to talk to them. Clear the air.’

“Hey Anon!” I hear someone call out.

I turn around to see Scootaloo on her little scooter. “Scootaloo? What are you doing?”

She smiles at me. “I’m heading to school. Want to walk with me?”

I give a nod. “Sure.”

She beams at that as her tiny wings give a quick flutter and a buzzing sound. She does small pushes while on her scooter while I just walk beside her.

“So what were you doing in that hotel last night Anon?” Scootaloo asks.

I rub the back of my neck. I don't really want to talk to a kid about my problems. “Long story scoots.” I say half mindedly. I turn around to see she had stopped in the middle of the street. “Is something wrong?” I ask.

Her eyes got a little watery. “Oh, it’s nothing.” Before I could ask more she was already moving forward. I shrug as I just continue to follow her.

* * *

Scootaloo and I now stood outside of a large red building. It honestly looked like a old style school house. A lot of fillies and colts were running about in the playground area. Though a good number of them were just staring at me from afar. 

“Hey Scootaloo!” I hear two ponies call from afar. 

When I turn around I’m immediately tackled by two cute little balls of fur. I look down to see Applebloom and Sweetie Belle laying on top of me. 

“So how’s your morning going, girls?” I ask, trying to mask the pain in my back.

They both smile at me.

“Great!” Sweetie Belle answers with cheer.

“Great for me as well!” Applebloom adds with just as much cheer. 

“That’s nice, that’s nice.” I say. 

I look over to see Scootaloo circling the dirt with her hoof as she looks to the ground. I smile at her as I reach my hand under her belly and pull her into the pile on top of me. I hug the three little fillies as they just giggle like crazy. I then heard someone clear their throat. I let my head lay on the dirt as I look up ahead. There stood two other fillies. 

Unlike the three fillies I knew, these two had cutie marks. One was of a spoon and the other a tiara. I set the girls down and look at these two closely. One actually wore a tiara and the other wore some pearls and glasses. The coloring of the one with the tiara was a pinkish color, her mane was two colors, the main part was bluish while a strip of white ran threw it. The one with the spoon had kinda the same mane color but her coat was a light grey. 

“What is that thing?” Says the one with the spoon.

“It looks like a monkey.” Says the one with the tiara.

Now it doesn't take a expert to notice when some kids are just bullies and these two come off as bullies. Though they are just kids so I don't pay it much mind. 

“Why don't you leave him alone Diamond Tiara!” Sweetie Belle says.

“What, can't the monkey speak for himself?” Diamond Tiara says with a mocking tone.

Sweetie Belle was nose to nose with Diamond Tiara. I didn't want this to turn into a fight so I step in.

“Alright kids, break it up.” I say as I insert my hands between the two of them and push them back a little. 

Diamond Tiara struck my hand away. “Ew, don't touch me!”

I rub my hand a little. Hooves may be soft but they can be pretty hard too.

“You better watch where you put your hooves!” Applebloom steps in. 

“Or what? You going to fight for this freak!” Diamond Tiara says. That word freak, that word doesn't sit right with me. I start to grind my teeth together. “Oh did I make the little monkey mad?” She mocks.

I stand to my full length towering over her. She shrunk a little at that. “Yes, you did. Apologies, now.”

She didn't relent. ”What if I don't?” She says in a challenging tone.

I grin a little bit. “You know for a fact that words can hurt and I can say a lot about you. So if you don't want me to send you home crying, I suggest you apologies now.”

She made a gurgle sound and spit on my shoe. So, she wants to play like that.

I crouch down and look at her. “You know you are pretty ugly.” I state in a strong tone. 

Her face contorts to anger. “What did you say?!”

I look her deep in the eyes. “Out of all the mares I have met, you are by far the ugliest.” Her rage seemed to turn up to a new level but I continued. “I also learned that a pony's cutie mark states their special talent.” I take a look at her hind quarters. “What is that suppose to mean? How useful in life would a tiara be?” She seemed to stumble a bit as confusion crossed over her face but I don't relent. “You try to put other down because your life is pathetic, you are pathetic.”

Her eyes turned from rage to sadness as tears filled her eyes. I keep going. “It's easy to point out everyone else's flaws, but it’s hard to see our own.” She turned away from me but I knew she was crying. She was still a kid but she had to know what she was doing is wrong. I sit down and scoot a little closer to her as I lay my hand on her back. “You can still be a good pony. You just have to want to change.”

She doesn't even say a thing. She ran off into the distance with tears falling. I let out a sigh as I look down to the other one. I point to her. “And you.” She cringes a little bit, fully expecting a verbal assault. “You need to stop being a follower. I can see that you don't like making fun of ponies, so speak up about it!” She turn away in shame. “You are a very pretty pony and by the looks of it a smart one as well.” She turns her attention to me. “Make your own path, don't let others choose for you.” 

She give a small nod as she walks over to the playground. I rub the back of my neck. Man I really shouldn't have done that. 

“That was awesome!” Screams Scootaloo.

I shake my head. “No it wasn't.”

Applebloom spoke up. “Can you teach us how to do that?”

I shook my head. “No.”

Sweetie Belle asked. “But why?”

I just look to the path where Diamond Tiara ran off to. “She was just a kid. What I did to her was wrong. I basically pushed her down and forced her to face reality. When she comes back she will either be worse than before or better. I really hope she is ok, I didn't mean to be that harsh on her.”

“But she asked for it!” Scootaloo shouted.

I turn to her and look her deep in the eyes, she shrunk a little at that. “She didn't know any better. Do you remember what I told her?” I ask. 

“You said she was pathetic.” Sweetie Belle stated.

I nob. “That alone shouldn't have set her off. Do you know why it did?” They shake their heads. “It’s because she does have a bad life. Everything I said was without evidence, yet was so vague that she was able to draw her own conclusion on what the insult meant. She only bullies because she feels bullied in her own life. Do you girls understand?”

They look a little sad now as they give a nod.

“We never thought of it like that.” Applebloom confesses.

I return my gaze to the road where she ran off. “Most people never do.”

The school bell rang and the kids were storming their way inside. 

I look to Scootaloo. “Tell your teacher that Diamond Tiara won't be showing up today.”

She gives me a nod as she runs off with Applebloom behind her. I look down to see that only Sweetie Belle was left standing next to me.

“Thanks for breaking Diamond Tiara and I up before thing got out of hoof.” 

I was still sitting on the ground facing her. “It was no problem.”

She quickly stepped onto my legs with her forehooves, reached up and kissed my cheek. She pulled back with a blush and ran off. 

I rub my cheek. “Well this day can't get any worse can it?”

I could hear in the distance a megaphone turn on, then Pinkie’s voice came on and yelled. “Anon Princess Celestia is here to see you!”

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

I find myself in front of Twilight's library. Behind me was a rather large carriage with very well built stallions strapped to it, their faces completely unmoving as they face forward. Two of them guarded the door to Twilight's home. I try to walk past them but have two massive wings block my path. 

“State your business!” One of the guards commands. 

“Uh, I am anon, Here to see Celestia.” I say a little hesitantly. 

They both give a nod as their wings retract. 

“You are clear to enter.” The other says. 

They return to their statue like state as I just look to the door. I was really nervous, I mean this pony has literal control over what happens to me. I feel like I am about to have a panic attack. By the time I was going to reach for the knob the door was already swinging open. I manage to startle Twilight as she fell back onto her haunches.

“Oh Anon thank goodness you are ok!” She sounds worried as she grabs my hand with her hoof. “When you didn't come home I thought something terrible happened!”

I quickly pull my hand away from her. She notices this and gives me a look of fear. I couldn't help it that when I looked at her I just felt mad. I can only think of all the lies. I shake my anger off as I clear my mind. I took in some deep breaths, I really didn't want to face Celestia like this. I look down to Twilight who now stood motionless as worry crossed her face. 

“I have something very important I want to talk to you and your friends about.” I say in an expressionless tone. I walk past her as she just continued to stand there motionless. I walk past all the mares in the main area until I was standing before Pinkie Pie. “So where is the Celestia?” I ask. 

She leans her head towards the kitchen. Pinkie looks a little worried but I gave her a smile as I walk towards the kitchen. Just before I walk through the archway I make sure to take my time to compose myself again. ‘ok anon you can do this. She is a pony like everyone else. Well except you. That won't matter though, you are a nice, good citizen. You can do this!’

“So you must be the human Twilight has told me about?” The voice that graced my ears was so gentle and kind, it was as if an angel itself was speaking to me.

I look from the floor and allow my eyes to fall upon a sight that I will never forget in all of my days. What I saw before me was terrifyingly beautiful, if that makes any sense. What sat at the table was definitely Celestia. She was the purest white I have ever seen, almost as if the light of the world simply came from her coat. Her mane was a mixture of the morning sky colors. It moved in a nonexistent breeze just like Luna’s. Her shoes and chest piece were pure gold, perfectly shined to reflect the sun and the pureness of her coat even further.

She turns her head and locks eyes with me. Suddenly I felt my heart skip a beat. What is going on? I felt my hands shaking as my breathing started to pick up. I felt myself sweating now, just looking at her was making my stomach do flips. ‘Is this what it's like to look into the eyes of god?’ I thought as she just gave me a mother like smile. 

“I-I...A-n-n-” I couldn't even find my voice as I just stutter over my words. 

That smile she gave me was so warming. “It is alright.” 

I forced my eyes closed as I try to shake this feeling away. My god was she beautiful. I steady my breaths again as try to collect my thoughts. Once I open my eyes I clearly see that she was just as beautiful as I last remember her to be. 

“I-I am a-an-non.” I say a little shakily.

“It is a pleasure to meet you anon. I am princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria.” She says in that sweet voice. 

I let out a lungful of air I wasn't even aware I was holding. “Its nice to finally meet you too.” I say, feeling my confidence returning.

“Twilight has told me a lot about you, so has my sister Luna.” She says with that motherly smile. 

Suddenly my eyes widen. I took in her features once more as Luna’s words came to my mind. ‘My sister is a alicorn like me. Her coat is a bright white color, her mane is made of pinks, greens and blues...When you meet her tomorrow, call her Tia.’ I gulp audibly as I look around the kitchen. No one was around.

“T-tia?” I say hesitantly.

Suddenly Celestia’s face moved from motherly to one of slight irritation. She was trying to mask the anger behind a fake smile but I could see it wasn't working. 

“Luna.” She whispered under her breath with that look was on her face. She looks back to me. “My sister told you to say that, correct?” I gave a nod. “Do not ever say that name again.” her tone was deadly serious. 

I give another nod as I ask. “So y-your sister can actually go into dreams?” She gives a nod. I can't believe this, the whole time that was really Luna?! I facepalm. 

“Another one of her pranks it seems. Do me a favor will you?” I give another nod. “Call her Lulu for me.” She says almost in a commanding tone, once again I give a nod. “Thank you anon.” I have no idea what to say at this moment but thankfully Celestia was already talking. “My sister and the elements speak highly of you. Even after our brief meeting I oddly feel comfortable around you.”

“Thank you?” I say still unsure of what to say.

She chuckled a little. “Anon if it's alright with you, I would like you to visit canterlot in the next few days.” I was unsure as to why she would ask that but I guess it's alright. I gave her a nod as she returns the gesture. “I must return to my duties now. Enjoy your stay here anon. For now I do not see you as a threat.”

I let out a sigh. “Thank you.” I say more sincerely.

Celestia was already out the door and saying her goodbyes to the girls. I watched as she lifted off into the sky and towards a large mountain in the distance that oddly had a castel stuck to the side of it. How did I not see that before? I return my attention to the mares that now stood before me.

Twilight came up to me and spoke aloud. “Y-you wanted to talk to us about something?”

I gave a nod. “Let's take this somewhere more private.” I motion towards the library as they all walk inside. I notice Spike try to walk in but I stop him. “Go have some fun for awhile. This is for their ears only.” I fish out one of my ten bitcoins and toss it to him.

His eye widened when he took a look at the coin. “OK!” He screams as he runs off to town.

I walk into the library and close the door behind me. Now all eyes were on me while I try to collect my thoughts. How the hell does one bring a subject like this up? 

“Uh sugarcube, what's this all about?” Applejack asks with concern.

I was now starting to think Luna’s idea about talking this out as a group was a bad thing. Then again I guess their is no right way to go about this situation, so what do I know?

“I was told very recently that some actions I have done were actually not as innocent as I thought they were.” I look around to see some of the mares shift uncomfortable. “I also learned that some actions done to me were not innocent either.” I take a deep breath as I turn to Twilight.. “Twilight why didn't you tell me the truth?”

All eyes were on her now as she shifts uneasily. “Anon can we talk in private?”

I let out a sigh. “If you wish, but it needs to be where we stand now.” Twilight gave a nod as her horn light up. Soon a pinkish bubble covered only the two of us. I couldn't see out of it and I assume it was sound proof as well.

“Anon what is it?” She asks with fear in her tone.

I look out the bubble towards where I last saw Applejack, while looking off into the pinkish hue I say to Twilight. “Why didn't you tell me that touching a cutie mark was sexual to your people?”

I noticed that the bubble that surrounds us wavered a bit.

“I- Wh-who told you that?” Twilight asked.

I shook my head. “It seems my only real friend did.” The bubble wavered even more as I heard small whimpers coming from Twilight’s direction. “Touching horns as well. That's what she told me.” I added as the bubble looked to collapse. I let out a sigh. “Why?” That's all I could ask.

“I just didn't want you to worry.” Twilight says with sadness in her voice.

“I am not sure if you noticed Twilight but I am a big boy.” I say with a hint of anger. “I can handle the information.”

“I-it I-I..” She had no idea what she wanted to say at this moment it seems.

“So where do we go from here?” I say unsure.

“I am sorry.” Is all she can say.

“Can you form this bubble around Applejack?” I ask, she gives a nod as she breaks the bubble and forms it around Applejack and I.

“What’s the matter sugarcube?” Applejack asks with concen.

I shake my head, I had to be blunt. “Why did you let me touch your cutie mark?”

She was visibly sweating as she tries to assure me. “W-well you asked.”

“I wouldn't have asked if I knew what it meant.” I say through somewhat gritted teeth.

“W-what do you mean?” She asked with hesitation.

“I was told recently that touching a cutie mark can ‘stimulate’ whoever is being touched!” I raise my tone a bit as I just look to my hands. I felt sick just thinking about it. 

“W-well I-I didn't mean nothin by it.” Even she wasn't sure what she meant by that.

I let out a sigh. “I have no idea what to say anymore. I trusted you, I thought it was normal. What if I did that to a stallion? What if I did that to the wrong mare?!” 

She looked away in shame, she should feel shame, but at the same time I feel bad about making her feel bad.

“I am sorry sugarcube.” She says dejectedly.

I take a couple deep breaths. “I am going to need time.”

I walk up to the bubble and tap on it. Once it breaks I point at Rarity and Twilight give a nod. The bubble forms around us. Rarity is giving me a nervous smile. 

“Darling what is this all about?” She asks nervously.

“You know, I had a weird feeling that one time you were measuring me. Funny thought ran through my head, I actually thought you were feeling me up. Crazy right?” It came out more as an accusation then a question.

Rarity’s chuckled a little as she smiled at me. “Well Darling. A mare does have needs.” She says in a sultry tone.

Holy shit is she saying what I think she is saying?

I start to back up a bit. “W-well.. uh”

I quickly tap on the bubble as it pops. I quickly point to Fluttershy and try to move as far away from Rarity as possible. I am definitely going to have to think of something regarding Rarity, for now I look to Fluttershy as she hid behind her mane. 

“Fluttershy why didn't you tell me that the wing massage I gave you was intimate?” I ask in a gentle tone, I didn't want her to be too afraid to answer.

She spoke very clearly but was still very shaken. “I know massaging a wing can be seen as intimate, but that's more toward regular pegasi. Ground pegasi like myself tend to get wing cramps frequently. When we showed up at the spa I could feel a cramp coming on, but I didn't want to cancel the date with Rarity. It's something we always do together.” 

She let out a sigh. “The cramps got worse through the day, they were unbearable when we saw you. I asked you to massage between them in hopes it would help but it wasn't working. To my surprise you moved to the actual wing, which helped me a lot and made me feel better. I am sorry I didn't tell you about the wing sensitivity of a pegasi.” 

She was sniffling in the corner as if trying to hold back tears. That actually all made perfect sense. She was in pain and I was doing my job. It explained why she was acting rather quiet, well, quieter than usual.

“So that means it wasn't intimate?” I ask unsure.

She was blushing like mad. “W-well some pegasi think it's even more intimate if you massage the cramp out of a wing. It means you have full trust in your partner.” When the last words left her mouth she squeaked a bit and hit behind her mane. 

“S-so you, d-do you.. me?” I ask dumbfounded.

Not a single reply came from her, she was frozen. I let out a sigh. ‘How the hell am I going to deal with this?’ Fluttershy wasn't going to budge so I walk over to the bubble and tap it. I point to Rainbow.

“So what the big idea? I got things to do.” Rainbow says in a angry tone.

I shake my head. “Why are you jealous?” I ask aloud.

“Jealous!” Rainbow screams. “I am -not- jealous! Why would I be?”

I let out a huff of air. “Maybe it's the way you have been acting lately. We were hanging out and having fun and suddenly you just avoid me? I thought we were friends?!” I say bitterly.

She shot towards me until she was nose to nose with me. “I already have enough friends anon! I don't need anymore!”

I could see some tears forming in the corners of her eyes. 

“Rainbow, please.. Tell me what's wrong.” I was pleading with her. 

Next to Fluttershy she was the nicest pony I have ever met. I know the others were nice but Rainbow made me feel welcomed, made me feel like I actually belong. 

“I-I just..” Rainbow stopped as a tear fell from her eyes.

I didn't care anymore. I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. She was kicking and wriggling around.

“Let go of me! I don't need you! I don't need anypony!” She screamed threw her struggles.

Soon her fight died down as she openly wept on my shoulder. I just held her for awhile as she slowly regained her composure.I pull back slightly and look into her eyes. 

“Better?” I ask.

“No.” She states bluntly turning away from me.

I let out a sigh. “Rainbow.” She looks to me again while I still held her. “I like you. You are a great friend.” I could hear her let out a huff of frustration but I continue. “I am not sure about ponies, but humans like to get to know each other better before” I clear my throat as I start to sweat a little. “Well, before more develops.”

Rainbow look up to me with hope in her eyes. I have a really bad feeling about this but I give her a smile as she clears her eyes. 

She struck her head with her hoof as she muttered to herself.. “Stupid Rainbow, you are moving too fast.” I think she thought I didn't hear her but I keep it to myself as I let her go and stand again. She looks much happier now. “Thanks big guy.” 

I give a nod as I tap the bubble. It breaks apart. I walk over to Pinkie, take a knee and pull her into an embrace in front of everyone. I lean back as her eyes are wide and a smile on her face. “Thank you for telling me the truth.” I say with a smile. 

I stand to my feet as I look to the others. I let out a sigh as I spot a availible clock. “I am sure some of you still want to talk, but I have a job I need to get to.” I walk out the door and find that Rainbow Dash is following right behind me. 

“You got a job already?” She asks in disbelief.

I smile a bit. “Ya I did. I work at the spa now.” I say with some pride.

She let out an exasperated sigh. “Really?! You work there! That place it so girly!”

I smile at her attitude, it makes me feel better to see Rainbow acting normal. 

“Well everyone likes to feel good every once in awhile, right?” I ask.

“Pfft. Who needs to feel good when you are this awesome!” She says while flexing her forehooves. 

I just laugh it off as we made our way to the spa. For the most part Rainbow and I walked in silence. She gave me a final wave as she took off into the sky. I walk into the spa to find Lotus was manning the counter. 

“Just on time anon!” Lotus beams as she sees me walk thru the door.

I give her a nod. “So where do you want me?” I ask ready to get to work.

“Well there are some odd jobs you can do, just ask my sister and she will show you.”

I give another nod as I move through the spa. This should be easy.

* * *

I now stood waiting in the massage room, maybe it has a technical name but I honestly don't know what it is. I have been doing odd jobs here and there for about a hour or so. Stuff like helping mares into their mud baths and also showing them to the showers and stuff. It got a little awkward when a mare asked me to show her how the shower worked, it got even more awkward when said mare asked me to help her wash. Of course I was happy that Lotus was there to bail me out. 

So now I was just waiting for my first customer of the day. Aloe informed me that she paid for the full treatment and was going to be receiving her massage soon. So I am just standing here and waiting. I think I might need to find a way to occupy my time if this is a regular thing. While I was thinking of games to play with myself I failed to notice the door open and close. 

“Excuse me?” Says a voice.

I was broken from my mental process as I look to the pony below me. She was a very light brown color with a almost silver mane. Her cutie mark looks like a scroll and a blue ribbon. I quickly snap to attention. 

“I am sorry miss. I am anon and I will be your masseur for this fine morning.” I say with utmost professionalism. 

“I am Mayor Mare” She says, sounding very tired.

I motion towards the massage chair. “Please Ms.Mare, take a seat.”

She takes her seat, letting out a long sigh. 

“Would you like any oils or lotion today?” I ask.

She shakes her head. “No, thank you.”

“Very well”

I gently lay my hands on the mayor's shoulders as I slowly use my fingers to find the problem areas. She has a lot of tension in her shoulders, so I make sure to gently work there for a while. She lets out a sigh of content. 

“You have no idea how badly I needed this.” She says absent mindedly. 

“I can only imagine the frustration you put up with.” I say, trying to spark up a conversation.

She lets out a chuckle. “Oh you have no idea. I have been going on meetings all week. I just returned to ponyville this morning.”

“Really, You seem to be rather calm for someone who is seeing me?”

She waved me off. “The princess was gracious enough to inform me of your presence before hoof.” She let out a sigh. “I am too tired as well.”

I chuckle a little at that. “Well Ms.Mare are their any problem areas you would like me to focus on?”

“Just keep doing what you’re doing. I haven't felt this great in years.” She says with a happy sigh.

I continue my work until a small timer in the corner went off. Aloe told me she added that so I would know when the customers time was up. 

“It seems your time is up Ms.Mare, I hope I was to your liking.” I say with a bow. 

She gets up rather shakily but soon rights herself. “You were more then to my liking, anon.” She says with a smile as she drops some bits on the counter and walks out. 

I walk over to the counter and pick up ten pieces. My eyes widen as I look at the number. 

“Holy shit these are 20 bit pieces!” I say. I quickly run out the room and stop Mayor Mare. “Ms.Mare I think you may have tipped me a bit too much.” I say as I offer the bits to her.

She shook her head and used her hooves to close my hands for me. 

“No, I think it was just right.” She says with a smile as she walks off. 

All I could do was look to the mayor as she walked away. I look back to my hand as I think to myself. ‘Am I really that good?’ I pocket the obviously generous tip and return to my post.

* * *

I didn't have many customers, so I was mostly on odd jobs the rest of the afternoon. It was now approaching that time of day to leave, which Lotus was nice enough to inform me that I work from 8am till 3pm. So I made sure all my stations were nice and clean as I wait out the clock. Soon Aloe was in the room with me.

“It is time to go, anon. See you tomorrow!” She says with cheer. 

“I can't thank you and your sister enough for the job, Aloe.” I say.

“It is no problem anon. Now hurry and go enjoy your day.” She says with a smile.

I give her a nod as I wave her goodbye. She gives a wave back as I exit the building. I simply stood there and looked out into town. What to do, what to do? I absentmindedly put my hands into my pocket and feel the coins in my pocket. “I wonder if the kids are out of school yet?” I say to myself. They usually are up to something interesting and I am pretty bored.

I walk off towards where I last remember where the schoolhouse was.

* * *

It was a little bit of a walk but I now stood before the schoolhouse. From what I can tell the kids were just about to be let out any minute now. I just stood in wait by a local tree. I didn't wait long as the sound of the bell ringing broke the silence that surrounded me, then the screams of children filled the air as they burst out the door. I watch as all the kids run in random directions.

“Hey anon!” 

I look off to see Scootaloo waving me over. I smile as I push myself off the tree and walk over to the kids. 

“What are you doing here?” Sweetie Belle asks excitedly.

I smile at her. “Well I just got off work and I have a lot of bits to spend. You girls up for something at sugarcube corner?”

All of them beamed as they hopped high into the sky with a loud squeal. I look around to all the other colts and fillies as they ran around aimlessly. I put my hands in my pockets again as I feel the golden coins. I got a idea. I put my fingers into my mouth and blow out a loud ear piercing whistle.. This time making sure it wasn't like the one I did to Rainbow. 

All the kids turned their attention to me. “Hey you all want to come with us to sugarcube corner?!” They all look around at each other with unknowing expression. I almost facepalm. “I am buying!” With that said I was almost caught in a adorable stampede of tiny ponies. Lucky for me though I was able to keep my feet steady as we all march into town. 

Soon the door to sugarcube corner almost exploded off its hinges as the mass of kids run thru. The cakes were overwhelmed as all the kids screamed orders at them. I gently push my way threw the small sea of ponies until I reach the counter. Mr & Mrs cake look at me like I had gone made. 

I take a second to regain my breath. “I am buying for all the kids. Whatever they like.” Soon the cakes ran into the back of the kitchen to bake while Pinkie popped her head out from upstairs. 

“What you up to anon?” Pinkie asked nonchalantly.

I look to all the kids. “You know just treating the kids to some sweets.”

She smiles at me. “Well thats nice.”

“So are you going to help the cakes?” I ask unsure.

She gave a nod. “I am just giving gummy a bath, once I am done I will head right down.”

‘Whats a gummy?’ I think to myself as I watch Pinkie disappear upstairs.

All I can do now is stand and watch the Cakes helplessly run back and forth to serve all of the kids orders. They were getting a little carried away now.

“Hey!” I raise my voice a little, it didn't work. So I once again let out a ear shattering whistle that cut thru all the noise. They all turn their attention to me. “One at a time please, you will all get a turn.” 

The Cakes give me a nod as I now watch the kids get into a line while grumbling to themselves. I chuckle a little to myself as I move my way threw the kids and take a seat at a availible booth. I sit in wait while all the kids order their treats and take their seats as well around the store. I close my eyes and enjoy the sounds of the kids laughing and having a great time. 

“This is really nice of you.” I open my eyes to see Pinkie sitting next to me. “Most ponies would never do what you did. Well except me.” She adds with a chuckle. 

I shrug. “It's nothing really. I have the money and I have nothing I want to buy, might as well spend it on people who appreciate the gesture.” Every so often a kid would come up and thank me as I say it was no problem. “Seems to me like a small price to pay to make someone smile.”

I look over to see Pinkie has a tear in her eye, it wasn't of sadness buy joy. “I know what you mean.” She says as she uses her forehoof to brush the tear away. “I need to get back into the kitchen and help out.” I give a nod as Pinkie zooms off towards the back. 

I close my eyes once again and try to relax a little.

“What you up to, anon?” I crack my eyes open to see Sweetie Belle sitting next to me with a comically large cupcake resting on the table..

“Just hanging out, you?” I ask while I go back into my relaxed state. 

“Just, you know.. Hanging.” She says hesitantly. 

“Something the matter?” I ask, she was acting a little nervous. 

“Oh, no its nothing.” She says while she scoots closer to me. 

I brush it off as nothing. Well, until she leaned against me. 

“Uh, what are you doing Sweetie?” I ask unsure as to why she was leaning against me.

She immediately leans away. “O-oh i-its nothing. I was just tired!” These ponies are pretty bad at lying but I don't want to embarrass her. 

“It's alright.” I say.

She lets out a sigh of relief as she once again leans against me. I am kinda uncomfortable with this but then again she is just a kid, she doesn't mean anything by it.

I hear the bell to the store door ring as I open my eyes and look over. There I saw a stallion and Diamond Tiara looking around the store. ‘Oh shit this can't be good.’ I think to myself. As soon as she spots me she points me out to the stallion. His face turns to a sneer as he walks over to me. I tap Sweetie Belle’s shoulder as she follows my gaze to who was walking towards us.

“Go with your friends Sweetie. Looks like I am about to talk for awhile.” I say to her as she gave an evil glare at Diamond Tiara, but she listens to me and quickly runs off to her friends.

“Are you the one that made my little angel cry?” The stallion commanded.

“Define angel?” I say sarcastically.

“Don't you dare speak like that to me!” The stallion shouts.

I let out a sigh. “Let's start over. I am Anon. Whom is it that I am having the pleasure of meeting?” I say the last part with some venom.

“I am Filthy Rich, Diamond Tiara’s father.” He says bitterly.

“Good to know. Why don't you have your daughter get some sweets. Seeing as this is a grownup conversation, yes?” I watch him reach for his saddle bag but I stop him. I spot Pinkie and wave her over. “Add Diamond Tiara to the list of kids.”

“Okey Dokey Lokey!” Pinkie says as she pulls Diamond Tiara to the front counter against her will. 

Filthy raised an eyebrow at me. I shrug. “I am buying for all these kids.” I clear my throat. “Now, let's get back to business shall we?” I motion towards a seat next to me but then realise that he will probably just stand. 

“So as I asked before. Are you the one that made my little girl cry?” He asks calmly. 

I give a nod. “I did, but not without reason. She was making fun of my little friends over there.” I point to the crusaders as they watched from afar. “Then she found the need to insult me. I gave her a chance to apologize but she rather spit on my shoes then to give me a simple request.”

Filthy’s face turned from anger to sadness as he hung his head. “I am very sorry.” He says with a solemn voice. 

Well, I was expecting a lawsuit or something. 

“No, I am sorry. I was the adult and I should have just let it be.” I say a little hesitantly. 

“No, it's my fault. She has been like this ever since, well ever since her mother passed.” He lets out a sigh. “I try to be there for her but I just don't have the time.” I have no idea what to say so I just pat him on the shoulder. He gave a sad nod. “Anyways I will have a talk with my angel later. I don't want her to be kicked out of another school because of her behaviour.” Before I could say anything Filthy Rich was walking towards the door. “Let's go Diamond.” He says in a fatherly tone. 

Diamond shoots me a glare as I wave her goodbye. I was now stormed by the crusaders as they all sat next to me. Funny how ponies will use booths but not chairs. I have no idea why but, well, ya I got nothing.

“What did Diamond tiara’s father say!” Scootaloo asked. 

I wave them off. “Grownup stuff.”

They all let out adorable ‘aww’s’ as I just chuckle a little at them. Soon the kids were now leaving the shop with distended bellies. I really hope their parents don't get too mad at me. The only ponies left in the shop were two exhausted shop owners, a still perfectly happy Pinkie and three little fillies at my heels. 

“What do I owe you?” I ask Pinkie.

“Lets see. 43 cupcakes, 64 cookies, 103 bottle of soda, 55 lollipops, 87 pieces of chocolate and 1 pancake. That comes out to 85 bits” She says with a smile. 

‘Who the hell ordered a pancake?’ Before I could even finish my thought Pinkie shoved a pancake into her mouth. I just roll my eyes as I pull out the bits and set them on the counter. I look down to the crusaders as I fish out 40 more bits. I place them on the counter. 

“Set a tab up for the kids.” I look down to them as they let out squeals of joy. I pull Pinkie close. “Limit them to one sweet per day alright?” The kids heard me and let out a whine. I ignore them as Pinkie gave me a smile. I pull out one more 20 bit piece and toss it to the cakes. “Thats for the unexpected visit.”

Ms.Cake quickly tries to hand it back. “No that is alright deary.”

I wave her off. “Don't worry about it.” I look around the store to see most of it is covered in flour and some unidentifiable sticky stuff. “Keep that as a cleaning bill.” I chuckled nervously as I walk slowly backwards towards the main entrance. Soon the girls and I were standing outside, it was still bright and sunny out. “So what do you girls want to do today?” I ask, mostly because I have nothing I want to do. 

“Well we could go crusading.” Scootaloo says with a little hop while fluttering her wings.

“We could maybe see if we can get our cutie marks in..” Applebloom pauses. “Girls, I don't have any idea what we could do to get our cutie marks.”

I watch the girls as they rack their brains for some idea. I just stood around not really looking at anything in particular.

“Hey anon!” I look up to see Rainbow leaning over a cloud. She smiles brightly as she shoots down to the ground. “What are you up to?”

“Not much, just kinda hanging out with the kids is all.” I say turning my attention to the crusaders as they have now formed a circle around themselves as they bounce ideas off one another. I turn back to Rainbow. “What about you?”

“Not much big guy. I finished weather patrol a half hour ago and decided to take a quick nap.” I look at Rainbow and see her mane looks oddly more messy than before. Can you call it bed head if you sleep on a cloud? Rainbow addresses the girls. “What you squirts up to?”

Scootaloo immediately perks up. “Rainbow!” She reels back a little and chuckles nervously. “Oh, we were just thinking of crusading ideas.” She says in a cool tone.

Rainbow ruffles her mane. “Well how would you squirts like to go to the lake with Anon and I?” All of their eyes light up as they jump for joy. “Come on big guy, let's go.”

With that said I follow after the three screaming kids and Rainbow.

* * *

Now going to the lake was a very great spur of the moment idea. Though once we all got there I had a very strange feeling that it wasn't as spur of the moment as I thought it was. When we came over the iconic hill I was greeted with the sight of a picnic setup. There was no one else but a lone blanket and basket. I was going to ask Rainbow something but she was already off and laying on the blanket.

I just kept my mouth shut and watched as the girls ran straight into the water and started having fun. I joined Rainbow on the blanket and laid back as I look to the sky. 

“I wanted this to be something we did alone, but I am cool with the squirts tagging along.” Rainbow says happily.

I look over to see her sporting some comically sized sunglasses as she looked off into the sky next to me. I just close my eyes and allow myself to enjoy the sun that was high in the sky. Soon my vision became dark, I crack my eyes open to see Sweetie Belle standing over me while all wet and a large smile on her face.

“Come swim with us anon!” She practically screams into my ear. 

I let out a sigh. “Alright, alright.” I get up and walk over to the edge of the water. I pull off my shirt and throw away my pants, making sure my boxers are still firmly attached. I mean no use in getting my pants wet right? I look behind me to see Rainbow was look straight at my body while her entire face was red. I just return my attention to the lake as I take a deep breath and jump in. 

Now it wasn't by any means a hot day, it was just average. Not too hot or too cold, so this water, at least to me, was bone chilling. I let out a yelp as the freezing cold water chilled my senses. I was shivering in the water. ‘Oh god this is cold!’ my mind screamed. Suddenly though I felt something warm pressing against my back. Soon a pair of cyan hooves came together at my stomach. 

“I forgot to tell you the lake is a little cold at this time.” Rainbow says with contained laughter.

“y-y-ya y-ya-a.” I say through chattering teeth. 

It was so cold I didn't even mind having Rainbow this close. It oddly felt calming in a sense. Soon though we hear the sound of gagging. Both Rainbow and I look to the shore to see Scootaloo making a gag noise while she points down her throat. Applebloom was laughing it up and Sweetie Belle was giving us a death stare. 

“I-I Th-Think I a-am done with sw-swimming.” I say still freezing. 

Rainbow laughs a little. “Ya, it's time to eat anyways.”

Rainbow and I get to the shore as I gather my clothes. hiding behind a local tree I quickly dispose of my boxers and throw on my dry clothes. Freeballing was ok in this situation. I return to the blanket and see that Rainbow had set everything up. I take my seat as she hands me a plate of meat. All the girls look at me, then the plate then at me again.

“Cool.” Scootaloo says.

“Y’all eat meat?!” Applebloom say a bit alarmed.

“Of course he does, haven't you seen his teeth?” Sweetie Belle states.

“What yuh mean by his teeth?” Applebloom asks.

“He has canines.”

“Like winona?”

“Yes.”

“Well thats weird.” 

“I think it pretty cool.” Scootaloo says.

I smile at her as I slowly eat my meal. They eventually turned to their own food as we all enjoyed the day.

“Wow I didn't know you could cook Rainbow Dash!” Scootaloo says with a full stomach.

She ruffles her mane again. “I can do everything squirt.”

They chuckle a little to themselves. I just enjoy this entire show they put on. Then I find my mind wandering to Rainbow. The way she held me in the water, the sweet scent that came off her fur. I then couldn't help but think of the others. How am I going to deal with all this. My smile vanished as my face end up in my hands as I just shake my head.

“Are you alright anon?” Rainbow asks. I was still deep in thought. “Hey girls. If you are all done eating, how about you start heading home now. It's getting kinda late.” I still didn't remove my face as I could hear the girls agree and walk off into the distance. “What’s the matter big guy?”

I felt Rainbow lay her hoof on my shoulder. I let out a deep sigh. 

“I don't know what to do Rainbow.” I say as I look to her with some tears in my eyes.

“What’s wrong? You can tell me.” She says in a loving tone.

“Its.. It's just..” I can't find the words. Why does this have to be so hard. “I just don't know what to do anymore.”

I was taken by surprise when I found Rainbow kissing me. I slowly fall onto my back as she now lay ontop of me, our lips were still locked firmly. I slowly let my eyes fall closed as I just try to process this moment. She is kissing me in a very gently way, it feels so loving that it hurts. Rainbow breaks off the kiss and looks deep into my eyes. She is waiting, hoping, searching for something. In a moment I see her ear smack flat against her skull, she didn't find what she wanted. 

I could clearly see tears forming in her eyes as she turns away, I didn't want her to feel like this. My mind goes blank as I just act on instinct. I put my hand behind Rainbows neck and pull her down to my lips again. It was now her turn to be surprised as she lets her eyelids fall closed. I have no idea what this all means but I don't care anymore. I feel good, really good. Better than I have in a long time. 

I felt Rainbow run her tongue over my teeth. So I open my mouth to let her in. She jumped a little when her velvet like muscle grazed my canine but soon she was using her tongue to explore every part of my mouth. I was lost in awe on how sweet she tasted but soon found my strength to push her tongue back as we now wrestled each other for control. 

We both broke apart gasping for air. A thin line of saliva connecting us both. 

“T-that was awesome.” Rainbow states a little out of breath. 

“Y-Ya.” I reply with just as much trouble catching my breath.

She pulls me into a hug. “I am so glad you like me!” She cheers.

I felt my heart drop as the others fill my mind.

“Rainbow.” I catch her attention with my serious tone. “There's a problem.” She seems to deflate at that but I continue. “I am not sure if you know this, but, the other girls like me as well.”

“How do you know?” She asks.

“Well.. Applejack kinda let me touch her cutie mark and Rarity may have felt me up when she was measuring me for clothes. I grabbed Twilight’s horn by accident and she didn't seem to mind, Fluttershy let me massage a cramp out of her wings and Pinkie kissed me..” I look back to find a very, very angry look on Rainbow’s face.

She flew off me. “Where are they?! I will clobber them for putting their hooves on you!”

I quickly got up. “Rainbow calm down!” She took some deep breaths as I tried to figure out where to take this situation next. I was coming up pretty empty.

“So what are you going to do about them?”

I let out a sigh. “I don't know Rainbow. That's what this whole thing was about. I don't know what to do and I don't know if..” I look at her a little hurt. “It's scary to think of what we are doing here.”

“What do you mean scary?”

“My people Rainbow, we never practiced interspecies relationships. The ones who did were either put in prison or ostracized from their community. It's just how we all grew up. I know I like you but it feels wrong.” I say a little dejectedly. 

“Come on big guy, you are in a new world.” She says in that loving tone. She was right, I wasn't where I was before but it still didn't make it any easier. “So what do you think about the others? D-do you like them as well?” Rainbow asks hesitantly.

I stop and think for a little. “Of course I like them. It's just, do I like them more as friends? That I am not so sure of.” I scratch the back of my neck. “Lyra even told me about having a herd.” I let that slip. 

“Lyra! You talked to Lyra about this!” Rainbow yelles.

“Well ya. She is very nice.” I let out a huff. “I can say she is my only real friend at the moment.”

“What, am I not your friend?!”

“No you aren't. I am pretty sure you made that very clear a few seconds ago.” I deadpan.

She chuckles a little. “oh, right.”

“It just. Some of them are really nice, but does that mean I like them more? I mean Pinkie is very sweet and she makes me smile, but do I really feel like I could pursue anything with her?” I then look at Rainbow. “That's if I even want a herd. I honestly don't even want to think about that right now.” I bury my face in my hands again.

“Hey it's alright big guy. If you don't want a herd now then that's fine.” she pulled me a little closer to her. “Can I be totally honest anon?” I give her a nod. “I want you all to myself for as long as possible.”

I chuckle as I rub my face a little. I look to see the night sky was slowly coming in. 

“I guess it's my time to go.” I say as I stand to my feet.

Rainbow quickly looks around. “I- do you want to stay with me?” She asks hesitantly.

I shook my head. “Rainbow we both know what Twilight said a couple days ago is still true. I can't live with you.” She lets out a snort. “but, we will figure something out right?”

She looks up to me with determination, giving me a swift nod. I was about to walk away when Rainbow pulls me into another kiss. For a while we sat there and let out tongues tie as we pour every ounce of our passion into it. We break away with a gasp again as she smiles at me. Before I could stop my head from spinning Rainbow took off into the sky. I sat there and try to take in what just happened..

I got a pony girlfriend... and I felt pretty good about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Now this should be the part where I tell you that I either went home to Twilight’s or got another hotel room, the thing is that I am currently standing in that dream world of darkness. I guess I must have fallen asleep at the lake at some point during my mental debating. I mean wow, I kissed Rainbow Dash and I didn't even feel bad. I mean kissing Pinkie was alright but it oddly didn't feel right.

I guess I can spent this subconscious conscious state to think over what I am going to do now that Rainbow and I are pretty much together. I mean we are together right? Kissing means she likes me and she even went as far as to suggest I live with her again, so yeah, I’m over thinking this again. Rainbow is, well she’s great. I let out a happy sigh as I think of her for a little.

She really is great. I passively lick my lips as I can still catch her sweet taste even in my dreams. I mean she seems to care about me a whole lot, enough to beat her own friends up. Which I don't like and we may need to talk about that later.

“Well you look happy Anon.” I turn to see Luna was walking up to me. 

I could feel a large grin on my face, even more so when I remembered what Celestia asked me to do. “I’m feeling alot better now, Lulu.”

Her eyes go wide. “No.” I start chuckling. “You didn't.” I gave a nod as Luna burst into laughter. While rolling on the floor she tries to talk through her fits of laughter. “You actually called her Tia!” I gave her a simple nod as she rose to her hooves. “No one has called her that name in centuries!”

“I wonder why? It’s a very nice name, she seemed to not like it though.” I say really unsure as to why she didn't want me to call her by that name.

“Something before your time Anon, don't worry about it.” Luna smile at me. “So what has you in a good mood this night?”

My face shifts a little too sad as I think of the other girls but as soon as I think of Rainbow I feel myself grinning.

“Remember that talk you suggest I have with the others?” She gives a nod. “Well, it kinda didn't end well.”

“Why would that make you feel happy?” Luna asks confused.

“It's not what happened then, but what happened after.” I clear my throat. “I guess long story short. Rainbow and I are dating.”

Luna’s face shifts to sadness. “Th-that is good to hear anon.”

“Is everything alright Luna?” I ask with concern.

“Y-yes, everything is fine Anon. I must go to other dreams now.” She quickly adds.

She outstretched her wings. “Wait!” I yell out, she stops in her tracks. “Celestia wants me to visit Canterlot in a few days. I will see you then, right?”

“We’ll see.” Is all she says as she takes to the sky.

I was left in my darkness. I wonder if she’s alright, I didn't say anything to upset her did I? I just decide to brush it off, she was probably just going to help someone's bad dream. Then again her tone was rather odd. I let out a sigh, I need to stop thinking about all this. I finally just let my mind wander to the one thing that has currently made me happy, Rainbow Dash.

* * *

“What are y’all doin’ sleeping out here?” I groan a bit as the sunlight hits my eyes.

“Five more minutes.” I say as I roll over.

“Anon did you sleep out here all night?”

‘That accent, it can only be.’ I open my eyes to see Applejack standing next to me.

“I guess I did.” I say as I look around. I sit up and stretch a bit with a yawn. I look over to Applejack as she just shifts uncomfortably. “Can I help you with something?”

She jumps out of her stupor. “W-wha? N-no.” She clears her throat. “Actually Anon. I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“I think you already said that before.” I say in a serious tone.

“No, I mean.. I am truly sorry Anon.” She sounded serious.

“Well, that’s good then.” I stand up and start to walk away.

“Wait!” I feel my pant leg get snagged. I turn around to see she has them in her teeth. “Aren't you going to accept my apology?!” She slurs past my pants.

“No.” I say in a flat tone.

She spit out my pants. “Why?!”

“I just can't forgive you yet.” I try to walk away but find I am being held back again.

“I ain't letting you leave till yuh accept my apology!” She sounded angry, but the way she was acting was not making me feel any different.

“I can accept that you apologized but I am -not- forgiving you. If you keep this up you are only giving me a reason to hate you.” I say with finality to each of my words.

She dropped my pants with a look of shock. “H-hate?” I give a nod. “W-why? I-I‘m just trying to do the right thing?!”

“The right thing to do is hold me against my will until I forgive you?” I deadpan.

She turns her face away from me. “I-I’m sorry.”

“That’s fine.” I try to walk away but find her blocking my path.

“Why do you have to be such a idiot!” She screams with anger.

“Who’re you calling a idiot!” I look up to the sky and see a cyan blur shooting towards us. This cannot end well. It slams with enough force to throw up dust as Rainbow now stood between Applejack and I.

“What’s it any of -your- business!” Applejack yells.

“It’s -my- business what anymore says to my coltfriend!” Rainbow retorts.

Applejack’s emotions rapidly shift from anger, to sadness then back to anger again.

“W-well fine then!” Applejack walks away with a huff.

Rainbow stood in a defensive position between Applejack and I as she slowly walked off towards her farm. Once Applejack had left her sights she immediately took me into an embrace. 

“Are you alright big guy?” She asks worried. I give a simple nod. “What did she want? Why are you still here?”

I take a couple deep breaths to calm my nerves a bit. “I fell asleep here, Applejack woke me up, she wanted to apologize for the cutie mark thing, and I acknowledged that she apologized but I didn't feel like forgiving her just yet.” I let out a sigh. “She wouldn’t let me leave till I forgave her, no matter how many times I told her I wouldn't.”

Rainbow tightened her grip on me while I returned the gesture.

“It’s alright big guy.” She says in a reassuring tone.

I look up to the sky. “Is this going to be normal with all of them?” I ask to no one in particular.

“Applejack is just hard headed. The others should be easier to talk to.” She pulls away from me and punches my arm lightly. “If they try anything funny I’ll put them in their place.”

“I really hope that doesn't happen. I mean they’re your friends Rainbow.”

“Don’t worry big guy, it’s just how mares act. We need to defend our stallions.” She says in a serious tone.

I let out a sigh as I look to the sky. “I have some time till I have to work.”

“How about we go to breakfast!” Rainbow offer excitedly.

I look down to myself and see I was kinda dirty. “As much as I would love to do that. I think we need to stop at Twilight’s first, I need to get my clothes.” I shake my head. “I don't think I can live there anymore.”

Rainbow patted me on the back. “It’s alright big guy. Let's go.”

I gave her a nod as we walk off towards town.

* * *

There I stood frozen before Twilight’s home. Why can't these things be easy? I was broken from my thoughts when a cyan hoof rested on my shoulder.

“I’m right here with you big guy.”

I take a deep breath and place a few knocks on the door.

“Coming!”

Rainbow and I wait as the sounds of hooves hitting the floor come slowly towards us. Once the door opens Twilight just looks to me then to Rainbow.

“H-hi.” She says.

I scratch the back of my neck, how am I going to do this? “Hi Twilight, I just came over to pick up my clothes.”

She took a few steps back. “W-w-why would you want to take your clothes?”

I look away from her, that look she was giving me was making my heart ache. “I-I think it would be for the best.” I let slip past my lips.

Before I could even react there was a pop of magic, my clothes were thrown into my face and the door slammed shut. The sounds of Twilight crying and running away could clearly be heard. I bang my head onto the door. ‘Shit’ I think to myself.

“Come on. Let’s go.” Rainbow urges me while I just look blankly off into the door.

I gather my clothes as I walk off towards the hotel.

* * *

I pay for a weeks service and walk into my new room. I place my clothes down as Rainbow just relaxes on the bed. I gather some of my clothing and walk over to the shower, quickly washing and dressing up. I look at a clock sitting on a table, It was around 6am or so. I just roll onto the bed next to Rainbow Dash.

“This is going to be a long day.” I say with a sigh.

“I know it looks bad now big guy, but just give it time.” She says in her sweet voice.

I look over to her as she moves forward towards me. Our lips meet for a quick, but loving, kiss. I let out a sigh of relief, Rainbow made me feel better. Yet I still have a feeling that things were only going to go downhill from here.

“Let’s go get something to eat.” Rainbow offers. I gave a nod as we both got up and walk out the door,

* * *

Rainbow and I took our seats at a nice little restaurant. What I found interesting is that there were no chairs but large pillows for ponies to sit on, now that made a lot more sense then the chairs I have been using and them standing. I really can't explain why, so what's the point of thinking about it. Anyways the point is that Rainbow and I sat at a table that was located outside. It was a nice and cool morning so it was fine.

Rainbow was nice enough to order for me, seeing as I can't read the menu. She says I got a fruit salad and she ordered some hay fries. I find it odd that ponies found a way to fry hay but not potatoes? I mean I know they had potatoes, but not a single pony thought to try that? I start to let my mind wander a bit. Maybe I can become a famous human chef or something? ya right, I can barely cook anyways. Then again maybe I can just tell Rainbow and she could cook?

I’m brought back to reality when Rainbow lays her hoof on top of my hand.

“Whatcha thinking about big guy?” she asks.

“Just food from my world. I mean some of the stuff you have is similar yet so different.” I say as I look around to the other ponies enjoying their meals.

“Like what kind of food?” Rainbow was interested.

I leaned in close to her. “Well, you know how you guys fry hay?” She gives a nod. “We fry potatoes.”

She pulled back a little. “Really?” I give a nod. “That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea.”

I give a simple nod as I notice our waiter walking to our table with a large tray on his back. In one swift motion he somehow took it into his mouth and placed the tray on the table. “Enjoy” Is all he said as he walked off.

Rainbow and I ate our meals. The fruit salad was amazing. All the fruits were definitely fresh. Soon Rainbow and I just sit back and relax as our stomachs digest their rewards. While Rainbow and I rested a bit I could hear a sound off in the distance. It sounded familiar, almost lik-. A smile spread on my face, I knew their was only one filly that made that sound.

I quickly get up and look to the source of the sound, almost on queue Scootaloo was rocketing down the road on her scooter..

“Hey Scoots!” I yell to her.

Her head snaps towards my direction. She turns on a dime and comes straight toward our direction. Stopping with a loud screech right before impact.

“Hey Anon, hey Rainbow Dash!” She says excitedly.

“Going to school Scoots?” I ask her.

I see some sadness cross her face but it's replaced by a giant grin. “Yeh! I know it’s a little early but it's fine.”

I look over to where Rainbow sat and spot three pillows. “Well, did you eat this morning?” I ask. She shakes her head. I wave her over as I take my seat. I pat the empty one that was between Rainbow and I. “How about you have some breakfast with us?”

Her face seems to beam even more as she quickly takes a seat. The waiter was good, before I could even call him over he was before us handing Scootaloo a menu. She also picked some hay fries, which I thought was a little amusing. The waiter was blisteringly fast as he was already placing the fries before Scootaloo. She dug in with as much vigor as Rainbow and I did.

“So are you going to hang with us after school again Anon?” Scootaloo asks briefly before getting back to her meal.

I shake my head. ”Sorry not today Scoots. I gotta go talk to some friends after work.” She looked a little sad but I quickly chip in. “But don't worry, we’ll all hang again soon.”

“You promise?” She looks to me with puppy yes.

“Yeah, I promise.” I say with a smile. Scootaloo finished eating. I look over to a clock to see she still had lots of time to get to school. “You want to walk Scoots to school with me, Rainbow?”

Rainbow gave a quick nod. “Of course.”

If I wasn't too sure but I think Scootaloo may have had a semi-heart attack. She literally jumped for joy out of her chair as she urged us to hurry up. Rainbow threw some bits down to pay for the check. I quickly snuck out one of my 20 bitcoins and toss it to the Waiter.

His eyes widen as I say. “Thanks for the excellent service.” I quickly walk off before he could say anything.

* * *

On our walk with Scootaloo, Rainbow regaled us in tales of her awesomeness and heroism. Ranging from getting a dragon to leave a cave, to stopping some shape shifting bug ponies from ruining a wedding. They were all rather grand and probably played up a little for Scootaloo’s interest. Soon we stood before the schoolhouse.

Rainbow ruffled Scootaloo’s mane. “See you later squirt.”

Scootaloo had a ear to ear grin on her face.

“Yeah, have a great day.” I say as she gives me a wave and runs off to meet with the other crusaders. “She’s a really nice kid.” I say aloud.

“Yeah, she is.” Rainbow lets out a depressed sigh.

“Something the matter?” I ask a little worried.

Another sigh comes. “This is probably the most time I’ve spent with her. I always try but, I just..” She shakes her head. “I’m terrible.”

I was shocked by this. I quickly speak up. “You aren't terrible Rainbow!”

“Yes I am. I know she has it hard, I know she likes me, yet I don't even spent time with her. How does that -not- make me terrible?” Rainbow retorts.

I take a knee so we are eye to eye. “Hey. You’re great. You were just busy is all. Saving Equestria must be a pretty hard job.” I say with a smile.

“Maybe” Is all she says.

I pull her into a hug. “No maybe’s”

I could see a smile spread over her face. “Alright, alright, not in front of the kids.”

“Not what?” I say innocently. “This?”

I give Rainbow a quick peck on the lips as a chorus of ‘ewws’ ring out through the school yard. I just chuckle at Rainbow as she is blushing like crazy now. I decide to let her go as she quickly turns away from all the tiny eyes. I wave the Cutie Mark Crusaders goodbye as Rainbow and I walk back towards town square. I look up to the sun and see I still have about a hour or so till work.

“Well, what do you want to do big guy.” Rainbow asks while look off into the sky.

I let out a sigh. “I guess we have some mares to visit. Let’s hope this really does work out alright.”

“Remember, I’m right here with you.” Rainbow says with determination.

I give a nod. First stop, Twilight’s.

* * *

Here we are once again. Rainbow and I stood before the door to the library. This isn’t going to be very fun. I raise my hand and place some swift knocks. This time the door was answered by none other than Spike.

“What do -you- want?” He says with irritation.

‘Well so far so great’ I think sarcastically. “I’m here to speak to Twilight.”

“Well she doesn't want to speak with you right now.” Spike says with some venom.

“Spike, it’s important that I talk to her.” I plead.

He scratches the scales on his stomach for a while. “Alright, but only because you gave me those bits yesterday.” He waved me in as he pointed to Twilight's room. “She locked herself in there awhile ago.”

I take a deep breath as I ascend the stairs, Rainbow was trailing close behind me. Once I stood before the door, I could hear the sound of quiet sobs coming from within. I steel myself over as I place some knocks.

“Leave me alone Spike!” Came from a emotional Twilight.

“It’s me.” I say almost in a whisper.

“What do -you- want now.” She says with hurt in her voice.

“Please Twilight, let’s talk about this.”

“I don't want to talk about it, just leave me alone!”

I try a different approach. “I’m not leaving until you talk to me.”

“Leave Anon or I’ll make you leave.” She sounded very angry, but I had to try.

“No.”

....

....

The silence was almost unbearable. That was until I found my body was floating off the ground now. Then I felt pain, a lot of pain. It took me a second to understand what just happened. Twilight tossed me into a wall at break neck speeds. How I wasn't dead, I will never know. My back slumps against the wall all the way down to the ground. I shakily run my hand over my forehead as blood was spilling over my eyes. Yeah I definitely took a headshot.

“Anon!” Rainbow screamed as she rushed to my side. “Oh my gosh are you alright!”

I rub the back of my head to find it too was wet. “I so think.” My head was spinning a bit.

“Twilight what did you do to him?!” Came from Spike.

It was hard to focus but I shakily look up towards where Twilight’s room was. She was standing there, her pupils like pinpricks as she was trembling slightly. I look over to see Rainbow’s face turn from worry to rage. I quickly snatch her forehoof as she tries to fly at Twilight.

“Let me go! I’m going to make her pay!” Rainbow screams at me while trying her hardest to pull away.

“No, it’s alright.” I say in a weak tone. While holding onto Rainbow’s hoof I unsteadily get to my feet. “It’s alright.” Is all I say as I stumble towards the door. I give one last look to Twilight as I walk out the door. Rainbow was now trying to support me while I stumble away from Twilight's home. “I guess that went alright.” I say with a weak chuckle.

“Alright! She almost killed you! I should tell the guards, I should tell Celestia!” Rainbow Rants.

I shake my head. “No Rainbow, it’s.. fine. She, warning. I didn't.. leave.” I still had blood dripping from my head. “I think, I need a doctor.”

“I’ll get one right now!” Rainbow says as she speeds off into the distance.

I hobble over to a local bench and take a seat. I think I might have a concussion, because I feel very sleepy right now.

“OH MY! Are you alright Anon?!” I look over to see Lyra trotting towards me, she had a friend following her too. “Oh, you’re bleeding!” The other mare that was following her looked pretty queasy. My vision was a little too blur right now to accurately describe her. Lyra notice my gaze. “This is Bonbon. Don't worry, I’ll get a doctor.”

“L-lyra.” She stops. “Rainbow...Already.” Oh man this isn't good, I feel like I am about to pass out.

“Oh no. I think he has a concussion. Just hold on Anon.” Lyra turns to Bonbon. “If Rainbow Dash comes back tell her I took Anon to the hospital.” Before I could even protest my entire world turned white and then settled to a new location. “I need a doctor!” Lyra screams as a bunch of ponies rushed me.

I was really tired now. Maybe it will be alright if I close my eyes for just a second.

* * *

The slow steady beats of a heart monitor could be heard ringing throughout the room. It was like a eerie lullaby to those that wait for the news of a loved one. The slow beats grace my ears. I move around a little and feel the pain shoot through my spine as I winch a little.

“Somepony get the doctor!” A pony calls out.

My head felt like crap and my body wasn't feeling much better.

“Hello, can you hear me?” Comes a faded voice. I nod my head slightly. “That’s good. I am doctor Stitch, you’re in the hospital right now. Do you feel well enough to speak?” I try but nothing comes out. “Don’t worry about that right now. I’ll just tell you what happened.”

I sit by as the doctor informs me that I have taken a pretty good hit to the head. I needed at least 50 stitches to close the wound on the back of my head. He told me that a Ms.Lyra had teleported me to the hospital and how I had passed out shortly after. I honestly don't remember much after Twilight threw me against the wall.

“So I’m here to let you know that you are just fine. We want you to rest here overnight just in case any complications should arise.” I just nod my head to what he was saying. “You have some visitors, would you like to see them?” I nod once again. “I’ll be back shortly.”

Again the silence filled the room. My head was bandaged again so I couldn't see anything, feels like deja vu. I could then hear the sound of hooves storming into the room.

“Anon please-” Before anything else was said I could hear a struggle going on.

“Get out of here! You’re lucky he doesn't press charges!” That sounded like Rainbow. “All of you, just leave!” There was a pause of silence. Then I could hear someone whispering. “Yeah, you can come in Lyra.”

The sound of fewer hooves entered the room. I tried to ask if everything was alright but all I could manage was a grunt of pain.

“How are you feeling?” That sounds like Lyra, she sounds scared.

“F-fine.” I manage to croak out.

I could hear whimpering of some sort. “T-that’s good to hear.”

“W-who was..That, before?” I ask.

I heard a snort. “Twilight.” That was Definitely Rainbow’s voice.

“S-she alright?”

“Is -she- alright?!” Rainbow sounded angry. “What about you! You could have died!”

“I-I didn't.” I state with a dry voice.

“If it wasn't for Lyra I don't think I would have got to you in time!” I could hear she was crying. I wave her over the best I could, soon I felt her gently rest her head onto my chest while she silently sobbed. “I thought I lost you.”

The way she said that made my heart break. “Y-you didn't.”

“I’ll give you two some alone time.” Lyra says aloud.

“W-wait.” I hear Lyra’s hooves stop. “Thanks.”

I could hear her sniffle a little. “No problem.”

With that Lyra walk out the room and gently closed the door. I was now left alone while Rainbow lay her head on me. I felt better having her so close to me.

“You need to press charges Anon.” Rainbow says bitterly.

“No.” I say flatout.

“Yes! She can't get away with this!”

“Please.. Just let it go.”

“I-I won't!”

“It was just, the moment. I shouldn't have pressed.” I felt my throat clear up a little more.

“This isn't right Anon!” Rainbow sounds determined but I was more determined than her on this.

“Please Rainbow..” I say with sadness, I wanted this to just be put behind us.

She lets out an exasperated sigh. “Fine! But if she ever does this again, I’m going to clobber her myself!”

I chuckle a little at her, but it turns to a sore cough. My head was still killing me.

“M-my job?” I ask.

Rainbow pat my shoulder. “I told them Anon. They hope you recover real soon.”

“Thanks.” Is all I can add.

“Anon!” I hear someone yell as the door to the room slams open. I felt something heavy land on my chest. “I was so worried!” That was definitely Scootaloo. “What happened?!”

“Just a small accident. Don't worry.” I say as I passively stroke her mane.

“Who told you about Anon anyways squirt?” Rainbow asked.

“Everypony in town knows! They said they heard some loud noise from Twilight’s and Anon walked out while he was bleeding!” She buried her face into my chest. “I was worried! So are the girls!”

I just kept petting Scootaloo’s mane. It felt therapeutic.

“Well don't worry Scoots. I’m just fine. I’ll be out of here by tomorrow.” I say trying to keep myself from coughing.

“Yeah, it’ll take more to get rid of this big guy.” Rainbow says trying to calm the little filly on my chest.

Soon she relents and jumps off the bed on Rainbow’s side. We all kinda just sit in silence for awhile.

“Why don't you take Scootaloo out to eat Rainbow. It’s probably late.” I say, I know I can't see but it feels like it's getting late.

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” Rainbow says.

I give another nod as she walks out, Not before Scootaloo gives me one hug before following after. I let out a sigh. ‘Well, that's one mare down. 4 more to go.’ I shake my head. If they all react like this, I might be dead soon.

* * *

I wasn't sure when I fell asleep but all I know is that I’m once again in my dream world. It was dark as always but now a low level of red mist surrounded the area. Maybe this mist has something to do with my mental or physical state. It seems to make sense.

“Anon? Anon?!” I quickly snap back awake. My heart was racing a bit. “Oh thank goodness.”

“Something the matter Rainbow?” I ask.

I felt something crawl into bed with me. “I-I just thought you weren't ok.”

I pull Rainbow tightly to my body. “I’m fine.”

She just nods a little as we both try to fall asleep.

So here I am back into the world of my dreams.

“Anon!” I look up to see Luna rapidly descending to me.

“Hey Luna.” I say feeling pretty good.

“Why are you hurt?!” Luna asks.

I look around. “How would you know?”

She points to the mist around my ankles. “That is how.” She looked at me seriously. “What happened?”

“Nothing Luna, just an accident.” I say with confidence.

“Really?” She walks up till we were almost nose to nose. “Then tell me why Twilight is having nightmares of killing you?”

I gulp a little. “Well, she maybe the reason I am in the hospital, now that you mention it.” I nervously rub the back of my neck.

“We will inform my sister of this!” She screams.

“Please Luna don't!” I say quickly.

“Why should we not?!” Luna says, why is she talking like that?

“You said it yourself, she’s having nightmares about what she did. Just, let it be.” I try to convince.

She let out a huff. “Very well Anon.”

With that said my entire dream world turned to darkness.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes to find that I was still in the hospital, seems they took off my bandages at some point in the night. I look down to see Rainbow Dash tucked snugly against my body. I let out a sigh of content as I just stroke her mane as I watch her sleep. She looks so peaceful with a small grin on her lips. Soon those large magenta eyes open and look upon me.

“Good morning big guy.” Rainbow says in a loving tone.

I look out the window to see the sun was indeed rising. “I guess it is.” I say with a smile as I look upon Rainbow again.

“How are you feeling?” She asks with concern.

“I could feel better.” I say with a sly grin. She grins as well as she leans forward and plants a kiss on me. We break apart soon after. “Now I feel fantastic.”

She chuckles a little. “I bet you do.” Her face then turns a little bitter. “Twilight.” Rainbow whispers under her breath.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, we should get you checked out now. I know nurse Redheart will be happy to see you’re better.” Rainbow says with a smile.

I give a nod as I slowly make my way out of bed. As soon as I try to stand I arch my back slightly from the pain.

“That’s still tender.” I say past my pain.

“D-do you need any help?”

I shake my head. “No, thank you.”

I stabilize myself better as Rainbow walks close by in case she has to catch me. For the most part my back felt like jelly but the more I moved the better I felt. We found our way through the hospital and to the front counter. Behind the counter was a white mare wearing a white cap over her mane. Her cutie mark looked like a red cross.

“Oh Mr.Anon, it's good to see you up and walking.” The mare says.

“I’m sorry?”

She gives a simple nod. “My apologies, I’m Nurse Redheart.”

I smile at her. “Well thank you for looking after me Ms.Redheart.” I give a pathetic half bow to her.

“No worries Mr.anon. All I need you to do now is sign this form and you can be on your way.” She says with some pep.

I decide not to even attempt to read the paper, seeing as I couldn't. So I just sign where the nurse pointed. Once we were all done she gave me a final goodbye as Rainbow and I walked out the hospital.

“So where do you want to go big guy?” Rainbow asks.

I let out a sigh. “I just want to go back to the hotel and relax a little.”

Rainbow says nothing else as we both walk to the hotel.

* * *

I fall onto the bed with a slight wince. Just that short walk was enough to make my back feel like it was made of glass. I bury my face into the pillow as I try to keep the pain under control.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Rainbow asks, she sounds worried,

“I’m fine Rainbow” I say through light pants of pain. “I just need to relax a bit is all.” 

It was getting hard to just talk as the pain radiated throughout my back. Then I felt something odd. It was soft and flat. It slowly pressed into my back and worked little motions as it went. Honestly it was painful at first, but soon it was feeling a lot better.

“I may not be as good as you big guy, but I hope I am doing alright.” Rainbow says nervously.

I let out a sigh of content. “Is there anything you can't do Rainbow?” I say feeling better by the second.

She didn't say anything back, she just continued to massage me gently. After some time has passed I was feeling almost as if I had no injury. I roll onto my back so I could look at Rainbow.

“Thanks Dashie.”

Her face turned completely red as those words left my lips. “N-no sweat big guy.” She says with a small smile on her lips.

She looked so cute right now. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. She looked surprised but soon found it the perfect opportunity to lay a kiss on me. I push into her as we let our tongues meet in their own embrace. I can get use to this. Sadly we were interrupted by a knock on the door. I try to get up but Rainbow pushes me down on the bed.

“I got this big guy.” She says with a smile. Rainbow walks over to the door and opens it slightly. “What are -you- doing here?!” I try to look to see who it is but Rainbow was standing in the way, the fur on her entire body was standing on edge.

“Please Rainbow, I need to talk to Anon.” That sounded like Twilight.

“You think I’m going to let you anywhere near him after what you did?!” This situation isn't going to end well, I have to say something.

“Rainbow, let her in.” I say with calmness in my voice, truth is I was a little afraid of Twilight now.

She whipped around to face me. “No!”

“If we don't do this now Rainbow she might not leave us alone.” I let out a grunt. “She knows where I live now.”

Rainbows face turned to anger as she spun around towards the door. “You have five minutes. I see that horn light up, you better hope I don't break it off.”

I could hear a gulp from where I lay pass through the door. “Ok Rainbow.” Came from a defeated Twilight.

I wonder why Rainbow is being so hostile. I mean yeah I was hurt but I wonder if this is normal. I’ll have to ask someone about it. I was broken from my thoughts as Twilight stood at the foot of my bed with completely red eyes, she must have been crying since the incident.

Rainbow stood next to Twilight ready to attack if she tried to use her magic.

“So, what is it?” I ask with more venom than I intended.

She winced at that slightly. “I just wanted to say how sorry I am. What I did wasn't right but it also was an accident.”

I hear Rainbow snort. “Fat chance.”

“It’s true Rainbow!” Twilight says looking at Rainbow. “I-I just wanted him to leave! So I was just going to throw him out the door, I didn't mean to throw him into a wall, let alone at that much speed!” Twilight tried to walk towards me but Rainbow stood between her and I now. “I-I’m sorry Anon.”

I take in everything she just told me. It sounded all possible but what she intended didn't end how she wanted. She obviously feels bad about it but how do I know if this is the truth? I let out a sigh, I guess now is a good time as any.

“Twilight, the reason why I came to the library the second time yesterday was to talk to you.” I try to gather my thoughts the best I could. “I know you like me, the thing is Twilight, I don't like you in that way or at least I’m still unsure.” I look over to Rainbow. “Though, there is one pony I am pretty sure I do like.”

Rainbow turns away with a blush. Twilight looked to her then to me and looked like she was about to burst into tears. She just looked to the floor as a few lone tears fall.

“I-I understand.” Is all she says.

“Twilight, come here.” I say as I wave her over. Rainbow looks like she is going to attack but I hold up my hand telling her to stop. Twilight was at my bedside now, eyes still glued to the floor. I wrap my arms around her and pull her to me. She yelps slightly but I whisper into her ear. “I’m not sure how this will all turn out, but I hope at the very least we can still be friends.”

She was now sniffling a little into my chest. “Y-yeah.” She pulls away from me and lands onto the ground. She looks up to me and gives a forced smile. “I need to head back to the library.” Her eyes fall to the floor once again as she walks out the door.

Rainbow closes the door and returns to the other side of the bed.

“She looks like she took it hard.” Rainbow says.

I let out a sigh. “One mare down, four to go.” I look over to a clock. “After I get to work.” I try to get up but Rainbow is holding me down.

“Oh no you don't! Aloe and Lotus told me you get a sick day.” Rainbow says with a smile.

“What am I supposed to do all day then?” I really didn't want to sit here all day.

“You just relax and let me do all the work.” Rainbow says with a sly smile. She climbs on top of me and once more we let our mouths meet. Her sweet taste graces my lips for only a second as she pulls away. “After breakfast.” She adds with a chuckle. I let out a grunt of frustration. I was really enjoying that too. I try to get up but once again am being forced down “Like I said big guy, let me do all the work.”

Again I grunt as I fall onto the bed. “Fine!” I say pouting a little.

“Don't worry you big foal. We’ll do something outside later. Just wait here till I get our breakfast ready.” Rainbow says with a smile.

Rainbow walks out the door and leaves me lying on the bed. I look around the room. ‘Ugh this is so boring!’ My only choices here are sleep or go outside. I look over to a shelf full of books. ‘Well that's a little disheartening.’ I just let out a sigh. I guess a power nap can't hurt.

* * *

Something felt rather odd about this dream. First thing is that I don't remember being in the darkness. The second thing is that Rarity is currently trying to work my belt off my pants. So either I am dreaming about having sex with Rarity or this is real. My eyes snap full open as I sit up and push Rarity off me.

“What are you doing?!” I scream unsure if this was all real or not. I quickly look around to see it was still morning, I was still in my room and this was definitely -not- a dream.

Rarity was lying on her back on the bed as she lifted her head, looking at me with half lidded eyes.

“Oh darling I didn't know you liked it rough.” she says in a sultry tone. She spreads her legs wide and gave me a full view of her privates. I already took a face full of it but still turn away with a completely red face. “Perhaps you should punish me.” she adds with a giggle.

So let's try to process this situation a bit. Rarity is in my bed and I am definitely sure she is asking for.. Well I don't want to think about -that-. How long have I been asleep, where is Rainbow? All of these things ran through my mind in seconds. What am I going to do?!

“R-Rarity I-I already hav-ve a girlfriend.” I stutter trying to push my back against the bed's headboard. I try to look anywhere but her privates but.. Holy shit is it winking?! I snap my head to look else where.

“I won't tell if you don't.” She says with a sly grin.

I wanted to stay away but I felt my body being pulled towards her. She forced my lips to meet hers, no matter how hard I tried to pull away the magic held me there.

“Anon I’m ba-” The door swung open to reveal Rainbow. I have never been so happy in my life, then it turned to fear. Rainbow looked livid. Her entire face was red. Rarity didn't seem to care as she pressed me into her mouth. I looked to Rainbow with pleading eyes.

It all happened so fast I couldn't believe it. Rainbow flew towards the bed and decked Rarity’s horn. The magic field around me dropped as Rarity let out a cry of pain. Rainbow grabbed her mane with her teeth and dragged her out of the room kicking and screaming. I was left there trying to catch my breath, shaking slightly from fear. What the hell just happened!

Sounds of a small scuffle went on outside for awhile but soon Rainbow returned to the room with some minor cuts and bruises.

“Are you alright Rainbow?!” I ask with concern.

She waved me off. “I’m fine big guy. Just a little fight.”

She spoke like it was something normal. “A fight?! How can you be acting like this is normal!” 

She grinned at me. “Yeah, you don't know, do you?” I shake my head. “Mares always fight for their stallions.”

“What?!”

“Yeah. Sometimes mares will try to take another mares stallion, so we have to fight to keep them. It’s no biggie.” She says in a normal tone. She then shift to concern. “Are you ok big guy?”

“No! I-I was almost raped! She just used her magic to make me do that! If you didn't show up, I don't know how far she would have taken it!” I say feeling violated.

Rainbow seemed visibly shocked by this. “Mares aren't suppose to do that!” she then stopped dead in her tracks. “No no no no no no!” Rainbow ran to a calendar on the wall. She let out a sigh of relief. “Ok, so that wasn't it.”

“That wasn't what?” I ask confused.

“Nothing, don't worry about it.” Oh I heard that before. I just let it slide for now. “I’ll talk to Rarity after she cools down. I think I might know what her problem is.”

“Can’t I go?”

“No, it might be you that’s the problem.” She states.

“Why would it be me?” I have no idea what I did.

“Well. I hear that if a mare goes a long time without sex, they can get a little crazy.” Rainbow says while rubbing the back of her neck.

“Oh well that doesn't sound good at all.” I say as I slam my back into the bed, I just look to the ceiling. I can't get the image of Rarity’s.. I mean, I swear it winked. Is that normal? “So, no talking to Rarity till we figure this out?” Rainbow gives a nod. “Fine by me.”

“Oh!” Rainbow speeds out the room. Soons she zooms back with a basket in her mouth. “Here’s breakfast.”

I could clearly smell the meat. I was definitely hungry but the images that will plague my mind were still fresh. I still put on a fake smile and eat the food Rainbow handed to me. It was seasoned and tasted fantastic. Still, this whole thing is getting out of control. First Twilight throws me into a wall, then Rarity tries to rape me. I really hope the others aren't as bad. All I can do right now is enjoy my meal with Rainbow.

* * *

I was full and was feeling a lot better. I was still having some trouble walking but for the most part I was fine. I look over to a clock, it was about the time when the girls get out of school. Funny how time flies when you are almost raped.

“I need to get out of this room Rainbow. Let’s go see the kids, they always make me feel better.” I say as I slowly get out of bed.

“Wait!” Rainbow zooms out the room and back in again with a stick in her mouth. “I told the doctor you were having some trouble walking, he said this would help.” She says passed the object in her mouth.

I take it from her and examine it. This was a cane.

“Really?” Rainbow give a nod and a smile. “Alright then. So let’s go see the kids.” Rainbow give another nod as we walk out the room.

* * *

I really hate to admit it, but this cane did make it easier to walk. Even if I did look like a old grandpa. Then again why do they even have canes? Ah, who cares. So here we are, standing outside of the schoolhouse waiting for the kids to be let out. It was only a couple of minutes for that to happen, so not much of a wait.

“D-Do you like foals Anon?” Rainbow asks nervously.

“Foals, not so much. I mean I like them and all but I just get nervous around them.”

“Would you ever want one?”

Well that took me by surprise. “I-I don't think I can.” I think for a little. “I mean, I don't think I can.. Here.” She gives a nod of understanding. “What about you? Have you ever thought about, you know, having one?”

“W-Well yeah. Every mare thinks about it at least once.” She says with a sad smile.

“You know, if we do stay together. I might no-” Rainbow cuts me off.

“I know.” She then leans against my leg. “I am fine with that.”

I just stroke her mane as we wait for the bell. Just on time the bell rings and the kids burst out with a mass of screams. Scootaloo spots us and comes rocketing over.

“Hey! What are you two doing here?” She asks with excitement.

“Just here to hang out with the coolest filly out there.” Rainbow says in a loving tone.

Scootaloo seems taken aback by this. “Y-you think I’m cool?”

Rainbow lightly punches her. “Not just cool, the coolest!” She plays it up a bit but the filly really shines when she hears that.

“How are you doing Anon?” I look down to see Sweetie Belle standing next to me. She looked really worried.

I wince a little when I kneel down and stroke her mane. “I’m doing just fine Sweetie.”

She presses her face into my leg. “I was so worried when I heard you were attacked by Twilight.”

I felt my heart freeze over. “W-What did you say Sweetie?” I ask shocked by what she said.

Scootaloo came in. “We heard it was Twilight! It’s around town that she attacked you!”

Oh shit, this can't be good. I picked up a sound off in the distance, the sound of wings beating against the wind. I look up to see a golden chariot was making a Beeline to Twilight’s direction, I have seen that chariot only once before.. I shakingly stand to my feet. “Oh that -really- can't be good.”


	8. Chapter 8

Worry, that was the first thing that came to mind as I pound the dirt with my feet. Fear is another emotion that came as I ran as fast as I could to Twilight’s. My mind kept playing possible scenarios of what could happen, all of them weren't really helping my nerves much. For now I just kept my mind focused on the first priority, getting to her home.

Rainbow is right on my heels, she was kind enough to tell the Crusaders to go and play before I took off into a mad dash. My heart was racing, I don't think I have ever ran so fast in my life.

“Calm down Anon!” Rainbow urges me while I run.

I still didn't listen. I mean what if Celestia is going to send her to the moon! That wouldn't be fair at all, then again thinking that Celestia would do that is unfair as well. Still I know something like this will be dealt with a heavy hand. I needed to at least try to help. Up ahead Twilight’s home came into view, but something wasn't right. I ran up to the door, not a single guard was standing here, the carriage was nowhere to be found. That isn't a good sign, right? I place a few knocks on the door. I hope everything is alright.

No sounds could be heard, not a single hoof step was taken. I place a few more firm knocks. Still nothing, it's as if the place was empty. I tried to open the door handle but it was locked.

I turn to Rainbow. “Something isn't right here. She should have answered by now, even Spike would have answered.”

“I’m sure everything is alright.” I could see that Rainbow was looking a little concerned now.

“Can you fly through the window and just check, maybe she went out shopping and Spike is asleep.” It was a long shot but I needed to make sure.

Rainbow gave a nod as she flew off into the sky to the back of the tree house. I just sat in wait hoping that I am just overreacting to nothing. Yeah, she’s probably just fine. 

“It’s all your fault!”

I look from the dirt path to see Applejack standing only a few feet from me.

“Excu-”

I was cut off when I was slammed against the door. Applejack had me pinned with her forehooves holding my shoulders firmly against the wooden door. The short range telekinesis had a strong grip on me.

“If y’all weren't here then it woulda never happened!”

My mind started to race at this moment.

“What do you mean?”

Applejack pulled me off the door slightly so she could slam me into it.

“Y’all know what you did!”

“Please, tell me.” My back was still in pain but I held it back the best I could.

“Celestia, she came and took Twilight away! It’s your fault! If you never showed up here then none of this would have happened! You think, you think you can come into ponies lives and..” Applejack started to break out in tears. “You just.. I...” I look up to see Rainbow standing there. She doesn't look angry, she looks as concerned as I am. “She’s gone now, all because of you.”

The last part made my heart stop.

“What?”

Applejack looked right into my eyes. They were filled with so much pain and hate. I have never seen her like this.

“I told ya, Celestia came and took Twilight away, she ain't never coming back! Something about magic kindergarten. Said she was unfit as a student to use her magic out of anger. Now, now Twilight is gone.”

I can't believe what I’m hearing.

“When will she be back?” I have no idea what to say at the moment.

Applejack gave me one last look that told me everything. It was full of all of her hate. She turned around and walked off into the distance without a single word. I just let my back fall on the door, as I slide down to the dirt below me. She is gone. I didn't want this, I didn't mean to hurt anyone.

“T-Twilight.” I look up to see Rainbow shedding some tears as she looked to the sky.

I just bury my face into my hands. This wasn't right. I didn't want her to be punished.

“We have to go after her.” I say aloud.

“What?”

“This is my fault, she shouldn't be punished like this.” I had to help her.

“How do you expect to get there?”

“I don't know, but I have to try something!”

I try to stand to my feet but feel myself being held down.

“My, my, darling. Are we trying to be her knight in shining armor?” I look up to see Rarity standing next to me, her horn glowing brightly.

“I’m trying to make things right.”

“Well, darling, it seems that you are lacking a plan, but don't worry. We’re all here to support you.”

I look around to see that most of the girls were now here, all except Applejack.

“So what's the plan, go in and break Twilight out?” Pinkie says with excitement.

“Oh darling don't be ridiculous. We just need to get to Canterlot and speak with the princess. Straighten everything out.” Rarity says.

“I don't know Rarity, what if Celestia is busy.” Fluttershy whispered.

“Don't be silly, she’ll make the time if it’s for our friend.” Rarity started to trot off into the distance, she stopped briefly and looked to all of us. “Well, let’s not keep her waiting.”

With that said everyone took after Rarity as she made her pace to what looked like a train station. On top of that it also had a very odd looking train. We follow Rarity to the ticket booth where she quickly pays and hands our tickets over.

“Wait a second!” I look over to see Applejack running towards us at full speed. “Y’all didn't think I would let you do this all on your own?” Applejack threw some bits on the counter and got her ticket as well.

We all boarded the train and took our seats. Almost immediately the train was taking off with the distinct sounds of clanking metal wheels on polished rails. We mostly just sat in uncomfortable silence for the most part, though Pinkie was already decorating the entire train cart for the ‘Welcome Back Twilight’ party. It was a sweet gesture but it also reminded us of why we were here in the first place.

Rainbow was leaning against me the whole time with her wings draped over my shoulder.

“Well you two seem... Friendly.” Rarity says the last part a little heated.

Rainbow looks her in the eye. “Friendly wouldn't be the word I'd use.”

“What word might you use, darling?” Rarity asked with fake curiosity.

“I don't know. What would be a good word for coltfriend?” Rainbow says with a smug smile.

Everyone in the cart with the exception of Applejack caught their breaths. All of them had the same amount of surprise and sadness mixed into their faces. Applejack just looked angry.

“Well, good for you darling.” Rarity says after composing herself. It was as if nothing really happened.

“S-So you two?” Fluttershy whispers.

“Yes.” I say just as quietly. 

The entire place turned very awkward. Not a single word was said. Then I could hear a popping noise. I look over to see that Pinkie's hair was slightly straight but also still poofy, like as if she was sad and happy.

“That’s good to hear. I have never seen you so happy before Dash.” Pinkie then looked to me. “Good to see you’re happy too.” She then let out a sigh as she went back to decorating. It was as if she lost all of her joy, yet was still happy. Would you say she was acting normal?

“There’s something wrong with him.” Applejack says under her voice.

“What do you mean by that?!” Rainbow quickly jumps up.

Applejack looks right at me. “I don't rightly know, but something deep down is telling me that he ain't normal.” Everyone in the cart looked at her like she is stupid. “I know he ain't a pony. I just meant.. Never mind.”

“Applejack.” I look at her with concern. “If you think something is wrong, tell me.”

She looked at me with pure hate again. “If I wasn't too sure that he is still a statue. I would say your were Discord in disguise.”

Everyone in the room gasped except me. I have yet to hear who Discord was, but looking at the reaction from everyone, that was anything but a compliment.

“How dare you say that?!” Rainbow yells.

“He asked and I told him!” Applejack retorted.

“I don't care, you can't just call someone Discord and think it means nothing!”

“Rainbow, it’s alright.” I say trying to calm her down.

“Darling this is certainly not alright!” Rarity jumps in. “She just called you one of the most hated creatures of this land!”

“Well, no one says something without reasons right?” I look over to Applejack. “Why would you think I am this Discord person?”

She let out a huff. “You... change things.”

“What does that mean?” I ask unsure as to what she meant.

“I, I don't feel like myself around you. It’s like, it’s like how I felt when Discord made me lie, just, different this time!”

“Darling just because you have feelings for Anon doesn't mean he’s Discord.” Rarity says.

“I-it's not like that!” Applejack took a few deep breaths. “When y’all are near him, don't you feel funny too?” They all look at me briefly then look away quickly. “That’s what I thought. He’s somehow changing us, making us fight. Like we aren't the Elements anymore!”

“You better watch what you say!” Rainbow hollers.

“Or what?! You gonna hit me like you did Rarity!”

“She asked for it!”

Applejack looked directly at me. “You see what he is doing?! -WE- never acted like this before he showed up!”

The entire cart turned to a full blown argument, with the exception of Pinkie and Fluttershy who moved to a lone corner away from the verbal assaulting. It was starting to escalate further than it should have. These three were now out of their seats and practically at each other's throats!

“Everyone sit down!” I yell. They all look to me and quickly sit. I let out a grunt of frustration. I slam my face into my palms. “I try to do the right thing, I try to make everyone happy. Yet it all just has a way of blowing up in my face it seems.” I let out a sigh. “I just wanted it all to be simple.”

I stand to my feet and walk to the back of the train cart and close the door behind me. I look out into the afternoon sky as I lean against the back railing. ‘Maybe this was a bad idea. I should just not date any of them, then at least they all would be friends.’ I have no idea what to do, it seems that any path I choose will just cause more problems. I could hear the door behind me open but I never turn my gaze.

“I-I’m sorry for what I said.” I look over my shoulder to see Applejack standing at the door. I just return my gaze to the sky. “Darnit! Why can't you just forgive me! You are so quick to forgive Twilight and Rarity but when it comes to me its like you don't even care!” She came to my side and turned me to face her. “You want me to beg, Is that it?!” She kneeled to me. “I’m sorry! I-I just couldn't help myself! I have never met a pony so stubborn as you and that’s counting Rainbow!”

I look down to see that some tears were rolling from her cheek. “And now that she has you. She is so smug, showing you off like ur some kind of trophy! I-I woulda never done that with you! Now look at me, I’m just, pathetic! I hoped, dreamed that you were Discord, because then these feelings inside me could be fixed!” She was having a hard time catching her breath. “I tried to just ignore it, I tried to just forget it but it never works! I-I think...I lo-”

“Please.” I could feel tears blurring my vision. She meant every word she was saying. I can't be the one responsible for all of this pain. “Applejack.” She look up to me, still hanging on the last two words I didn't want to hear. “I never blamed you for what you did. I was angry, but I never blamed you.”

She was sniffling a little with her mouth hung open. “But.. I”

“I’m sorry Applejack.” 

That is all I can say as she just hangs her head low. I have never felt like such a piece of shit in my life then I do at this moment. All she wants to say is she loves me and I can't even grant her that simple satisfaction. This is all getting so out of hand fast. Their has to be some alternative to solving everyone's problems?

“So you and Rainbow?” Applejack says in an emotionless tone.

“Yes.”

“I..I wish you the best.” That’s all she says as she walks back into the train cart.

Is it too much just to ask for a simple life? I shake my head as I just look to the sky again.

“We’re almost there big guy.”

I turn around to see Rainbow standing by the door. I just give her a nod as she walks back in. I guess it’s time to get this over with.

* * *

I step out of the train station to find I am being held by spear point. A lot of spears I might add, at least thirty from my count.

“Is there something wrong?” I ask aloud.

“What are you?” One of the guards asks.

“I’m Anon, here to see the princess.”

“We didn't get any orders that the princess would be getting a visitor of -your- description.”

“Yeah we-”

“What the hay is going on here?!” Rainbow gets between me and the spears. All of the guards lower their spears. One of the guards looks to speak but Rainbow cuts in. “Who do -you- think you are threatening -my- coltfriend!?”

All of the guards look at eachother then back to Rainbow. I could see a sneer planted on Applejack’s face as well.

“Rainbow they weren't threatening me, they were just being cautious.” I say hoping to defuse the situation.

“Well we need to see the princess, we don't have time to waste on these guys!” She yells.

For the most part the guards were holding a neutral demeanor. I kneel down to the one that was speaking to me earlier. 

“We need to see Celestia. Can you help us out?” I ask with as much sugar as possible.

He gives a single nod and turns on a dime. I make sure everyone was behind me as we follow the small battalion towards a city like area. Now I have lived in a city from what I can remember. This actually felt like something I could relate too, except all of the really fancy looking ponies of course. Anyways this was a rather nice change of pace, it was also nice to see that most of these ponies never gave me a second glance. Maybe they were too busy or perhaps they were too rich to care?

I’m not sure but I was really liking what I was seeing. Many shops littered the streets and many vendors displaying their wares. I wasn't sure if they sold anything I would like but for the most part it was rather nice looking things. The walk to the castle took some times and for the most part everyone walked in silence. Pinkie would sometimes talk about a donut shop Twilight took them to, but that kinda killed everyone's mood.

* * *

Now this is something interesting. Seeing as I use to live in the modern era I have never been so up close to a castle before. I gotta say, it’s really big. I have seen skyscrapers that barely match the majesty of this piece of architecture! The walls looked to be made of some kind of white granite. Whoever made this must have taken his time. 

Most of the guards have dispersed to return to their patrols I assume. All that lead us through this maze of corridors was but one guard. What was interesting is that he is rather short for a guard, still pretty muscular though. I mean the other ones were pretty tall, kinda like Applejack’s brother. This one was a little short, not by much but kinda noticeable. 

“So where are you from?” Holy shit that is a female?! She is really big, I mean she is like.. Wow. “You hear me?”

I snap myself out of thought. “Yes, Sorry. What was that again?”

“I asked where you are from.”

”Not from here.” I deadpan

“I wouldn't have guessed that.” She say sarcastically.

“Sorry, it’s a long story.”

She looks back at me and flashes a mischievous grin. “Maybe you can tell me over drinks?”

Wait a second.. Is she?

“He’s already taken.” Rainbow says stepping close to my side.

The guard looks over to Rainbow while she continues her stride. 

“Afraid of a little competition?” The guard says with a smirk.

“As if!”

“Then you should be too worried then.” The guard then looked to me. “So how about it?”

I rub the back of my neck. “I..Uh”

“See he said no!” Rainbow blurts out.

The guard laughed a little. “If you want to speak for him then why don't you mark him already?”

Rainbows face turn completely red as her shock shifted to anger.

“Easy Rainbow.” I lay my hand on her shoulder.

“Knows when to take command. I like that.” The guard flicks her tail to the left hard and gives me a brief glimpse at her privates. That was definitely a sign.

I decide it probably best to change the subject. “Yeah.. How far are we?” 

“We’re here.” The guard points to a set of large golden doors. “You may enter, the princess is free last time I checked.”

I gave a nod. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” She says this time throwing her tail into my face. 

I look back to her. I can't believe how tall she is. I mean she isn't as tall as Luna, but damn I have never seen a mare that tall before. She was also pretty buff, guess you have to be when you work for the guards. Then something came to mind.

“Rainbow, what's marking?” I ask curiously.

“I will tell you later big guy.” She says a little nervously as she walks thru the doors.

The two large golden doors swung open to reveal a large red carpet that lead to an even larger throne. On the throne sat Celestia in all of her majesty. The five of us walk down the carpet towards her. I look around to see on both sides of the room stained glass of different images filled the walls. Some of these look oddly familiar, as if I seen them already in some way or another.

Before I knew it I was standing before Celestia, she is currently reading a scroll with a small set of glasses on her muzzle, she doesn't look too happy. The girls bow to her as I give a simple nod, my back is still killing me.

“Might I ask what brings you six here?” Celestia says in a tired tone.

I could feel myself being elbowed by someone. I look down and see Rainbow is elbowing me and pointing her head towards Celestia. I guess I should start then.

“Uh, yeah... I was told that Twilight was taken away?”

“That would be correct.”

“Any reason as to why?”

Celestia set the scroll down and looks directly at me. “We both know what happened Anon, no need to hide it.”

I gulp a little. “Be that as it may Celestia. I’m not looking for her to be punished.”

“She needs to learn how to control her emotions better.” Celestia then looked to the others. “You five should know as well as I how much trouble Twilight can cause when she lets her emotions get the better of her.” They all look to the floor in understanding. I too have heard of some of the stories about what Twilight has done out of fear. “This is the first time she has actually hurt anypony. I cannot let something like this be ignored.”

“It wasn’t one sided, I kept pushing her even when she gave me fair warning. To punish her even when I do not want to press charges is rather odd.”

“I cannot allow her to ignore what she did.” Celestia says in a stern tone.

“She hasn't been ignoring it. Ever since it happened all she has been doing is thinking about it. Isn't the punishment enough?”

“Not according to Twilight.” Once she said that everyone caught their breaths. “This punishment wasn't my doing. Twilight contacted me shortly after and requested that she was to be punished for what she did. She said that she couldn't bare the thought of hurting another.”

Everyone looked at each other to make sure they heard her right. Twilight asked for this? To be taken away, to be placed into magic kindergarten? 

“Can we see her?” I ask hopefully.

“She has requested to not be seen by anypony.” Celestia then smiled at me. “Seeing as you aren't a pony, I think it should be fine.” She stood from her throne. “Follow me Anon.” She then looked to the others. “You five may wait in the dining hall if you like. This shouldn't take too long.”

They give a quick nod and bow as they take their leave. Celestia walks over to a pair of doors and opens them with her magic. She then proceeds to walk down into a hallway. 

“She has been sleeping in my room since she has gotten here. Reminds me of when she was a little filly.” Celestia looks to me. “She really needs you right now.” I stop where I stand. “Is something the matter?”

“Celestia I need advice.” She gives a simple nod. “You probably know by now, but all of the girls are attracted to me in some way or another.” I can see her giving me that motherly smile again. “It’s just. It seems like I’m the one causing all of these problems. I don't want to be the one to ruin their friendship and I don't want to leave them heartbroken either.” I sit on the ground as I run my hand along the ground. “What am I supposed to do?”

“That’s a tough call. I have a question for you though.” I look to Celestia. “If you were to date none of them, they would blame each other. If you were to date them all and establish a herd, they would all look for attention. The question is, what do -you- want?”

I take a few deep breaths. “I don't know. I really like Rainbow, but what Applejack told me, it seems to be true. It’s -my- this and -coltfriend- that. Does she really think she owns me?”

“Maybe she is just excited to have someone interested in her.” Celestia says. “It’s not uncommon for a mare to flaunt her joy at others.”

I let out a sigh. “I guess, but it still doesn't help me.”

I look over to see Celestia take a seat next to me. “Listen Anon. Just think of yourself as a test. You are challenging the girls friendship and maturity of a situation as well as your own. If they can overcome it, then they will be stronger. If they can't, then it will be a sad day indeed, but I believe the elements will guide their paths.”

“Aren't the elements flawed though?” I look to Celestia, she is still wearing that smile. “Twilight told me briefly about them. She even told me who holds what elements. I know for a fact that Pinkie can stop laughing and Applejack can lie. So what are the elements really?”

Celestia chuckled a little. “They are a guide Anon, nothing more. The girls are ponies through and through, they have flaws and they have personalities. I will admit that they do try too hard to be the elements and have yet to learn the most important lesson of all.”

“What would that be?”

“That the elements live within us all but are only a small part of who we have become.” She got to her hooves as she continued down the hall. 

I got to my feet as well and follow after her. Everything she was saying is true in one way or another. When I think about it, I haven't been taking this entire thing maturely. I have just been ignoring and not really treating them like adults. My entire approach is what's been the problem. I think I finally understand now, maybe I can make this work after all.

* * *

Celestia and I stood outside of two large doors with a large sun symbol on them.

“This is it. Are you ready?” I give a nod. “Very well, I must return to my duties, I wish you luck.”

Before Celestia turns to leave I pull her into a hug. She was thrown off guard by this. 

“Thank you for the help. You made me feel alot better about everything.”

She draped one of her wings over me. “If you ever need any advice, I’ll always be here.”

I release her as she does the same, she gives one nod as she walks away. I take a deep breath as I place my hand on the door. I was surprised at how easily it opened, it didn't take much strength at all. I walk into a darkened room with a bed to the left. A large lump was under the blankets, I can only assume it's Twilight. I walk over to the bed and sit on the edge. 

I start to see the lump stir under the covers.

“I don't want to go out yet.” Twilight says with a weak voice.

“You won't need to.”

The lump immediately jumps up and falls off the bed. After some squirming around Twilight found her way out of the sheets.

“Anon?!” She looks very surprised.

“Yeah.”

“What are you doing here?” She didn't sound mad, probably the shock still.

“I came here to talk.”

Her face turned to fear. “Talk about what?”

“You, your friends and myself.” She turned to face away from me. “Twilight, we need to talk about this. I don't want this to be a problem between us.” I pat the spot next to me. “Get comfortable.”

She does as I say and sits next me me.

“Why don't you like me?” Twilight blurts out.

I was taken by surprise by the suddenness but gain my composure.

“I do like you.”

“But only as a friend.” She says that last part in disgust.

“I.. I don't know Twilight.”

“So what is it? Is it Rainbow, is she making you do this?!”

I quickly jump in. “No!” She flinches a little. I lower my tone a bit. “It’s not her. We’re just dating, we aren't going steady. At least I don't think so?” I let out a sigh. “This pony stuff is so complicated. I mean everything is so different from my people.”

I can see that Twilight is fiddling with her hooves a bit. “I like you Anon. Even if you don't like me, I want you to know I really like you.”

“I know, I know you do.”

“I mean we have fun right?”

I smile at her. “Of course we do.”

“And we enjoy each other's company right?”

“I do enjoy that.”

“So, why can't you feel the same way about me than you do Rainbow?”

“It’s complicated Twilight.”

She let out a sad chuckle. “Who am I kidding anyways. You wouldn't like me. I’m just a egghead, an ugly egghead.”

What? How can she say something like that?

“Twilight you’re not ugly.”

“Yes I am, it's why everypony doesn't like me.”

“Twilight.” She tries to turn away but I worked my hand to her cheek and motion her to look at me. “You are a pretty young mare. I think it’s a shame that other ponies can't see it.”

She sniffles a little. “That doesn't help me.”

“Twilight, I don't know what will happen in the future, all we have right now is this moment. I mean what I am saying and it makes me sad that you can't see it.”

“If this is a moment, can I ask you one favor?” 

“What is it?”

“C-Can I have just one kiss?”

She covers her face as tears run over her cheeks. She must be so lonely all the time and no one really gets her. I can understand where she is coming from now.

“Alright.” I let fall from my mouth.

She looks to me with hope in her eyes. “Really?” I give a nod as a small smile spreads over her face.

“So how do-”

Before I could finish my sentence she pressed her lips onto mine. I didn't even realise until it was too late that her tongue was shoved firmly into my mouth. She definitely was going to make this kiss count it seems. It was kinda funny though, it oddly felt like she was trying to applying techniques from a book while she was kissing me.

I break away from her. “Twilight, just relax.”

She does as I say as we slowly inch towards each other again.

First we start off slow and innocent as we press our lips together. I could feel her trembling slightly as I work my hands to her back and pull her closer to me. I feel her tongues graze against my teeth, I slowly open my mouth to allow her to explore. Slowly this time she takes in all of the details in my mouth. Feeling every tooth and brushing against my tongue with hers. She tastes sweet just like rainbow but oddly like a grape flavor. Our kiss starts to heat up as she pushes into me harder. 

I decide to make this more enjoyable for her as I start to fight her tongue back. As we fight I could hear slight moans leave her as we just share this embrace. I finally gain some ground, getting my tongues into her mouth and start to feel everything I could. She was giggling a little at this but I continue to work my tongue in her. After some time we both pull back panting a little. 

“S-So, how was it?” I ask. I have to admit she is really good at kissing.

“Thank you.” Is all she says as she pulls me into a strong hug. After she lets go she takes her seat next to me one again.

“I really like you Twilight. You are smart, pretty and a great friend.”

“Friend, right.” She says a little sadly.

She is really a great pony, why can't I give her a chance? I elbow her side. “I was talking to Lyra back in Ponyville. She told me that it's normal for ponies to date multiple ponies. You know, to see if they like them or not.”

Twilight seemed to brighten up a little at that. “She’s right. It is a cultural norm for ponies to date many suitors to see if they enjoy their company, if it goes further they can establish a herd together and bring more partners in.”

I start to twiddle my thumbs, I was getting very nervous all of a sudden. “Maybe after Rainbow and I get some proper dating time together.. I don't know, maybe we can go out on a date?” I felt my heart racing at this moment, it was like I was really asking someone out this time, not just something sudden. It felt, nice.

She looked speechless at this moment. “S-Sure.”

“But, you are in Canterlot and I’m in Ponyville. How will a long distance relationship work?” I say with fake sadness..

“Oh!” She then hops off the bed and starts packing all her things faster than I could ever imagine possible. She then stops in her tracks. “So, you forgive me?”

“Forgive you for what?”

“For hurting you.”

“I never blamed you.” I say with a smile.

I was then tackled onto the bed with Twilight’s head pressed into my chest firmly. I could feel tears falling onto me. I just stroke her mane and let her have this moment.

“Thank you, even if it doesn't work out Anon, I’ll always be there for you.” Twilight says with a smile as she looks up to me.

“I wouldn't have it any other way.” I say as she once again climbs off me.

* * *

Twilight finished packing all of her things, which were mostly books. I can honestly say I am not that surprised. She had some guard come and pack her things in a carriage for when we were ready to leave. Twilight and I walk through the hallways of the castle.

“So you grew up here?” I say as I look around still in awe of the structure.

“For the most part, yes.”

“This is a really nice place, shame we are leaving so soon.” It would be nice to explore some but I got work to do anyways.

I look over to see a smile spread on Twilight’s face. She took my hand into her magic.

“Come with me.”

Twilight dragged me through many hallways until we stood before a door. 

“Where are we?” I ask.

“I use to come here alot when I was a filly.” 

The door glowed a light purple hue as it opened for us. On the other side made my jaw drop. It was a large garden. Many trees and flowers blanketed the landscape. It was truly a sight to behold. 

“Follow me.” Twilight says as she trots off onto a path.

I follow after her threw the many trees and surprisingly abundance of animals that littered this place as well. I saw every colored bird and even a kangaroo. Wonder how they got that? Soon Twilight took me to a clearing that was surrounded by many trees except for the center. Twilight walks into the center and takes her seat on the plush looking grass. I follow her lead and take my seat next to her.

“On days like this I would study outside in the fresh air. This was my favorite spot to practice magic.” Twilight says as she looks around.

“What types of magic did you learn?”

Twilight smiles at me. “This is where I first learned how to change the properties of an object into a completely different substance.”

“So you can make a rock into water?” She gives a nod. “That pretty cool.” 

I look over to see Twilight blushing. “Oh it’s not cool.”

“Well I think it’s pretty cool. Don't you think so?” I ask curiously.

I could see a small smile graced her lips. “Alright it is a little cool.”

“If you could do that where I come from, you would have millions of fans.” I state matter of factly.

“You know Anon, we never did really talk about your people much.”

I rub the back of my head. “I don't really remember much, plus.” I let out a sigh. “It reminds me of what I lost, even if I can't remember what I specifically lost.” I run my hands through the grass. “Family, friends. Did I have any of them? Was I alone or is someone worried that I have been gone for so long?” I get lost in my thoughts. “Do they think I left, died. Did they have a funeral for me or are they still holding out for some slim chance that I will return?”

I look over to see that Twilight looks a bit sad now. “Hey don't mind me, I’m just thinking you know.”

“Yeah.” She says passively.

I throw my arm over her shoulder and pull her to my side. “I have a new life now. New friends, new possibilities. I wouldn't trade it for the world.”

She look up to me with a grin. “That’s good to hear Anon. I would miss you if you left.”

I feel good knowing I have someone that cares for me. “I would miss you as well Twilight.”

Twilight and I spent some time just looking to the sky. It was a simple and very rewarding thing. We talked about some more things on Equestrian history and I also told her more about human history. I gotta say that the more I am getting to know her the more I feel comfortable. It's like we have a connection of some kind. We laugh at each other jokes, not fake laughs either, real genuine laughs. We both have interesting things to talk about and I always enjoy seeing her use magic as well.

We both felt like the time spent together was long enough, didn't want to worry Celestia and her friends. So we decided to head over to the dining hall. As we walk I can't get my eyes off of Twilight. I guess I did lie a little to her. She isn't just pretty, she is beautiful. She is brilliant and a joy to be around, and, I think I might like her too.


	9. Chapter 9

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry again, Anon.”

Twilight has been apologising almost at every possible chance she gets.

“Twilight, I said it was alright for the thousandth time already.” I say sincerely.

“How can it be alright? I hurt you really badly!” Her ears press firmly against her skull.

“That you did, but I’m better now. The thing about getting hurt is that you get better in time.” I say with a smile.

“Still there has to be something I can do for you?” She looks to me with pleading eyes.

“Just knowing you're concerned means a lot to me Twilight.”

We both continue towards the dining hall. I know it will take some time because Twilight and I are still enjoying the scenery as we go by it. She is even nice enough to tell me if something has meaning to it or not. 

“I just feel bad about it is all.” Twilight adds.

“These things sometimes happen, it's something we both have to accept.” I say with a shrug.

“It’s ju-”

“Twilight” I cut her off as I stand in front of her now. “What do I need to do to show you that it's alright?”

A blush spread over her muzzle. “Maybe a small kiss.” She looks up to me and immediately away. “Y-You know, for confidence.”

I smile at her, I bet she was playing this thing up the whole time. I take a knee in front of her. We briefly lock eyes as I lean in and give her a light kiss on the lips, lingering for only a couple seconds before I pull away.

“Better?” I say with a smile. She gives a nod. “Good. We better hurry, I think Celestia will be expecting us.”

She chuckled a little. “Don't worry Anon, I can just teleport us there.” She says with a wink.

I slap myself on the face. How could I have forgotten she can do that!? I look down to see her chuckling to herself. Alright, I will admit, she got me there. I watch her as she charges her horn up and the world goes completely white for a split second. I hit the ground in a heap, my head is spinning like crazy.

“Oh Anon, are you alright?!” Twilight says as she takes to my side.

“Y-Yeah, just a little dizzy.” I say trying to stabilize my vision.

I slowly get to my feet again and make sure I am no worse for wear. My back wasn't 100% but it wasn’t feeling that bad, that's counting the latest fall. I reach out to push the door in front of me open. Only to find that Twilight is in front of me.

“Oh, let me do that.” Twilight says as she uses her magic to open the door for us. I thank her briefly as we both enter inside.

Now this next part is a little much to take it. There is a giant table filled to the brim with many different types of foods. Ranging from fruits, vegetables and even meat! I make a mad dash to the closest chair and take my seat. I pick up as much meat as I could and start shoveling it away. After that teleporting I feel like all of my energy has been sapped from me.

“It’s good to see you have made it for dinner Anon.” I hear a voice say. I look up to see Celestia looking right at me while I have half an animal in my mouth. She’s still wearing that motherly smile, it makes me feel better everytime I see it.

I swallow the food in my mouth and rub the back of my head. “Yeah, Twilight teleported us here and I just felt kinda hungry all of a sudden.” I look around to see the other girls are looking at me, some of them still look nervous while I have some meat in my hands. “Twilight is coming back as well.” 

Celestia looked a little concerned for a second but soon returned to that motherly nature. “That is excellent news.” She then looked to Twilight. “I hope you have learned from this experience?”

Twilight gives a nod. “I did princess.”

“Good, now let’s not keep Anon waiting.” 

Almost on cue my stomach growled out loud. I chuckle nervously again. “Yeah, sorry.” Everyone took their seats and now enjoyed a higher class meal. I look around the table and notice that someone wasn't here. More specifically, I noticed that a moon princess was absent from the room. “Where’s Luna?” I ask curiously.

Celestia looked concerned. “She has informed the guards that she is sick. I do hope she is alright.”

“Do you want me to talk to her?” I hope she isn't too under the weather.

“I can't ask you to do that Anon.” Celestia tries to brush it off.

“It's alright, I mean I’m already in Canterlot right?”

“What about your food big guy?” Rainbow asks.

“It will still be here. I just want to check on her, make sure she is doing well.”

“Thank you Anon. I will have a guard show you the way.” Celestia says, she sounds relieved as well.

“I can show him!” Twilight jumps in,

“I think you have some friends you need to speak with still.” Celestia adds.

Twilight looked to the others. “Oh, right.”

“Don't worry I’ll be back.” I say to Twilight.

She looks to me with a smile. A guard walks through the door and stands by my side. I get up from my seat and follow this guard out the door.We only got to about halfway thru the hallway until I noticed something.

“So it’s just you and me.” Oh man it’s that female guard again.

“So it seems.” I say trying to play it cool.

“Where you headed?” She asks.

“Luna’s room.” I say passively.

“Think about the offer I gave ya?” She says.

I smile a little. “I don't have a problem with having a drink. Anything more though, well, I’m not sure.”

“You seem like the kind of stallion that needs a strong mare in your life.” She stop and turns around, looking me up and down. “I can be that kinda mare.” She says with a wink and continues walking down the hall.

“I bet you are.” I say under my breath.

“So, heading up to Princess of the night's room, that pretty gutsy.”

“How so?”

“She hasn't been sick, the night guards told me that she has been in a sour mood. They think it’s a stallion problem. Keep saying they hear her crying.”

This situation just turned from friendly meet and greet into a total shitstorm in less than 5 seconds.

“I hope I can make her feel better. Though I am not sure how to approach this situation, I already got enough problems involving mares.” I look down to her as she is looking right at me. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Before I knew it we stood before a very dark colored door with two moon crescents on them. This was definitely the place. “I will take you up on those drinks later slick.” The guard hip checks me before she takes her leave.

Well she seems really friendly. Oddly enough, I get the weird feeling that her flirting is more of a game than an actual advance. I shake my head around, I need to focus.I take a couple deep breaths as I close my eyes and think over what I am going to do. ‘Ok let's take a second to think this thru. She is possibly very angry for some reason or another. I need to tr-’

“Daydreaming is still dreaming Anon!” I hear Luna yell through the doors. ‘Wait she could hear that?’ “Yes I can, you are still dreaming!”

I shake my head to break the trance I was in. Ok so these are thoughts now. Ah what the hell, it's too late to think now. I push open the door and make sure to close it behind me. 

“What is it you want Anon?”

I look over to see Luna under her sheets as she has her back turned to me.

“Your sister told me you were feeling a little sick. I just came to check up on you, make sure you’re alright.”

“We are fine, just leave us alone.” She sounded terribly sad. This was definitely not the flu.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I ask.

“No, just leave.” I can hear a slight catch in her voice.

“Alright Luna. If you want to talk, I will still be here for a couple hours.” 

I turn to walk away. “Wait!” I look back to see Luna is now facing me. “W-I don't want you to go.” I could see some tears glistening from her eyes in the darkness of the room.

I slowly walk over to her and sit down on the edge of the bed. “So what’s the matter?”

“It’s, it’s just. I don't get out much. I am mostly awake during the night and asleep during the day, ponies are few and far inbetween. I’m just lonely.” She then looks to me with a smile. “I found a pony that loved my night, he was enthralled with the stars I work so hard on. Enchanted by the very sky others take for granted.” She then turns away. “He got himself a mare. This mare can do things I cannot, she can see him during the day and sleep with him through the night.” Tears are falling from her eyes. “It seems that I must remain alone for another lifetime.”

I knew as clear as day that she is talking about me. Yet another pony I can add to a list of hearts put through pain because of me. Alright I need to really think about this one. Don't really want to piss off a princess and the sister of a sun goddess that has been known to send ponies to the moon.

I let out a sigh. “That pony is me right?” I look at her as she turns away. “I’m sorry you have to feel this way Luna.”

She quickly looks to me. “No! I am not sorry for the way I feel! It has been many a moons since I last felt like this for another.” She then turned away. “I just, I wish I could be with you like others can Anon.” She look out to the night sky from a balcony door. “But I would miss my night too much to bare it.”

I follow her gaze and see the moon slowly rising from the horizon. “I know that if I couldn't see the night sky, I too would be sad.” I look back to see a smile on her face. “Luna, I will always love your nights.” I then smile at her. “I know we can't spend the day together but we can share our nights together.” I chuckle a little. “If you like, I could try daydreaming more?”

She shakes her head. “There is no need for that Anon. I know all too well of the day thoughts you hold, no reason to add me to that list of all your worries.” How long has she known about this? 

I then rest my hand on her hoof. “I worry because I care.”

I could see some tears forming at the corner of her eyes. “Maybe we can spend more nights together, not just in dreams. Even if it’s but a few minutes to look at the stars.”

“I have no problems with that.” I say with a smile.

“Thank you Anon.”

“No problem.” I then have a thought. “Would you like to join everyone for breakfast?”

“Breakfast?”

“Well, you eat breakfast when you wake up right?”

She chuckled a little. “It has been sometimes since I last heard someone make that assumption.” She calmed herself. “I do not do this Anon. I eat dinner when I wake up, then I eat breakfast before I go to sleep. Dinner is usually heavier and holds me thru the night, while breakfast is light and helps me sleep.” That actually made a lot of sense. “And yes I will join everyone for dinner.”

I stand to my feet and look back to Luna as she too gets out of bed. For a brief moment as she rises from the bed, the sheets that clinged to her body slowly fall from her admittedly curvy form, it was getting my heart racing. Add the backdrop of her night sky that shone through her balcony door only made the sight before me impossible to forget. This is definitely not helping me with all my feelings.

“Anon”

“Yes Luna?” I say gulping slightly unable to clear my mind of the sight that was before me.

“Stop dreaming about me.” Says with a playful tone

My mind went completely blank as I froze up, then my forethoughts filled my mind to show that I was indeed dreaming about Luna. I gulp a little at that.

“Uh, sorry.”

I see a blush on her face. “No worries Anon.”

I then look out to see that the night sky was finally in the sky. 

“Would you like to take a quick walk through the garden?” I suggest.

She smiles at me. “I would love that.”

* * *

Luna and I have just started walking thru the garden. I just look to the sky while Luna is shaping it before us. I am still left in awe of how much time she takes to make this beauty. I look over to see Luna looking right at me with a smile on her muzzle.

“I know of no other pony on this lands that looks to my night sky as you do.” She then looks to it as well. “It feels good to be appreciated.”

“Yeah, it still amazes me to no end.” A wind rolls in and sends a chill up my spin as I shiver a little.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, just a little cold is all.” I say trying to control my shivering.

Luna then sidled up close to me and draped her wing over my back. It was surprisingly warm and kept the wind off me really well.

“How is it now?” Luna ask.

“Better now, thanks.” I say. We return to looking at the sky while Luna kept the wind off me. The night sky was great but I have been concerned about why so many mares like me, perhaps it was cultural? “Luna can I ask about something?” She gives a nod. “Since I got here, it seems like every mare is out to get me. Why is that?”

I could see a very large blush spread over Luna’s face. “Well anon, mares outnumber stallions four to one.” I give a nod, I remember Lyra saying something like that. “This means that a mare will actively try to engage a stallion to gain his attention and hopefully affection.” So it's like the polar opposites on my world. It's the females that do the wooing? “This is more strong in stallions that have no partners. 

Many mares will try to be the first to mark him, also making them the lead mare if they make a herd. If they are marked, other mares must go through the lead mare first before trying to establish a relationship with the stallion in question. This does not mean that a mare will go after just any stallion.” She then looked to me. “They need to be special, kind and more often than not, good friends.”

“Really, mares date their friends?”

“It is very common. Think about it, they have known these stallions and mares all there life. It is only natural to possibly try and pursue something more from it.” Luna adds.

“But how can that make sense? Most of the ponies that like me have only known me for less than a week!”

“You just have a way about you Anon. Something that makes others feel at ease.” Luna then looked to the sky. “When we first met I was a little wary, I will admit, but there was something about you that made me feel like you understood how I felt.” She then looked back to me. “It is just a mystery Anon, we cannot explain it all.”

I guess she is right, not everything can be explain. Sometimes things just happen with no rhyme or reason. I knew Luna liked me, this was now very obvious. Should I ask her? I guess it can't hurt.

“Luna.” 

“Yes?”

“You know I am currently dating Rainbow.” She seems to stiffen up at that. “I have agreed to go out on a date with Twilight.” She was slightly shivering now. “I want to know what you think about that?”

“I-I’m happy for you.”

I look into her eyes, I could see it clear as day that she didn't feel that way. “Please Luna.”

She looked away from me. “I don't like it.”

“Why?”

“Because, I want you to be mine.” She says with some tears.

“I am not property Luna.”

“I know that!” She gets upset a little. “You know what I meant!”

I let out a sigh. “I know.”

“Does knowing any of this change anything?” She says with sorrow.

I give a nod. “It shows me how much I can lose here.”

“What have you got to lose Anon?” Luna says a little angrily.

“A very kind and great friend.” I feel her pull her wing away from me, allowing the cold to come back. “Can I ask you one more thing.” She doesn't respond so I decide to speak anyways. “Those mares that try to become intimate with a friend, how many of those work out?”

I can see her face lower to the ground. “Not many are successful.”

I shake my head. “Seems luck is not on my side huh.” I say with a sad chuckle. I rub my face a little, it's now or never. “Luna, tell me how this could ever work?” I point between us both. “You and I.”

She seems to freeze in place.

“I’m not sure Anon, but figuring that out will be part of the journey.”

“What about..” I didn't like to think about it, but it's going to happen eventually. “What about when I die?”

That seems to hit its mark. She looks to the sky. 

“I will bare the pain.” 

“Why, Why go through something like that for me?” I have no idea why she would do something like that.

“I would rather choose but a brief moment of happiness over a lifetime of loneliness.” The way she is looking at me was almost as bone chilling as the wind that was sweeping through the garden. Her eyes were not naive in what she was speaking of, she knows of true loneliness and she will grasp at whatever happiness she can get. Well if Lyra says is right, then dating them is alright. I mean humans date a lot and don't go steady. So why can't I at least give some of these mares a try? 

She is still looking into my eyes, she hasn't turned her gaze from me while I think what she is saying over in my mind.

“So” I look to the sky. “I guess there is no harm in having a date right?”

I am immediately tackled onto the very cold ground. I really need to find a way to avoid all of these ponies plowing me into the ground. 

“Oh thank you Anon, we are joyous of this occasion!” Luna literally screamed at the top of her lungs. Now understand perfectly clear when I say that I have gone completely deaf.

“What?!” I scream no longer able to hear a single thing.

“Oh my apologies Anon!” All I could hear was muffling

“What!?”

“Just hold on!” I still wasn't getting any of what she was saying. All I could see was her horn light up and a popping noise in my ears. I rub my ears a little as I start to hear sound again. “Better?” Luna asks, I could hear her better than before.

“Yeah.” I think back to before I went deaf. “What was that before?”

She chuckled nervously. “W- My apologies, Anon. When I get excited I sometimes speak in my Royal Canterlot Voice. Many ponies have said it is loud.” I give a nod. She leans in and plants a quick kiss on my cheek. “Thank you Anon for giving me a chance.”

“No problem Luna.” I scratch the back of my head. “If you don't mind, can you get off now. It’s kinda cold down here.”

“Oh!” She quickly moves off me as I stand up and brush some dirt off. “I apologize.”

“It's alright Luna, no need for the apologies. I get enough of those already.” 

Luna and I take our seat next to each other again as she drapes her wing over me. A sudden thought popped into mind. ‘Well I am already on a roll, might as well keep going.’

“Luna” I gain her attention. “What is Marking?” I heard that guard and even Luna say it, but I still have no idea what it means.

Luna was now completely red. I could even feel heat radiating off of her body. 

“W-when a mare and stallion decide to go steady. They will engage in physical activities.” Oh man, I can't believe a pony princess is giving me a sex talk. I facepalm. “While in the act if the two love each other they allow their auras to mix with each other. When all is done, each partner will have a piece of the others aura.” Luna cleared her throat. “That is what marking is. Unicorns and non-unicorns alike can feel this aura.” She then looked to me. “We can feel that no mare or stallion has taken you yet.”

I remove my hands from my face. “Well that was a lot to take in.”

“Yes, well usually it's told to young foals when they are growing up. This is the first time I have had to explain it to a stallion before.” She say with a nervous chuckle. Luna’s stomach lets out a low growl. “Oh, it seems I have gone without for too long. Let us enjoy a meal!” With that said her horn charged up and the world turned white again.

* * *

This time I was a little better but still dizzy. Luna and I walk threw the doors and I took my seat as I had before. This time though I noticed that Rainbow was to my right and Twilight was to my left. Luna took her seat next to her sister.

“Where have you been big guy?” Rainbow asked.

“Luna and I just looked at the night sky a little.” I say.

“That is so boring!” Rainbow blurts out.

“How could you say that Rainbow?” Twilight comes in. “The constellations and the planets. It’s all so exciting!”

“That’s egghead stuff.” Rainbow says.

“So that makes me an egghead?” I say matter of factly.

“What? No!” Rainbow quickly tries to say.

“Well you did kinda call him an egghead.” Twilight says.

“I never said that!” Rainbow was getting a little worked up.

“Don't worry Rainbow. I think if you just gave it a try you would like the night sky too.” I say. “Maybe when we get some time we can do it together.”

Rainbow lets out a sigh. “Sure, I can do that big guy.”

With that said everyone returned to their meals. I look over to see a concerned expression on Celestia's face as she talks to her sister. Only briefly does she look to me and gives a forced smile. I have a feeling I might have done something wrong. Anyways I return to my delicious meat. It was really too good to ignore. It seems it was all too good for most of the ponies in the room to ignore as well. I look around to see that Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie are looking directly at me. Though Pinkie was just smiling at me so I guess she doesn't count. 

“Girls you knows it's rude to stare.” Celestia states.

Rarity shifts a little uncomfortably. “You are correct princess. It’s just, you know, the meat and all.” 

Celestia nods her head. “It’s a primal thing to be a little worried, but you as well as I know that Anon wouldn't cause us harm.”

They all gave a single nod. I think the only pony that wasn't even paying attention was Fluttershy. I guess she is use to it all, seeing as she takes care of so many animals. 

Celestia looks to a window. “I think it is far too late for you to go home. How would you all like to stay here for the night?”

I raise my hand absent mindedly, Celestia nods to me. “What about my job?”

Rainbow leans close to me. “It’s going to be the weekend remember? Lotus and Aloe wanted you to get some much needed rest after the incident.”

Is it really Friday?

I look to Celestia. “Scratch that last part.”

She smiles at me. “Then it is all settled. You will all stay here for the time being. Maybe even show Anon around Canterlot tomorrow?”

“Oh what a fabulous idea! So many sites and stores to see!” Rarity says excitedly.

“We can show him my favorite donut shop!” Comes a voice next to me. 

I jump out of my seat slightly. I look down and notice Spike was between Twilight and I.

“Holy sh-” I hold my tongue, I mean Spike is still a kid right? I take a couple breaths. “I really did not see you there.”

He chuckles nervously. “Sorry.”

“No problem.”

I then look Spike up and down. He is a dragon right?

I turn to Twilight. “Doesn't Spike eat meat?” All of the girls gasp slightly. “Is something wrong?”

“Anon, Spike can't eat meat.” Twilight states.

“Why not? We didn't have any real dragons but from what stories I remember they all basically went like this. They ate meat, love gold, jewels, basic treasure type stuff. They also had the bad habit of stealing female humans whenever they got the chance. Something to do with greed.”

They look at each other nervously.

“That is in your people's history?” Celestia asks.

“Pretty much.” I state.

“I find it interesting that your people have never interacted with these creatures, yet your portrayal of them is rather accurate.” Luna comes in.

“Well, I always found it odd that we had so many details on them as well. We even knew how to kill them.” I felt my heart stop once that left my mouth. It was as if my entire body went numb. I look around to see that most of the ponies in the room have shocked expressions. Though I can see that Celestia and Luna look rather calm. I look down to Spike as he looks very afraid. “I mean, it’s all just stories. I never knew they existed.”

Spike seemed a little at ease but the other girls still looked afraid. I let out a sigh. “There is one thing about humans that you should know. I’m not too sure on how you ponies became top of the food chain here, but where I come from it took millions of years and an assortment of tools to protect ourselves. Given as time went on we stopped fighting the elements and, well.” I kinda let my words trail off a little.

“Well?” Twilight urged

I gulp a little. “Well, we started to fight each other.”

Their faces turned from shock to disgust. This was really not making me feel better. On the bright side Luna and Celestia seems to have an understanding way about them.

“You fought each other?” Fluttershy asked.

I might as well get this out of the way. “Well, we fought, sometimes kill even.” Just explaining these concepts to these ponies feels wrong on so many levels.

“Would -you- take the life of another?” Luna asks.

“Me? No! Well, it depends.” They all look at me with much more fear than before. “Let me explain. Humans lack any sort of magic, if someone was to harm us we would need to show equal force or become harmed in the process. So depending on the situation, If I had to choose between myself living or another looking to harm me, I would obviously try my hardest to preserve my life by any means necessary. I wouldn't just go out and harm people simply on a whim if that's what you’re thinking.”

They all seem to understand a little of what I was getting at..

“So how did you do it?” Rainbow asks.

I can't believe I am going to do this. “I noticed that your guards have spears, that is one way, to cut or maim the person. A more common way in my time was something called a gun.”

“Gun?” Celestia looked interested.

I nod “Basically a gun is used to throw a small piece of lead faster than the speed of sound.”

“Faster than sound!” Rainbow says.

“Yes.”

“How big is this gun?” Pinkie asks.

I raise my hands and separate them by about nine inches. “About that big.”

“Such speed in a little device?” Luna.was just as curious as the others.

“Yes.”

“And it throws metal?” Twilight adds

“Basically.”

“How can that hurt anypony?” Rainbow cuts in.

I look at her. “It's science. Move something fast enough and it can do damage.”

“Its sounds like your people have thought about this thoroughly?” Celestia states.

I shake my head trying to drown out those thoughts. “You know, can we talk about something else?”

All of the girls and princesses nod their heads in agreement. I really didn't want to keep talking about such a subject, that is part of my past and nothing more. Though I can't help the feelings that everyone is looking to me with cautious eyes now. With the exception of Luna and Celestia of course, those two seem rather calm. As if they experienced something like that first han-er hoof. 

I look down to Spike. “So a donut shop. I think I would like that.”

He looks excited again, almost as if he forgot everything I just said. Though I find it odd that he has such sharp teeth and still can't eat meat. 

“Just so you know Anon.” Celestia speak up. “Dragons have been known to eat meat, only when they have matured though.”

Well we never really had stories about baby dragons, so it seems legit. I give a nod as I return to my food. I only look down briefly to see Spike consuming a 30k diamond. I shake my head. ‘That still doesn't sit right with me.’

* * *

Dinner went off relatively well. Little else was talked about other than how everyone's day was and how they felt. Seems that while I was with Luna, Twilight apologized to her friends for leaving them on such short notice and not telling them why. As expected they forgave her and everything was great on their end. While we were having dinner All of the girls kept looking at me on and off. This wasn't sitting well with Rainbow much.

“I think it is time to call it a good night.” Celestia says as she rises from her seat. “Guards will escort you to your rooms.” With that said Celestia took off to her own direction.

In a heartbeat a single guard stood next to each pony and myself.

“Have a good night Luna.” I say as I rise from my seat.

“Sweet dreams to you Anon.” Luna says, getting the attention of all the girls. “Uh- and to you all as well..Elements, Anon.” Luna quickly trotted out of the room with a blush on her face. 

I couldn't help but chuckle inwardly a little at that. I guess Luna is off to do princess stuff.

“Well good night girls.” I say standing by to let them pass.

Rainbow tugs on my pant leg quickly. “We need to talk, I’ll come by later.”

I give her a nod as she walks off with her guard.

“Good night Anon.” Twilight says with a blush as she follows her guard as well.

“Night Nonster.” Pinkie says as she hops by. 

‘Nonster?’ I shake my head. Does Pinkie even realise that sounds like monster?

“Evening darling.” Rarity says as she walks by.

Applejack just brushes past me without a single word.

“Don't let the bedbugs bite.” Fluttershy Whispers while she goes on her way.

I guess there is nothing left to do now but-

“We need to stop meeting like this.”

I look to the only remaining guard. You can probably guess who it is.

“So what you up to?” I ask nonchalantly.

“Just about to escort some stallion to his room.” She say with a wink.

“Lucky guy. Do I know him by any chance?” I say playing her game.

“Nah, just some random stallion that walks on two legs.”

“Well that’s weird.”

“I know right?” We both look at each other for a second until busting out into laughter. After we have our moment she punches me lightly in the thigh. “You know what? I like you, you know when to hang loose.”

“You aren't too bad yourself. All the other guards don't even talk to me.”

She rolls her eyes. “Don't get me started on those jerks. Everyday its “eyes forward and no talking” I mean what's the harm in a little chatting here and there?” I just shrug. “Well let me show you to your room then, I held you up long enough.” I give a nod as we go on our way.

* * *

“So I had this guy on the ground right?” I nod my head vigorously. “He is crying his eyes out on how he didn't do it.” I nod some more totally invested. “So he is shaking, crying his eyes out, pretty much about to piss himself.” I can't take it anymore, this story is too good! “I start to hear something off in the distance, a jingle of some sort.” She then points to an open window. “Out on a flagpole was a cat, damn thing had the bag of coins in its mouth!”

We both bust up laughing. “So what did you do about that guy?” I ask through my tears of joy. 

She looked at me. “I got the bag of money and got there hell outta there!”

I started rolling once she said that. This mare was unbelievable! 

“Didn't he report you?” I ask threw my laughs.

With a devilish smirk she taps a hoof to her armor. “Magic armor. It changes the appearance of every pony that wears it. It helps against ponies that want to go looking for revenge.”

Well that is interesting to know. “So what do you really look like?”

That grin comes back. “Trying to get me out of my armor already?”

I roll my eyes. “You wish.”

“That I do, but at least I’m mare enough to admit it.” She says with a smile. “But anyways, if we ever get those drinks then I won't be in my armor. The silence stuff isn't a rule, but keeping our armor on during work hours is.”

I give a nod. “I understand, don't want to get you in trouble.”

We stop before a double door.

“Here it is. Enjoy your stay.” She says as she walks off.

“Wait!” I call to her as she turns around. “Can I get your name at least?”

She flashes that smirk at me. “Just call me Blades Grace.” She then turns to walk away.

“I’m...Anon” She was already gone by the time I finished my sentence. Well I guess she already knows. 

I shake my head with a smile, she is probably the coolest mare I have ever met... Better not say that to Rainbow Dash. I push open my door and briefly look around. The room itself was nothing much but the bed almost made me fall to my knees weeping. It was a human sized bed! I mean it was like double a king size bed for humans, so it was giant! I have to thank whoever set me up in this room!

I run towards the bed and jump onto it. It reminds me of when I was sleeping on that cloud bed with Rainbow. ‘I wonder she want to talk about?’ I guess no use in thinking about it, she will be here eventually. I hear a knock on the door. ‘Well that was fast.’ I get up and walk over to the door. I open it to reveal that it wasn't Rainbow, but Celestia. 

“May I come in?” She asks. I quickly open the door. “Thank you.”

I close the door and make my way over to the bed. She is shifting uncomfortably in place. “Is everything alright?” I ask.

“Anon, I am going to be very blunt here.” Alright this sounds important. “My sister informed me during dinner that you have agreed to date her.”

“That I did, she seems like the kind of pony that deserves at the very least a chance.”

Celestia then walked up close to me. “Know this Anon. My sister means a lot to me, she was excited that you have agreed, but if this doesn't work out... Pray that you let her down easily.” The way she was talking send a shiver up my spine, I have never seen this side of Celestia. I am pretty sure this was the ‘send you to the moon’ side.

“I understand.” I say as she shows herself out. Almost as soon as she closes the door I collapse onto the bed. It feels like she sucked the life out of me. So I am really going to have to start playing my cards right. Another knock on the door came. “Come in!” I call out.

I sit up to see Rainbow walk in.

“You alright big guy? You seem kinda sweaty.” 

I nod my head. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She gives a nod and takes her seat next to me on the bed. “You wanted to talk about something?”

“So what happened between you and Twilight? She seems awfully happy.” Rainbow says with some irritation.

I raise my hands up. “Alright Rainbow. Now don't get mad, but I kinda agreed to go out on a date with Twilight.”

“What?! After what she did to you!”

“Rainbow she didn't mean to hurt me, it was just an accident.”

“I don't care! How can you even think of dating her?!”

“Well I like her.”

That seems to catch her attention.

“When?!”

“Well, we started to talk and I kinda just realised that she is a wonderful pony.”

“You have to give me a better reason than that Anon!”

“Rainbow just calm down. Twilight is just a lonely pony.” A thought then came to mind. “And she doesn't need you calling her an egghead anymore.”

“Well she is!”

I shake my head in disappointment, I guess telling her will shine some light on this situation. “You know what she told me Rainbow?”

She let out a huff. “What?”

“She said that she wouldn't be surprised if I didn't like her. Because she thinks she is an ugly egghead.”

I see Rainbows features soften. “She really said that?”

“Yes she did and she believed every word of it.”

Rainbow let out a sigh.“I guess I always thought she just didn't care.”

I pull Rainbow to my side. “She cares a lot. Just think about it, you two aren't so different. She is lonely and not many ponies care to talk to her. Either because she is too smart or they think she isn't pretty enough.”

“Those jerks.” Rainbow says as she wipes a few tears away.

“You also don't have to worry. I told her that after you and I get some proper dating time then she can be next.”

“Well, that's good.” Rainbow says.

“Also.” I pause a little as I gain her attention. “After Twilight.. I am kinda, suppose to go out with Luna as well.”

“LUNA!” I quickly cup my hand over her mouth.

“It’s still night time, don't want to wake anyone up.” I whisper to her as I release her.

“When did Luna come into the picture!” Rainbow asks.

“Well, we been talking in my dreams.”

Rainbow cuts me off. “The sweet dreams line, I knew there was something odd about that!”

“Anyways” I say getting her attention again. “I’m going to give her a chance as well, really get to know her.”

Rainbow lets out a sigh. “But that’s more time away from you big guy.”

“Don’t worry, I just want to give them a chance so they don't feel too bad.”

“So what, you going to give every mare with a sob story a date?” Rainbow retorts.

That was kinda a low blow but I stick with it. “If they deserve it then, yes.” Rainbow lets out an exhausted sigh. “Think of it like this. If I date them, get to know them and still choose to not be with them. Then at least they will have been given a chance and hopefully we can come to an understanding and be friends again.”

“I guess.” Rainbow says with a pouty face.

“Come on Dashie.” I see her blush. “It’s just a couple dates, you got nothing to worry about.”

“I know, it’s just. What if you like them more?”

I pull her close to me. “I don't think that will be a problem.” I say as I bring her into a kiss. Rainbow can be a handful at times but I know she does it with my best interests in mind. 

We break apart as she blushes a little. “That makes me feel a little better.”

I scoot away from Rainbow and get into the center of the bed. I pull the sheets over me and leave the other side open. “Care to join me?” I say with a smile.

Her eyes tell me that she definitely likes this idea. She quickly gets under the covers and snuggles up to me with her back pressed against my chest. I throw the sheet over us and work my hand over her body and to her chest. She lets out a sigh of content.

“I’m sorry if I get out of hoof sometimes big guy.”

I passively stroke her chest. “I know you mean well by it.”

She turns around so she is facing me. “It's just, I worry, you know.”

I laugh a little. “You, worry?” She turns away embarrassed, but I work my hand to her chin and bring her vision to me. “You are too cool for me to leave.”

I can see her blush a little. “Thanks Anon.”

“No problem.”

At this moment Rainbow looks really afraid. She looks to me, her eyes look almost on edge of tears.

“I-I l-love you.” She says then clamps her eyes shut.

My heart skipped a beat as those word left her mouth. Did she really mean that?

“I love you too.” I feel my body reply while my mind was stuck.

Rainbow then opened her eyes showing some tears falling. Only now do I realise that they are tears of joy. She gives me a quick peck on the lips and then nuzzles her head onto my chest. I just sit there holding her in my arms as she falls asleep with a smile on her face. I said I loved her and it didn't feel like a lie. Honestly, I think it was as close to the truth then I could have realized. 

This does not only make things harder for me but will probably make things harder for Rainbow. I agreed to at least go out with Twilight and Luna. I also had to talk to the rest of her friends and try to patch up some loose ends with Applejack. I guess if anything this time in canterlot will be my best shot at getting some alone time with each of them and try to straighten it all out.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clop here.
> 
> {Clop start} {Clop end}

I could hear some kind of knocking on the door. I start to toss and turn around in bed.

“Who could that be?” I mumble still half asleep.

I look over to see Rainbow is still in my bed and by god is she snoring loudly. How could I not have noticed this before? I slowly get out of bed as to not disturb her, then again as loud as she is snoring chances are that not much could wake her. I walk over to the door still feeling a little sleepy. I open the door to reveal a pony I have never met before.

I rub my eyes a bit. “Yes?” I say a little more than irritable.

“Come on slick, let's go out and get those drinks.” The mare says with a grin. 

I take a second to rub my eyes some more and take in the features of this mare. She is very tall and rather buff, her coat was brown and she is an earth pony, her mane was oddly silver and it even shined in what little light there was in the area. Her cutie mark looked to be two blades crossing over a single flower. It took me a few seconds for my mind to process all this information.

“Grace?” I ask unsure if this was Blades Grace or not.

She punches my leg. “Don't call me Grace.” She chuckles a little. “You haven't bought me any drinks yet.”

“What time is it?” I ask looking around for a clock.

“3 am.” She states.

“I am going back to sleep.” I say walking away.

She quickly trots in and snatches my pant leg. I turn around to face her.

“Come on, you said we can go get drinks. This is the time I get off work!”

I quickly shush her. “I’m not really alone right now.”

Grace looks over to the bed. “I thought that was you snoring.” She says a little surprised. I quickly show her out into the hall. “Look at you slick, already in bed with a mare.” She says while quickly hip checking me.

I stumble a little before regaining my composure. “Well, yes she is in my bed but not in the way you’re thinking.” I say quickly adjusting myself.

“Oh?” She then siddles close to me. “Saving yourself for a real mare huh?” She brushes her tail on the inside of my thigh.

I throw her tail away. “Alright enough funny business!”

She then leans her head into a direction as she walks off. “You and me are going for drinks.” I stand by a little hesitantly. “Don’t worry, I will make sure you’re returned to sleeping beauty in no time. Now let's go!”

Well I guess some drinks won't hurt anyone.

* * *

“What is this place?” I ask unsure of what kind of bar this is. 

There are a lot of ponies around here, some are dressed in guards uniforms and others are just normal looking ponies. I notice that some of the guards look like the bat one I met on my first night here.. 

“This is where all the guards hang out before and after work. Come on let’s take a seat.”

I follow behind Grace as she leads me over to a booth. She promptly trots off towards the bar as I take my seat and wait. I couldn't help the feeling that all eyes were on me, shouldn't be a surprise seeing as I am pretty much the only human here. I was happy to see Grace coming back as she takes her seat next to me.

“Our drinks are coming.” She says with a smile. “So what are you planning tomorrow slick?” She says elbowing me.

“Dealing with some mares.” I say solemnly.

“Hey now, don't go and ruin the mood.” Grace warns.

“Isn't that what bars are for, to drown your woes in a bottle and complain to others aloud?” I say matter of factly.

She elbows me. “Well yes but it’s also a place to have fun!” She then leans against me. “It’s a good place to pick up stallions as well.” She says moving her hoof over my thigh.

“Well maybe you should go find one instead of fondling me?” I say.

She laughs a little. “These little boys can't handle a mare like me.” With a grin she moves closer to me. “I think not many stallions can handle a mare like me.”

“Well god help them if they try.” 

“God?” She looks generally confused.

I forgot, they don't have a god. I guess Celestia is kinda like their god.

“Celestia help them.” I correct myself.

She starts cracking up. Soon a stallion with a tray on his back comes to our table and deposits a good variety of drinks. I saw small shot glasses filled to the brim with different colored liquor. I spot brown bottles that I assume is beer and lastly I see a tall bottle of what can only be assumed is wine. 

“So, pick your poison.” Blades Grace says with a smile. I look over all of them and decide to steer more towards the wine. I have no idea what the pony/human equivalent of alcohol is, so I don't want to risk getting hammered just from one swig. “I didn't expect you to go for the wine.”

I shrug my shoulder as the pony hands me two wine glasses. I fill mine half way as I replicate the same with the other glass. I hand it over to Grace.

“Join me for a drink?” I say with my best bedroom voice.

“Oh Celestia.” She says under her breaths as she quickly pulls over two full shot glasses and pounds them back. Once she is done she gives me a nod.

I swirl the wine glass around a bit. I have always seen people in movies do it, makes them look so much more refined. I lean back and take a good look at Grace, she looks rather uncomfortable now.

“So, how was your day?” I ask nonchalantly 

She shifts a little away from me while holding her wine glass. “It was fine.” She says hesitantly.

“You alright? You seem a little nervous.” I say with a smile. 

I have a feeling she has never been in a situation like this before. She seems like the kind of pony that parties hard and acts like one of the guys, never has she been in a scenario where she has to just sit with a simple drink and chat about the day.

“I was just.” She takes a sip of her wine. “I think I need more wine.” She tries to reach for the bottle but I pull it away, making sure to push the other drinks just out of her grasp as well.

“It's alright that we are just sitting here enjoying each other company.” I say with a sly grin.

She elbowed me hard in the ribs. “I like hanging out and having fun.” She looks around the room. “Ponies are going to think this is some kind of date!”

“This isn't a date?!” I ask aloud with mock surprise.

“Keep it down or else somepony will hear you!” She says putting her hoof over my mouth. I grin a little as I snatch her hoof from my mouth and keep it held between us. She tries to pull it away but I make sure to hold firm. She was panicking a little as all of the ponies start to look at us. “Come on Anon quit it!”

I let go of her hoof. “Alright, alright.” I throw my hands up in defeat. “I thought we could have a good time just talking, you know.” I give her a honest smile. 

She lets out a grunt. “Fine! Seeing as I did wake you up I guess we can just relax.” She leans back into the booth and throws back her entire glass of wine. 

“Thank you Grace.” I say with a smirk.

She punches me hard in the arm. “-No- pony calls me Grace.”

“Well I think it's a lovely name, so gentle.” I say chuckling a little while rubbing my arm. She tries to punch me again but I lean away. “I’m being honest! It's a good name for you.”

I can see her hesitating. “You really mean that?”

I give her a smile and nod. “I do mean it. It’s a very pretty name.”

I see a smile form on her lips as she then pours herself another glass of wine.

“So Anon, let’s talk.” She says looking a lot calmer than before.

* * *

“I do not envy you my friend.” Grace says honestly.

“I know right?! It’s like no matter what I do or what I say I somehow just dig myself deeper into a hole!” I say feeling a little light headed, maybe I ended up drinking a little too much.

“So what's with these mares? No offense but they sound like bitches to me.” Grace slams down her mug of beer.

I wave her off having already finished the bottle of wine and found that I too was drinking a mug of some kind of beer as well. “It’s not their fault.”

“Come on Anon! It’s totally their faults!” She puts her forehoof around my neck and pulls me close. “Listen here. We’re pals, right?”

“More than pals.” I say with a genuine smile.

“Then can I be on the level here with you?” I nod my head. “From what you told me, it sounds like you're just messing with some virgins man.”

I sit up quickly. “What?!”

She pats my back in a sad attempt to console me. “Sorry to say buddy but those mares you’re dealing with are totally virgins. They think that since you are so nice and great that you are “the one”.” I look at her unsure of what to say. “Tell me that I’m wrong.” I open my mouth to say something but nothing really comes out. “Exactly!” She says laughing a bit.

Well I can't argue with her there. I mean, I am not sure if they have “experience” like that or not. 

“So what do you think I should do?” I ask her honestly.

“Anon do you really expect someone to just give you the answer?”

“Yes!” 

“Life doesn't work like that. You are going to have to make the hard choices and live with them. Ponies will get hurt and hearts will be broken, it's just how it all plays out in the end that really matters.”

“But I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings.”

Her eyes then go wide. “Anon.” She looks at me seriously. “Are you a virgin?” I gulp a little at that as I pull my gaze from her. From what I can remember I am sure that I have never been intimate with anyone before. Though I can't remember the precise details, life was always too busy for me. “Well this explains a lot.” She says chuckling.

“This isn't helping me, Grace.” 

She looks to me with those half lidded eyes. “There is only one way I can help you slick.” Again she moves her hoof to my thigh.

I push it away. “Alright, alright.” I let out a sigh. “So you can't give me any advise?” I plead with her.

She looks deep into my eyes. “Anon it’s simple. Do you love any of these ponies?”

I didn't even think about it. “I love Rainbow.”

She smiles at me. “Then what else is there to know?”

“But, the others?”

“They shouldn't matter to you.” She takes a quick drink. “Just get those dates you made over with. You may think it will help them but in truth all you are going to do is make it harder for them to let go. Simple solution. Get a better relationship with Rainbow first before you try and think of other mares.” She then elbows me. “Maybe throw my name into that hat one day.”

Wow, I can't even express all of the sense this mare was making at this moment. Celestia had some good advice, but this.. This was huge, yet so simple too.

“Grace, I am going to kiss you right now.” I say more happy then I have ever felt.

“Wha?”

Before anything more could be said I kissed her full on the lips. Before too much could happen I pull back with a smile.

“Thank you for helping me.” I say with a smile.

She looks at me like I done something offensive. “Don't you ever do that again!” I thought I really did something wrong until she started busting up laughing. “Oh man you should have seen your face!” I had to give it to this mare, she knows when to be serious and when to lighten the mood.

The bartender comes over and places a piece of paper on the table. I pick it up and look it over. I couldn't understand what we paid for but I did see numbers, a lot of numbers to be honest, a lot of fuzzy numbers. I pull out some bits and toss them on the table.

Grace looks at the bits then me. “You didn't rob this did you?” She says raising an eyebrow.

I chuckle a little. “No, I worked for it thank you very much.”

“Yeah, I heard that one before.” She scoffs.

Leaning in so we were face to face I say. “You may not realise it, but this human has a power over ponies.” 

Her eyebrow raises once more. “Oh really?”

I nod as I raise my hands. “These babies got me that money. I’m a masseur.” I say with pride. I then felt the bits hit me in the chest. I quickly pick them up. “What the hell!?” I’m unsure as to why she did that. I look up to see a smile plastered on her face.

“You pay for the drinks.” I try to offer her the bits again but she shakes her head. “I’m looking for a more, personal touch.” She says with a sly grin.

Oh man I know where this is going.

* * *

“Oh god, yes!” Grace screams out loud. “How are you even this good?”

I chuckle a little, I can't believe she just said ‘god’. I shake my head stating. “I have no idea. I just do it and you ponies seem to like it.”

I continue to work her shoulders and neck region. She has been moaning and giggling since I started. I have to honestly admit that it was pretty cute. We were currently in her home which wasn't that far from the bar and pretty close to the castle as well. For the most part there wasn't much to look at. She told me it was because the guards mostly stay in the barracks. 

While I massage her I can definitely feel the stress built up in her shoulders and neck. Though I have to admit that she was very well toned, yet still held her feminine curves here and there. A guy could admire that just by looking at her.

“I gotta be honest Grace, you have a pretty nice body.” I say honestly.

She chuckles a little as she slaps her own flank. “Don't I know it.” I shake my head at her brashness. “You’re not too bad on the eyes either slick” She says passively as I continue to massage her. 

“It’s stuff like this that gets me in trouble constantly right?”

“You can say that again.” She says with a laugh. “It’s not very common for stallions to compliment a mare. Whenever they do it means they really like them.”

“Really?”

I push down on her back a little as she replied in a relaxed tone. “Oh yeah.”

When I think about it I guess that makes sense. If things are reversed here then that means that the females are the ones that always compliment the males while the males will compliment back if he has interests as well. I have just been complimenting mares left and right not really giving it a second thought. Why does this world have to be so alike yet so different?

“That’s not my back slick.” I hear grace say with a giggle.

I was so lost in thought I didn't realise that I was currently massaging her flank. 

“Oh sorry! I was just, thinking.” I say quickly moving my hands back to her back.

“Just don't let it happen again, less you intend to do more.” She says giving me a sly grin and a little wiggle of her flank.

“So how is it being a guard?” I ask trying to steer the conversation away.

“It’s usually the same old, same old. Help people here and there. Though sometimes it does get exciting around here.” she says.

I just nod my head. “So have you always wanted to be a guard?”

She nods her head. “You kidding? It was my destiny!” I chuckle a little. “You don't believe in destiny?” 

I just shrug. “I kinda don't like the idea that everything I am to do in the future is already done. Kinda makes it all irrelevant then.”

“It’s always the journey that's worth the mention slick.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Come on! Did you ever expect that you would come to a completely different planet and be massaging a totally hot mare?” I let my blank face do the talking. “If that isn't destiny then I don't know what is.” She finishes.

“Yeah, I’m the luckiest guy in the world.” I say sarcastically.

“For the most part you really are.” She rolls onto her back and looks at me. “You fell onto this planet and survived. You managed to meet not one but all of the Elements of Harmony. You are well liked by everypony that meets you.” 

I take a seat next to her. “I guess you’re right.”

She sits up and next to me. “Don't take this all for granted, it’s all really amazing when you really look at it.”

I look to her with a smile. “Thanks Grace.”

She falls back onto the bed. “I could just fall asleep after what you did.” She says with a small smile. Almost as quickly as she said that she was up and standing by her bedroom door. “But let’s get you back to the mare of your dreams.” 

With that said Grace and I made our way back to the castle.

* * *

“You know, Grace. I really did have a great time with you.” I say standing just outside of my door.

“No problem slick. You were looking pretty down in the dumps so I thought it would be nice.”

“Well have a goodnight.” I say with a wave.

“Later slick” Is all she says as she walks off into the distance.

I open the door behind me and enter the room. It was quiet, a little too quiet. The sound of a light flicking on could be heard as I turn around to see Rainbow lying in bed.

“Where have you been?! I was up all night worried about you!” She says with some tears in her eyes.

I look over to a clock and see that it was around 5am or so. Was I really gone that long? I quickly go to her side and take her into an embrace. “I’m sorry Rainbow, I thought you were asleep.” I let out a sigh. “I just went and had a few drinks is all.”

She looked angry. “It was that mare wasn't it!?”

I place my hand on her shoulder, she was getting worked up. “Calm down Rainbow.” She takes a few deep breaths and calms herself. “Yes it was that mare, her name is Blades Grace and she is a really good friend.” I lean in and kiss her nose. “And I really mean that. She is a friend and nothing more. We had some fun and she helped me a lot, she helped me see what I was too childish to see.”

“What would that be?” Rainbow asks, curiosity taking her..

“It was stupid of me to think I could make everyone happy. If I am to be happy, I am going to need to sadly hurt some feelings to get there.” I let out a sigh. “But I love you Rainbow, I don't want anything to get between us. I want you and only you. If later on if we both decide to try to add someone else, then that's something we can deal with later.”

I could see tears well up in her eyes as she took me into an embrace.

“Why do you have to say something so sappy big guy.” She says crying a little in my shoulder.

I chuckle a little. “It’s because you make me feel sappy Dashie.”

She leans away from me as we both look into each other's eyes. We both lean in and give a very intimate kiss. It didn't feel like the others that we have had before, this time my heart felt totally at peace, as if I had a resolve of some kind. I knew what I wanted now and I hoped that Rainbow felt the same. That thought was absolved when I could feel something odd. It felt like a pulling sensation over my entire body. 

It felt as if my soul was being pulled towards Rainbow. What was happening? I open my eyes to see that both Rainbow and I are rather confused, but we can't pull away from the kiss. I honestly have never felt so much love being pushed into me yet taken at the same time. It felt like hours had past until we broke away. We both were panting heavily.

“W-what was th-hat?” I say totally drained.

Her eyes were wide, wider than I have ever seen them.

“Look at you.” Rainbow said in awe.

I look down to see that nothing has change. No matter where I looked I didn't see anything different. 

“See what Dash?” I ask finally catching my breath.

“Your aura, it.” She then looks to herself. “I have it too!”

“Um, what?” I ask only growing confused as time goes on.

“We, I..” She takes a few breaths. “We’re marked Anon.”

My mind went blank. Did she just say we are marked?

“I thought th-”

Rainbow cuts me off. “I know! I thought it can only happens when you mate!”

“So, how did this happen?”

She looks as confused as I am. “I don't know, as far as I know this has never happened before.”

“So what happens now?” 

She smiles and takes me into an embrace. “This means more than you know Anon. We are marked now, this is huge!”

I wasn't going to complain. Before this entire confusing turn of events I still felt the love I have for Rainbow, but something else was there too.

“Rainbow, do you feel like you have two hearts?”

She nods. “I have never had it happen before, but others told me that when the two who mark each other are in love, they can feel the love of their partner.” 

“Do you feel any different?”

Her smile grows even more. “I can feel how much you love me.” She wraps her hooves around my neck and drags me onto the the bed. After rolling around some she somehow ended up on top of me.

What I felt in my chest next made my heart skip. I could not only feel love but I felt something more, something more primal. Rainbow looked into my eyes and she too could feel this. We both were feeling something towards each other at this moment. We felt lust.

{Clop start}

This was something very odd. My mind kept screaming at me at how I shouldn't be doing this, but my heart and Rainbows heart were set on what they wanted. I could feel every emotion she felt about me. I hoped that she could feel how much I love her and want her as well. Slowly I look and see her wings spread. I knew this sign better than anyone now. 

Rainbow giggled a little. I definitely knew what she was giggling at, I have a full tent pressing against her tail as she slowly grinds a bit. This was going to happen. Suddenly I felt doubt take my heart. Rainbow rapidly shifted emotions as she too looked and felt worried.

“Is this going too fast?” She asks a hint of fear in her voice.

I shake my head. “I want you Rainbow, but there is something you should know.” I knew that if I postpone this too long she might take my feelings and get the wrong idea. “I-I have never, well, done this.” I cough a little awkwardly. “With anyone.”

Her eyes open in surprise. “You’re a virgin?” she asks in disbelief.

“Yeah.” I say looking away from her.

I then felt her hoof lay on my cheek as she moves me to face her. She then plants a kiss on my lips before pulling away with a smile.

“Me too.” She says happily.

I gulp a little more. “So, how do you think this works?” I ask awkwardly. I mean I have seen my fair share of porn, but that's not how it really happens.

I could see her wings shootout to full extension as her face turns a bright red.

“Well, first I think we need you to be naked too.” She turns away embarrassed. 

I wasn't faring much better. “Alright.”

I tried to reach for my shirt but Rainbow stopped me.

“Do you mind if I do it for you?” 

I give a nod. “Alright.”

Slowly she moves her forehooves to the bottom lip of my shirt as she then slides the flat of her hoof to my chest. It was oddly getting me more turned on as she slowly pulled the shirt over my head. Once it was gone she took a minute to take in my form as I did the same. She then tried to reach for my pants but I took her hoof into my hand.

“I got this part.” I say with a nervous smile. 

She gives me a nod as I then slowly unbutton my pants and push them to my ankles. The way we were situated made this very awkward, at least for taking clothes off. Soon all I was left with was my underwear. This was the moment of truth. I close my eyes and quickly dispose of my skivvies. 

Rainbow was still sitting on my stomach as my now large erection pressed against her backside. I could feel that she is just as nervous as I am.

“I guess we should get started?” Rainbow questions.

I cut in. “What about, you know. Foreplay?” 

“What’s foreplay?” She asks.

Well I was not expecting this. Then again if they are anything like equines from my world then all they do is rut and are done. Then again maybe they just have another word for it? I am not sure. 

I clear my throat. “It’s a thing from my world. It's a way to build up to the actual, uh, event.”

She looks curious now as she asks. “Oh, I think I know but, can you show me?”

I nod my head. “Y-yeah. Just, we might need to change positions.”

She gives a nod as she climbs off me. I sat up and find Rainbow looking at my manhood. I won't lie, I felt nervous as hell but it oddly made me more aroused. 

She looks back up to me. “So what do you want me to do?”

“Just lie on your back if you can.” I say feeling a little less nervous. Once Rainbow was on her back I got a perfect view of her privates. I had to admit that this was only making me more worked up. “Spread you legs more.” She does as I say and moves her legs wide. I can clearly see a blush on her face. “This might seem odd, but just stick with it alright?”

She gives a nod as I now move my face closer to her marehood. I can see her tense up a little but I gently take her rear into my hand and slowly massage her cutie mark. This wins me some approval as she lets out a sigh. With her more relaxed I take a better look at her. It looks like what I have seen on the internet with a woman. So I guess it should work the same way too, right?

I give her a long lick as she jerks back. I can feel her tense up a bit. 

“Just, relax Rainbow.” I say massaging her mark more.

“But isn't it dirty?” She asks.

Honestly she didn't taste as bad as I assumed it would be. It had a bitter sweet taste to it. I shake my head. 

“It’s fine”

That is all I say before I give her another lick, this one causes her to shiver as she pants a little.

“Oh Celestia.” Is all I hear mutter from her.

I have no idea what I am doing but I move my hand from her hind end and use my thumbs to spread her lips. I was surprised to see that she was very pink inside. I guess that would be normal but with her cyan skin it sets off a rather interesting contrast. I then dip my tongue into her honey pot as I get a good feel of her insides. I was a little surprised to find that her hooves have moved to the back of my head as she lightly pushed me into her.

I take this as a good sign as I work my tongue to the best of my ability. I can hear moans and pants leave her as I continue. Once I was deep enough I could feel her body contract onto my tongue as if it was pulling me in. I got a little spooked by this and pull away. Rainbow didn't like that as she groans in frustration. When I look back down I see her privates are winking at me. I guess that is normal.

I suddenly got an idea. I lie next to rainbow as she lets out another groan.

“You can't just stop Anon! That was amazing!” She pleads.

“I got a new idea Rainbow. Climb on top of me.” She gets up and is about to sit in my lap. I shake my head. “The other way Rainbow.” She look at me confused, until she understand. She then gets on my chest with her marehood right in my face. I could now feel her panting on my member as I assume she is just looking at it.

“What now?” Rainbow asks.

I felt the nervousness come up. “Have you ever had ice cream?” 

“Yeah?”

“Pretend that’s ice cream.”

I see her look over her shoulder to me and then back to my member. 

“A-Alright.” 

That’s when it happened. I felt her velvet tongues lick the top on my head. I had to bite my hand to stop myself from screaming, that felt too good. She then slowly worked her tongue around my tip as she started to get the concept. Every twitch and every moan I made was boosting her confidence. Soon she was taking me into her mouth lightly sucking. I think rainbow took this as a challenge as she started to try and adapt faster.

I couldn't stand it and had to do something fast. I returned a long lick starting from her button to the top of her marehood. She shivered at that but wasn't going to slow down. I work my tongue inside of her trying my best to make her feel as great as she was making me feel. I knew it was working when her contraction kept picking up. Each lick I gave her drew a moan as my meat filled her mouth. I was getting close but I wanted to make sure Rainbow was there too.

I took one of my hands and massage her cutie mark while the other works her wings. She was having a tough time not screaming in ecstasy as I bring her to the edge. 

“Rainbow. I think” I couldn't hold back long. 

She either didn't hear or care of what I said. She only picked her pace more as she was now bobbing her head. I get back to my work as we both are reaching the peak. With a grunt I couldn't hold it anymore. I stick my tongue as deep into Rainbow as I could as I came into her hot and wet mouth. I feel her body clench onto my tongue as a rush of fluids comes gushing into my mouth. It was a lot sweeter compared to when I started, so I lapped as much of it as I could. 

Once I was finished cleaning as much as I could I fall onto the bed and revel in the feeling of Rainbow lick up the last of my seed. Rainbow rolls off of me. 

“Foreplay, is awesome.” She says panting.

I chuckle a little. “Yeah it is.”

She then crawls over to me and plants a kiss on my lips. There were swap each other's fluids. It was kinda weird but I am sure it’s not the worst thing to happen.

“So, do we try more?” I ask her.

She gives a nod. I was going to get up when she lay her hoof on my chest. “Can I try to do this?”

I give her a nod as she then sits on my stomach again. slowly Rainbow rubs her wet lips against my length. I bit on my lip at the pleasure she was bringing me. In no time she had me at full mast waiting to please. She lifts her hips up a little and steadies the tip on my head to her entrance. She looks to me as if asking with her eyes. I give a small nod as she slowly drops her weight onto me.

We both reel from the pleasure and pain. The pain of how tight she was and how new she was to this. Every little inch felt like heaven and hell at the same time. Only about a quarter in do I feel something solid, it was like a ring of some kind.

“A-are you ready?” I ask concerned, I knew this had to be her hymen. She doesn't even answer. She throws her hips down fast and hard as I felt a snap and a rush of something. I look down to see some blood coming from her. “Are you-” 

Rainbow has her hoof on my lips as she just gives a nod. Slowly she rises from me winching a little, then throws herself down. I throw my head back from how tight she is. She felt so soft and warm inside. I don't think I may last long like this. Before I could say anything else I could feel her marehood contract onto my penis as she lets out a small scream. 

She falls onto my chest. Was she done already?

“Y-you didn't finish big guy?” She asks panting heavily.

“It’s alright.” 

She doesn't take that answer well. She shakily puts her hoof to me chest and pushes herself up. Once she has a little time to relax she then starts to pick up her hips and bring them down. She looked determined as she started to pick up the pace. Each time she moves made me shudder in delight. I never knew sex could be this good. 

I grit my teeth as I could feel myself about to cum. Rainbow leans in and shoves her tongue into my mouth as she definitely is enjoying herself. I open my mouth and invade her mouth as well. I let out a final grunt as I feel myself shoot inside of her. We both break apart and let out sighs as I can feel her insides attempting to milk everything I can give her.

{clop end}

Rainbow falls onto my chest no longer moving. I look over to see she is asleep. I chuckle a little. 

“I love you Rainbow.” I whisper to her. Though she didn't say anything. I felt the second heart in me filled with love when I said that. “Good night.” With a peck on her nose I close my eyes and drift off into sleep. I have to admit that though it was my first time and awkward as hell. I’m happy that it was Rainbow, I am happy that I truly understand what I desire now, even if it means that others will be disappointed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clop here
> 
> {Clop start} {Clop end}

So here I am once again in the darkness of my dream world. I look around to find that not much has changed but there is one thing that brings me surprise. It seems that I am not alone but what is even more of a surprise is that it's not Luna that is accompanying me this night, it’s Rainbow. I slowly walk over to her while she looks around. Seems she is just as surprised as I am of this place. 

“What is this place?” She questions to herself but I could still hear her clearly.

“This is my dream world, I guess.” I inform Rainbow as I stand behind her.

“Whoa!” She turns around and looks me up and down.” Is that you Anon?” I give a nod but she looks sceptical.

“Just trust me.” I say giving her my best smile. 

“Alright. So where are we?” She asks looking to the darkness around us.

“Well, this is my dream world.” I state matter of factly.

“What do you do here?”

“Dream.” I say with a shrug. “But sometimes Luna will come here and we chat about stuff.” I look around to see if I notice her, but then again she is almost pitch black. “Guess she isn't here.” I say with another shrug.

“So this is where you and Luna talk?” I can feel Rainbow getting a little worked up.

“She does sleep during the day remember?” She gives a nod. “So this was the only way we could talk.”

She seems to accept this, if only barely. “Well this is boring Anon. Is there anything we can do here?” She says looking rather bored.

“Well it is a dream, what do you want to do? The sky isn't even a limit here.” I say looking to the sky.

She seems to get an idea. “Sky isn't the limit huh?” I give a nod. “I have always wondered what it is like to fly in space.”

I grin at that. “Then let’s go.”

With a smile on her face we both take off into the sky. This is a dream, I don't need wings!

* * *

After our epic adventure through the stars we return to where we last stood. Rainbow looks like she had the time of her life. Hell, even I had a good time once the space pirates showed up. Now that will be something to tell Scootaloo later. I mean it wasn't real but it was one hell of a battle. If anything it could make a pretty awesome bedtime story. 

“Did you see how much we kicked their butts anon!” Rainbow lets out a squeal of excitement. 

“I thought that one pirate got me until you bucked his head clean off!” She kinda grimaced at that. I can understand, it was a dream, but it was very detailed. I mean, I swear when she kicked this guy I saw brain matter splatter on the wall next to him. “Regardless, you were amazing!”

She flies up to me and plants a kiss on my lips. “We were amazing, together.” 

I smile at her as I pull her to an embrace. “You got that right.” I say as I return a small kiss to her.

* * *

My eyes slowly open as my ears tune in a sound coming from the door. 

“Are you awake Anon?” That sounds like Twilight. 

Once my eyes fully open I find that Rainbow is still on top of me and is slowly waking as well. I look over to the clock and see that it's around 9am or so.

“Just give me a minute Twilight.” I say groggily.

“Do you need help?” She says from the door. The knob on the door slowly turns.

“No!” The door stops. “I am a little, uh, indecent right now.”

There is some silence. “Oh, alright. Well I have one more thing to ask. Have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?”

Rainbow looks to me and I look to her. We both grin at each other. 

“Uh yeah, I’ve seen her around.” I say with Rainbow giggling quietly on my chest.

“Alright, I just went to her room and she wasn't there. Well if you see her again can you tell her we will all be in the dining room for breakfast?”

“I will definitely tell her when I see her again.” With that said I can hear the sound of Twilight walking off. I let out a sigh of relief. “That would have been awkward.” I say with Rainbow trying to contain her laughter.

Rainbow burst out into laughter, I can't help but join her as well. It took awhile but soon we calmed ourselves. Rainbow and I look to each other and come to meet in a sweet morning kiss. 

“Good morning big guy.” Rainbow says dreamily.

“Good morning Dashie.” I say with the same dreamy tone.

“Maybe we have enough time to” She looks back to her hind end as she slowly rocks against my morning wood. “Play some more.”

I bit my lip but knew this wouldn't end well. “Let’s save it for later. Your friends are looking for you, if we take too long they might come searching again.”

She gives me a pouty face. “We might as well have some fun before we leave this room. The others will feel that we are marked Anon!”

“I know and we will deal with that later.” I then start to rub her wing a little. “I wouldn't want one of them to walk in while the fun it getting started.”

She slaps my hand away a little more than angry. “Don't tease me!”

I laugh a little as I point to her hind end. “Who was the one rubbing against me?”

She sits up and crosses her forehooves. “Alright.” She says getting off of me. “But when we get some alone time I am going to destroy you!” She says with a wicked grin.

“Well that should be fun.” I say returning the grin. I then look over myself and catch the scent of our last night activities. “Till then, maybe we should take a shower?”

Her face brightens up at that. “Sure!” She says zooming into the bathroom as the sound of the shower turns on.

I just smile as I jump off the bed and head over to the shower. Once I come in I see Rainbow is already in the water soaking her fur. She looks over to me with half lidded eyes.

“Care to wash my back?” She says wiggling her rear at me.

I bite my lip. Why does she have to tease me like this? If she wants to play this way then I am totally game. I walk over and stand right next to her as I let the water flow over me. Once she turns her attention to the dials again I take both sides of her flank into my hands as I run them over her cutie marks then up her back, ending at the base of both of her wings.

“You know I would love to wash your back Dashie.” I say with a smirk.

She turns around with a huff. “Dang it Anon!”

I throw up my hands. “Remember you started it.” I say with my grin still plastered on my face.

Her face shifts from anger over to something more devious. “And I am going to finish it too.” She take a stance that looks like a tiger about to pounce its prey. “In ten seconds flat.” She finishes with a lick of her lips.

I didn’t even get a chance to react as she pounced onto me.

{clop start}

Rainbow pushes me to the floor of the shower as she looks down to me with a devilish smile. I am definitely not going to complain is she really wants it this badly.

“So how are you going to end this quickly?” I ask with a grin.

“I don't intend to waste time.” She says sitting very hard on my member. 

We both throw our heads back from the sudden pleasure. She was definitely not thinking about foreplay this time. Once she composes herself she presses her chest against mine as we lock lips. Slowly she raises her hips while never breaking our kiss and throws her hips down, driving myself deep into her. Every time she does this she lets out cute little moans that slip past our kiss. 

The warm water that falls onto us only seems to enhance her reactions as the water falls onto her already erect wings. I can feel that she is already close and I have to admit that I was getting close as well. We break apart from our kiss panting as Rainbow throws her head up while she now picks up pace with her hip movements. 

I decide to help her as I throw my own hips up, matching her rhythm perfectly. She wasn't keeping quiet now as she screams out if joy every time I thrust into her. 

“A-anon I-I’m close.”

I wrap my arms around her and pull her back to my chest. I bring my knees up and start doing most of the work. All she can do now is moan and squeal in ecstasy every time I drive into her. I can feel her starting to tremble now, she is only a few seconds away now. I pick up my pace even more.

“A-an, ah!” That was all she could manage as her entire body tenses up. 

Her contractions were so strong I couldn't hold back as her body greedily milk my worth. We both let out heavy sighs as we look to each other with smiles.

* * *

{clop end}

I swear I have never felt so clean and yet so dirty at the same time! Rainbow has a expression of victory on her face as we walk out of the bathroom and back into the room. It may not have finished in ten seconds, but we both had some fun in a few minutes. We both felt rather calm after our little romp in the shower but I didn't want to keep the others waiting so I made sure to get dressed quickly. Once I was all dressed and smelling good I hear a knock at the door. Before I could even answer it I notice my second favorite mare walk thru the door.

“Come on slick I gotta take you to the dining ha-” Blades Grace stops when she looks at me. The shocked look on her face melts into one very devious smirk. “Oh my.” She says with a bedroom tone. 

I look to Rainbow then to myself. “What is it?” I ask her.

“I guess our little talk last night worked wonders didn't it?” She says with a giggle.

“What do you mean by that?” I say with fake curiosity.

She scoffs. “I can see you are marked now Anon, don't try to hide it.” She then comes over and hip checks Rainbow. “Good job.”

Rainbow smiles at her nervously.

“So are we going to have a threesome or are we going to eat?” I say in a non serious tone. Only then do I realise that Rainbow doesn't understand how Grace and I talk to each other.

“What?!” Rainbow calls out shocked. I can feel her panicking.

“Well you can't deny your stallion his urges now, can you?” Grace says throwing her tail at Rainbows face. With a chuckle she walks to my side.

“Alright Grace ease up, she doesn't get our humor.” I say waving the situation off.

“What humor?!” Rainbow asks.

I shrug. “Honestly, I don't know. It’s just how Grace and I talk to each other. You know, she is like one of the guys. A very hot guy.” That seems to hit its mark as both Rainbow and Grace are on the floor laughing uncontrollably. They look like they are about to pass out from lack of oxygen. “Now if you two are done, let's get a move on shall we?”

After a couple more minutes Grace and Rainbow get ahold of themselves as we now walk through the hallways.

Rainbow then sidles up to Grace. “Hey.”

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to say thanks, you know, for giving Anon advice.” Rainbow sounds genuine in her thanks.

Grace waves it off. “No problem. He was looked pretty stressed so I thought a nice drink could help him loosen up.” She then shoulder checks Rainbow. “Tartarus, if I knew it would have loosened him up that much I would have kept him in my house!” She says with a hearty laugh.

I can feel that Rainbow doesn't really like her that much, but I think that's just because she isn't use to her humor yet.

“Grace, If I ever got that far with you I would probably be hospitalized with a crushed pelvis.” I state matter of factly.

“But it would be a night you would cherish forever.” She says in a fairy tale tone.

I just shake my head with a grin plastered onto my face. I really like Grace, she is a great friend. I look over to Rainbow and see she is smiling at me and then looks to grace and smiles as well. It seems she can feel how much I enjoy Grace’s company. Slowly Rainbow starts to chuckle, this starts the ball rolling as we all start to chuckle until it turns into full blown laughter. It seems Rainbow is finally understanding, if only just by a little.

* * *

“Alright so there are these two losers mugging this poor mother and her foal.” Grace says with disgust.

“Yeah.” Rainbow and I both say excitedly. 

“These two pieces of works don't know that I have seen the whole thing from afar.” We nod. “I quietly sneak up on them until I was standing literally a few inches. The mother and daughter see me and boy were they happy as can be.”

“What happened next?” Rainbow asks with excitement.

“Well the one punk with the knife starts waving his it around thinking the mother is laughing at him. It was getting out of hand so I bucked the guy right in his hoof that had the knife.” She stops walking as she looks to her right forehoof. “Shattered every bone in the entire arm.” We both pull back with a grimace. She laughs out loud as she continues on. “The other guy looks over to see his partner screaming his head off, his legs are shaking in fear. I felt bad for the guy to have to see his friend like that in pain, so I kick his friend in the head to shut him up.

Thing is I fractured his skull, so just before he passed out he let out a blood curdling scream. This scared his partner so much that all he managed to do was sprint off into any direction I wasn't in.” She then starts giggling. “The direction he chose though was a cement wall directly behind him.” She bust up laughing. “Idiot not only knocked himself out but also broke his nose!”

We start rolling on the floor at this. How does she have some many of these stories!

“So what happened to the mother?” I ask wiping a few tears away.

“The both of them were fine.” She waves it off. “A little shaken up but grateful for my part in saving them.”

“That’s so cool!” Rainbow says excitedly. “Most of the guards I see won't even talk to me!”

“Heh, yeah Anon said the same thing.” Grace says with a smile. “Those guys are just stubborn. Tradition and what not. I personally like to talk to everyone, show them that the guards aren't just some silent stuck ups. You know?” Rainbow gives a nod as I do the same. “Well, we’re here.” Grace says pointing to the all too familiar dining hall doors.

As she begins to walk off I am surprised to hear Rainbow speak up. “Wait!” Grace stops in her tracks as she turns her attention back to Rainbow. “Maybe we can hang out some more.” Rainbow then looks to me. “All three of us.”

Though Grace doesn't show it I can oddly see her stiffen up. “Sure. Just let me know whenever.” With that said Grace takes her leave but not before looking over her shoulder to me. “See you later slick.”

“See you too Grace.” I say waving her off. I look down to Rainbow. “What did I tell you?” I say with a smug grin.

“Alright, she is a good pony.” Rainbow says in defeat.

I then turn back to the door before us. “Are you ready?” I ask with some concern.

“As ready as I will ever be.” I can feel the confidence flowing threw her.

I give a nod. “Then let's do this.”

* * *

Problems are something very interesting. They start as small problems, only becoming larger because we ignored them for too long. I was so afraid to hurt the others that I wasn't aware at the time of what consequences this could bring me in the future. It all happened so fast that I have a hard time remembering how it all went down. 

It all seemed perfect, that's when I should have known something would go wrong. Rainbow gave me one last look of assurance before we pushed those doors open. As soon as their eyes met ours they knew, all of them knew what we were now. It happened so suddenly. Applejack jumped over the table and tackled Rainbow to the floor.

“How dare you take him from me!” Applejack screams

“He wasn't yours to begin with!” Rainbow yells back as she knees Applejack in the ribs to throw her off.

Both of them quickly recover as they take their stances. They look to each other primed and ready to attack. I had to do something right now to stop this from spiraling out of control. I didn't have enough time as they both take charge at each other. They collide into a pile of hoof kicks and biting. I quickly jump into the fray as I desperately try to get a good grip on them both so I could pull them apart.

Do you remember how I said that ponies were rather small but they were definitely strong? Well there seems to be a considerable difference in strength when they are playing around and when they are having a full blown fight. I didn't last five seconds until I took a hoof to the chest. I flew out of their pile and land a few feet away. I quickly clutch my chest desperate to stop the pain. It felt like my heart was going to explode!

I struggled to catch my breath, it was like getting all of the air sucked out of my lungs and then salt was poured into my throat. My vision was starting to get blurry, I wasn't getting enough oxygen is seems. I notice a shadow of some kind standing over me.. I force myself to focus and see Fluttershy looking to me with tears falling. 

“Oh no.” Is all she says before turning to the others screaming something. 

The entire world became muffled as it slowly started to fade from my vision. ‘Was that kick really this bad?’ It took my mind a while to process this but I can see Rainbow standing over me with tears falling. I can see she is covered in some cuts and light bruises, I could even feel the pain within her filling to its breaking point. I slowly reach my hand up to her cheek in an attempt to comfort her.. There she leans into my palm and slowly rubs against my hand.

I lose feeling in my arm as it suddenly collapses to the floor. I feel really tired again. Hope I don't worry Rainbow too much. I really need to learn how to avoid these situations.

* * *

(Time: 5 minutes after Anon passed out)

 

It was five minutes ago that Luna had taken Anon to the infirmary. Fluttershy went with her to try and help Anon the best she could. This is the second time he has been seriously hurt because of me. My eyes fall onto Applejack, she is the one that did this! I walk up to her and get into her face.

“Why couldn't you just be happy for me!” I scream to her with tears falling. I didn't care if they saw me cry, I wanted them to know how much they hurt me. “I-I love him and he loves me! Y-you can't accept that!” I whip around to face the others. “None of you can! He just tries to be nice, to make everything better and all you are doing is putting more stress on him!” I look to the ground. “I thought you were my friends.”

I don't have anymore strength to look at them anymore. I think it is best if I go to Anon, Even though he is far away I can feel how much pain he is in. How he can handle something this painful so easily is almost unbearable to me. I slowly make my way to the dining hall door.

“Wait!” I turn around to find Applejack there. Her expression is hardened. “I don't think you deserve him.” Her face them turns to sadness. “But I didn't mean for this to happen. For what it’s worth, I-I’m sorry.”

I didn't want her apology. “Why don't you tell Anon that, if he wakes up.” With that said I walk out the room and to the infirmary.

* * *

(Time: 1 hour later)

I have been sitting by Anons bedside the entire time. I can't believe this has happened. I should have stopped, I should have protected him. He’s my stallion and I failed him! The doctors told me that one of his ribs broke and punctured his lung. They were able to fix it but he was going to be out of it for at least a few days. I-I can't bear it, since we became marked I can feel everything he is going through! Though he isn't conscious, his emotions are everywhere, it’s like he knows he is hurt and making everyone worry.

Though somewhere deep down I can feel that he is trying to keep me calm. I rest my head on his bedside next to his hand. I let out a sigh as I rub my nose against his palm, hoping that maybe he will touch me again. I can feel his love spark as I do this. Deep down he knows I am here and I will be here till he awakes.

I can hear the sound of somepony approaching. “No visitors.” I say coldly.

“Oh, well, ok.” That was Fluttershy, I would know her voice and timid attitude anywhere.

I look to her as she slowly leaves. “Wait.” I say reluctantly. She turns around to face me, Fluttershy, she is one of the mares that wants to take Anon from me. Though she isn't as forward as the others, she is definitely curious about it. Anon thinks this is his burden alone, not anymore. “I want to talk to you about something.”

She gives a nod and takes a seat next to me. “What is it that you want to talk about?” She looks nervous and keeps looking over at Anon. She must be worried.

“He’s doing fine, no need to worry.” I say. I then change to a more serious expression. “This whole situation has gotten out of hoof now. Anon thinks he could handle it on his own but now that we are marked, his problems are mine.” Fluttershy Shift uncomfortably. “What do you want from Anon?”

She looks away with shame. “I-I promised him.” 

‘Promise?’ “Promised him what?” I ask.

“I told him that I would protect him from anypony.” Tears slowly trail down her nose and off her cheek. “I-I couldn't do it. This is twice that he has been seriously hurt.” 

She then buries her face into her hooves as she cries out loud. I feel a sharp sting in my heart when she does this. Anon is probably hearing her crying and feeling her pain.

“Calm down Fluttershy. You’re making Anon worry about you.” She looks to me confused. I point to my chest. “Marked, remember?” She understands the gesture as she tries to stifle her sobs. “So what is it you want from him?” I ask a little more calmly.

“I-I just want to be close is all.” She then looks to me. “You know I don't get out much and Anon is so nice to me. I think he is the only stallion I have ever been around for so long.” A blush comes over her. “I just enjoy being around him.” 

I look over to Anon, I can feel his heart fill with love but confusion as well. Was he interested in Fluttershy but wasn't sure how to take this situation? Was it something to do with his people? I just take a few deep breaths as I look over to Fluttershy.

“He really likes you.” I can see her perking up a little. “But he is very confused right now.” This seems to grab her attention as I continue. “I’m not sure why but something is holding him back, so trying to pursue him is just going to cause him more pain.” I look Fluttershy dead in the eye. “Do you understand what I am saying?” 

She can't help but shrink under my gaze. “Y-Yes. I understand.”

“I have no problem with you being close to Anon and being friends Fluttershy, just don't make it hard on him and try to force something he isn't ready for.” She gives a nod as she looks over to Anon again.

“I understand Rainbow. Sometimes we need to protect ponies from ourselves, right?” She looks to me with confidence. This was a very rare side of Fluttershy, this side of her is exactly what I am looking for.

“I’m happy you understand.” I give her a real smile. She understands and fully agrees with giving Anon some space. I know the big guy wanted to do this himself, but I am now here to help. A sudden thought popped into mind. “Hey Fluttershy.”

She looks to me curious. “Yes?”

“Wanna help me get Anon a gift?”

“What kind of gift?”

“Something that no pony can live without.” I say with a grin.

* * *

“I can't believe you didn't let me buy him tickets to the wonderbolts!” I was totally going to surprise Anon with those ticket, but Fluttershy convinced me to get him something else.

“I didn't mean to Rainbow, It's just that Anon could really use this more. Don't you agree? I mean if you don't we can always try and get a refund.”

I hate to admit it to her but it was a really great idea. “No sweat Fluttershy, This gift is definitely more useful. I just can't believe we spent so many bits on it!” I then look over to Fluttershy. “Where did you get that many bits anyways?”

She hides behind her mane. “Oh, well. I usually put money away for special occasions. Since this is more helpful I thought it would be fine. I can always save up more later.”

“What were you saving up for specifically?” I ask curiously.

Her face then turns red. “Nothing, It was just something small.” With that she giggles to herself. ‘What did she mean by that?’ “Do you think he will like it?” She asks timidly.

“Like it?!” I get into her face as she shrinks to the ground. “He is going to love it!”

That seems to lift her spirits some. “Oh, well that's good.”

I suddenly felt something deep down inside of myself. It wasn't something Anon was feeling, but from my own heart. “Hey Fluttershy.” She looks to me. “We have been friends for a long time.” She gives a nod. “I love Anon, I really do.” I then let out a sigh. “I just want you to know, if we ever do make a herd. I will talk to him about you.”

Her eyes go wide as she looks completely stunned. 

“Are you, inviting me into your herd?” She asks confused.

“No! Well, yeah but not right now. I just want you to know that -if- we do make a herd, I will put in a good word for you. Till that time we stick with what we agreed to in the infirmary, right?”

Fluttershy calms her nerves as she smile at me and gives a nod. I look over to the market area and notice a griffon food vender. These guys come to canterlot and barely make a decent wage, mostly because they sell meat and there aren't many meat eaters here. Also they are forced to hide the meat from site as to not disturbed the peace. Since meeting Anon I can see how that is rather unfair. I walk up to the vender as Fluttershy follows after me.

“I don't have anything you two would be interested in.” The griffon says passively.

“Really, you wouldn't have any meat for sale?” I shrug as I walk off.

“Wait!” He calls to me. I turn around and walk back. ”You’re interested?”

I give a nod. “It’s for my coltfriend.”

The griffin looks to me for a second.. “I have never met one of his kind before.” He must be looking at Anons mark. “But if he enjoys meat then he is alright in my book.” With a grin he says. “So what does he like?”

I turn to Fluttershy. “What do you think Anon would like? When we surprise him with his gift I want there to be a special dinner as well.”

Fluttershy agrees as she talks to the griffon about various meats. We get some raised eyebrows from some passing ponies, but one quick stamp of my hoof and they knew the drill. It didn't take Fluttershy too long to get everything she thought Anon would enjoy. I paid since Fluttershy was kind enough to chip in on most of Anon’s gift. I can't wait till he gets to see it!

* * *

The canterlot cooks were nice enough to let us store our food into their fridge until we departed. Fluttershy and I returned to Anon and found that he was still resting easy. Though what I was not expecting was Applejack just sitting there next to them. I bit my lip. ‘I thought I told the nurses to keep her out!’

“Fluttershy, can you give us a minute alone?”

“Ok.” She whispers as she takes her leave.

I take my original seat at Anon’s side as Applejack sat on the opposite end of the bed. She couldn't take her eyes off of the bed as she draws in shallow breaths. It’s faint but I can feel Anon, He was filled with remorse. Deeper I can feel that there was a lot of love but it felt shallow and not full, as if it was the love of a friend and nothing more, there was no confusion in his heart about this.

“Go ahead and say it.” Applejack says.

“Say what?”

“He doesn't love me like he loves you.”

She was dead on about that. I didn't want her to get riled up so I need to play this right.

“He loves you as a friend.” I say calmly.

“I-I don't want to be just friends Rainbow!” I could see pleading in her eyes. “Y-You're the lead mare now. Y-you can tell him, tell him to pick me!”

Does she even hear herself right now? Why would I force him to do something like that! 

“Applejack, listen to yourself!” I say getting a little angry. It was faint but I could feel as if my forehoof was being pulled on, like I was being held back. I can feel Anon’s emotion flaring up. I take a few deep breaths. “Do you really want that Applejack, to force love?”

“B-but we had fun.” She says with tears. 

I then feel something flare up in me again, it was that love but now it felt more strong, almost like... “He treated you like family.” That's the love I was feeling, it was the love of a family member.

“He..but.” She looks to Anon in shock. “H-how do you know?”

I can feel for Applejack now that things have cooled down. I know the pain must be rather hard on her but I can't lie to her either, she needs the truth.. 

“You know how marketing works Applejack. I can feel it even now what you mean to him.” I inform her.

She looks like she is about to completely break down. I have known her for awhile and working on the farm her whole life has really kept her away from other ponies. She is pretty lonely but even so, I wouldn't force Anon to pick her just for her own selfish needs. 

“So, this is it huh?” Applejack says looking to Anon.

Again I can feel his heart breaking but it was strong in what it wanted. Even if Anon didn't know it when he was conscious.

“He doesn't want you to be sad, but he doesn't want to be something more either.” I respond for him.

“I-I need to be alone.” Is all she says as she gets up and walks out of the room.

I let out a sigh. ‘Geez big guy, I can see now why you didn't want to do this. I feel so bad but I know it's what you really want.’ I lay my head on his chest. “This is what you really wanted, right?” I whisper, hoping for an answer.

I feel his heart fill with love and acceptance but there was still the sadness behind it. I guess it can't be helped, he is just that kind of pony, in a way he reminds me of Fluttershy. I can't help but think of the others now. Does he like anypony else? Is he interested in Luna or Twilight? I guess I will find that out later.

Next thing I hear is the sound of the doors behind me being thrown open. I quickly turn around to see Blades Grace looking around in a panic. When she finally spots me she comes sprinting over. She stops dead in her tracks as she looks to Anon. I can see her biting her lip as she holds back her emotions.

“What happened?” She asks in a neutral tone. This oddly made me feel more worried than anything else.

“I got in a fight with my friend when they found out about the mark. Anon tried to break us up and got hurt.”

I see her chewing on her lip now trying desperately to hold back. “I shouldn't have left. If I had just stayed a few more minutes.” Her voice was wavering.

It was then that I felt my heart skip a beat. Anon was sad, no, he was beyond sad. To see Grace like this was killing him. He, he really loves her. He may not know it when he is awake but I can feel it, this amount of love was overwhelming.. It’s still in the early stages but I have no doubt about it. It was unbearable to feel how much he is affected by her emotions.

“Don't worry too much. You’re making the guy worried.” I say with a slight pant as I hold my chest.

Grace looks to me then to Anon. She understand more than anypony else it seems. She lets out a deep sigh and returns to her neutral status. I can feel deep down that Anon wasn't buying the act but his emotions were in check for now. 

“He doesn't buy it, but it’ll do.” I say with a chuckle.

“So you can feel him even now?” Grace asks. I give a nod. “He must truly love you. Most partners can't even feel there marked ones when they are in his condition.”

“Lucky me.” I say sarcastically, but deep down I knew I was lucky.

Grace chuckles. As soon as she does that I feel Anon bursting with joy. It feels like this mare is his only best friend in the world, yet he is burying the love deep down. I need to really talk to Anon about this when he recovers.

“So how is he?” Grace asks.

“He is happy you’re around.” I say with a smile. 

I will admit I didn't like Grace at first but now that I can feel how Anon feels, I see why he likes her so much.

“Well anypony would be happy to get a visit from such a sexy mare.” She says doing a little twirl. It’s hard to tell but I think Anon is laughing. I can feel his emotions but they are fluctuating so much that it's hard to really get an accurate idea of what he is thinking. I couldn't help but grin at her mannerisms as well. She then leans closer to me and Anon. “Maybe if he is lucky. When he wakes up I will be in a sexy nurse's costume.”

I look over to see a small grin on Anon’s face. That definitely wasn't there before. It seems just having this mare around makes him feel at ease, even when he isn't conscious.

“Maybe next time. Wouldn't want to give him a heart attack when he wakes up.” I say trying to play the same way Anon and her do.

She looks to me with a large smile. “Oh? Well maybe we can both try on costumes. I will be the nurse and you can be the sexy maid. If we are going to kill him, I want it to be something he won't forget even in death.” She says with the lick of her lips.

I couldn't help myself when my wings snapped open with a ‘pomf’ noise. Grace starts laughing as I try to shove my wings down completely red faced.

“Alright, very funny.” I say in defeat.

“You know. I really like you.” Grace says to me just before she looks to Anon. “I know you don't like to see me sad, but I hope you get through this in one piece.” 

I can feel Anon isn't as worried as before and was rather happy now. 

“He understands.” I say for him.

“I have to go back to work. I will make sure to stop by again.” I give a nod as Grace takes her leave.

I once again lay my head onto Anons chest. “I really like her Anon. If you ever find the same love for her that you have for me, I have no problem letting her join us.” I say totally accepting. 

Again I feel his heart fill with love but also doubt. This is stuff he probably won't even remember anyways. Though I will talk to him about it when we get the time. I still want to get some quality time with my stallion. It just fills my heart with joy every time I think that. I let out a happy sigh. “My stallion.”

* * *

(Time: Day 2 of Anons hospitalisation.)

 

I know I have been here for awhile now. All I can really do is lie here in my dream world and look to the blood red mist around me. I guess I was hurt pretty bad but I was hoping to at least see Luna during this time alone here. Since I woke up I have been feeling Rainbows emotions. There were many changes during this time. It was hard to keep up with everything she was doing but most of it was worrying about me.

For some reason I can't dream of anything when I am hurt. It's just this endless darkness. Though the only good thing about it all is that time seems to pass pretty quickly. I bet I will be awake in no time.

“Anon!” I hear someone shouting for me. I look around. “Anon!” 

“Hello!” I call out.

Soon Luna appears before me with a look of panic. She quickly runs up and takes me to an embrace.

“I have been trying to find you this whole time! I am glad you are alright.” She says.

“You have been trying to find me?” What did she mean by that?

“Since the marking your dream world has become almost impossible for me to navigate!” She takes in some deep breaths. “But I found you and that’s all that matters.”

“So how bad is it?” I say pointing to the mist.

“You punctured a lung. You should be back and ready to leave in just a few more hours. I just wanted to let you know that everything is alright.” She says with a smile.

“Thanks Luna.” We both became awkwardly silent now. I guess there is no avoiding the elephant in the room. “I love Rainbow Dash Luna, I want to spent some time with her. I will honor our date, but to expect anything more so soon, I’m sorry.” I say looking away.

“I understood what I was getting into Anon. I knew how much you cared for Loyalty. Even now I understand that there may not be a great chance we will become mates.” She then pulls me into another embrace. “No matter what, I want your friendship above all else.”

She doesn't know how happy she has made me by saying that. I give her a nod as we break apart. 

“So I will have Twilight send you a letter when the date is ready?” Luna looked to me confused. Oh right, Females do all that. I really need to get use to this stuff. “Um, what I meant to say was to send Twilight a letter when you have arranged everything.” With a smile she gives a nod.

She looks around to the red mist as it starts to dissipate. “It's time to wake up Anon.”

* * *

My eyes slowly crack open as the light of the world comes thru to pull me from the darkness. I look over to find Rainbow looking to me with tears in her eyes. 

“Hey big guy.” She say past some sniffles.

“Hey Dashie.”

Nothing else was needed to be said as she jumps onto the bed and locks lips with me. It would have gone on longer if it weren't for the sound of a ‘pomf’ noise. I open my eyes and look around. In the corner I can see Fluttershy with extended wings as she tries desperately to push them down. Rainbow follows my gaze to Fluttershy as well. We were still locked lips but I can feel Rainbow giggling now. I decide it would be best to just stop.

I pull away and give a wave to Fluttershy. She nervously chuckles as she waves back. I oddly find that no one else was around.

“Where is everyone?” I ask Rainbow.

“They returned to Ponyville yesterday, jobs and the like.” Rainbow answers.

I look to Fluttershy. “Why are you still here, don't the animals need you?”

Fluttershy hides behind her mane. “Oh, well Angel bunny has been taking good care of the critters while I’m away, so I decided to stay and make sure you were alright.”

“Well thank you Fluttershy. It’s nice to see some friendly faces around.”

“So are you ready to head back big guy?!” Rainbow seems excited for some reason.

“I think so.” I say with a raised eyebrow. “What's the rush?”

She looks around nervously. “Nothing! It’s just.” She lets out a fake yawn. “I am -sooo- tired from watching over you that I think I could use a nap.”

I am totally not buying this act, but what else can I really do right now but play along.

“Well I guess if the doctor gives me the green light then I am ready.”

“Green light?” Rainbow asks.

Damn, human thing. “If he gives me a thumbs..” I stop in my tracks, “Just get the doctor.” I say with a sigh. I hate this, so many good human sayings and no one would understand them. Soon Rainbow brought me a doctor. ”Is that you stitch?” I ask.

He smiles brightly at me. “Why yes it is! I was called in to check up on you, seeing as I have the most experience on your body type.”

“So what's the status doc?”

“All clear. I would suggest you take it easy for at least one more day, but after that you should be completely healthy.” He says with pride.

I let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you Doctor.”

“My pleasure, but I would prefer it if I never saw you again.” He says with a smile.

“I will try my best.” With a grin he shakes his head and walks off. “I guess it’s time to go.” I then felt something deep down tugging at my heart. It was like I forgot something. I guess it's just nothing.

“Let’s get going, we get to ride in Celestia's personal carriage!”

“Celestia!” I yell out, I didn't say goodbye to her yet! “Is she busy? I don't want to leave without talking to her.”

“You’re forgetting someone else slick.”

I turn to the infirmary doors to see Grace standing there with a cocky grin. I get out of bed and give her my best bow.

“I would never forget lady Grace’s farewell.” I say in a prince like accent.

“Well slick I can say this is easily the best farewell I have ever gotten.” She says looking very down south.

I slowly look down to find that I am not wearing clothes. I quickly grab the sheet from the bed and wrap it around myself. I look around to find Grace giggling, Fluttershy and Rainbow have extended wings. 

“Sorry about that.” I say red faced.

“Oh with something like that Anon, The last thing you should be doing is apologizing.” Grace says with that devilish grin. “Now hurry up and get dressed. I will take you to Celestia.”

With that said I give her a nod and begin the search for my clothes.

* * *

“That will be the last time I ever go to a donkey show again!” Grace says busting up while she shows us to the throne room. Rainbow and I are practically falling down from this story. Laughing was painful but definitely worth it. I can even see Fluttershy chuckling to herself from behind. “I guess this is goodbye slick.”

“We will see each other again right?” I ask, I really wouldn't want to lose her friendship, she is a great mare to be around.

“Don't worry, you will be seeing me again.”She says with a smirk as she walks away. “Later.”

“Later.” I reply back.

I didn't want to prolong this so I quickly walk into the throne room and find Celestia in her usual place atop the throne.

“It is good to see you are awake Anon.” Celestia says with a smile.

“It’s good to be awake.” I then get serious. She can sense this and gives me her full attention. “I’m sorry for all of the trouble I have caused.” I take a knee and bow my head. “I hope you can forgive me.”

I then hear the sound of hoof steps coming towards me. I look up to see Celestia standing in front of me with a smile. Her horn lights up and a piece of paper comes floating down to me. I open it but realise that I don't understand what it says.

“Welcome to Equestria Anon, you are now a citizen of this land.” 

I look to the paper and then to Celestia. Even after everything that has happened, she is still letting me stay in equestria? 

“T-Thank you.” I say.

Again she takes her place upon her throne. “Remember Anon that you still have much work ahead of you.” She then looks to the others. “But remember that you are not alone.” I give a nod in understanding. “I will see you again.”

Nothing else was needed to be said anymore. I just look to the paper and then to Rainbow. She had a huge smile on her face, even Fluttershy had a small smile. I didn't want to take too much of Celestia's time. So I quickly depart from the throne room as we get ready to fly in her carriage.

* * *

Riding in a flying carriage should be fun right? Wrong! This is the most terrifying thing I have ever done in my life! I mean their are no seatbelts or anything! What's worse is that Rainbow has been laughing at me the whole time.

“Anon, calm down.” She says threw some giggles. 

“How can I calm down! This isn't normal!” I say with a white knuckle grip on the seat I am on. 

“Come here.” She says with a smile. I shakily stand from my seat and take my place next to her. She then drapes her wing over me and pulls me close to her. “Better?”

I did feel more secure, plus she was really soft. Suddenly the carriage hits a bump of some kind and I immediately grabbed onto the closest thing that was stable. So I wrapped my arms around Rainbow’s midsection. She was slowly starting to giggle.

“Anon, n-not there.” She says with a smile trying to push my hands away.

I remove my hands knowing how ticklish Rainbow is. 

It was a rather bumpy ride but at least I wasn't the only one scared. Fluttershy seemed to be rather nervous as well the whole time. I have no idea why though, I mean if she really had to she could just fly away if this thing was going to crash.

“Are we there yet?” I ask to anyone that would hear me.

Fluttershy looks out the window briefly before she turns back to me.

“We’re here.” She says with her timid voice.. Right as she said that I felt the carriage hit something solid. I jump out the doors and hit the ground face first. I kiss the ground happy to see it once again. 

Rainbow scoffs. “It wasn't that bad.”

“For you maybe.” I say past the dirt my face was still stuck to.

“Come on Anon!” Rainbow sounds excited again.

I get up and find her eyes are wide and filled with joy. She is definitely up to something. “So where to?” I decide to play along.

“First put this on!” Without even waiting for a response Rainbow ties a black piece of cloth over my eyes. “Now just put your hand on my back.” I place my hand onto her hind end. “A little higher big guy.” I slowly move up intentionally trying to get a rise out of her But she seems determined right now. “Alright now stick close.” Is all she says as she moves and I follow.

“So where are we headed and why does it require me to be blindfolded?” I ask.

I hear Fluttershy Speak up. “Well we may ha-”

“Fluttershy shush!” Rainbow yells out. 

With a small eep Fluttershy stops talking. 

“Can you at least tell me how long this will take?”

I hear Rainbow Chuckle nervously. “Now that you mentioned it, we probably should have blind folded you later. This might take awhile big guy, sorry.”

I let out a sigh. “This surprise better be worth it.”

“Oh when you see it I guarantee you won't believe it.” 

I feel something on my back as it wraps its hooves over my already covered eyes. “Guess who.”

“Pinkie, you realise I am already blindfolded right?” I deadpan.

“I know that silly but I wanted to make double sure you weren't faking it.” She says with a giggle as she hops off..

“How do you fake being blindfolded?” 

“How would I know, you were probably the one faking it.”

“So what if I wasn't?”

“Well I guess we’ll never know.” With that said I hear the sound of Pinkie hopping away.

“Is it just me or did that just happen?” I ask Rainbow.

“Uh, yeah.. Let’s just try and get there soon.” She ignores as we continue on.

All I can hear now is the sounds of ponies walking by. It's kinda fun actually to be blind folded, It really improves your other senses. I can hear the laughter of kids as they play and the various shop owners advertising their wares for all. I also can't help but feel Rainbows emotions, she is almost too excited for her own good. I guess I should just focus on not tripping.

* * *

(30 minutes later.)

I feel Rainbow stop in her tracks as she asks. “Are you read big guy?”

“I can't believe I had to walk that long blindfolded.” 

“Oh never mind that! Are you ready?” She asks almost bursting with joy.

“I guess.” 

The world becomes blindingly bright as she pulls away the cloth. “Tada!”

I rub my eyes a little from the pain of the sun. Once the pain subsided I look to a door in front of me. I take a few steps back and notice a house I am not too familiar with.

“Uh, what is this?” I ask unsure of where I was.

“This is your new house!” Rainbow exclaims.

“My new house, when did that happen?” I ask dumbfounded.

“When you were in the infirmary, Fluttershy and I put our bits together and bought it for you. It isn't the greatest but it is a home.” Rainbow says.

I look to her then to Fluttershy. “You both bought this?”

“Fluttershy pitched in most of the money and it was her idea too.” Rainbow says elbowing her in the side.

“Really?” I still am in shock at this moment.

Fluttershy hides behind her mane. “Well, I know you needed a place to stay and you aren't comfortable living with others. So I thought you would feel better in your own home.”

“I...” What can I really say at this moment. There really is nothing that can be said. 

I drop to my knees in front of Fluttershy and pull her into an embrace. She stiffens up at the suddenness but soon lays her head over my shoulder. I can't help but really appreciate what she has done for me. I can't even believe she went as far as to buy me a house! 

“I will pay you back Fluttershy, no matter how long it takes.” I say with confidence as I let go of her.

“Oh, you don't need to do that.” She says turning away with a blush.

“No, this is far too nice of a gift. I will pay you back in anyway I can. If you need me to help you with anything, just let me know.” 

She could see that I wasn't going to take no for an answer, even then I doubt she could even say no. 

“Ok.” Is all she says. 

“Alright are we going to be mushy all day or are we going to take a private tour!” Rainbow calls. I stand back up and give a nod. “Alright, let's check this place out!”

* * *

It was one thing for Fluttershy and Rainbow to get me a house. Its another thing entirely when you actually furnish it too, its seems that no expense was spared. This house was actually very nice and I couldn't be more happier than I am right now. The layout was pretty much a basic house. You have your kitchen with all the basic appliances like a fridge. I guess it runs off magic, but I am not really sure. There is a living room, no tv of course but there are books. To be honest that was kinda depressing, but nevertheless the thought was appreciated.

There were other random open rooms that I wasn't really sure what they were there for. There was a bathroom of course. Surprisingly there was a second story. This is where the master bedroom was along with 2 smaller rooms and a guest room. I still can't believe they bought this for me. I swear this place in my world would have cost a hefty price. I was also happy to see that Rainbow made sure to get me a human sized bed. Lets just say that when I kissed her when I saw it really showed her how much something so simple meant to me.

We all return back down to the living room as I take my seat on a rather nice couch. 

“So what do you think of the place?” Rainbow asks with a grin.

“I can't even express how much I love it.” I say sinking into the couch. “It’s really all too much.” I say honestly.

“Stop worrying big guy. Fluttershy and I agreed that it was a great present.” Rainbow says with a grin.

“I am not saying it's bad, it’s just. Well I mean I have never had anyone give me something so great before.” I sit up and look at Fluttershy. “I really do appreciate it.”

She turns away with a blush. “Don’t mention it.” She says with a smile.

“Don't get comfy yet big guy, this is only half of the surprise.” Rainbow says with a grin

“There's more? Rainbow now this is getting ridiculous.” I say falling onto the couch.

“Well too bad. Now go.” She points towards the front door.

“What?”

“You can't be here while we get it ready!” Rainbow pleads.

“What am I supposed to do?” I ask.

“I don't know, just go somewhere while we prepare.” I rub my face in frustration. She leans in close to me. “Please.” She give me the wide eyed stare. 

“Alright! I will go and find scootaloo or something.” I say passively as I get out of my seat and walk towards the door.

Once I am out the door I turn around and see Rainbow standing there. 

“And don't come back for an hour!” She says before slamming the door.

So I have an hour to myself. Crap what day is it now? I hold up my hands and count my fingers aloud.. “It was the friday, no saturday when I was hurt. Out for two days.. Monday.” I let that sink in for a little. “Monday! Oh man I was suppose to be at work!” I shout.

“The princess sent them a letter!” Rainbow calls from inside the house.

Well that was nice of her. “Thanks!” I call back. I really need a way to payback Aloe and Lotus, I mean they are really patient for being my employers. I look around. “Where am I?” I find that there are sparsely placed homes all around me. I don't think I have ever been on this side of town before. “Hey Rainbow where is the town?” I yell.

“Follow the road to your left, that should get you there!” She replied.

“Thanks again!” With that said I set off.

* * *

So I found out that my home is a little out of town but not by much. I honestly had no problems with it, though ponyville is not by any means a loud and busy place. I have always liked the sense of being alone in the wild. I probably wouldn't do anything like that, but it's fun to pretend. Anyways I take a look at the sun and I guess it's around 2:30pm or so. If I remember correctly Scootaloo won't be out of school until 3 or so.

I reach into my pockets and find that I still have a good amount of bits left. If those two want to surprise me with a gift, then I think it would only be fair to do the same. I wonder what I can get them though? I have never been any good at picking out presents. Everyone says it's the thought that counts but I have never felt that way, at least when it comes to what I give them.

There is one pony I do know that might be willing to help me though.

“Hi Anon.” I fall back in surprise as Pinkie suddenly appeared in front of me. Did, did she know I was thinking about her? “That’s just silly Anon.”

Well that's good to... Wait a second. 

“What did you just say Pinkie?”

“Nothing much. So what you doin’?”

I clear my thoughts. “I was just wondering if you could help me get a gift for Rainbow and Fluttershy.”

“Oh really, what's the occasion?”

“Well, promise me you will keep this secret until things calm down a bit.”

“Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.” She says while doing some gestures.

“Uh, alright.”

She leans close to me. “So what's the secret?”

“Rainbow and Fluttershy bought me a house.”

“A HOU-”

I wrap my hand around her mouth. “Pinkie, you promised.”

She calms down and gives a nod. Once I release her she says. “Wow, now that is a great gift!”

“I know, so I need your expert help on what gifts they would like.” I pull out my stack of bits. “I got the money to get it too.”

Pinkie snatches the money from me as she dawns a visor of some sort. She counts the bits while typing on what looks like one of those old time calculators. Once she was done a flurry of paper comes out of the end as she looks threw it all. 

“I have just the idea of what you can get them.” She says with confidence.

“Alright, can you get me it in an hour?” I ask.

“An hour? No problem. Meet back here?” I give a nod. “Alright, meet you here in an hour.”

With that said Pinkie vanished with only a silhouette made of confetti left behind. So I got that all covered now, I guess I can go talk to Twilight. I know we need to talk about this dating stuff. I cross my fingers not to be hospitalized again.

* * *

The door opens to reveal Spike. 

“Hey Anon. Here to see Twilight?” He asks seeming rather chipper.

“If she isn't too busy.”

“Nah it’s fine, come on in.” He waves me in as I follow after.

He points over to the kitchen. “She’s on her lunch break.”

“Lunch break?”

“Yeah she has been working on a spell, it hasn't been working too well and this is one of her scheduled lunch breaks.”

“Well I will try to make this a quick visit.” He chuckles a little. “Something funny?”

“When you’re around she rarely follows her schedules. I swear I never thought it possible before.” He says laughing a little as he walks off.

I take a few deep breaths as I enter the kitchen. There I see Twilight reading a book while she eats a sandwich of some kind.

“Are you busy Twilight?” I ask.

This breaks her concentration as her magic drops the food she was eating onto her plate.

“Anon!” She hopes from her seat and comes to take me into an embrace. “It’s good to see you’re back.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty good at taking hits and recovering from said hits.” I say with a nervous chuckle.

“Are you feeling well?” She looks to me concerned.

“I’m feeling great Twilight. No worries.” I say with a smile.

“Are you hungry?”

“I’m fine.” I say trying to calm her.

“So what can I help you with?” She asks.

I walk over and take a seat at the table. I motion her to take her spot again.

“I just wanted to talk about what has happened. The mark, the date. I just want to make sure everything is clear.”

She shifts uncomfortably. “A-alright.”

“I’m really confused right now. With Rainbow and I being closer now I have had to really put my priorities in line.” I let out a sigh. “I still would like to try that date but I want to know how you feel about this.”

She seems to think over everything I am saying. Before long she turns to me.

“I understand. I have read enough books to know that when a mare and stallion become marked that they require some intimate time alone before they establish a herd.” I flinch a little at that word, it's still seems so strange. “As for our date. I just would like to spend more time with you. I won't lie, I hope that in the end we can become closer Anon.”

I nod my head. “I appreciate you being level with me Twilight. I am happy you also understand that Rainbow and I need our space. I also hope we can be closer in time as well. You really are a great pony, If it doesn't work out, I hope we can remain friends.”

“I hope so too Anon.”

I look over to a clock. It was about to be 3pm in about five minutes.

“Well I will let you get to your studies Twilight.” I get up and walk out the kitchen. I turn around. “See ya Twilight.”

“See you Anon.”

I took my leave and step out into the golden rays of the sun. I haven't seen the kids in a while it seems. I am tired of all this grown up stuff.

* * *

The sounds of screaming kids comes into the air as the bell rings from the schoolhouse. I stand by my usual tree in wait for any sign of Scootaloo. Off in the distance I see her and the other two eyeing me from afar. There eyes shoot open as Scootaloo and Applebloom come running towards me, but Sweetie Belle runs off towards ponyville. 

“You, how, Rainbow!” Scootaloo says with excitement.

“Calm down Scoots, what's the matter?” I ask.

“You, you are marked! By Rainbow Dash!” She says with a smile.

Geez these kids know about this. I feel kinda awkward now. It's like saying, hey kids I just had sex!

I rub the back of my head. “Uh, ya.”

“That is so cool!” She says buzzing her tiny little wings. 

“I coulda swore he liked my sister.” Applebloom states looking a little miffed.

“I do like her Applebloom, I like her the same way you like her.” I inform her.

“Ooooh!” She give a nod. “Ah gotcha.”

“What happened to Sweetie Belle?” I ask concerned.

“She didn't say. She just left without a word.” Scootaloo answers.

I am pretty sure Sweetie Belle has a crush on me. So I can only assume this marking business isn't sitting too well with her. I might need to talk to her about it.. Geeeez.. Can't a guy catch a break?

I kneel down to the other two. “I have some free time, wanna do anything?”

“We could go to Sugarcube Corner!” Scootaloo offers. 

“I think I’ll pass.” Applebloom says rubbing her stomach.. I notice now that these two look kinda plump, more so than usual. 

“Alright, new rule. Sugarcube corner only once a week.” I say aloud.

“Why!?” Scootaloo shouts.

I poke her extended belly. “You are kinda putting on weight.”

“Am not!” She says slapping my hand away.

“Hey, I am just saying you guys obviously aren't eating a healthy amount of sweets.”

“Well, he is kinda right Scootaloo.” Applebloom confesses.

“Alright! So what are we going to do?” 

“We can try to get our cutie marks in physical activities?” Applebloom suggests.

I give a nod. “That has two benefits as well. Get a cutie mark and get in good shape.”

“Fine let's go to the park and do some stuff.” Scootaloo says as we all walk off towards the park.

* * *

I fall onto the grass totally exhausted. I am definitely not as full of energy as these two. 

“And you try to tell me I am in bad shape!” Scootaloo mocks.

“Hey, I just got out of the hospital. Cut me some slack.”

“Yeah, well still.” She say as she kicks the ball towards Applebloom.

I just relax as I look to the blue sky. It hasn't even been ten minutes yet and I do feel totally out of breath. Then again the doctor did tell me to rest. This was probably a bad idea for me to join them but that's in the past now. I let my eyes fall as I just take in a deep breath of the fresh air. Then everything got darker. I open my eyes to see a very red eyed Sweetie Belle looking down at me with a quivering bottom lip.

Oh man, this can't end well. She doesn't say anything as she lays her head on my chest and closes her eyes sobbing quietly. I just stroke her mane and let her cry it out. The others notice this and come over to investigate. 

“What y’all crying for Sweetie Belle?” Applebloom asks.

“Can you girls give us a minute.” I ask nicely as they go back to playing. I sit up as Sweetie still clings to my chest. “What’s wrong?” All I hear from her is muffled words as she talks into my chest. “I can't hear you Sweetie.”

She look up to me with tears in her eyes. “I.. I like you.”

I smile at her. “I like you too.” I know that's not what she meant but I was hoping we could avoid this.

“No, I mean. I like, like.” She turns away with a blush.

I rub the back of my neck, I guess she won't let this go. “Sweetie, I am flattered you like me, but you are just too young.”

“I’m old enough!” She shouts a little. 

“Sweetie you should be looking at other colts your own age, not me.” I try to convince her.

“B-but, I don't like them like I like you.” She says with a quivering lip again.

I really don't want to break the kids heart but I definitely will not entertain something like this.

“Sweetie, you’re a young and beautiful filly. You have your whole life ahead of you and a limitless future. You don't need to be thinking of me in such a way. Focus on other things, like getting your cutie mark.”

“Y-you think i’m beautiful?” She says with stars in her eyes. I don't think she even heard a thing I said after that.

“That’s besides the point Sweetie, it’s rather inappropriate for someone of my age to be in any kind of relationship with someone of your age.”

She looks a little sad now. “I understand.” 

“Thank you fo-” I didn't even get to finish my sentence when Sweetie pushed her lips to mine. I go wide eyed as I quickly throw my head back to pull away.. I was still in a shock when she gives me a wink and runs off to play with the others. My mind was completely numb from what just happened. There was only a single thought that came to mind and my mouth felt the need to say it aloud.. “What the fuck?”


	12. Chapter 12

‘No way, no how. I am -not- going to let this happen!’ I think to myself as I run through the streets of ponyville. ‘I mean can't I just get one second of peace?!’ I turn another corner looking for my prize. ‘I don't care if she tried to rape me, Rarity was the only pony I could talk to about this! I mean her sister kissed me! I need to get her to help me before this turns into something I really don't want!’

I turn another corner as ponies duck out of my way. I look up to see that all too familiar sight in front of me. How it fills me with dread and hope all at the same time. I can't help but allow my mind to wander to what happened only a few minutes ago. ‘I thought she understood but as soon as I let my guard down she kissed me!’ After that the only thing to come to mind was finding help from someone!

While I took off I heard the kids call for me but I wasn't going to stop for anyone. While running I tried to think of everyone I knew and who could possibly help. Rainbow Dash definitely wasn't my first choice, she would probably smack the kid around. Applejack was out, she might try to use this against me, I mean I hope she wouldn't but I was too panicked at the time to think. Twilight would have asked for Celestia’s help, I didn't even want to think about that one.

Fluttershy was a possibility, she probably would try to talk to Sweetie Belle but it would fall on deaf ears. Pinkie wasn't an option either, I can imagine her most likely throwing a party because it was Sweetie Belle’s first kiss and also my going away party! It all came down to the one pony that I knew had the authority over Sweetie Belle and was hopefully generous enough to not report me. 

That was my train of thought at least, now that I am running full speed towards her home I am having seconds thoughts, but dammit she is my only hope here. I didn't even care to knock as I barge through the door. I find Rarity was behind the cash register. She was startled when the door came flying open with a loud bang.

“Oh my!” She put a hoof to her chest as she takes a good look at me. “Anon?” I was drawing in deep breaths from my mad dash to her home. “Darling you look like you were just chased by a manticore!”

I steady my breaths the best I could. “If only.. That were true.” I say through labored breaths. 

“What in Equestria would make you wish for that?” She looks to me concerned.

“I gotta talk to you about something Rarity. This is important.” I stabilize my breath a little more.

She can see the dead seriousness in my eyes. “Come this way darling.” She walks off towards some room.

I follow her and find she has entered into a kitchen. There she is making what I can't only assume is tea from the aroma. She places two hot cups onto the table along with some glass jars filled with what I can only assume is sugar and honey. She takes her seat and motions for me to join her. I take my seat as I finally get a good breathing rhythm going.

“What has you all in a huff darling?” She looks concerned still.

I take a couple more deep breaths as I try to find the right words to explain what just happened. “Alright, um. Promise me you won't get mad first?”

She arches an eyebrow. “Alright, I promise.”

“I found out very recently that Sweetie Belle has a crush on me.”

She lets out a small giggle. “Oh is that it darling? Oh my, the way you were acting made me think you had killed somepony.”

“Uh, that's not the bad part Rarity.” I informer her. Now she turns her attention completely onto me. “Well, I went to the schoolhouse to see the kids and I guess Sweetie saw that I was marked.” I take a few more breaths. “She ran away looking rather upset but I brushed it off as a simple crush, something she would get over.” 

Rarity nods at me as she takes a sip from her tea.

I continue. “I took Scootaloo and Applebloom to the park because they were kinda putting on some weight from all the sweets they been eating.” I hear Rarity chuckle a little at that. “Anyways, while I was relaxing I open my eyes to find Sweetie is laying right on top of me.” I see Rarity’s ears perk up at this. “She finally admitted she liked me more then she should. I tried to let her down easy, tell her to look at other colts and the like.”

I gulp audible as I look to the cup of tea, seeing my own reflection within it, relieving the next event like a nightmare. “I thought she understood what I was saying, but when I was about to thank her... She, She kissed me.”

That's when I hear the sound of glass clinking together. I look up to see a rather shocked look on Rarity’s face as her teacup lies on its side and the contents of her drink spill over the table..

“S-she kissed you?!” She looks totally baffled by this.

I take her hoof into my hand to try and calm her. I plead as her gaze locks to mine. “Rarity, please. You gotta help me with this. I-I will not even entertain any ideas of a relationship with your sister. I need someone that means something to her, to tell her that this cannot go on.”

She looks to me with sympathy. “I understand Anon and I thank you for telling me this.” She lets out a sigh. “I noticed my sister's infatuation with you as well. I thought it was cute but now she has went as far as to ignore what you were telling her?! That simply cannot do!”

Does she even realise that she pretty much did the same thing a few days ago? If anything she did a lot more then Sweetie Belle did. It was almost like she could read my mind as she looks to my raised eyebrow. She turns from me with a blush while withdrawing her hoof.

“Oh my, I forgot to apologies for that unfortunate situation.” She then looks to me with some sadness. “I am truly sorry you had to experience my...” She says something but covers it up by coughing.

“Your what?” I ask.

“M-My..” This time she mumbles so I can't hear her.

“Rarity.” I deadpanned

“Darling it's a very personal thing! I am sorry if it's not something I can just simply blurt out!” She see’s the serious look on my face. “Alright then.” She lets out a huff as she collects herself. “You seemed to have come to us in a bad time Anon. You see, last week was my.. It was my dry heat.”

I scratch my head. “What’s a dry heat?”

I see her turn a few shades of red as she looks to her tea. “I-It's like estrus but it happens at random.”

“Estrus?” I am really confused now.

The look of shock on her face would have made me laugh if we weren't so serious. “Please darling don't make me explain this to you!”

“Well, alright.. I just don't know what you mean is all.”

She lets out a whining type moan as she wiggles about. “F-Fine.. I will tell you.” She takes a sip of her tea avoiding eye contact with me, seems she doesn't even realise that there is nothing in the cup. “Estrus is when a mare is ready to have foals.” I nod my head. “This means she goes into a heat of sorts, it makes her very sensitive to touch and mares commonly get an.. Overactive sex drive.”

“So, it's kinda like when dogs go into heat?” I ask unsure.

The face she made was as if I slapped her mother in front of her. She then hangs her head in defeat. “Y-yes, its kinda like that.”

“So what's a dry heat?” I ask wanting to fully understand.

“W-well. If a mare doesn't have any contact with a stallion during their cycle. T-they will have what are called ‘dry heats’ These have somewhat the same effect as an estrus cycle, sometimes they are easily managed and sometimes they are just as unbearable. It’s just the need to mate, we couldn't get pregnant during a dry heat.”

“So can other mares get dry heats?” I ask.

She shakes her head. “No, it has to be a mare that has had, well, physical activities with a stallion before. It can't happen to..” She gulps a little. “Virgin ponies.”

“So, that time you tried to-”

She cuts me off. “It was not my intention, it’s just the dry heat sometimes can change ponies.” She then looks to me with teary eyes. “I am truly sorry that you had to see that side of me Anon.”

I give a few choice nods. “So, that whole week?”

“Y-yes.”

“So, how do you feel about me?”

That seems to grab her attention as she gives me a serious look. “I like you Anon, but as a friend.” She says with finality and confidence.

I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. “So you don't like like me?” I say with a grin.

“No Anon, I like you just as a friend.” She then chuckles a little nervously. “Though I will admit you are rather handsome, so..Just uh, stay away if I am not acting myself.”

“Can do!” I say with a smile. Maybe things were looking up for me? Then I remember why I came here, I guess this is a bittersweet day. “Sorry to get off topic like that. What about this whole Sweetie belle thing?”

Her face turned serious again. “Yes, this is something that cannot go on. If you would Anon, I wish for you to stay here till my sister returns home. If I have this talk with her I want you to be there to confirm how you feel about all this.”

“Thank you Rarity for helping me.” 

She smiles at me. “I think you have enough problems already Anon. Lets just call this a gift for all the times I put unneeded stress on that list.”

I wasn't going to turn down this generosity. I really hope this all goes down well, I would really hate to cause anymore problems.

* * *

(15 minutes later)

I have been watching Rarity make some cloths and also did a little modeling for her. She had a sudden idea to expand her lines of fashion to minotaurs and it so happens that I had the same basic structure as them. I definitely didn't fight her seeing as she was going to help me with my very big problem soon. So I stay quiet and allowed her to place cloth after cloth onto me as many different styles take form. Though soon the sound of a door was heard opening with the bell ringing shortly after.

“Rarity I’m home!” Calls Sweetie Belle from down stairs.

Rarity finishes writing down something as she looks to me. I give her a nod as she opens the door to her workspace. 

“Sweetie Belle, can you come here?!” Rarity calls in a motherly tone.

I hear a sigh as the sound of hooves come up the stairs. Before the door even opens I hear Sweetie talking.

“I swear I didn't take any more of your golden fabric.” 

Rarity whips her head around to the fabric as she unravels it. There in the center are two large missing rectangles, they were rather sloppily cut too. Rarity’s mouth just hand open as she looks to the devastation. If it wasn't the time to be serious I would have been laughing now, but I still felt uneasy about the talk we were about to have. Sweetie walks into the room and spots me right away.

“Anon!” She perks up running over to me and taking my leg into an embrace. “The others thought something bad happened when you ran away.” She then looks to her sister then back to me as she whispers. “It wasn't the kiss was it?”

“There is no need to whisper Sweetie Belle, Anon told me everything.” Rarity announces aloud.

Sweetie Belle looks to me then to Rarity in panic. “I-I-I” She just stutters, failing to find words.

“Sweetie what is it that Anon told you?” Rarity questions.

“He told me I was beautiful!” Sweetie finds the courage to speak.

Rarity looks to me with a raised brow. I let out a sigh. “I told her she was young and beautiful and had her whole life to pretty much think of other things than me.”

“You hear that Sweetie? Anon said more than you’re beautiful.” Rarity saying trying to drive the words home.

“B-but I like him.” Sweetie Belle says with the quiver of her lower lip.

“That's all fine but you cannot expect Anon to date you?”

“Why not!” 

“You are too young Sweetie Belle, Anon would get in a lot of trouble.” Rarity states matter of factly.

“W-well..” Her previous courage was melting away slowly. 

“Listen to what he is saying.” Rarity says as she looks to me.

I give a nod as they both look to me. I take a knee. “Sweetie Belle, you are a great friend but I just can't see you in such a way. I love you as a friend but Rainbow Dash and I are marked, you should know what that means.”

“Why? Why can't we be together?” She pleads with me.

I smile at her. “I know now I may seem like the only guy in the world, but with time there will be others.” Only then do I realise how such a statement from me in this world seems kinda stupid. I mean I am the only guy here, but I was hoping she understood the basic idea I was going for.

“B-but...” She looks like she is about to burst into tears, that was until something seemed to give her confidence. “I-I am going to get my cutie mark!” She looks into my eyes with fire. “When I do, I’ll be back.” With that said she stomps out of the room and slams the door shut with her magic.

“Well, hmm.” I say scratching my head. 

I look over my shoulder to see Rarity is just as confused.

“Well, it seems she is a stubborn one.” Rarity lets out a sigh. “I will keep talking to her on your behalf Anon.”

“Thank you.”

“At Least you won't have to worry for awhile. Those three have been trying to get their cutie marks for months.”

“What does she mean by ‘she will be back’?”

Rarity looks away from me. “Its frowned upon, but once a filly gets her cutie mark, they are technically considered adults then.”

“So she was saying-?”

Rarity cuts me short. “Unfortunately yes, Anon. Like I said, I will try to talk to her more.”

“Thank a lot Rarity, I can't really thank you enough for all the help.” I say honestly.

“Darling it's nothing I assure you. If anyone should be thankful it should be me! I mean after everything the girls and I have put you through and you are still so nice and forgiving.” She says looking to her destroyed golden fabric as she lets out a sigh of defeat and throws it to a lone corner. “The girls have really been putting you through some stress, I am surprised you are still as nice as the day we met!”

I scratch the back of my head. “Yeah, well I mean besides all that they are really nice ponies. I can't find myself just being cruel to them. From the start they have been so accepting of me, even though I am an alien.” I walk over to a window that is overlooking the small town. “I really hate being the nice guy but I can't help it, when I look at them I just think of how much they accept me, even to the point of seeing a possible future with me.” I let out a sigh.

“But you must keep in mind that we are all mares Anon, we can handle being let down from time to time, its just how life works.” Rarity says honestly.

“I know, I know. I guess I just have a problem of putting myself in other's shoes.” I say turning back to find Rarity is standing right infront of me with a small smile.

She take me into an embrace as she speaks in a soothing tone. “It's alright darling, I am sure in the end everything will work out. If you ever need any help don't hesitate to ask me.”

I return the hug as well. “Thank again Rarity.” Soon we broke apart and Rarity returned to her sewing machine. I look over to a clock and see that I only have a few minutes left till the hour mark. I guess it's as good as anytime to set back home. “I gotta go Rarity, besides the whole Sweetie Belle thing, I really enjoyed talking with you.”

“I feel the same way darling, we should do this more.” She says not turning her attention from the machine.

“Maybe we should. See you later Rarity.” I say taking my leave.

“Ta-ta!” She calls out in a singsong voice.

* * *

I am now standing outside of Rarity’s home as I just look to the sky. Seems things are finally looking up on my end. I am rather happy to know that all that funny business with Rarity was just her dry heat. It also felt nice to just chat with her about business and stuff, I guess that feeling is understandable when the idea of being rapped no longer applies. I hope this sense of normality can be the same with the others. 

“Hey Anon!” I hear someone calling to me as I snap myself from though.

I look off in the distance and spot Applebloom and Scootaloo coming towards me. I wave at them as they trot up before me.

“Why did you leave in such a hurry?” Scootaloo asks.

“Long story, a story I will not share.” I respond.

“Why not?!” Scootaloo presses.

“Long story.” I say passively. 

She lets out an aggravated sigh. “Well what do you two want to do now?” Scootaloo asks reluctantly.

“Well ah gotta head back to the farm, Applejack might be worried.” Applebloom says. “See you two later.” With that said she runs off towards sweet apple acres.

Scootaloo then looks to me. “So what do you want to do?”

I shrug. “Rainbow is doing something special for me. I am running a bit late actually.” I say remembering I was probably now a few minutes behind the hour deadline. 

“Oh.” Is all Scootaloo says as she looks to the ground.

I smile at her. “You wanna tag along and see my new house? I bet Rainbow wouldn't mind.”

She looks up to me with stars in her eyes. “Really!?”

I give a nod. “Really, but first I need to meet Pinkie Pie.” I take a knee as I whisper to her. “You see, Rainbow and Fluttershy bought me that house as a gift. So I have Pinkie getting me a gift for the both of them. This is a secret between us, understand?” She nods her head vigorously. “Great, follow me.” I say as I walk off towards where I last met Pinkie.

Soon I find Pinkie exactly where we last met. Though there is something different about her, seems she is wearing a saddle bag of some kind. It was pink just like her coat and also had little locks on it that were shaped and even colored exactly like her cutie mark. I wonder if that's normal or custom? Once Pinkie spots me she comes zooming over.

“There you are!” She says with her usual excitement, but oddly enough I could tell that it had a little more feeling behind it. “I know Rainbow and Fluttershy will love these gifts!” She stick her head into her saddlebag and produces two colored envelopes, one was yellow and the other cyan. “Yellow is for Fluttershy, blue is for Rainbow.” She says as if that wasn't obvious.

I put the envelopes into my pocket as I take a knee and pull Pinkie into an embrace. “Thanks a lot Pinkie.”

“No problem Anon, what are friends for?” She says the last part with some sadness.

I am no longer blind to the fact that these ponies like me. I can tell that Pinkie is genuine to see her friend happy with me but she also can't help the fact that she too is interested. She is probably the only pony I have met that is willing to put her own feelings aside so that I can be more comfortable. I really appreciate that she is willing to go thru such a thing on my behalf but we will need to clear this up later.

We break from the embrace, though Pinkie felt reluctant to do so. I look down on her as she looks up to me with a forced smile. Though it looks real I can for some reason tell that it's not. 

“Hey Pinkie. If you aren't busy, would you like to come see my house? It just wouldn't feel right if you weren't there.” I say with a smile.

“Are you sure?” She looks to me with puppy dog eyes.

“Positive.” I respond.

“Alright.” She says as we walk off.

I turn around briefly to wave Scootaloo to follow as well.

* * *

The three of us now stood before my home. 

“Wow” Scootaloo and Pinkie mimic as they look to the house.

After some time of being in awe Scootaloo asks. “Rainbow bought this?” 

“Rainbow -and- Fluttershy.” I correct her.

“Anon this house is amazing.” Pinkie says.

“You haven't seen the inside yet.” I say with some pride.

I turn the handle as the door slowly creaked open.

I have always wanted to say this. “Lucy I’m home!” My voice echoes through the house.

“Anon is that you?” I hear Rainbow call from the kitchen. I can hear the sound of clip clops as she comes towards the front door. “Who is lu-” She stops in her tracks once she spots Pinkie and Scootaloo. “Oh.” Is all she says as she looks to me.

Her expression was neutral but her emotions were all over the place. I could feel that she was really not happy to see Pinkie but she was glad to see Scootaloo. I just look into her eyes as we let our emotions do the talking. 

She finally relents. “Fine!” She looks to Pinkie. “Anon will show you around, I still need to finish some cooking.”

Pinkie wasn't blind to what just happened as she lowers herself to the ground. “Um, Is it alright if I help Rainbow?” She asks.

Rainbow looks to me. “Its up to you Dashie, I will just show Scootaloo around.” I say.

“Go straight ahead.” Rainbow says to Pinkie with an annoyed tone as she points towards the kitchen.

Pinkie hangs her head low as she walks off. 

I take a knee next to Rainbow as I whisper. “Rainbow, Pinkie is a good friend. Please don't act like that to her.” I say.

“I don't mean to! I just can't help it sometimes.” She says honestly.

I give her a kiss on the cheek. “Please try Dashie.”

She returns the kiss on my cheek. “Alright.” 

With that said she takes her leave after Pinkie towards the kitchen. I turn around to find Scootaloo with a rather uncomfortable expression.

“You ok Scoots?” I ask.

“uh, yeah.” She says like her mind was somewhere else.

I wave her to follow. “Let me show you around the place.”

* * *

It didn't take too long to show her the place and she was beyond impressed. Finally we were about to walk into the kitchen. I turn the corner to see Pinkie and Rainbow hard at work as they place a stack of plates and some pots of food onto the counter.

Rainbow look over her shoulder to me. “Just on time you two. Everything should be ready.”

I look around and notice someone was missing. “Where did Fluttershy go?”

“She was worried about the animals, Angel is still a bunny after all, he can't take care of the bigger ones.” Rainbow responds. 

“Alright.” I say as I walk over to the table.

I take my seat as I wait for my meal. I look behind me and find Scoots is just standing there as if she was lost in space. I snap my fingers to grab her attention. She shakes her head a few time as I pat the seat next to me. She quickly looks around like a lost cat before taking her seat. I wonder what has her mind so taken right now?

Before I could question any further Pinkie was placing a plate in front of me. I look in awe as I see some kind of salisbury type steak. I pick up the fork next to me and give it a test cut with the blunt end. It definitely was tender, I don't even think I will need a knife to eat this! I hear the sound of everyone taking their seats as I look up to find the table is covered with various plates of many different goods.

I couldn't help but smile as I look to the others. Rainbow was on the opposite end of myself, while Scootaloo was to my right and Pinkie to my left. I chuckle a little to myself.

“What's so funny big guy?” Rainbow asks turning everyone's attention to me.

I wave it off. “Its nothing, just a funny thought that came to mind.”

“Care to share?” She asks.

I set my utensils down as I look to them all once more. “Well, I just find it funny is all. It just looks like we are a family or something.”

Everyone now takes a look around at the situation as they seem to finally grasp what I was talking about.

“I guess it kinda does.” Pinkie says with a small smile creeping onto her lips. 

“Well, let's not let the food get cold.” Rainbow says dismissively.

We all give a nod as we then turn our attention to the meal before us.

* * *

It didn't take too long till we were all completely full from the gross amounts of food we consumed. Now I have never seen Pinkie eat before, but I swear that there is a strong possibility that she could be bottomless. I mean she just kept eating and though she did get fat, as soon as I turned away and look back she would be back to normal size. It still makes me feel weird to see that happen.

“I am not sure about you guys, but I can't eat another bite.” I say with a heavy sigh.

“I think I am gunna be sick.” Pinkie says with a green face.

“Bathroom is down the hall.” Rainbow says.

Pinkie gets up and quickly trots off.

“That was great! Thanks a lot Rainbow.” Scootaloo says with a large grin.

“No problem squirt.” Rainbow then gets up and leans her head for us to follow. “Lets relax in the living room.” She says with a smile.

Slowly we hobble our way to the living room. I fall onto the couch in a heap as I just suffer from all of the delicious food I had consumed. I probably should have stopped, but what is life if you can't go a little overboard once in awhile? Rainbow takes her seat next to me as she leans against me. Scootaloo takes her seat at the opposite end of the couch.

Rainbow lets out a sigh of content as she gets comfortable. “So what did you do when you left big guy? I felt your emotions go wild, had me worried.” She says in a worried tone.

“Long story Dashie. I will tell you later.” I say as I stroke her mane.

While keeping her head rested on my shoulder Rainbow looks over to Scootaloo. “What you think about Anon’s place?”

“Its great! I have never seen a house this big before. Well, from the inside that is.” She says with some embarrassment.

“Well that's good, it cost Fluttershy and I a pretty bit to get this place.” Though it was still rather early I could tell from her voice that Rainbow was getting tired.

I look over to a clock and see that it's about 6pm or so. I guess eating large amounts of food can make anyone tired. 

“Yeah, its really great.” Scootaloo says with a more distant tone.

I then pick up the sound of hooves coming towards us. Not too long does Pinkie show herself in as she plops right onto the couch located across from us.

“I don't think I should have eaten that last cupcake.” Pinkie says rubbing her belly. 

“Well I was really surprised you even managed the first eighty.” I say with genuine shock.

“Well, I could have eaten more if I didn't try the food.” She says with a smile.

“Pinkie isn't it not healthy for ponies to eat so many sweets?” I then cast a brief glance over at Scootaloo. “I mean you seem to be the only pony I know that doesn't gain weight.” I say honestly.

“Years of practice Anon.” Pinkie says with a playful wink.

With that said we all just fall into a comfortable silence as we bask in the post glow of our gluttony.

* * *

I immediately jump up in shock. I look around to find that I am still on the couch, Rainbow is still leaning against me and even scootaloo and Pinkie are here. I gaze over at a clock and find its 10pm. ‘Did we fall asleep?’ I ask myself still in a drowsy daze. I slowly get up, making sure to be extra gentle when setting Rainbow down. 

I look to the three ponies as they sleep peacefully. ‘Damn I can't wake them up. I guess there is no harm in them spending the night.’ I think as I scope out the situation. I first look to Rainbow, she was the most tired, so I will move her first. I slide my hands under her frame as I gently lift her. She doesn't even seem to notice as I bring her up the stairs and into our master bedroom.

I gently lay her on the bed and return to the living room once more. I now take Pinkie into my grasp and oddly find she is almost as light as a feather. I was too tired to even care as I slowly take her to one of the guest rooms. I gently lie her down just before I throw a sheet over her.

“Thank you Anon.” I hear her mumble as she falls back to sleep.

I just smile as I gently close the door and then return to the last pony. I lift Scootaloo up next and bring her to the other spare room. There I place her down and cover her just as I did Pinkie. With that all done I slowly close the door and return to my room. I fall onto the bed totally exhausted of this day. I feel the world lift from me as Rainbow presses her back against my chest. 

“What's going on?” She asks in a sleepy state.

“I put Scootaloo and Pinkie into the spare rooms for the night, they were both tired.” I say just as sleepy.

“Tell me about it.” She replied almost totally asleep, but she perks up a little. “So what happened to you earlier?” She asks trying to keep herself conscious.

“I don't think you would even believe the hour I had Dashie.” I say kissing the back of her head.

“Come on, give me a try.” She says giggling a little from my actions.

“Well, I guess Sweetie Belle likes me alot.” I say a little disturbed.

“Why do you say that?” Rainbow asks.

“Well she kissed me, so that's one reason.” 

Rainbow quickly rolls over as she looks me in the eyes. “You’re serious?” She says in a deadly tone.

“Don't get mad Rainbow. I went over and had a long talk with Rarity about it.” I say.

“Rarity!?” She says raising her voice some but she was too tired to get much volume.

“Don't worry. I guess she was in something called a heat dry?” I say not exactly remembering what the name was.

Rainbow lets out a sigh of relief. “That's good to know. I thought it might have been that, it's the reason I wanted to talk to her alone. So seeing as you are in a good mood I can assume her “dry heat” passed?” Rainbow asks and corrects me at the same time..

“Yes it did. She also says she just wants to be friends.” I say with some joy.

Rainbow buries her face into my chest. “That's great news big guy.”

I give a nod. “So she helped me with the Sweetie Belle thing.” I then let out a sigh. “Temporarily at least.” I say that last part so Rainbow couldn't hear me.

“What was that?” Rainbow asks.

“Nothing.” I respond.

“Alright.” She says reluctantly. 

“Let's get some sleep.” I say with a smile. 

“Don't have to tell me twice.” She says giving me a peck on the lips just before rolling over so she could press her back to my chest once again.

“Good night big guy.” Rainbow says in a loving tone.

“Good night Dashie.” I reply in kind.

* * *

I know I haven't been asleep that long since I can now hear the sound of tiny hooves softly walking towards my side of the bed. I still had Rainbow in my hold as I turn my head slowly to my side of the bed. It was rather late so I couldn't see much with only the moon to light my room.

“Are you awake Anon?” Though it was a whisper I could tell it was Scootaloo.

“Hmm? uh, yeah.” I whisper back. “Something wrong?”

“Well, I just.. It's dark and all, i'm not scared or anything, but..” She stops talking. So I guess she is afraid of the dark, I think that's normal for all kids. “Would it be alright if I slept with you?” She says at a volume that would make Fluttershy sound like she is yelling all the time.

I ran this situation into my head. What would it all really mean? She is a great kid and is just scared of the dark, I can't really leave her alone but then again we aren't really related. Wouldn't that be inappropriate? I look down to Rainbow as if she could answer but she was out like a light and snoring a storm. 

I bit my lip a little. “Uh, sure. Hop right on up.” I say making a space between Rainbow and I.

She didn't hesitate as she quickly jumps up on the bed and snuggles up against Rainbow.

“Thanks.” She says laying her head onto the bed.

“Don't mention it. Lets just get some sleep.” I say with a smile. 

Though it was hard to see with just the silver glow of the moonlight I think I see some tears in her eyes. She just buries her face into the bed as she moves around a little more to get comfortable. I guess this is alright. I was still tired as I close my eyes and allow myself to be taken by the night's embrace.  
(Time: Unknown)

 

Seems I am back in that dream world Anon was talking about, but what is different is that I am not in a expanse of total darkness. All I could see was an endless field of grass. I just look around not really sure of what to do. 

“Loyalty.” A voice comes echoing through my mind.

“Luna.” I reply knowing who it was.

“No princess?” She asks.

“No.” I say bluntly.

“Seems Anon has taught you well.” The voice echoes through.

“Since our mark I understand him a lot more.” I say honestly.

There was some silence that came over my world. With a blinding flash the princess of the night herself was standing before me.

“I am no stranger to these trials of love Rainbow. I know you and I have much to discuss.” Luna says in a royal tone.

“Why are you interested in Anon?” I ask.

“He is like me, alone in the world and so different. Yet he tries his hardest to be accepted and liked by all around him.”

“Even so, do you really think a princess like yourself could afford to be with Anon? What about your status? What would the ponies think?”

“These things are trivial to me Loyalty. I have no status and the ponies around me still treat me as a monster in the night. I care not what they think, I care for what I feel.” She replied in a strong tone.

“Are you willing to take Anon even if he doesn't want you?” I say with some venom.

“Do not get me wrong. I very much wish to be with Anon, but I would never think to force him to love me if he chooses not too.” She then locks eyes with me. “His choice, not yours.”

“Even so, I am the lead mare now. His problems are mine as well.”

“Do not confuse responsibilities with choices, Loyalty. They may be your problems, but it is overall Anon’s choice.”

I left out a huff of air. “Fine by me, but it won't stop me from giving Anon my honest opinion.” I state.

“I would never ask for anything less.” she replies. Luna then looks to the sky briefly. “Seems our time is up. The sun shall rise in a few minutes.” She walks off into the distance, only stopping briefly. “We can talk more later.” With that said she spread her wings and took to the sky.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes to find that I was still in bed and Anon still has his arms around me. I smile at how lucky of a mare I am. I may not have acted it around my friends but I loved the thought of being treated like a mare and Anon definitely knew how to show it. Though now that I think about it, something feels odd? I slowly move around to feel a lump between Anon and I. I wonder what that could be?

I slowly roll over and find Anon was oddly further away from what I last remember. I look down and spot a tuft of purple sticking out from under the covers. I slowly lift it up and spot Scootaloo pressed firmly against my body. I can't help but feel my heart warm by this site. On her face I can see a small smile gracing her lips. When I look at her she makes me think about myself and how my childhood was.

My mother, well, I never knew my mother. My dad told me that she was some important pony that was very busy all the time. What he didn't know is that I knew he was lying, I knew she had passed away while giving birth to me. My dad, he was a great father. He always told me that I could do anything, be anypony. When I told him I wanted to be a wonderbolt, that day he went out and bought us tickets so we could watch them first hoof.

After that day he told me that if I was to be a great flier one day then I would need to know the basics. That's when he enrolled me into flight school. Thats where I met Fluttershy and did my first ever sonic rainboom. I feel a couple tears fall from my eyes. When I decided to leave the school he didn't scold me, he didn't put me down, he just told me that some stars shine brighter than the rest and that I would need my own sky.

It was because of him that I became who I am, it was because of him that I got the chance to meet Anon. I really should pay him a visit sometime, see how he is doing. Maybe he would like to meet Anon? I shake those thoughts from my mind as I let out a sigh. I just look to Anon and Scootaloo. I wonder why she is here? I decide not to question it as I slowly rise from bed. I think a nice breakfast would serve these two well. 

I walk out of the room and oddly find a sweet scent in the air. Was someone cooking already? I walk down the stairs and make my way to the kitchen. Once I round the corner I see Pinkie Pie flipping some pancakes. She takes notice of my presents as she stops what she is doing to face me. 

“Oh hey Dash.” She moves around nervously. “I thought it would be nice to make you all breakfast. Seeing as Anon was nice enough to let me spend the night.” she says with a nervous smile.

Now Pinkie and I have had an interesting friendship. When I first came to control the weather for Ponyville I wasn't too sure of myself. I was use to living in cloudsdale my whole life until I took this job. It was my first time ever meeting an earth pony and though she was very strange, I kinda liked that about her. Pinkie is one of those ponies that's hard to get mad at, because even when she messes something up, you can almost guarantee that she was doing it to make someone else happy.

Because of this I understand why Anon can't be angry with her, I can even feel that he finds Pinkie to be the nicest thing he has ever encountered. It makes me wonder what Anon’s world is like based on how he see’s our world, it honestly must not be a fun place. I shake the thoughts away as I return to my topic. As much as I like Pinkie I need to be sure of what she is after. 

“Hey Pinkie?” I say trying to grab her attention.

“Yes?”

“Do you really like Anon, as more than a friend?” I ask trying to be delicate.

“Y-Yes.” She hesitates.

“Then why are you trying to act like a friend?” I continue.

“I-I care enough to not pressure him. I know he is new to our culture and that his luck with some of our friends has been anything but a pleasant experience.” She then looks to me with a gaze that was a solid as steel. “I know I may act dumb or that I don't understand, but I do. I will remain a friend if that's what Anon needs, I will be there for him if he wants more. I-I am willing to make him happy, no matter what.” She turns away quickly as she flips one of the pancakes so it doesn't burn. “Isn't that what love is Rainbow? To give the ones you love what they deserve?”

I was shocked by this. I don't think I have ever seen Pinkie act like this. I was confused now, is she really choosing to be unhappy to make Anon happy?

“Pinkie...” I wasn't sure what to say about this.

“I know, it's just how it is. I can hope for more but that's for Anon to decide.” She lets out a sigh. “No matter what it is, I hope he is happy in the end.”

It pained me to hear the hurt in her voice, seeing as she is usually so cheery. I guess Anon understands these situations better than I do. He can't just simply shune her feelings, because that would be too painful. Yet he can't turn from his own feelings as well, in the end, somepony will get hurt.

I let out a sigh. “Pinkie, you know you’re my friend.” She gives a nod. “I can't tell you how much I appreciate you giving Anon space. I-I hope everything works out.” I say unsure of how to continue.

She chuckles sadly a little. “I hope so too Rainbow.”

* * *

(Time: Early morning)

 

My dreams were anything but adventurous. In fact this was one of those times where you just don't remember. My consciousness slowly returns to me as I feel Rainbow still in my arms. Seems she is a little further away from me then I last remember. I gently pull her over to my chest again as I become surprised at how light she is. Slowly I began to take notice something is off. She is really small and thinner than I remember.

The cogs in my mind start to turn as I slowly open my eyes to investigate. I quickly find that I am actually not holding Rainbow but am holding Scootaloo. She rolls over and has now pressed her face to my chest. I freeze up at this closeness. I thank god that I was too tired to disrobe last night. She starts to fidget a little as I loosen my grasp on her. 

I was hoping to get away before she awoke but as her eyes flutter open I knew it was all too late. She sniffs a little and smacks her lips as her mind tries to fully awaken. Once her eyes make contact with mine she soon remembers where she is.

“H-Hey.” She says nervously as she tries to move away in a nonchalant manner.

I let her go from my grasp as I sit up. “Morning.” I say with a good amount of awkwardness.

“Um.” she looks around the room. “I-uh.” 

“Dont worry.” I say scratching the back of my head. “It was no trouble.”

“T-Thanks.” She says again. 

I look over to a clock and find that it's still early. “Maybe you should take a shower real quick.” I catch the scent of breakfast in the air. “After we get some breakfast I can walk you to school.” I say with a smile.

She seems to perk up at this a little. “Um, alright.” 

With that said she hops off the bed and towards my shower. I get out of bed and walk out of the room, I let out a yawn as I enter the kitchen. There I spot Rainbow and Pinkie working together to make breakfast, but what I find great is that these two are smiling at each other and I can feel Rainbow isn't faking either.

“Morning ladies.” I say taking my seat.

Rainbow turns around. “Morning big guy. Where’s the squirt?” she asks.

“I told her to take a shower, then after breakfast we can walk her to school.” I say with a smile.

“Thats so sweet.” Pinkie says.

“Its nothing, she is a good kid.” I say honestly.

“That sounds like a plan to me.” Rainbow says as she takes a seat next to me. “Remember you have work today, So do I.” She then give me a kiss on the lips. “But you will see me here when you get back home.” She says with a smile.

“Well I can get use to that idea.” I say kissing her back.

She gets up from her seat and returns to help Pinkie cook. I kinda just sit around and watch these two as time flies by. Maybe five or so minutes later I see Scootaloo coming out of the into the kitchen looking sparkling clean.

Pinkie takes her seat as Rainbow brings up all our plates.

“Eat up.” Rainbow declares, taking her seat as she gets ready to eat her pancakes. 

Lucky for us breakfast wasn't as heavy as our previous dinner. I ate quickly so I could take a shower. Didn't take too long and the water was still hot for me. I have no idea what they use to heat the water but it was great! After getting dressed and hiding my gifts on the top shelf of the closet. I made my way downstairs to find that everyone had now finished eating.

“You ready for school?” I ask Scootaloo.

“Sure!” She says with excitement.

I look over to Rainbow and Pinkie. “You two ready?”

“Yup.” They both reply at the same time.

“Alright, let's head out.”

* * *

As we walked Pinkie had broken from our group as she needed to return to sugarcube corner. It didn't take too long till we were before the schoolhouse and from the looks of it just on time. 

I take a knee as I ruffle her mane. “Have a great day.”

She looks away quickly. “T-Thanks.” She looks up to Rainbow who just smiles at her and nods her head towards the school.

Scootaloo now turned around and took off looking for her friends. Rainbow and I just stand there for a few minutes just before we head back to ponyville.

“So.” Rainbow says breaking the silence.

“What is it?” She sounds a little distant.

“Well, it's just looking at Scootaloo has really made me think about my family.” She lets out a sigh. “I haven't seen my dad in a awhile. I hope he is doing alright?”

Rainbow and I haven't yet talked of her family. So I wasn't sure what to say. “I am sure he is fine.” I say trying to make her feel better.

“Yeah, I bet he is.” She says with a small smile as we walk threw the market now.

“Rainbow.” I grab her attention. “Maybe we could visit cloudsdale sometime?”

“Really, you would do that?” She asks.

“For you Rainbow, I would.” I say with a smile.

Rainbow looks up at the sky briefly. “I gotta head over to work now big guy. We will talk more about this at home.” She says that last part in a sweet tone.

“Yeah, see you at home Dashie.” I say with a grin on my face.

With a blush on her face Rainbow takes off into the sky. I am left now to my own devices. So I guess it's as good of a time as any to go to the spa.

* * *

The rest of that particular day wasn't filled with much to talk about. I went in, gave ponies massages and help around the spa. As a special treat for being such a flake on my two great mare employers. I decided to take them out to a rather nice restaurant for lunch, told them that is was on me. What was really a surprise is that these two could really put it down, maybe not like Pinkie but they definitely made me lose a good amount of bits. 

I got a rather decent amount of tips, nothing too big like Rarity or the Mayor gave me. You know, just like three bitcoins here and there. I honestly didn't mind, seeing as I had no real use for this money anyways. So the day was rather average and the clock had just struck on 3, which means it was time to pack up.

“Enjoy your day Anon, bright and early tomorrow!” Aloe says with some cheer.

“Try not to get into the hospital again!” Lotus adds.

I give a bow. “Thank you two again for being such great ponies. I promise I will try not to end up too hurt.” I say with a smile.

They both giggle at me as they return to the spa to do some final locking up. I just smile as I look to the sky. The sun was out but a mass of dark clouds were heading my way. If I had to guess it was probably going to rain at some point today. Then again the clouds do look far away, maybe they won't even get here? I just sit and think to myself and fail to notice the smell of apples slowly taking my senses.

“A-Anon.” A voice calls in a low tone.

I look down to find Applejack standing next to me. “Yeah?” I say in a neutral tone.

“C-Can we talk?” She asks.

“Talk about what?”

“About us.” She says still in a timid manner.

“Sure.” I decide to give her a chance.

She looks around nervously. “Can we do this in a more private area?”

I just shrug as I gesture for her to lead. She just looks around nervously as she takes me towards sweet apple acres. Seems a bit far but I continue to follow here. Soon we came to that all too familiar red barn. I have seen this place a great many times during the short amount of work I did, feels like it was so long ago. She opens the door and walks inside. I follow suit and once I was in the center of the barn the door is closed shut.

“So you wanted to talk?” I say not turning around.

“Y-yes.” She replied. “I want the truth Anon. No matter how painful it is, I want you to be truthful to me and I will do the same. Agreed?” I give a nod and wait for her to continue. “I been thinkin about us for the longest time. Though it's hard to accept I can't help how I feel.” She takes a few steps towards me. “I love you anon, I can't help that.”

She lets out a sigh before continuing. “Before when I let you touch my cutie mark, I didn't really think nothing of it. You asked and I let you, even though I knew what it meant to us ponies.” She hangs her head low. “I am sorry for breaking that trust you had. I am not sorry for how I feel though.” She says looking to me.

I still didn't turn my gaze to her just yet. I let out a sad sigh. “I guess the first thing I should say is that I am sorry for what I am about to say.” I hear her breath catch as she stays silent. “I love you Applejack, but not in the same way. That time we spent on the farm together was fun and really made me feel like I had a family. That's how it felt to me, we were just brother and sister having fun on the farm.”

I shake my head a little as I turn to face her. “I love you like a sister, Applejack. When I was told about what you let me do, it made me feel so wrong.” I clench my fist a little. “But that's no longer what this is about. The fact is Applejack, I can't love you anymore than I would family.”

I look down and find that she has her hat over her face, she is trembling slightly as I spot tears falling to the floor below.

“I-I understand.” She says trying to keep her cool.

I walk past her. “I am sorry, Applejack.” With that said I walk out the barn and close the door behind me.

I look up and spot Applejack’s brother looking right at me. He doesn't seem angry or happy. I walk past him but spot briefly. “Take care of her.” He doesn't respond as he simply nods and heads over to the barn.

I let out a sigh of defeat. I really want to get home now. Just try to relax. I start to walk towards ponyville but suddenly find that the world is so much darker than before. I look up to see the dark clouds are now hanging over me. Did they really move that fast? It seemed to be too little too late as they suddenly started to pour rain on me. I let out another sigh as I just continue my slow walk. I mean I am already soaked, wouldn't really matter to run home..

It took some time but I was finally in ponyville, the market venders were already packed up and gone by the time I got there. It seems that all of the streets of ponyville are empty. Just my luck it seems. I chuckle to myself as I walk towards my home. That was until I catch the sound of something behind me, a splashing of sorts.

“Wow, talk about a bad time to make a second date.” I knew that voice anywhere as I quickly turn around and spot my second favorite mare. “How's it going slick?”


	13. Chapter 13

I just sit looking to Grace as the rain falls upon us. She is exactly as I remember her last time we spoken, notably she was not in her usual armor but that's besides the point. I can't believe she is right here standing in front of me! It feels like it's been months since I last saw her, even though I knew it was probably only a day or so ago. 

“Feels like it's been ages doesn't it?” She says with a smile.

I nod my head still in shock. “You have no idea.” I say as a sigh leaves me.

She smiles at me. “Are we going to make out in the rain in a immense display of passion or are you going to show me this new place of yours?” She says while swaying her hips a little to add more to the sultry tone she gave off on the last bit of her sentence.

A smile spreads over my lips as I then start to scratch my chin, looking to the sky in fake thought. “Both sound equally good to me. Which would you recommend?” I say in a playful tone as I turn my gaze from the sky back to her.

“Well one is just a kiss, the other is getting me into your home.” She walks past me and makes sure to run her tail in between my thigh. “I think we know which of the two would be more enjoyable?” She says with that mischievous grin of hers.

I throw my hands up in the air in defeat. “Well no one can resist that kind of charm.” I say with a smirk.

She giggles a little. “Let's go slick, don't want to catch a cold.” 

She stands by and waits for me to lead. I walk in front of her as to show her the way.

“So what are you doing here?!” I ask with some excitement, she is the mare I am always happy to see.

“Like I told you back in Canterlot slick, we were going to meet again soon.” She says with a snarky tone.

“Come on Grace just tell me!” I know she is holding something from me.

She stiffens up as she steps in front of me. “You telling me what to do?” She says in the deadly tone.

I puff out my chest and make myself to look as tough as possible. “Maybe.” I respond in a confident tone.

We sit in our stances for awhile until we both suddenly burst into laughter.

“Anon if you’re going to act tough at least say something other than “maybe”.” She says past her giggling.

She has a really cute giggle I notice. I lean down and pull her up into my arms in an embrace. Now I was expecting due to her size that she would be heavy, but holy shit she is heavy! I pull thru the pain as I just hold her. She struggles a little in my hold but soon settles in.

I let out a sigh of relief. “I really needed this. I know it hasn't been long but I missed you alot.” I say honestly.

She pats my back. “I missed you too slick.” I let her down as she just looks up to me. She shifts a little uncomfortably. “When you got hurt I was really worried, I am glad you are doing better.” She gives me a genuine smile.

I thank her but decide to get to my original question. “So what are you doing here?” I ask as we set back onto the path.

“What, I can't visit my favorite human?” She asks in a hurt tone as she holds a hoof to her chest in a dramatic pose.

“There’s another human here?” I say with mock surprise.

She punches me in the leg. “Very funny smart ass.”

I rub my leg. “Well, I know you are keeping something from me. Don't know what it is but it's something.”

She lets out a angered sigh. “Are you really not going to drop this?” She asks.

“Not a chance.” I state.

“Alright I will tell you.” She waves me to lower my ear. As soon as I do she whispers. “I am going to be an undercover guard right here in ponyville.”

“Really, is that why you aren't in your armor?” I ask.

She nods her head. “Exactly. I am here to protect from the dark, if anypony needs me then I will act.”

I was getting a little concerned. “Doesn't that mean you won't be protected by the armor? Also, wouldn't they know who you are without the spell?”

She nods as if it is nothing. “It comes with the job.” I just sat in thought. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or worried? She can see the look on my face as she elbows me. “I’ll be fine slick.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you will be alright.” I say trying to convince myself.

I look up and find that we were almost there. It didn't take two more minutes till we stood before my door.

“Nice place!” Grace says as she does a quick once over from where we stood.

“Wait till you see the inside.” I say as we enter my castle. “Dashie I’m home!” I call out.

“You’re finally home! What took you so long?!” Rainbow yells from the kitchen.

“I found a special pony walking in the rain. She wanted to see my home so I brought here!” I call back from where we stood.

“What?!” She calls as the sound of hooves scramble over. As soon as she comes into view I see her expression lighten up. “Oh, its just Grace.” She say with a smile.

“Can you believe I found her out in ponyville?” I say still beyond belief.

“Really?” Rainbow looks to Grace.

She waves her off. “Yeah, yeah. Long story, I will tell you later.”

Rainbow then looks back to the kitchen. “Oh! Dinner should be ready in an hour or so.” Rainbow announces. “You two just relax in the living room.” 

Rainbow then trots up to me, leaning up slightly as to steal a kiss from me. I smile as I lean down to grant her request as I quickly deliver a peck on her lips. She pulls away as we both smile at each other. I turn my attention back to Grace

“Alright Grace let's relax.” I was just about to walk into the living room when something came to mind. I look down to Grace and my own dripping form. I guess this is where the expression “soak to the bone” came from. “Uh, let's get dry first.” I say with a chuckle.

Rainbow goes on her way as I move over to a cabinet of sorts. I look through it to find a good amount of towels at the ready. I take one out for me and toss one to Grace. We both start to dry ourselves off as quickly as we could. I was finished in a few minutes time but I noticed that Grace wasn't even near done. It looks like her masculine body is making it hard for her to reach certain places. Then again hooves aren't as dexterous as hands are.

She was getting nowhere fast. “Let me help.” I say as I take the towel from her hoof and drop it on her back.

“It's fine, I got it!” She say a little heated.

“Come on, I can get it done faster.” I say waiting for her response.

“Fine! But hands off the flank buddy!” She says in a serious tone but the smirk on her lips told me something else.

“No promises.” I say as I get to work.

Again, as I sit here and dry her I can't help but admire her curves as I slowly move my hands through her coat. I want to make sure that she is entirely dry so I make sure to move slowly and get between her shoulders and around her neck. I move the towel down her neck and to her chest as she lets out a heavy sigh. I then get to her stomach where I stop.

“Is it alright if I dry here?” I ask hesitantly. “I mean if you ca-”

“No!” She cuts in quickly. “uh, I mean. Sure, you can, just uh.. Watch the flank, as I said.”

I give a slow nod as I continue to drag the towel gently over her stomach. Now what is rather interesting is that I can feel that she is rather soft here. I mean most of her body is tough from the muscle she has, but it seems that her stomach is anything but muscle. I ignore this for now as I reach her inner thigh. I bring the towel to her hind legs and make sure to keep a respectable distance from her cutie mark and her marehood. 

Once I am done I do a test run with my hand starting from the base of her tail to the back of her neck. She was dry enough.

“You’re good.” I say finally standing to my full length.

She lets out a short pant. “Thanks slick.” She then fans herself off with her hoof. “I hate to admit it, but I have never had a stallion touch me like that.” She says with a nervous chuckle.

I rub the back of my neck. “No problem Grace. Let's head into the living room now.” I say taking the lead. 

I fall onto my couch as Grace follows suit. She takes her seat next to me as we just fall into an awkward silence and I mean a very awkward silence. ‘Dammit, I knew I should have dried her!’ I curse myself for thinking that was a good idea.

“I-I think I will try to help Rainbow cook.” Grace finally breaks the silence. “You know I never learned how to cook and today might be a good time.” She hops up nervously and quickly trots into the kitchen.

I just shake my head as I slap my hands to my face. ‘How could I have ever thought that was a good idea?! I mean we are just friends, she's not interested in being something more!’ I caught myself in thought. ‘What the hell did I mean by that?’ I just fall back into my couch and try to clear my mind of all these thoughts. Not really much else I can do. Sure I can maybe go out for a walk but it's pouring rain out there. I just got dry so it wouldn't be too productive.

“Dinners ready!” Rainbow calls out to me. 

I don't even reply as I start to feel my stomach growl. I get up and make my way to the kitchen where I see Grace setting up the table and Rainbow is setting down the plates of food. We all take our seats as everyone falls into that familiar uncomfortable silence. I guess that business earlier was still pretty fresh with Grace and I. Rainbow wasn't faring much better because she was feeling my emotions. 

“So how was your day?” Rainbow asks looking between Grace and I.

“It was fine.” Grace and I reply at the same time.

We both look at each other for a split second, then turn away from each others views. I can't help but feel that everything has just gone very wrong between us after that little drying session we had. I was beyond happy when I pick up the sound of a soft knock at the front door.

“I’ll get it!” I say a little too enthusiastic.

I quickly get up and make a dash for the door. Any time away from that situation is very much welcomed in my book. Once I make sure to compose myself enough a little, I open the door wide as to see who it is. When I look around I don't see anyone. ‘Maybe it was just some debris?’. I think to myself, but I was fairly sure it was a knock. I just shrug it off as I gently close the door. I was about to return to the kitchen when I hear the same noise from before arise.

I quickly throw the door open and look around. Still nothing?

“C-can I come in?” I hear a small voice ask.

I look down and immediately spot Scootaloo sitting on the porch soaking wet. She is looking up to me with a sad smile.

“Scootaloo?” I asked confused. I see her shaking a little. “What are you doing out here?!” I yell, not in anger but of concern.

She seems to shrink, if only a little. “I-I am sorry, I just wanted to see you again.”

I see her shivering some more, this snaps me out of my questioning mind. “Hurry and get in here before you catch a cold.” I usher her inside quickly as to warm her up. 

I quickly go to the cabinet and grab a couple of towels. I thrown them on top of her as I take a knee and start to dry her off.

“I am not a baby!” She says a little hesitantly.

I stop for a brief moment. “Scootaloo, you are in my house. I am going to dry you because you are freezing and I am the fastest.” I say calmly but with a firm tone right before I start to rub her down some more..

“Even faster than Rainbow?” She asks.

I smirk a little at that. “When it comes to drying off a pony, yes.” I then lean a little closer to her. “But don't tell her that.”

It was very easy to dry off Scootaloo, seeing as she is so small. It was kinda weird to dry around her wings, but eventually all parts of her were far greater than when she first arrived. She shouldn't be cold anymore and safe from possibly getting sick. She was still shivering a little, so I grab a dry towel and gently wrap it around her to keep her warm.

“Thanks.” She says with a smile.

“No problem.” I then get serious. “What are you doing here? You could have gotten sick out there!”

“I-I don't want..” She stops looking to the floor.

She looks troubled by something. “What is it?” I calm myself so she could feel more comfortable.

She has her eyes glued to the floor as she speaks. “I-I don't want to be there anymore.”

“Where?” I ask.

“T-T-Th..” She couldn't help but shed a few tears.

“Hey, it's alright.” I quickly pick her up into my arms as I held her close. It felt like the right thing to do. “If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine.” I try to convince. I still feel some tears fall onto me. I pull her away so we are face to face. She tries to look away but I quickly place the palm of my hand onto her cheek. “Hey, don't cry now. How about we have dinner with Rainbow Dash, Would you like that?” She nods her head slowly. “Alright then.”

I set her down onto the ground gently, before we walk into the kitchen I quickly dry her eyes a little for her.

“Anon who was that?” Rainbow asks. As soon as we walk into the room she immediately hops out of her seat. “Scootaloo!?” 

“It's alright Rainbow. She is having dinner with us tonight.” I say in a calm and collective voice.

Rainbow gives a small nod taking her seat once again but can obviously feel the concern I was having, but she knew it was something we could discuss later.. I look down to Scootaloo and notice she is looking at something with wide eyes. I follow her gaze and see she is staring right at Grace.

“Scootaloo.” She breaks out of her trance when my voice comes through her mind. “This is a great friend of mine, Blades Grace. She is a royal guard.” I say with a smile.

“Wow.” She says in awe.

“How you doing kid?” Grace says smiling at Scootaloo.

“F-fine.” She replied hesitantly.

“Well I am not sure about you, but I am starving. So grab a seat!” Grace says with some cheer.

Scootaloo has a smile cross her face as she quickly takes a seat next to Rainbow Dash. I can't help but smile at how well Grace was around her. She is definitely wise, she knows when and who to act adult like around. I can't help but respect that. I take my seat as Rainbow comes back to the table with a plate for Scoots on her wing. She places it on the table for her as we all return to our positions. 

“So you work for the royal guard?” Scootaloo looks at Grace with fascination.

“Yes I do.” Grace says with some pride.

“W-Was it hard. you know, the training?”

“It's definitely not for everypony mind you, but if you’re looking for a challenge and to do good for your fellow ponies, then the guard is a breeze.” She says in a cool manner.

“Wow.” Scoots was still stuck in awe.

“Got any stories for the kid?” I ask with a smirk.

She looks to me and smiles back. “Oh do I got a story she will love.”

* * *

“You’re totally lying!” Rainbow yells out. 

Grace is cracking up and so is Scootaloo, even I can't help but laugh at how absurd the story sounded.. 

“I swear to Celestia it's true!” Grace says between her giggling.

You are happy to see that the awkwardness between you and Grace was forgotten as you all share a good laugh.

“There was no gumball rain in Canterlot!” Rainbow tries to debunk the story. “You can't mix sugar in the clouds, then cool it down to make candy rain!”

“Are you sure about that?” Grace says with a smirk.

“Yes!”

Grace smiles at her. “I have proof that it did happen.” She then leans forwards a little and wavee us closer as to hear her. “You didn't hear this from me but it was said that Celestia was the one that made it happen, she was on one of her pranking moods, but it ended up getting out of hoof.” She then shifts a little close as we all huddle closer. “You see, the gumballs had a trace of her magic on it.” Grace then suddenly pulls out a piece of bubblegum.

Rainbow leans in to get a closer look, but before she could Grace shoved it into her mouth. The shocked look on Rainbows face was priceless as she tried to process what happened. 

“So how does it taste?” Grace asks unable to contain the snickering fits.

“It tastes like.. nothing.” Rainbow looks confused.

Grace nods. “That right, she was going to swap out her sisters candy stash with this stuff.” Grace then leaned back with a satisfied smile on her face. “That's the day Canterlot rained candy.”

Rainbow was speechless as we all suddenly burst into laughter. Eventually though she couldn't help but crack under the pressure as well.

“Alright, I will admit that was a good story.” Rainbow relents.

“It was awesome! I wish I was there.” Scootaloo says probably thinking of what candy rain would look like.

“Don't worry kid. I swear that one day you will see it rain candy.” Grace says with a smile.

“Really?”

“You bet.”

We all fall into a comfortable silence. Grace then looks over to a clock.

“Well it seems it's time for me to head out.”

She was right, it was getting close to midnight.

“Wow time sure flies when you’re having fun.” I say looking at the clock.

“Yes it does. Thank you two for the invite and a meal.” Grace says giving a bow.

“Anytime.” I say with a smile, happy to see she was acting normal now..

“I will take you up on that.” She says showing herself out.

Now it was just Scootaloo, Rainbow and I left at the table. I look over to Scootaloo.

“Why don't you head on up. You have school tomorrow anyways.” I say with a smile. I can see she is happy but a look of concern flashes over her face. I understand why this is. “Our bed is fine.” I say remembering she is afraid of the dark.

“Thanks.” Is all she says as she takes off towards our room.

After we both know that she is upstairs and out of earshot. I get ready to have a talk with Rainbow.

“What was she doing outside our house at this time of night, in this type of weather!?” Rainbow asks with the same concern.

“I don't know Rainbow. She just told me that she doesn't “want to be there” anymore. Do you have any idea what she meant?” I ask with concern.

I feel Rainbows heart fill with a little sorrow. I guess she knew exactly what she meant.

“I can only guess but I am pretty sure she meant.. She just doesn't want to be in the orphanarium anymore.”

I too can't help but feel myself drop a little at that. In some ways I can't help but relate to her plight, I guess the fact I can't remember my parents, or most of my life for that matter, makes me feel for the kid. I am not sure about orphanages in Equestria, but from what I remember, they weren't great places in ours. I can only hope that it's better here, but obviously it's still a place that gives children little comfort to the word “home”. 

“So what do we do?” Rainbow asks.

I shake my head. “I don't know. I mean, is it so bad if she just stays with us?” I ask.

Rainbows eyes widen in shock. “Are you, asking to adopt her?” She looks at me in disbelief.

I look around nervously. “Well, I mean..” I take a second to gather my thoughts. “I like the kid and she is great, but, do we have to call it adoption? I mean, I don't think I can be a father but I do want her to have better. Like, can't we just give her a place to stay? Someplace that's not there but also not as formal as being parents?” I say unsure as to how I feel about this.

“I don't think it works like that big guy.” Rainbow looks to me with concern.

I gulp a little. “Well, what do you think about the idea Rainbow?”

She quickly look away as to think to herself. It doesn't take too long until she looks back to me but I can clearly feel her emotions are panicking, as were mine..

“I-I don't know either. I agree that I like the little squirt but.. A mom? Do you think I could be something like that?” Now she looks up to me as her self doubts start to take over her. “I mean, I don't think even my friends would ever consider me to be motherly.”

I quickly kneel down and take her into an embrace. “You would be a great mom, Dashie. I don't have a doubt about that.” I say holding her tight.

She buries her muzzle into my neck as she rubs her cheek against mine. “You would be a great dad too, big guy.”

I still feel myself filling with doubt as I try to take in what is being said. “I mean, this would be huge Rainbow. We can't just decide that it's not working and give her up. That would crush her.” I lean away so we are face to face. “We both need to understand that this is a child's life, a hope for something better.”

“I know.” She says taking my words to heart..

“Are you, open to the idea of starting a family so soon?” I ask. “I mean, it already feels like Scoots is family right?” I say feeling like Scootaloo was there with us from the start.

Rainbow smiles at me just before leaning into a kiss, tears rolling over her cheeks. She pulls back as she chuckles a little. “She gave me the chance to meet such a wonderful guy. Without her saving you, I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now.” She kisses me again before pulling back. “She is already family in my book.”

I couldn't help but feel some tears escape my eyes as well. I start to chuckle a little as I pulled Rainbow into a strong hug. This was a big decision and yet it felt so right at the same time. I won't lie, the idea of being a father, even if she wasn't mine or even human, was still something that sent butterflies into my stomach. I guess it's the whole failing part that has me worried. I really do want her to have the best.

I give a quick nod as I square away my thoughts. “Alright, I will look into adoption tomorrow.” I say as I release her from my hold, a few more tears leaving me but I quickly wipe them away.

We both meet again in a passionate kiss. It was one of acceptance and motive, something that truly felt powerful. I will have to admit that I was not expecting tonight to end in such a way, but as is life, things always seem to happen in mysterious ways. Rainbow and I decided not to tell Scootaloo until we get all the legal stuff cleared, wouldn't want some complication to take her hope away.

We soon returned to our bedroom and find Scootaloo already snuggled up in the blankets. We gently took out places next to her as we let the work of the day melt away from us. As soon as we were in place Scootaloo snuggled up against Rainbow. I couldn't help but look into Rainbows eyes as she looked down to Scootaloo. They were filling with enough love that it warmed my heart. 

“Goodnight squirt.” She says with a silent chuckles as she strokes her mane some. She then looks up to me with a motherly smile. “Goodnight big guy.”

I can't help but smile as I lock eyes with her as well. “Goodnight Rainbow.” I then look down to Scootaloo. “Sweet dreams scoots.” 

With those last words Rainbow and I lie our heads down to sleep. I have never felt so content in my life. In this moment, Rainbow and I didn't feel panicked or scared, we just felt at peace.

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat as I look around in a panicked state. I drew in heavy breaths as I try to calm myself down. I take in my surroundings to find I was still in the same room but Rainbow and Scootaloo were nowhere to be found. 

“Rainbow?!” I call out.

I got no response. Something didn't feel right about this. I got up and quickly search the entire house. She wasn't in the kitchen, she wasn't in the bathroom, she wasn't anywhere! I didn't catch the scent of breakfast, in fact the air itself had a staleness to it. Maybe they both were late? I look over to the clock and see that it was a few minutes passed their work/school times. 

I was running a little late as well, so I made sure to get ready quickly as I make my way to the front door. I open in wide as I look out to the sky. It was still pouring rain and the sun was nowhere in sight. I guess I will just have to get dry at the spa. ‘I really need to get Rarity to make me some winter clothes.’ I briefly think to myself. I make sure to close my door as I walk towards town. Once I stepped foot into town square I noticed that it was lacking any activity or life for that matter. 

I mean sure it is raining but I still expected some vendors selling their wares or smell the sweet scent of baked good from sugarcube corner. Yet no matter how much I looked around, I couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong. I decide to pick up the pace as I jog over to the spa. I try to pull on the front doors handle but find that it was locked. I look inside to find all the lights are turned off. 

“Hello?” I call as I place a few knocks. 

I didn't get a single answer. I know for a fact that these two always keep their spa open or at the very least leave a sign to inform any customers of their absence. It just looks like there hasn't been a pony in there for ages.

“Is anyone here!” I yell out to the town.

No response again. ‘Maybe Twilight will know what is happening around here?’ I think to myself as I now run to her home. 

“Twilight!” I throw open her door to see that she wasn't here either. I quickly searched everywhere and yet she wasn't anywhere! Not even spike was around from the short search I did. ‘What the hell is going on around here?’

I run back into town square. “Hello!!” I scream at the top of my lungs.

Not a single sound came other than the heavy rain that fell around me. Each splash seemed to echo endlessly in this ghost town. It's odd how the silence seems so much louder than a city full of people. 

I fall onto the mud below me as I clench my head. “Where is everyone?” I try desperately to figure out any possible explanation for this.

“What are you doing here?” I hear someone call to me.

I feel my worries melt away as that voice comes through the clouds forming within my mind. I was so happy when I notice the familiar princess before me.. 

“Celestia!” Her expression killed the excitement that I had. She was filled with so much sadness and anger, it was as if I could feel it permeating off of her very soul. “Do you know what's happening here?” I ask hesitantly.

“What happened?” She chuckles a little, I had a feeling that it was the laugh of a madman. Her laugh suddenly stopped as she looked to me with that hateful expression. “You, that's what happened.” She says in disgust.

“W-what do you mean by that?” I am shocked by how she is acting, I have never seen her like this before.

“You took my ponies from me!” She looks to me with fire blazing within them. “I should have stopped it when I had the chance! Now all of them are gone!” She took a few steps towards me, each step that hit the small puddles of water evaporated into mist as a slow flame started to cover her hooves and lower legs. “You humans are worse than discord! I wouldn't be surprised if you were the ones that created him!”

Her mane how turned into an inferno that could only be compared to solar flares from the sun itself. The rain that now dropped onto her coat sizzled out of existence. “You are the problem, like all problems, they can be fixed!” She raised onto her back hooves preparing to bring her forehooves down upon me. 

I covered myself waiting for the attack, but it never came. I look up and see Luna standing in front of me with a sad smile. As a glittery cloud of dust drifts to the mud between the both of us.

“Are you alright Anon?” She asks in the sweetest tone I have ever heard.

“Where is Celestia?” I look around and find no trace of her.

“It's alright. She cannot hurt you now.” Luna says closing the gap as she takes me into an embrace.

I was so confused as I held onto her. What was going on here?

“Wh-what's happening?” I ask filling with fear.

“Shhh, it's alright.” She soothes me with her voice. “This nightmare will end, you just need to wake up.”

“Wake up? But Luna, I am a-”

* * *

I sit up quickly covered in a cold sweat. I look around in a panic but my heart calms as I see Rainbow and Scootaloo resting next to me. I look over to the clock and see its 3am. I was still a little shaken up, so I think that maybe some fresh air will do me good. I gently get up and out of bed, as to not disturb the two sleeping with me. I go downstairs and out the back door. There I spot a small picnic table. 

I take my spot as I let out a long sigh. The cool air of the night was calming but I can't help but think about that nightmare. That was the first dream I ever had where I wasn't conscious about it. I shiver a little at the dream in particular. Usually it's said that dreams have a deeper meaning, but I am pretty sure that was just a random nightmare.

“How are you doing?” I hear a voice from behind me.

I jump slightly not expecting to meet someone at this time of night. I look over my shoulder to see Luna there with a concerned look. Once I calm my heart down some I turn around to properly face her.

“I am doing much better.” Some of my earlier dream plays threw my mind. “Thanks again for the help.” I say a little relieved that Luna was there to wake me.

“It is no problem Anon. When I saw that you were having a nightmare, I wanted to make sure you were alright.” She says with a sigh of relief.

I shake a little still thinking of what happened. “That is the first real dream I ever had, in what feels like forever. It felt so real.” I try to remove the images from my mind.

“Dreams do tend to be that way. Though what I wonder is to what it all meant?” She says pondering the question.

“I don't know. I doubt Celestia could even be that mean or would go so far as to..” I gulp a little. “kill me.” 

Luna gives a nod. “I would agree as well but I perhaps have an idea as to what the dream may have been representing.”

“What do you think?” I ask wanting to know.

“Well, from what I could tell, all the ponies were gone. My sister was blaming you. Perhaps this has to do with your, less than normal relationships?” She offers. “The thought of being alone and also being the cause of this action.”

“Maybe, but why Celestia?” I ask.

“You two seem to be very close, in a platonic way. I have never seen her care for another like she does you, with the exception of Twilight perhaps.” She says with a small smile.

“Really?” I know she was nice but I kinda thought that's how she always is.

“Yes, I must admit that I have never seen my sister like this first hoof before, it's very mother like. I have heard stories but never have experienced it myself.”

“So, I was afraid of making her disappointed?” I question aloud.

“That is one way to look at it. Though dreams are seldom in truth. Take what you wish from them but never guarantee what they bring you.”

“I can understand that.” I say with a nod. “Anyways, thanks again for waking me up.” I say with a smile.

“It is my job Anon, no need to thank me.” She says. I give her another nod. “But” she continues, this grabs my attention. “Since you are up, perhaps we could spend some time together?” She asks.

I look up to the clouds covering the sky. “Well, that's a little depressing.”

Luna then comes over and takes a seat next to me. “We do not need to admire the sky.” She then looks to me. “Let us talk about each other.” She says with a small blush.

“Alright, what else should we talk about?”

“Tell me about religion.” She asks with excitement.

“um, alright.” I say not really liking the idea of that. I take a deep breath. “I don't know every exact detail, but I do know about how many lives were lost over it. Lets first start with the bible and then move on to how it has affected my world at different times.”

Luna gives a nod as she awaits you to start.

“It all started with “Let there be light.”.”

* * *

“So, your people believed in this? Have actually died over something they cannot even see?” She asked dumbfounded.

“Well, yes, many of them have died believing that god was out there somewhere.” I let out a sigh. “Its why they call it faith, the ability to believe even if you can't see it or explain it completely.” You lean back onto the bench a little more. “All religions in general have points to make about being good to your fellow man, yet it also teaches you to hate them if they choose to not believe or are different in someway. That just being good will not save your soul from damnation.” 

You can't help but notice Luna shaking her head. 

“Why would such a god be willing to harm his people, knowing that they are not as knowledgeable as him?” She asks.

“That's the million bit question Luna. No one can answer that.” I then look at her. “You know if we had gods like you in our world, then maybe religion wouldn't be that bad. I can imagine books filled with how to be friends with everyone.” You say with a soft chuckle.

“So where do you stand on the whole issue?” Luna asks.

“I just like the idea of people being nice to others..” I say honestly.

“I must admit that our ponies do show signs of worship to my sister.” Luna says.

I give a small nod. “I see that too but it's just a way to show appreciation to her.” I then think about something briefly but let it fade. “I wouldn't be too worried. Hell, in this place, pretty much everything exists. I don't think they would become violent over something so trivial when there are much greater threats around.”

Luna gives a nod. She then looks over the clouds as they just sit there in a static fashion. Can't really watch them go by when ponies aren't moving them.. “I will let you rest now Anon, you have been far too long without sleep.” 

I nod my head feeling a little sleepy after our talk. “Thanks Luna, the talk really helped calm me.” I give her a small hug to show my appreciation.

“Remember that as long as I am around I will never let a nightmare harm you.” She says to me.

We both break from our hug. “Goodnight Luna.”

“Goodnight Anon.” She says before taking off into the sky.

I let out a sigh of relief knowing I have her to help me with my dreams. I walk into my home as the cool night air leaves me for the warmness of my bed. I gently get in as I rest my head once more for the rest of the night. I was totally exhausted and had work in the morning. I needed to get as much sleep as I could manage.


	14. Chapter 14

I was up bright and early this morning. Ready to face the world and try to get some answers to a very special question Rainbow and I had. I look down to Scootaloo and Rainbow with a smile. I truly wish this works out. I took my shower and got dressed quickly as I was too excited to wait for Rainbow and Scoots to wake up. I left Rainbow a note saying that I was going to get an early start on things, she would understand what I meant by it.

With everything sorted out I knew who I needed to see first in this entire thing. She is smart and probably knows everything there is about Equestria. That someone is Twilight. I know I was going to be a little early than most ponies, but if I was lucky, then it would be one of the nights she went to bed early, so she could study early.

I stood before her door feeling a good amount of excitement. I take a few steady breaths to calm my nerves just before I gently knock on the door. It doesn't take too long for the door to come flying open to reveal a rather awake and alert Twilight and an almost zombie like Spike at her side.

“Oh Anon! What brings you around here so early?” She asks.

“I am not interrupting anything am I?” I ask not wanting to be rude.

“No, it's fine. I was just doing some studying.” She looks back to a small fort of books by a desk.

“Well I won't hold you up too long then. I just wanted to ask you a question about something.”

“Please come in.” She says moving away so I could enter.

“Thank you.” I reply as I enter.

“Spike, you can take a nap if you want. I will call you when I need you.” Twilight says as she trots over to me.

I look back at spike just in time for him to slip me a quick ‘thank you’ as he walks upstairs.

“So what is it that you wanted to know?” Twilight says bringing a quill and paper with her.

I start to feel my emotions build a little at how to word this. “You know Scootaloo right?” I ask even though I know she does.

“Yes, I know of her.” She replies raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I am not sure how to say this without being direct.. So.” I take a deep breath. “Rainbow and I are thinking about possibly adopting her.”

I look up to see Twilight's eyes go wide, her smile falls along with the quill and paper.

“Y-You what?” She asks.

“I guess this is rather sudden.” I admit to her. “It's hard to explain the reasoning behind it. But to put it simply, I just want that kid to have better. If adopting her means that's the only way to give her better, then, then I want to adopt her. Twilight, can you help me?” I ask looking back to her.

The silence that overtook the both of us was so eerie that a single pin drop could have been heard. I could even hear Twilight take a hard gulp as she tried to center her thoughts. I watch as her magic returns to her as she lifts the quill and paper once again.

“S-so you want to adopt Scootaloo?” She asks taking a few notes at a very slow pace.

“Yes.” I answer with a nod.

“And you came here to ask me how to go about this?” She continues. I give her another nod. “Alright, well, I do know a good amount of Equestrian law. I am rather familiar with adoption processes but I haven't studied everything on it.”

“I just want to know if there is any paperwork I need to fill out or maybe something that could make this impossible.” I say looking to her for answers.

Again she gulps. “There will be a lot of paperwork.” She admits but then something seems to strike her. “But, you might not be eligible for adoption.”

I knew this was a possibility but I still felt my tone become heated. “What do you mean?”

She seems to catch the tone in my voice as she take a few minutes to compose. “You technically aren't a native to Equestria. So that means unless you get permission from the princess, then you can't legally apply.”

I let out a sigh. “So I have to ask Celestia if she will let me adopt her?” I ask wanting to be sure.

“To put it bluntly. Yes.” She answers.

I scratch the back of my head in thought.

“So how do we proceed from here?” I ask looking up to her.

“You still want to do this?” She asks.

I give a nod. “It's just some more stuff to do but I won't let it deter me.” I say with confidence.

Twilight gives a reluctant nod. “I will send a letter to Celestia as soon as I can.” She says before turning her attention to a new piece of paper as she starts writing.

“Thank you for helping me with this Twilight.” I say.

“It’s, It’s no problem.” She says never turning to face me.

I was going to ask her what was wrong but I take notice that it was almost time for me to be at work.

“I gotta head out to work now Twilight, Thanks again.” I say just before showing myself out.

I never did hear her reply before I left.

* * *

Well, work was like work always was. I did my job and people left me tips, it was rather easy and I enjoyed it greatly. Though today especially seemed to be a good day. For when I walked into the main room to ask Lotus if she needed me to do anything while I wait, I was surprised to see someone I knew all too well walking thru the front door.

“Rarity!” I say with a smile.

We both meet in the middle for a quick hug.

“Darling it's so nice to see you.” She says with a smile.

“So, another spa emergency?” I say with a light chuckle.

I haven't been working here long and yet I find that Rarity seems to practically live here.

“Not today dear. I found a new mare looking about town as if lost, when I asked her she said she was looking for the spa where Anon worked at. Well color me surprised when she mentioned you by name. So I decided to bring her here myself.” As Rarity points towards the entrance doors.

There I see with a completely red face is Grace. It looks like she is totally embarrassed. I can't help but chuckle a little at her discomfort. Rarity and I walk over to her.

“So what brings you here Grace? Maybe a nice sauna, mud bath.” I hold up my hands and wiggle my fingers at her. “Massage.” 

I can see her glaring at me with hate as her face only gets redder by the second. “I just came to say hi is all.”

She tries to turn to leave but Rarity quickly snatches her forehoof.

“Oh you must try one of Anon’s massages darling!” She urges Grace by gently tugging her hoof towards the building.

“I-I can't right now, I am rather busy as it is.” She tries to reason.

“Busy with what?” I ask with a devilish smirk.

“You know.. Things.” She looks to me as if she wants to punch me.

“Oh! You mean that thing. Yeah, well I cancelled it. Let's go.” I say nodding my head towards the rooms.

I don't even look back as I hear the sound of teeth grinding together. I just continue on as the reluctant sound of hooves following come into my hearing. I open the door and show the two mares in but see Rarity stops short at the frame.

“Sorry darling, as much as I would love a massage, I must attend to a special order I received.”

I give a nod. “Alright then. Thanks again for showing my friend the way Rarity.”

“Anytime darling.” She says with a prance in her step as she trots away.

I close the door as I turn around to face Grace. Only to get slugged in the chest. I hit the door with a considerable amount of force but not enough to seriously harm me, just knock the wind out of me.

“You ass!” She says in a heated tone.

I cough a little while trying to chuckle. “S-sorry” I say trying to catch my breath.

“I was on duty when she came over to talk to me. I had to think of something believable to tell her!” Grace goes off.

“Its fine, its fine.” I say trying to calm her.

“What if a guard sees me in here?!” She panics.

“Grace, it's just a spa.” I deadpan.

“Exactly! A girly spa for mares!”

I slowly reach over as I gently start to massage her shoulders.

“You sure you don't like spa’s?” I can feel her go slack a little. “Not even a little bit?” I say with a smirk.

She regains her focus and slaps my hands away. “Stop that!”

I just shrug. “You and I are already in here. Might as well get it good while you can. A guard will either have seen you when you came in or see you when you leave. Chances are neither of those will happen, last I checked, you are the only royal guard here.” I state matter of factly.

She was about to retort but just closed her mouth. She doesn't say a thing as she gets into the massage chair. I can't help but smirk as I walk over to her.

“Do you prefer any lotions or oils?” I say giving her the full treatment.

“Well.. I mean..” I see her stiffen up a little. “I kinda like the smell of vanilla.”

I smile a little. “So let me get this straight.” I pick up a bottle of vanilla oil and drip some onto my hands. “You told me you didn't want oils -after- I already applied it?” I say giving her a knowing smirk.

“Y-Yes I did.” She says seeing where I was going.

“Well I am sorry Grace it's too late for me to not have oil on my hands. Guess we will have to make do.” I say gently laying my hands onto her shoulders as I start my work.

“The service here sucks.” She states with a smirk.

“Yeah well learn to speak up before I add the oil.” I reply returning that smile.

We just enjoyed our time as I work the sore spots from her shoulders and traveled down her back to other problems areas.

I can hear her let out a happy sigh. “I gotta admit that this is great.” She says.

“Well, fingers are pretty awesome.” I state with a chuckle.

“No.” She pauses a little. “I meant this.” She waves her hooves around the room. “You, me. Just, you know, relaxing.”

I feel my hands move even slower as my mind seems to go back to the night I dried her off. The curves, her fur. Everything seemed to come together in a unique way. I can still feel the emotions fill within me even when I simply look at her. It actually hurts when I think about it.

“I understand that.” I say now regaining my thoughts.

“Maybe we should, I don't know.. Hang out more?” She asks.

“Hang out? Anywhere in particular?”

“M-Maybe a restaurant?”

I feel myself freeze up as this left her. What did she just ask?

I gulp a little. “um, sure. What time?” I feel myself reply as a warmth seems to spread over me.

“How about tomorrow night?” She asks.

“That sounds like a good time to me.” I reply.

Without warning she hops out of the chair. “Great, I-I need to get back to patrol though.” I notice a massive blush over her face. “See you then.”

Without anything else she runs out of the room. I can't help but sit and think about what just happened. Did she just ask me out on a date?

* * *

(A few hours later)

I walk out of the spa with a smile as I give a final wave to my two lovely bosses.

“See you two tomorrow.” I say to them just before the door comes to a close.

I look off into ponyville as I just try to think of everything that has happened in the last few hours. It really all seems to be a bit much but for some reason I feel oddly fulfilled. I let out a happy sigh as I look over to where the schoolhouse is. I didn't get to see Rainbow or Scoots off this mornings. So I think I shall pay her a visit real quick. I was just in time as the school bell rang out to signal the end of the day. I look around for a grape colored tuft of mane.

“Hey Anon!” I look forwards to see Applebloom waving to me.

I wave back to her as she and the other two follow closely behind her.

“What are ya doin here?” Applebloom asks.

“What, I can't visit my three best friends?” I say with a smile.

“Well that's a might kind of ya.” I feel myself freeze up as I look over my shoulder to see Applejack.

She oddly looks better then when I last saw her, I can actually see a real smile on her face.

“Its nothing.” I say after shaking away the shock. “What brings you around here?”

She looks down to her sister. “I just came to bring Applebloom home. We got some work over at the farm, need all the help we can get.” She says looking a little sad.

“Well.” I pause for a second really thinking about what I was to say. “I’m not busy right now. If you really need the help, I am sure I can be of use.” I say with a genuine smile.

She looks up to me, a flash of pain crossed her face but soon settles to a smile. “I would appreciate that Anon.”

I look back to the other two, Scoots and Sweetie Belle. “What about you two?”

“Well, my sister wants me to model for a new dress for a filly.” Sweetie Belle says looking a little disappointed.

“Well I can help if you're going Anon!” Scootaloo says.

“Alright then. Sweetie Belle you go off to help Rarity, Scootaloo you’re with me.” Everyone understands as they give a nod and go on their way.

“Alrighty then partner, let's head out.” Applejack says as she takes the lead.

* * *

I definitely could never in a million years get use to all this work. I mean these ponies seem as if they can go on forever. I am currently lying on my back under the shade of an apple tree. I have been working for a couple hours now and I already feel too tired to move.

“You really are a foal aintcha?” I lift my head to see Applejack looking at me with a grin.

“Sorry I don't have the natural talent of bucking apples.” I say pointing at her flank.

“Yeah? Well I think its cuz ya ain't known a lick of work since ya got here.” She says with a grin.

I was about to say something but I decide to fall onto my back, closing my eyes with a heavy sigh. “I’ll give you that one.”

There was a silence that came over us. Only the sound of the cool breeze making its way through the orchard filled the silence. It was then that I felt something very heavy on my chest. I open my eyes to see Applejack is lying on top of me. This would be cause for alarm but there was something in her eyes that kept me calm.

“I get it now.” She says looking deep into my eyes. “I get what ya meant about how we act like family.” She leans in and gives me a soft peck on the lips. “I can't say that I don't like ya Anon, but since we been working together again, I get what ya meant back in the barn.” She lets out a sigh. “Big Mac and I had a long talk. Told him what ya said and how I felt. He, He really helped me understand.”

She then looks off into the distance. “I know I can be thick sometimes. Let my feelings get the better of me.” She locks eyes with me as I see hers glimmer a little. “I can't imagine what it's like to be in your shoes, so far away from home and no family, no memoires. I know I probably didn't make it any easy on ya either.” She runs her hoof along the side of my face. “I will be there for you, maybe not in the way I would like, but I will be there for you. If ya ain't got family, I will gladly be that for you.”

She leans in once more and kisses my lips, lingering a little longer than before but not too much. “I just wanted you to know that.” She says with a smile.

It takes me a second to process what she just told me. “I am sorry Applejack.” She looks to me confused. “I-I was an asshole to you.” I can't help but think back and relive those moments we had, that in the moment I was a little too hard on her despite knowing her feelings. “I shot you down without care, I made you feel that way. I should be the one that is sorry in this whole thing.”

I look into her eyes. “What you said before was true. This would have never happened if I just never showed up or even died!”

I feel a hoof slap me across the face. I focus now to see some tears trailing down Applejack’s face.

“You hold your tongue there mister! Don't you dare say that again!” She gets off me but still never turns her gaze. “Don't take blame for this. Just, just stop.”

I rub my cheek a little, after some time I just quietly chuckle to myself.. “I seem to pick the wrong things to say huh?”

I look up to see her give me a smile. “It was going well till the last part.”

I take in a deep breath as I look off into the orchard.

“How about we get back to work?”

Her smile brightens more as she gives a nod. “Thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

“I can't thank ya two enough for all the help.” Applejack says with a smile

“No problem.” Scootaloo says still filled with energy.

“Y-Yeah.. What she said.” I say more than a little out of breath.

“Well y’all better be on your way, don't want ta keep ya longer than I already have.” Applejack says.

“Alright, let's go Scoots.” I say slowly making my way to ponyville.

Scootaloo and I made our way into town at a leisure pace. Not really saying much but random things like how school was and such.

“So you want to stay over again?” I ask her.

I see her face fall a little at that.

“I uh, I can't. I need to head back before it's dark, they.. Sorry.” She says not looking at me.

I can only assume that the orphanage has not taken kindly to her absence.

“It's alright.” I say taking a knee in front of her. “I will see you again Scoots.”

She gives me a quick smile as she takes off into the distance. I can't help but feel my resolve build as she goes on her way. I just think of how she would feel when I tell her that she is coming home with me. I let the thoughts settle as I make my way home. As soon as I open the door I find myself being plowed into the ground. I look up to see a large smile on a cyan face.

“Happy to see me?” I say with a grin to Rainbow.

“I been waiting all day for you to get home!”

“Well that's good to know.” I say just before leaning up to meet her in a kiss.

“So what did you find out?” She asks with some fear in her tone.

“Let's take this inside.” I say looking to the outside. Rainbow gets off me as I walk inside and close the door behind me. I turn around as I see Rainbow flying in place so we’re eye to eye. “So, first things first. Twilight told me that I will need to get permission from Celestia to adopt Scootaloo, because I am not a native.”

“Wait, you asked Twilight?” She looks to me with a raised brow.

“Well, yeah. Who else could I have asked?”

“But, don't you think knowing something like that will. I don't know, be sudden for her?”

“Well I will admit she seemed a little shocked at first but soon settled into the idea I think.” I inform her.

“Ugh!” Rainbow lets out. “She is interested in you Anon, but, having a kid is big! Like, something only herds do. To have a kid is like telling other mares that you are already set with what you have!”

I let the register in my mind for a couple seconds. “Ohhh.” I say scratching the back of my head. “I didn't know.” I admit.

“I know big guy, but that's just how it will seem to them.”

I bite the inside of my cheek. “Them.. Right.” I then have something hit me. “Grace.” I whisper.

“What?” Rainbow asks not having fully heard me.

“Um.. Grace asked me out for dinner tomorrow night.”

Rainbows wings lock up as she lands onto the ground.

“She asked you on a date?” Rainbow asks stunned.

“W-Well I think so. She said we should hang out more and, well, she said she wanted to go to a restaurant.” I look to Rainbow. “Thats a date right?”

“Y-yeah” Rainbow says with a nod. “H-How do you feel about that?”

I feel my heart drop a little at that as I look to Rainbow. I can feel that she isn't mad or upset, in fact it oddly feels like she knew this was going to happen.

“I-I am not sure Rainbow” I take a deep breath. “We are friends. I-I feel like I want more but, I just don't know.” I say shaking my head.

“Hey.” I feel her fly up and take me into an embrace. “It's alright big guy.” She pulls back and looks into my eyes. She then taps me in the chest. “If it feels right, then don’t deny it.”

I feel the old doubt fill within me again. “Rainbow” I lock eyes with her. “Are you really ok with this?” I let out a sigh. “Its, its just not something I am use to. I know it's getting a little old but, I have to keep asking, to know if it's truly alright.”

She doesn’t even reply as she leans into a kiss. I just keep my mouth shut as we both show how much we love each other. Exchanging this in our kiss and our hearts.

She pulls back and looks to me with a smile. “As long as we love each other, then I have nothing to be afraid of.” She gives me a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away. “You still love me, right?” She asks.

I don't even think about that. “Of course I do!”

I see a grin plaster onto her face. “Grace makes you happy too?”

I gulp a little. “Yeah.”

She then pulls me close again. “I want my stallion to be happy.” Rainbow whispers into my ear.

Rainbow and I just hold each other as I think over what she said. The whole concept is just still weird for me but I can't deny that I do have some feelings for Grace. Rainbow soon lets me go as I reluctantly do the same.

Rainbow looks to our room just before she smiles at me. “Maybe we should see how sturdy our bed is?” She gives me a devilish grin as she flies up to our room.

“You always know how to make me smile.” I say before following after her.

* * *

We both fall onto the bed totally exhausted.

“Well.” I look around to see that the bed is now a foot shorter than it originally was. “I guess it was, pretty sturdy.”

Rainbow chuckles as she shows me one of the snapped legs. “At least the frame held together.” She then looks over to me. “How do you feel?”

I am still trying to catch my breath. “Fan-tastic” I say between breaths.

She giggles to herself just before leaning in to kiss me. I gladly accept this as we let our tongues embrace in their own loving gesture.

“I am going to get dinner ready.” She says before getting out of bed.

“Might want to wash up a bit.” I say looking at her marehood.

I see a blush cover her face as she chuckles again. “Yeah, that's probably a good idea.”

Rainbow walks off towards the bathroom as I hear the sound of the shower coming to life.

“So I been meaning to ask you something Rainbow.” I call from bed.

“Yeah, what's that?” She calls back.

“What's going to happen to your cloud house?” I ask. “I mean you are living with me now.”

“Don't worry about that! All I gotta do is pack some things and then kick the place apart.” She answers.

“Kick it?”

“Yeah, those things are easy assemble and just as easy to disassemble. I just got to kick the clouds to break it apart.”

Well that's interesting. “So what happens to the clouds?”

“I can get some pegasi from cloudsdale to take them for recycling.”

This world still never ceases to amaze me. I then hear the shower go dead as Rainbow enters the room glistening lightly as water trails down her fur and mane. If I didn't already have a bruised pelvis before, I wanted to crack it from what I wanted to do to her right now.

“Something on your mind?” She says giving me a grin and a slight wiggle of her flank.

“Just thinking of how we didn't thoroughly test the strength of this bed is all.” I feel myself salivating some.

“Sorry big guy but I am starved.” Rainbow says as she trots out the room, making sure to keep her tail high as to give me a perfect view of her marehood winking at me.

“You tease!” I call out as I catch the sound of her chuckling all the way down the stairs.

Well, might as well get cleaned up as well. I took my shower and got dressed as I make my way into the great smell in the kitchen. There I see Rainbow placing what looks like some kind of soup before me.

“Hope you like it.” She says with a nervous smile.

“Is there anything about you I don't like?” I say with a grin.

She takes her seat as we eat our meal. As always, it was amazing. The sad part though was that it didn't last forever. I set my spoon down as I let out a sigh.

“As great as always Dashie.” I say getting up and setting my bowl into the sink. I let out a yawn as I look to Rainbow. “I am not sure about you but I am totally pooped.” I say giving myself a good stretch.

“Yeah, weather patrol was easy but I had to fly to cloudsdale to help set up some more thunderclouds.” She says giving a yawn as well.

“Lets hit the sack then.” I say as we both make our way to bed.

I fall onto the bed in a heap as Rainbow lands right next to me. We both look to each other.

“I love you big guy.”

“Love you too Dashie.” We both meet in a quick kiss. “Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams.” She replies.

* * *

I find myself in the darkness of my dream world. To be honest I would take this place over that dream I had yesterday, it still sends a shiver up my spine. 

“How are you Anon?” I turn around to see Luna there..

“I am fine.” I notice she doesn't look too happy right now. “Is something the matter?”

“I-” She pauses for a second. “My sister has informed me that Twilight has sent her a letter. This letter described that you were interested in adopting a filly.” Her tone seems to give off a little anger.

“Um, yes that's true.” I reply honestly.

“What would bring this about?” She asks walking up to me. 

“Well, Scootaloo is a great kid. She saved my life and has always been kind, I think it's only right to give her the best.” I say.

“So what of the other mares?” She asks now almost face to face with me.

I can see a good amount of hurt in her eyes. I guess what Rainbow said to me was true after all.

“I would hope they can understand that I am doing this to make a child's life better.” I say truthfully

She seems to flinch back at this but soon regains her composure.

“It seems our previous arrangements are now void.” She turns away readying her wings to take to the sky.

“Luna wait!”

She doesn't even give me time as she exits my world. 

I let out a sad sigh. “I didn't know..” I don't even finish as I let my voice fade away.

I now just fall onto my back as I look to the nothingness. Well, if this is how she acted I can only assume the others will feel the same way. I decide to calm my mind as I try to let it all fade away.

* * *

Even though I was resting the entire time I feel as if I didn't get a wink of sleep. I let out a sigh as I roll out of bed and walk off towards the shower. I didn't take long as I walk down the stairs and noticed an envelope on the ground under the little mailslot in the door. I walk over to it and pick it up, I turn it around and notice Celestia’s royal insignia on it.

“Well that was fast.” I say under my breath as I quickly open the letter.

_‘Dear Anon._

_I received the note from Twilight that you’re interested in adopting the little filly that saved your life. While I am happy to hear a life will be given a chance to happiness. I must also take into account of that lives well being. I think it would be best if we were to discuss this together, alone. I would like this to be done with as quickly as possible, so please have Spike send this letter back as soon as you’re ready to leave._

_-Sincerely, Celestia’_

I hear the soft sound of hooves coming down the stairs.

“What's the letter big guy?” I hear Rainbow ask.

“Its Celestia, she wants to talk to me, alone.” I say not really liking the vibe I was getting.

“Alone? Is it about the adoption?” She asks.

“I think yes and no.” I gulp a little. “Luna came into my dreams last night, said our date was void because of this.” I turn around to face her. “I didn't even get to explain to her that I wasn't aware of how your culture saw that.” I then let out a sigh. “I guess it's the same in mine, but still. I-I wanted at least the chance you know?!”

“So, what does that have to do with Celestia?” She asks confused.

I flashback to when Celestia gave me that warning about her sister. If Luna did take this hard, then this private meeting she wanted would probably end up with me on the moon.

“Its, its nothing.” I shake it off. “I-I should get this over with now. If I hurry then maybe I can return just in time for work.” I say quickly making sure I was prepared.

“You sure you want to go alone?” Rainbow asks.

“Oh believe me, I don't. She did request I be alone though, so I respect her enough to allow that.” I say before giving Rainbow a sudden kiss. I pull back with a nervous smile. “Just in case I don't come back.” I say half jokingly.

“A-alright.” She says unsure of how she should feel.

“See you at home Dashie.” I say giving her my best smile.

“See you home big guy.” She replies as I shut the door and go on my way.

* * *

I don't waste time as I knock on Twilight's door. Soon the door opens to reveal Spike.

“Thank god it's you.” I say.

“What is it?” Spike asks.

I hand him the letter. “Celestia wants to see me. Can you send that to her?”

He looks to the letter then back to me. “Uh, sure, no problem.” He takes a deep breath as the letter burns to a crisp and magically wafts in the breeze towards canterlot.

“You know, that is really wei-” I was cut off as I land inside the throne room. “-rd” I feel myself finish as I look around in awe, did she just teleport me?

“Good to see you responded so quickly.” I look up to see Celestia on her throne.

“Well, It sounded urgent.” I say.

“Indeed it is.” 

I look around and find the room to be oddly barren. Usually there was at least a couple guards around but right now there was not a single pony in sight.

“S-so you wanted to talk about the adoption I had in mind?” I try to steer the conversation.

“Not exactly.” She says getting off her seat as she walks over to me. 

The look she was giving me was emotionless. I wasn't sure what she was thinking at this moment but it wasn't helping my nerves. Once she was standing before me do I see a small glimmer in her eyes.

“So what did you want to talk about?” I question never turning eyes contact.

“My sister Anon. She didn't take the news too well, neither did my student.” She looks to me with slight irritation. “Two birds it would seem.” 

I gulp a little. “Celestia, please, just listen.” I try to reason.

She places her hoof over my lips a small sadness spreading over her own. “I already know.” She lets out a sigh. as she drops her hoof. “Your heart is filled with so much good Anon. It's the cultural differences that truly put you in the wrong and yet it's not your fault.”

“I-I tried to explain. I hope they aren't hurting too much.” I say honestly worried.

Celestia lets out a sigh as she turns from me. “They will survive.”

She then walks back to her throne as she takes her place. After a deep breath she regains her composure.

“Now back to business.” She looks down to me. “What makes you think you are capable of taking care of this child?”

I was a little shocked by the sudden shift but quickly recover. “I-I have a home. I get paid from my job too!” I answer.

“So you can provide financially. That is but one piece to the puzzle. What makes you think you could be a better father than any other stallion?”

I can feel the pressure as she looks to me with cold piercing eyes. I let out a sigh. “To be honest, I don't think I can be a good father.” I look up to her as she doesn't change her demure. “I-I have no idea what it's like to even be a good father. All I know is.. I just want her to have a good life.”

“How do you two interact with each other?”

“Great! I walk her to school when I can, After work I try to see her as much as possible. She seems happy to be with me.” I say.

“What would you do to protect her?” She asks next.

“Anything.. She saved my life, I owe it to her to repay that.”

“Are you simply looking to repay that debt? Do you have no feelings for her?”

“Of course I have feelings for her! Not just because she saved my life, she is a great kid!”

“Alright then. If she was to do wrong, how would you punish her?”

I take a second to think it over. “I would hope I taught her enough to know wrong from right. I guess if she did do something wrong I could only blame myself. I would try to make her understand what she did wrong, if that didn't work, then ground her I guess. I-I would make sure she knows I still care for her.”

“Care..” Celestia lets her voice fade. “Can you -love- this filly as if she is your own?”

I got stuck on that work. “Love?” Celestia gives me a nod. “I-I don't think I could do anything less.”

Celestia gives a small sigh. “You are not a pony. You do realise that she will be a target for teasing and bullies over that fact for the majority of her life. Are you willing to see her suffer like this?”

I clench my fists a little. She was hitting all the right buttons it seems. “I guess children can be cruel no matter what the circumstances. In the end of the day when she comes home, she will know that despite me not being a pony, I-I will love her regardless. I think no amount of bullying could ever take that away from her.” I say looking Celestia in the eyes.

She lets out another sigh. “You have thought this over?”

“Rainbow and I talked, yes. We understand that Scootaloo isn't some kind of toy we can return if we don't like her. We are dedicated Princess.” I say giving her my full respect. 

I see a smile flash over her face but soon settles back to her neutral expression. “I guess there is nothing for me to legally deny you this adoption. You are currently marked to one of the elements of harmony, you have a home as well as money to support yourself and another.” She then pauses for a while. “Though you have had mare problems, they all seem to accept the idea of you taking care of this filly.”

“What?” I look to her confused.

In a flash I take notice of 5 letters floating before me. I take them into my grasp as I skim through them all. I was baffled to see that Twilight and her friends had no objections about me adopting Scootaloo. While many of them were shocked to hear about it, they vouched for how sweet and kind I am to all the kids I met. I wasn't sure what to say as I just look the letters over a few tears running down my face..

“Even the mares that are disappointed couldn't deny that you would make this child's life better.” Celestia says.

I wipe my tears away. “So, what do you think?” I ask looking up to her.

A smile settles onto her features. “Anon, while I know you will make mistakes, as any good parent will. I know that you will try to rectify it as well.” I notice her horn glow as she teleports me in front of her. There she takes me into an embrace. “I have no doubt that you will give this child something she has been wanting for a long time.”

After the shock of the teleport fades I wrap my hands around Celestia's neck as I join her in the hug.

“Thank you.” I say while we share our moment.

“Its no problem.” She says releasing me.

I can't help but feel myself warm as I look to her motherly smile.

“Hey Celestia.”

“Yes?”

“If I have any questions, can, can I ask you?” 

I see that smile grew even more. “As I said before Anon, my door is always open.” I give her a nod as she takes a deep breath to compose herself. “I shall send a letter to the orphanage tonight. You will be able to pick Scootaloo up and take her home tomorrow night at the earliest. I will send the rest of the paperwork a day or so later.” She says with a smile.

“S-so I am going to be a father?” I ask feeling a smile grow on my face.

“Yes Anon, you’re going to be a father.” She says smiling at me.

I couldn't contain myself as I did a slight spring into the air. This feeling was amazing!

“Anon.” I hear a voice call to me while I do a little dance.

I turn around to see Luna standing next to Celestia. I immediately stop as I get serious.

“Um, hi.” Is all I can manage.

“I-I'm sorry for not hearing you out.” She takes a few steps towards me. “I forget that you aren't from here, as funny as that may seem. I thought that this adoption was just a way to get all the mares off your back, I now see that you truly do care for this filly.” I stay silent unsure of what to say. “I have waited many millennia for the chance to meet someone as sweet as you.” She pauses for a moment. “Know that I can wait longer if need be.” She says giving me a genuine smile.

“T-thanks Luna.” I reply.

We both meet in a simple embrace.

“Congradulations.” Is all she says before letting me go.

“Well Anon, I think we have everything squared away.” Celestia says with a slight smile, I can still see she is worried about her sister though.

“Thank you for giving me this chance.” I say with a bow.

“It was no problem.” She says before her horn lights up as I immediately land in front of Twilight's library.

I look to the door to the library as I look over my shoulder to the rest of town. I place a few knocks onto the door. Soon it is answered again by Spike.

“Dude, what happened to you?” He asks.

“Long story, is Twilight in?” I ask.

“Yeah, usual place.” He says pointing to an even larger book fort. I couldn't even see the desk anymore.

I walk over to the mass of books. I walk around it to try and find where Twilight is. It's only then do I realise that she is within the fort of books.

I decide to just knock on the outside of the book wall. “uh, Twilight?” I call unsure how to get in.

“Anon?” I hear a muffled voice pass the books.

“Yeah! I just came by to tell you something!” I yell so she could hear me.

“Hold on!” I hear call back.

In a second I was teleported into the book fort.

“Wow, are you really going to read all these?” I just ask aloud as I look to all the surrounding books. I look down to see a raised brow from Twilight. “Never mind that question.” I take a deep breath as I get on track. “Twilight, I just came to say I am sorry for what I put you through. I wasn't aware of what adoption meant to your people, for that, I am sorry.”

I hear her let out a sigh. “I know you are.”

“Friends?” I ask holding my hand out.

She walks passed it as she takes me into an embrace. “Friends.”

I hold her as we share this moment. 

“Well, I better get to work. I am probably a little bit late as is.” I say breaking away from her hold

I see a grin cross over her face. “I wouldn’t worry too much about that.” She says as her horn lights up.

In an instant my world rapidly shifts until I land in front of the Spa.

“That will save me time.” I say to myself. I take a brief moment to inhale the fresh morning air. I feel a smile spread over my face. “I am going to be a father.”


	15. Chapter 15

The work day passed as fast as it ever has. My mind was just stuck on what I have just realised. Rainbow and I are now parents, this, this changes everything. I needed to get serious now, for Scootaloo’s sake! I don't want to get hurt, I don't want her to see me get in a fight. I just want it all to be perfect. I also can't forget about Grace, I still need to tell her about this. I hope she won't be mad at me, I truly do want to try and make something with her as well.

I walk out the door of the spa as I once again give my two employers a wave goodbye. I did my work as I always have and was closing in on payday. I still felt like there was so much to do and so little time. I-I need to get home quickly to tell Rainbow the good news! I take off towards our home in a mad dash. Though that sprint didn't last long as it took me a few seconds to register that I was currently airborne. 

I fall onto my back, lucky for me it wasn't that hard but it still kinda hurt. I look down to see a curly puff of pink lying on me.

“Uh?” 

I am unsure as to what I am looking at until this ball of fluff soon forms into Pinkie Pie. She has a huge smile on her face.

“Anon!” She screams out.

“Uh, hi Pinkie.” I say back to her.

“So what did Celestia say!?” She asks with excitement.

“Excuse me?” I then remember the letters. “Oh yeah, she said that I can pick Scootaloo up tomorrow night.” I inform her.

She seems to shake a little as she launches off of me. “This is great! Now I can throw a party for her!”

I quickly get to my feet in a panic. “Whoa wait a second Pinkie.”

“Is something the matter?” She stops and looks at me confused.

“Well, can we possibly hold off for a couple days on that party? I want her to get settled in, you know?”

Pinkie smiled at me. “Okey Dokey Lokey!” She says. “So what time should it be?”

I think for a few minutes. “How about a week from now?” 

“That sounds perfect! I will get everything organized!” She says just before zipping off. I was about to question something until she came zooming back. “I almost forgot, congratulation!” She says taking me into a hug.

“Thanks Pinkie.” I say before she lets go and zooms off once more.

I just shake my head with a smile as I continue on my way home.

* * *

I quickly throw the door open in excitement.

“Rainbow!” I call out.

In an instant I am slammed into the ground again with a cyan body on top of me this time. 

“You’re back!” Rainbow says with just as much excitement.

I rub my head a little. “What's with you ponies and smashing me into the ground?” I question.

She chuckles a little nervously as she flies off. “Heh, sorry.”

I get up and quickly shut the door as I can't contain my excitement anymore.

Rainbow looks to me with concern. “What did Celestia say?”

I can't help but crack a smile. “She said we can pick her up tomorrow night.”

I then brace myself as Rainbow comes colliding into me. We both hold each other close as she laughs out in joy. “I am going to be a mother?!”

I kiss her just before I pull back with a smile. “Yeah.”

She then looks to me. “Y-you're going to be a father!” I just simply nod. “-WE- are going to be parents!” She screams out.

“That we are.” I say to her never letting go.

I then see her face drop. “Oh no.”

I was concerned by this. “Is something wrong?”

Rainbow then looks towards upstairs. “Is something wrong?!” She then looks back to me. “W-we don't even have her room personalized?! How would she feel welcomed?” Rainbow panics.

“Rainbow, calm down. I think she will be just fine.” I say with a smirk.

“Come one big guy! We gotta decorate her room!” She pleads.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the tips I got from the last few days. “Well, got any ideas?” I say with a grin.

She quickly takes the bits from me. “Of course I got an idea! First we need to go to Canterlot and visit the wonderbolts store! Then, then we can get her the entire Daring Do collection!”

I let her go as she goes off on what to buy Scootaloo. I chuckle loud enough to catch her attention. “This room for Scoots or you?” I say.

She punches my arm lightly. “Very funny.”

“You know you love me.” I say.

She flies up to me and kisses me. “I do.”

I then think a little. “So, Canterlot. Sounds like a plan.” I say bout to go upstairs and get ready.

I was then stopped by a hoof. “Oh, no way buddy. You are going to say here.”

“What?” I question confused.

“You got a date remember!” She then pulls out some bits and tosses them to me. “She will pay but I know you will want to get her something.” She says.

In the excitement I guess I kinda forgot. “A-alright.. Are you going to be back soon?” I ask.

She grins at me. “Trip to Canterlot and back. I think I will get back before anything gets too hot and heavy on your little date.” She says poking fun at me.

“Alright!” I say throwing my hands up. “I doubt Grace would do something so soon.” I say honestly.

“Well, try to have fun and tell her about what happened.” She says with concern. “She needs to know.”

“I will Rainbow.” I say with a nod.

She then flies over to the door. “I gotta get going now if I want to be back in time.” She opens it but just before closing it I hear her say. “Have fun.” With that the door closes as I am left alone.

I look over to a clock and see that I still have some time left before this date even happens. I guess if I am to do this right then I need to dress for the part. I walk out the door and proceed to the one mare I know, that knows a thing or two about apparel. I stood outside of Rarity’s store. The open sign was still showing so I walk threw the door greeted by the ring of a bell.

“Sweetie Belle can you see who that is?!” I hear Rarity call from the upstairs.

I hear some grumbling as the sound of tiny hooves comes to my hearing. Soon the little filly sees me and immediately brighten up.

“Anon!” Sweetie Belle says in her high pitched voice. She runs over and takes my leg into an embrace. I still feel that this is a bit inappropriate but she soon lets me go. “What are you doing here?” 

“Just need Rarity to help me with something. Is she busy?” I ask looking upstairs.

“She shouldn't be too busy for you.” She says fluttering her eyes at me.

It seems Rarity’s talks haven't been doing much to deter her.

“Can you get her please?” I ask hoping to speed this up.

She snaps out of her gaze. “O-oh right.” With that she turns away and trots up the stairs.

Seconds later I hear someone else coming down the stairs. 

“Oh darling, what brings you around today?” She asks.

I look next to her and see Sweetie Belle giving me dreamy eyes. “Uh, can we take this somewhere private?” I ask casting a quick glance to her sister.

Rarity looks to her side as she lets out a sigh. “Yes, perhaps that would be best.” Rarity leads me to her inspiration room as she closes the door before Sweetie Belle could follow. She lets out a small irritated sigh as she looks at the door. Once she regains her composure does she turn around to face me. “So what is it that brings you here?”

I start to feel that nervousness build into my stomach. “Well, I was looking to buy some fancier clothes.” 

“Fancy? For what reason?” She takes a few steps towards me with a raised eyebrow.

“I kinda have a date.” I admit.

Her eyes go wide. “A date!” I give her a nod to confirm. “Well this is marvelous! Who is she? Have we met before?” She asks growing with excitement.

“Yeah you two have met, it was that mare you met yesterday.” I inform her.

“Oh? Have you known her long?” She asks.

“Well we met in Canterlot when we were going to help Twilight, we hit it off really well. Now she wants to try more I guess.” I say feeling butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it all.

“Well then you were right to come to me! No worries now Anon, let lady Rarity do what she does best.” She says walking over to many different lines of color. “You need something bold, not too bright but something that suits you well.” She floats a few colors over to me and quickly withdraws them. “Yes I am thinking a deep blue.” She says holding up a navy blue type color. “Yes, this will do just fine.”

She then turns over to one of her sewing machines as she gets to work. “So tell me about this mare.” Rarity asks while working hard. 

“She is a great pony. She is very forward, always telling jokes and has the best stories you have ever heard.” I briefly say.

“So, what has gotten you two so close?” Rarity asks.

“I am not sure really. I guess we just have good chemistry. She makes me happy and I make her happy.” I admit.

“Rainbow knows all about this?” 

“Yeah..” I then lose myself in thought. “She oddly didn't feel shocked in the slightest, almost like she knew for some time.” I say thinking about how Rainbow felt.

“Well marked ones are able to feel how their loved ones feel about others clearly. Perhaps she could feel the connection before you yourself knew?” Rarity offers.

“I didn't know it worked like that.”

“Well of course it does!” Rarity states. “It's so romantic to think that two ponies can totally understand each other's feelings.” She says briefly getting stars in her eyes. She quickly shakes it off as she returns to her work.

“I guess.” I say not sure how to continue.

“So..” Rarity pauses. “You seem to be in a great mood.” She looks over at the door as she whispers. “Did that ‘you know what’ go thru?”

I look over to the door and see a shadow casting from underneath. I can only assume that's Sweetie Belle listening in. 

“Actually yes, Celestia says that she can come home tomorrow.” I make sure to pick my words right.

“Well congratulations!” Rarity says with excitement.

“Thank you.” I then think of the letter she wrote. “I really can't thank you enough actually. That letter, I wish I could do something to repay you.” 

“Oh I didn't say anything that wasn't true Anon. No need to repay me for something that was all your own doing.” She gives me a reassuring smile before putting on some finishing touches. “Ah yes this is exactly what I was going for!”

Rarity pulls the fabric from the sewing machine and seems to produce an entire suit from it. I get up and walk over to her as I examine the suit closer. It was definitely beyond what I was expecting. Then again I was never a fashion guru so what do I know?

“Well try it on darling!” Rarity says with some excitement. 

I don't question her as I quickly strip down and dawn my suit. It's funny how when sex isn't possible how comfortable you can strip around another person, just a forethought. The suit fit like a glove and felt amazing against my skin. I bet a suit like this in our world would cost thousands!

“Wow.” Is all I say as I look back to Rarity. “Another masterpiece.” I compliment her.

“Oh darling no need for flattery.” She says with a large blush.

“I am not kidding here this is beyond what I could ever imagine. So what do I owe you?” I ask feeling totally inclined to pay.

“Oh there is no need to pay! I made this for you!” She says trying to push the subject aside. “Think of it as a gift for the excellent news you have received.”

I let out a sigh. “Alright, I will pay you back though. Not sure how but mark my words, I will pay you back” I say with finality.

“So serious.” She says rolling her eyes. She doesn't think I will but it's going to happen. “Well darling when is this date of yours?” She says looking at the clock.

I follow her to the clock as well and notice that the time has flown by! I have been sitting here for two hours?! 

“I-I gotta get home quick!” I say feeling some panic setting in. “Thanks again Rarity!” I thank her once more before I storm out the room. 

Thankfully Sweetie Belle wasn't there anymore or else she might have been clocked pretty hard by the door. I run out the store and quickly sprint towards my home.

* * *

(An hour later.)

I just sat in wait for Grace. I have never been so nervous in my life! I can't help but look at the clock and watch it go by as I wait for her to show up. On my sprint towards home I made sure to pick up some roses, I know it's old school but sometimes old school is still the best. I just think of what to say to her. Should I tell her about Scootaloo early on or later? I can't help but feel that maybe I should tell her after, maybe thats a good move or maybe it's my worst. Guess I won't know till it happens.

My mind is broken from thought as I hear the sound of someone knocking on the door. 

“Just a moment.” I say just before taking a few steady breaths and getting up to answer the door.

Once I open the door am I greeted with a sight that truly made my jaw drop. Grace was in a dress! I mean, it was a fancy dress like the many I have seen in Rarity’s shop. It was a deep blood red that fit her form perfectly, showing off her curves. I noticed she was wearing shoes as well, they were a much lighter red. As my eyes travel up higher I take notice of the red lipstick and black eyeliner she is wearing. Her mane and tail looked like they have been groomed for many painstaking hours. 

“S-so how do I look?” She says keeping her eyes to the ground.

“Beautiful.” I feel slip past my lips.

She looks up to me with a certain twinkle in her eyes. Once she gives me a once over does she seem to blush even more. 

“You don't look too bad yourself.” She says with a smile.

“I-uh.” I then remember the roses. I quickly hand them to her. “Here.” 

“th-thank you.” Is all she says as she sticks her snout into the bouquet and takes a large bite. Well.. I wasn't expecting that to be honest. She takes notice of my expression. “Is something the matter?” She asks after swallowing. 

I just look at the boquete and quickly turn my gaze to her. “ugh, no. Just a silly misunderstanding.” 

Honestly I shouldn't have been too surprised. I have seen some of the ponies eating flowers in their food before. It's just not something I kept in mind when I bought the roses. It's small stuff like this that keeps throwing me off.

“Are you alright?” She asks looking to me with some worry.

“Just a human thing.” That’s pretty much the only way to put it. “So, where are we going?” I ask her after setting the roses on a nearby counter.

“I reserved us some seats at a local restaurant. I hope you don't mind being in public.” She says with a blush.

“Its no problem Grace. Please, lead the way.” I say motioning for her to exit.

* * *

Grace and I now stood on the outside of a rather romantic looking establishment. I have to be totally honest, I wasn't even aware Ponyville had upscale places like this. Grace wasted no time to enter as she walked up to the maître d'.

He raised a brow at us both. “How may I help you?” He asks looking to Grace.

“Y-yes I had a reservation under the name Grace?” 

The pony looks over his books for a minute before returning his gaze to Grace and I. 

“Follow me.” He says, picking up some menus as he shows us to our table. Grace and I both take our seats as we are handed out menus. “A waitress will be with you shortly.” He says before returning to his post.

I look over to see Grace looks very nervous. This isn't like her normal self. Then again she never did seem to like the idea of dating. She has her eyes glued to the table as she twiddles her hooves. 

I reach over the table and take her hoof into my hand. “Grace.” She looks up to me. “It’s alright.” I say giving her my best smile.

She takes a few breaths. “Heh. I swear I haven't been this nervous since I first joined the guards.” She takes a few more breaths. “I gotta admit I am not really in my element here Anon.” She looks up to me, still nervous but better than a few minutes ago.

“I know and it's fine.” I let out a chuckle. “I am not really use to the whole dating thing either. Rainbow and I kinda just, well, we just kinda fell together.” Not what many would consider as a normal relationship but I wasn't complaining about it.

She chuckled a little at that as she looks at my hand on her hoof. “Yeah, you two seemed destined to be together. Even when we first met I could see you two had something special.” She looks up to me with a smile. “I am happy that I even get a chance to sit at a table here with you. I know many mares have been wanting something like this, yet, I am the one sitting here.” 

As much as I wanted to enjoy this moment, I can't but feel a little bit of information gnawing at the back of my head. The reason the others probably backed off was most likely because of the adoption, but Grace has not yet heard about it. Would she too change her mind? She seems to take notice of my discomfort as her nervousness picks up slightly.

“I.. I have to tell you something Grace. I just want you to listen until I am done.” I say getting a little bit serious. 

“W-what is it?” She looks terrified right now.

“I went to see Celestia today for something important. Rainbow and I, well, we decided to adopt that little filly you met a short while ago.” I can she that she has caught her breath. “I know what this means to your culture. I-I didn't know that at the time.” I let out a sigh. “What is happening right now between us.. It has nothing to do with that. This is a date, and, I don't want you to think of it as anything less.” I squeeze her hoof a little harder. “I just thought you deserved to know.”

She seems to relax a little as it all settles in. Soon the shock on her face turns to a large grin. 

“How am I not surprised.” She chuckles a little. “I seen how you were looking at that kid. It was obvious.” She shakes her head with that grin still plastered on her face. “You are sometimes too kind for your own good slick.”

That pet name of hers calmed me down considerably. I could see in her eyes that she understood and was more than happy for me.

“May I take your order?” A waitress suddenly appears from nowhere.

We both fumble a little as we quickly look to our menus and quickly order. The waitress was soon gone to leave us to our personal business. 

“So, tell me more about your day?” I ask Grace with a smile.

She chuckles. “Alright, but you go after.”

* * *

Grace and I walked out of the restaurant with smiles on our face. We had a great time as we talked about various things. I have to say all in all it had to be the best date I have ever been on. Slowly we made our way to my house as we exchanged in some more idle chit chat. She told me about how guarding Ponyville was the easiest job she has ever had. It seems she has no problem with the idea of a good vacation, even if this is still technically a job.

I told her more about Scootaloo and also about how happy Rainbow as about it all. It didn't take long until we stood at the foot of my home.

“You know slick, this was a great date.” She says looking up to me with a smile.

I smile back at her. “I couldn't agree more.”

She shifts a little as she looks around nervously. “I-I should probably get going. G-goodnight.” 

I see her swallow hard as she closes her eyes and leans up signaling to me that she wanted to kiss. Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint a lady. I lean down as we both meet in a first kiss. I feel her jump a little as we made contact but soon fell into the groove. We both broke apart, just a simple kiss after a date. 

“Goodnight Grace.” I say with a smile.

She looks up to me practically beaming. “See you tomorrow?” She asks with hope.

“Do you even need to ask?” I say with a chuckle.

“Hey you two!” Rainbow lands next to use with saddlebags fulls of something. “So, how you doin?” Rainbow leans close to Grace while waggling her eyebrows at her.

Grace’s face lights up red. “F-fine. I-I should be on my way.”

Grace tries to turn to leave but Rainbow quickly throws a hoof around her. “So, how was my stallion? On his best behavior?”

“Of course I was.” I say with my arms crossed in mock anger.

“Sorry Anon, this is mare talk.” Rainbow then tosses the saddle bag at me. “Bring that inside, I will be in shortly.”

I just let out a sigh. “Sure. Goodnight Grace.”

She just gives a nod as I show myself inside.

* * *

{Time: Early morning}  
(Perspective: Scootaloo)

I haven't been able to sleep since I got back here. I have been tossing and turning all night to try and find some peace. I roll over onto my side and look to the wall that has become a part of my life. Since I was little this wall has always been there. I roll over again and look deep into the room at the other fillies and colts that inhabit this place. I hate to think of it's name, it is simple a place. 

I let out a sigh. _I wish I could be at Anon’s home right now. He is so nice to me and he also has Rainbow Dash as a marefriend. Rainbow Dash! The coolest pony in all of Equestria! I would give anything to be friends with her and Anon just came out of nowhere and got her like that! I guess he is pretty cool though._ I think of the days that have passed with Anon. _Sweetie Belle has been acting kinda weird around him. I wonder if Applebloom has noticed at all?_ The sun slowly started to rise for another day. I let out another sigh. _Time to move on as I always have._

I got out of bed and got ready for School as fast as possible. I would be very early, but that was normal for me. The real reason why I got up so early though is because I am hoping I will bump into Rainbow and Anon. I pack my saddlebag as I take my leave. I detour from my usual walking route towards Anon’s home. Not so close that it would be weird but not so far away that I might miss seeing him.

I didn't need to walk long until I could pick up the chatter of ponies around me. I didn't like it much but many of the ponies would still whisper about Anon while he wasn't listening. Though this was also a sign that he was nearby as well. 

“Another early day?” I perk up as I notice Rainbows voice.

I turn around with a smile “Y-yeah!” I berate myself for being so excited. “uh, I mean, yeah. Just thought I would get an early start.”

A new voice suddenly speak up. “Well you can't start the day off without a good meal.” I turn around and see Anon looking at me with a smile. He then looks to Rainbow Dash. “How about we hit up sugarcube corner?” 

“Great idea.” Rainbow says with a grin.

I stood my ground unsure if I was invited or not. Though that didn't last long as I notice Anon had stopped and looked over his shoulder.

“What are you waiting for?” He asks looking to me.

I couldn't help but smile as I quickly follow after them. I am following behind them as they lead me to sugarcube corner. Something about them seems off today. It wasn't much but I noticed that they were acting different. Anon kept looking over his shoulder to me with a smile, While Rainbow Dash kept chuckling to herself. Though it didn't last long as we walked thru the door to the establishment. Pinkie didn't waste anytime to show us to a counter where she placed some treats before us. On the house as she said.

I quickly ate my cupcakes happy to have eaten something. I didn't feel too hungry yesterday so I decided not to eat dinner that night. Though now I feel incredibly hungry. I let out a happy sigh. I then see another cupcake being pushed in front of me. I look over to see Anon had done that.

“I don't feel hungry. You have it.” 

I can see he is giving me an odd look, I am not sure what it is today but he seems different. Though I am not going to turn down another cupcake for breakfast! It didn't take us all too long to finish until I look over to a clock and notice it was getting close to my time to get to school. 

“Well I gotta head out.” I say with a sad sigh. I wonder if they even know how much I like being around them.

“Yeah I have to head to work.” Anon looks to the clock as well.

“I still got some time. I can walk you to school if you want squirt.” Rainbow looks to me for an answer.

“Sure!” 

She chuckles a little as she looks back to Anon. “See you later big guy.” They both lean in for a kiss. Which honestly made me want to gag on how sappy they act around each other, but I guess that's how adult ponies act.

“See you later Dashie.” He says with a grin.

ugh, now I really do want to gag. Though luckily we all move on as Rainbow walks me to school. 

“So how have you been doing squirt?” Rainbow asks while we walk.

“Alright I guess.” I say not really feeling too good.

“You sure? You seem kinda down in the dumps.”

I let out a sigh. “It was just all that work on Applejack’s farm yesterday.” I answer even though I know that wasn't the truth.

If she knew it was a lie, she wasn't showing it. “Alright.” We continue our walk.

“So what were you and Anon up to last night?” I ask curious on what I may have missed.

I quickly see her face turn up in here. “uh, nothing. Just dinner and stuff.” She looks really nervous. “Some redecorating.” She says while giggling. 

I never thought decorating would be fun. I mean even decorating our clubhouse wasn't that great. So why is she giggling about it?

“Sounds boring.” I say honestly.

“You would think that.” She says with a grin. “Trust me, it was rather fun.”

“If you say so.” I look up to see that we had finally made it to the schoolhouse. 

“See you later squirt.” Rainbow says with a smile.

I smile back at her. “Yeah..” I then remember my curfew. “Later.”

I walk away towards my friends which I spot easily as they are currently chatting about something.

“What you mean he’s up ta sumthin?” I hear Apple Bloom say as I move closer.

“I swear I heard it!” Sweetie Belle says.

“What are you two talking about?” I ask walking up to them.

“Sweetie Belle here says she hear Rarity and Anon talking about sum mighty secret stuff.” Applebloom says.

“What about?” I ask curiously.

“I don't know, but it sounded really big!” Sweetie Belle says.

“What did you hear?” I ask interested in what it was.

“Well, it was really hard to hear through the door but I caught a couple of words about his home and something about Celestia.” She says not looking too sure.

“Do ya think Celestia found a way to send im back?” Apple Bloom asks.

I felt myself freeze up at that. “H-He did seem really happy today.” I say honestly.

I could see Sweetie Belle tearing up. “What if he leaves us!” She says.

I shake the thoughts away. “No, it can't be that. I mean Rainbow Dash was happy too!”

“Maybe she’s going with him!” Sweetie counters.

Again I felt myself freeze up. Could it be true? Could Anon and Rainbow be leaving?

“T-This is crazy.. It’s, probably something else.” I say trying to convince myself.

“What else could it be!” Sweetie shouts looking more emotional by the second.

“Well, what other reason would he need to see Celestia on such short notice?” Apple Bloom points out.

I couldn't help but feel worse as the evidence seemed to stack up. It all made sense. If he was talking to Celestia about his home then obviously that means he was going back to his world! It explains why he was so happy today! The thoughts die out as the school bell rings. I let out a sad sigh, I guess this is the last time I will see him and Rainbow.

* * *

{A few hours later}  
(Perspective: Anon)

Today I asked for a day off. Thankfully Aloe and Lotus are awesome mares and let me have it. The reason I asked for the day off was to prepare a feast for Scootaloo’s homecoming. I had already visited all the shops I needed and had purchased our meal. Thankfully I wouldn't need to cook anything, because Rainbow also got her day off as well. I walk into my home and set all the groceries and sweets down. 

“Got it all?” Rainbow trots into the room.

“Got it.” I say showing her the goods. 

“Alright, so this is what I am thinking. I get this all cooked up and set out. You head over to Applejack’s and see if you can score some cider. Once you get back then we can..” She moves a little closer to me as she rubs against me. “Relax.”

Oh that definitely made me want to hurry back. “Alright. See you soon Dashie.” I say leaning into a kiss.

We broke apart as I made my leave. Thankfully it was early so that means Applejack should be setting up her applestand in town. I spot it immediately as the mare in question slowly starts to display her wares. 

“Hey Applejack!” I call to her.

She turns around to me with a smile. “Howdy Anon. What ya need?”

“Rainbow and I are planning a feast for when Scootaloo comes home with us today. So, we were wondering if you had any Apple family cider hidden around.” I say with a smile.

She rubs her chin in thought. “I reckon I might. Thing is, what are ya willing to pay.” She says with a smirk. 

I let out a sigh. “What do you want?” I knew bargaining wouldn't work now, seeing as I told her what I needed it for.

She chuckles. “It’s alright Anon, consider the work you did yesterday as payment.” I let out a sigh of relief. “Just head on up to the farm and tell Big mac to pull one out of storage.”

“Thanks Applejack.” I say giving her a hug.

“yeah, yeah. Ur mighty thankful. Now hurry on and get.” She pats my back.

I let her go as I give her one more thanks and head over to sweet apple acres.

* * *

I return to the house with a large barrel on my back. I have to admit that I wasn't expecting a barrel full, but I am not complaining. I had more than a few beads of sweat rolling down my head as I carefully knock on the door. What I find surprising is that when the door opened I was face to face with Grace. 

“Need any help?” She says snickering at my now wobbling legs, this barrel weighs a lot.

“Th-that would be..” I let out a pant. “Great”

She walks over to my side and somehow shimmies the barrel onto her back. Without any stress she easily carries that barrel into the house. 

She stops and looks back to me as I close the door. “Must be nice to have a strong mare that can carry things.” She shows off a little by doing some squats easily. 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re big and strong and I am pretty weak.”

She snickers a little. “Well, I didn't say it.” She then carries the barrel over towards the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen as Rainbow spots Grace, she then looks over to me. “Awesome, this is going to be great! So how much it cost?”

“Nothing. I helped her out on the farm yesterday.” I say as I take a seat to cool off from that long haul. “So what’re you doing here Grace?” I ask with a smile.

“I just thought I would stop by for a quick visit. Rainbow told me you were out and invited me to help cook.” She then looks over to a trash can and I spot some smoke coming out of there. “It didn't really go well.” She says with a nervous chuckle.

“Well, I guess you are the brawn, Rainbow is the cook.” I say with a chuckle.

“What does that make you?” Rainbow calls to me as she pays close attention to whatever was on the stove.

“The alien?” I question.

She looks over to me and gives a quick nod. “Good enough for me.”

“So Rainbow told me that you’re bringing that kid here tonight?” Grace asks.

I give a nod. “Sure are. Today's the day we let her know that she can live with us.” I start to feel my nerves pick up at the thought. “Do you think she will like us?” I ask looking to Grace.

She pats me on the back. “I got no doubts about that Anon, that kid loves you.” 

I let out a sigh. “I hope so.” I then look to Grace. “Do you want to join us?” I ask.

She seems taken aback by this. “Really? Wouldn't you want it to be just you and Rainbow?” 

“Well, Scoots really liked you too.” I look over to Rainbow. “What do you think?”

She clops down onto all fours as she walks over to the table we were sitting at. “Yeah, I got no problem with you staying.” She says with a smile.

“Well, alright.” Grace says looking a little flustered.

“Maybe tell her another one of those many stories you have.” I say with a grin still remembering the last story she told to Scootaloo.

She calms a little as she thinks. “I think I have a couple more she would like. Like the one time I accidently arrested a wonderbolt.” 

Rainbow quickly takes a seat. “Oh man this I gotta hear!”

Grace chuckles. “Sorry, but you’re just going to have to wait.”

She lets out an aggravated sigh. “Fine!” She walks over to the stove again to check on the food. 

I look over to a clock. “It's almost time to pick up Scootaloo. Think I should head over there and meet her early?” I ask looking to Rainbow.

“Yeah, go meet her and keep her busy for awhile. I think I need another two hours or so before everything is ready.” 

I get out of my seat. “you coming Grace?” I look down to her.

“I think I will stay here and try to help.” She says with a nervous smile.

“Alright then, just don't burn the house down.” I say with a shit eating grin.

“Ha, ha.. Just hurry up.” She says walking over to Rainbow.

“Be back.” I say as I walk towards the door.

* * *

I stood outside of the school house with a great deal of excitement. Rainbow and I talked last night on how we planned to play this day out. I would meet with Scootaloo, do some crusading or whatever she wanted. Then we would head back to my place for the feast. I was hoping everything would go according to plan. Soon the bell rang out as the kids came running. 

I spot the three crusaders from afar and they look a little down to be honest. They take notice of me and soon start to exchange words with each other. I can't hear then from this distance but it looks like they are arguing over something. I decide to just walk over to them as they quickly exchange a few more hush tones with each other and look back up to me.

“Hey girls. What’re you up to?” I ask.

The all look to each other. “Just trying to think what to do today.” Sweetie Belle says looking on the verge of tears. 

“Is everything alright?” I was concerned by this.

I see Apple Bloom elbow Sweetie Belle. “Uh, y-yeah!” She quickly rubs her face a little. “Just a little tired.” 

I wasn't buying it. But if they don't want to tell me then they don't have to. All kids should be allowed some secrets. 

“Got anything planned? Some crusading or something?” I ask trying to lead them into doing something.

“I-I think I need to help Rarity with another dress now that I think about it.” Sweetie Belle says before walking off, looking very depressed. 

“I need to help Big Mac with some harvesting.” Apple Bloom said looking sad but trying to hold a smile.

“Alright.” I say watching the two walk off towards their homes. I look down to Scootaloo. “Do you have anything planned?” I asked knowing she probably doesn't but was hoping she wouldn't make up anything.

She looks up to me with a very sad smile as she shakes her head. “I don't have anything planned.” I have a really bad feeling about the way she is acting.

I think of what we could possibly do. “You know, I don't think you have ever seen where I worked before. Want to see what a spa is like?” I ask.

She just gives me a nod. “Sure.”

I feel worried about why she is acting like this, but I hope that later tonight she will forget about all her problems.

* * *

I walk into the door to the spa. Today was one of the days they stay open a little later than usual, lucky me.

“Oh mister Anon. I thought you were going to take the day off for you-” Lotus stops as she sees Scootaloo walk into the building. I told Aloe and Lotus why I needed the day off and they were very understanding. 

“Hey Lotus. I thought I would come by and show Scootaloo what my job was like.” I then smile a little. “You know, it's kinda boring to see what I do.” I then set some bits onto the counter. “Aloe, show Scootaloo what it's like to be at a spa.. Full treatment.” I say the last part with a grin.

She smiles at me while Scootaloo just looks confused.

“A-Anon I don't think I should. Isn't it kinda girly?” Scootaloo tries to reason.

“Grace sure liked it when she came here.” I say looking to her.

“Really?” She looks surprised by that.

“Yup, so why not just give it a try?” I ask.

She looks around a little nervously. “Alright.”

Lotus looks to Scootaloo with a smile. “Don't worry, we will treat you well.” With that Lotus leads Scootaloo off into the spa. 

Aloe soon comes into the room to greet me. “So you brought her here?”

I gave her a nod. “I need to distract her while Rainbow gets everything ready. What better place than here?” I say with a grin.

“Oh that is so sweet! I will be sure that your daughter’s stay is much enjoyed.” 

That daughter part kinda hit me hard but I quickly recover and give her a smile. “Thank you. Just, remember to keep the daughter and dad stuff from her. It's still a surprise.”

“Of course.” She says walking off towards the back to help Lotus out.

I let out a sigh. “What to do, what to do.” I say while twiddling my thumbs.

* * *

{an hour later.}

I didn't find anything to do other than stare off at a wall for hours. Kinda sucks not to have the internet anymore. That would definitely be a great time waster, then again I am pretty sure that Twilight would become a recluse if she ever found wikipedia. I hear the soft patter of hooves as I turn my sights to something adorable. 

Aloe and Lotus have completely redone Scootaloo’s mane and tail making them more well brushed and styled. Her hooves were clean and her coat was sparkling. I could tell Scootaloo felt a little embarrassed but that would pass in time.

“Ladies, you did great.” I say as I take my stand and look Scootaloo over.

They both giggle as Scootaloo begged me. “Can we go now?”

“Sure, let's go.” I say showing her out.

“See you tomorrow!” Lotus calls to me.

I give them a wave as the door closes shut.

“So how was it?” I asked Scoots.

“It was, weird.” It all she says as she tried to truff her mane again.

“I think you look really pretty.” I say honestly.

She just blushes at that. “Well, I don't like it.” She had finally got her mane to how she always wears it, looking just like Rainbows. “So where are we going?” She looks up to the sky. “I will need to get back before it's too dark.” 

I grin a little inside. “Don't worry. We are just going to have some dinner at my place. Then I will show you home before it's too dark.”

“Alright.” Is all she says as we head towards my home.

It didn't take long for use to reach our destination.

“Rainbow!” I call out as I walk thru the door..

“Already back?” She calls from the kitchen.

“Yeah, how's it going in there?” I say taking off my shoes to get comfortable.

“All ready.” She says with a giggle.

I wave Scootaloo to follow. As we enter the kitchen we are greeted by Rainbow and Grace as they put on some finishing touches on the massive feast that has been set out onto the table. I look down to see Scootaloo is happy but then shifts to sadness.

She looks up to me. “What’s the occasion?” 

“Something big has happened. I will tell you later, for now, let's eat.” That only seemed to bring her more dread as she takes her place at the table. 

We all take our seats and eventually dig in.

* * *

Everyone was full and feeling good. Grace had enthralled us all with many stories of her adventures in the guard. Some of them sounded too good to be true but she swore by each and every one she told. Sadly she has work tomorrow so she left shortly after finishing one of her tales. I helped Rainbow clear the table as Scootaloo went into the living room to relax a little.

“I got this.” Rainbow says. “Go check up on the squirt, she seems kinda down in the dumps.”

I gave her a nod as I make my way to the living room. I find Scootaloo sitting on the couch with a thousand yard stare. Something must really be on her mind. I walk over and take my seat next to her.

“Are you feeling alright Scoots?” I ask her as she just looks out the living room window.

She lets out a sigh. “I wish you didn't have to leave.” She says out of the blue.

“Leave? What do you mean?” I ask unsure as to what she was talking about.

“You’re leaving back to the human world!” She starts to shed some tears as she turns away from me.

“What? Who told you something like that?” I was truly confused as to why she thought this.

“Sweetie Belle said she heard you and Rarity talking to Celestia and something about home. What else could it be! Th-the big dinner and why you been acting weird all day.” I couldn't help myself when I started to chuckle a little at her explanation. “It's not funny!”

I put my hand over her shoulder as I pull her to my side. “Scoots, I am not going anywhere.” I say with a smile.

She sniffs the tears back some. “Y-you’re not?”

“Of course not. I am here to stay.” I ruffle her mane some.

“”But, Sweetie Belle..”

I cut her off. “What Sweetie Belle heard wasn't any of her business.” I see Scootaloo’s ears pin back. “What she heard was something between Rainbow, myself and you.”

“Me?” She looks confused.

I look out the window and see the sun had already set some time ago. “Follow me.” I stand up as Scootaloo follows me upstairs. I get to her room and push the door open to show it has been decked out with all sorts of posters and books. She walks into the room amazed. “So what do you think?” 

“I-It's awesome.” She then turns back to me. “Why did you decorate this room?”

“Well, it was Rainbow’s idea. How do you like it?”

“It's great.” She paused for a second. “Why do you care what I think?”

I look to my side and see Rainbow has joined us. I lean my head forward towards Scoots hoping she understood. She gives me a single nod as she takes a step forward. 

She just smiles at Scootaloo before simply saying. “Welcome home squirt.”

Scootaloo pulls back in confusion as she looks around the room and then back to us. It seems that she can't even find any words to say. So I decide to talk.

“Since I am not a native Equestrian, I had to talk to the princess about adopting you. She told me that I could bring you home today. That is what Sweetie Belle heard.” I say to ease her thoughts. She keeps looking to both of us, then back to the room unsure of the whole things. “This is your room.” 

Once I said that doesn't she seem to snap out of it. “My room?” She looks up to use both as we both nod. “I-I don't have to leave?” 

“Well, you still need to go to school.” I say with a grin.

“You also still need to play with your friends.” Rainbow says also with a grin.

I walk over to her and take a knee. “But when it's time to come home.” I look to the room. “You come here.”

I see as her eyes fill with tears as she pounces up to me in an embrace. I caught her as I just held her to my chest as I stroke her purple mane. She is quietly sobbing as Rainbow too comes over and wraps Scootaloo and myself into an embrace..

* * *

After our little emotional display. It took a few minutes to calm Scoots down, but she was so tired that we set her into her bed and let her sleep. Making sure to switch on the wonderbolts night light before we left. Rainbow and I fall onto our bed totally exhausted and large smiles on our faces. I roll over so I can face Rainbow.

“I think we did good.” I say.

She nods at me as she faces me. “Yeah, I think she really likes it.” 

I pull Rainbow to my chest. “And you were worried.” I say grinning at her.

“Yeah, yeah.. I think it was because of the decorations.” She tries to fight.

I chuckle at her. “You know as well as I that she would have acted the same way if that room was barren.” I got a playful punch in the arm from that. I pull Rainbow closer and nuzzle her neck a little before pulling back. “You did great on that room Dashie.”

She was blushing as she leans forward to nuzzle me now. “Thank you.”

I let out a sigh. “Emotional day. I think I am going to sleep good tonight.” I say lying on my back as I slowly close my eyes.

Rainbow snuggles up closer as she lies her head onto my chest. “Yeah, so am I.”

With that we both slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

_2 week later_

_Things have actually been going very well since the adoption. Scootaloo has never been happier it seems and hasn't stopped smiling since she woke up the next morning in her own bed. Everyday Rainbow and I walk her to school and then let her play with her friends when she gets off from school. I had to sit down and have a little chat with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle to assure them I wasn't leaving, I also had to tell Sweetie Belle that it was rude of her to eavesdrop like that in the first place.._

_She told me how sorry she was and proceeded to hug my leg for a very uncomfortable amount of time, add the fact I was sitting down when she did this made it even worse. I let her have that though because while she does have an attraction to me, she does take to heart what I tell her, as long it isn't about her not liking me. Lucky for me the only damage control I had to do was with Applejack, she understood quickly that her sister and her friends tend to blow things out of proportion._

_As far as what has been happening with Grace? Well, we have actually have been getting closer as the days went by. We went on a few more dates, even some with Rainbow Dash there as well. I think we have really grown close to each other but oddly enough I don't think we’re growing in a romantic way. I think honestly we are probably just going to be really close friends. She shares her feelings with me and I can do that same. I would do anything for her but I don't think we see a relationship together. But we both understood this quickly and have a stronger friendship because of it. I still treat her as a friend and a mare, as she seems to really like the attention I give her._

_I haven't seen Luna in my dreams or have talked to her in a while actually. That honestly makes me feel a little worried about her. The last we spoke to each other was that day I was talking to Celestia about the adoption. At the time she seemed alright but I can only imagine what she must be feeling right now. I should probably send a letter to Celestia asking if she is alright. Life has actually been rather busy for me as of late._

_Celestia on the other hand has been rather involved in my life. Sending letters every few days to ask Twilight how I was fairing. I appreciate that she cares enough to send a letter and even more that she cares how I am doing. I have visited her a few times as she wanted to chat with me some and we both have grown close as well. I know we are too embarrassed to admit it, but I see her as my mother and she see’s me as her son. I wouldn't have it any other way._

_Twilight has actually gotten back to her old self it seems. She invites me back to her library to chat more about human things and to also do small experiments. It has actually been great to see she is taking everything so well. She was actually beyond happy when I brought Scootaloo over so we could answer some of her questions. They were a little personal and about what it was like to have a pony daughter and such but we both answered the best we could. To be honest Scootaloo hasn't quite got to the point of calling me her father or Rainbow her mother. It's understandable, we still love her all the same._

_Work has actually been going well and thanks to Rarity’s word on how great I am. I have gotten a few customers from up in Canterlot visiting the spa. I admit that I have been getting large tips thanks to her and I it was because of that, that I ended up surprising her with a roll of some rather fancy fabric that Lotus told me about. Lotus and Aloe use to live in Canterlot, but they didn't like the city life. Anyways, that’s what I got her and she was beyond happy to receive it._

_Rainbow Dash is still the best girlfriend I could ever ask for. The marking thing is still kinda weird but all in all you get use to it after awhile. I honestly haven't seen Fluttershy around much either. Though she gave me a great recommendation in that adoption letter she sent, I have still not seen her visit me yet. I know she too has feelings for me but I can't really see myself with another mare other than Rainbow._

_Applejack has been the greatest thing in my life next to Rainbow and Scootaloo. I think after we got everything squared away about our relationship did it do wonders for our future. When I am not hanging out with Grace I often head over to the farm to either chat it up with her family or even help around a bit. Though I do see a certain twinkle in her eye at times, Applejack has stayed true to her word and has remained the family I no longer had. I appreciate everyday I spend with her._

_Pinkie Pie on the other hand has been going on as if nothing has happened between us. I am not sure if she is just putting on a front to make me feel better but ever since the adoption she hasn't been forward to me about anything romantic. It's as if she was never interested in the first place. As I promised her though, today would be the big party for Scootaloo about being adopted. I had to put it off another week because I forgot about the paperwork Celestia had to send me.. That was a very dark time of my life._

_Anyways, that's why my family is currently all getting ready while I wait downstairs for them._

“Are you two done yet?!” I call already dressed for the occasion.

“Just a minute!” Rainbow calls back.

While they were both busy I pat the left side on my jacket's pocket to feel if my gifts were still there. These were the gifts for Rainbow and Fluttershy that Pinkie helped me get. It has been delayed too long and I think that today would be the best time to actually give it to them. What Pinkie doesn't know is that I actually opened the envelopes to see what she actually got them.

After taking some confetti to the face. I surprisingly found that Rainbow got 2 tickets to the wonderbolts show, something that I know she really enjoys, first row too. Fluttershy got 2 tickets to some zoo I have never heard of it, but Pinkie does seem to know her stuff. Surprisingly they were both happening at the same location, Cloudsdale. I didn't see any time or date so I assume they’re open ended tickets. I questioned how Pinkie even managed to get something like these but I knew that it was simply just, Pinkie. 

I wanted everything to play out well at the party so I can surprised both Rainbow and Fluttershy. I just have to get everything going my way and it will be perfect. I had a perfect plan for who was getting what and I know it was going to be one of the best nights ever, after the night Scootaloo came home of course. I hear the soft patter of hooves from upstairs as I see my two loves descend from the stairs.

“You two look perfect.” I say smiling at Rainbow and Scootaloo.

They were wearing some manner of dress but nothing too fancy. They had combed their manes some and were looking very presentable. 

“I can't believe I have to look like this.” Scootaloo says under her breath with a blush.

“I think we look totally awesome!” Rainbow does a quick pose. “Can't join the wonderbolts squirt if you don't got the looks.”

“I think you two do in fact, look awesome.” I say trying to make Scootaloo feel better.

“Thank you.” Scoots says with a smile.

Rainbow quickly brushes past me and opens the door. “What’re you waiting for? Let’s party!”

* * *

The party has been going well. All the girls are here and so are the rest of the cutie mark crusaders. We were all in sugarcube corner and as always Pinkie had set out the best of the best sweets you could think of. Everyone was having a blast as I just sit and enjoy the view. I was never really a active partier, I kinda just like hanging back and enjoying the joy that others have. 

“Come on big guy and have some fun!” Rainbow takes a seat next to me.

“I am having fun Rainbow.” I point over to see Scootaloo who was sporting a large smile as she talks to the other crusaders. “That right there is all I need to see to have a blast.”

She leans against me. “Why are you so sappy?” She asks lovingly.

“I already told you. You make me feel sappy Dashie.” I give her a quick peck on the head.

“Pinkie sure knows how to throw these parties.” Rainbow says idly.

I then feel the envelopes in my pocket. “She knows some others things too.”

“What do you mean?” Rainbow asks looking me. I guess she can feel my excitement. I pull out the envelope that was colored cyan. “What's this?” She asks taking it from me.

“A gift.” Is all I say as she eyes the envelope some.

She opens it and pulls out the two tickets. In that moment I see her eyes go wide as her wings spread fully in air. Her jaw drops as she seems to shake a little.

“Y-You got-t me tick-kets to the w-wonderbolts!” She asks.

“Pinkie Helped.” I say with a grin. “It was to thank you for the house.” I then point to the seats section on the ticket. “First row too.”

“I-I can't believe this!” She practically shouts over the music. Lucky for us no one seemed to notice though. “I get to go to see the wonderbolts with my coltfriend!” 

“Woah!” I say stopping her train of thought. “I actually had another idea.”

She looks to me and then too the tickets. “What other idea?”

I move a little closer to her as I put my arm around her and bring her close.

“Remember how you told me that your father took you to see the wonderbolts when you were a kid?” She nods to me at that memory. I then look over to Scootaloo. “Maybe she would love to see the wonderbolts with her mother?” 

Rainbow looks to me, then to Scoots then back to the tickets. I can see her eyes start to water a little as she pulls the tickets close to her chest and sheds a few tears. I pull her to my chest as I comfort her a little. She soon recovers and leans a little away from me.

“I really hate it when you get sappy like that.” She says smiling at me.

“You know you love me.” I say with a grin.

“Yeah, I do.” She says leaning to me for another kiss. After we break apart does she take a deep breath. “I agree big guy, I think that is a great idea.” She then looks to me concerned. “But what’re you going to be doing the entire time?” 

I smile again having already thought of the answer. I pull out another envelope. “This is my thanks to Fluttershy. It's some zoo in Cloudsdale. We haven't really been hanging out much lately, so I hope she will enjoy this.” 

“Let me see!” Rainbow snags the envelop and carefully opens it. When she sees the name does she gasp slightly. “Wow, Anon.. This is like the best zoo in all of Equestria. Well, if you don't count the princess’ garden. How could you possibly afford these but -also- the wonderbolts seats?!”

I shrug. “It was Pinkie. I gave her the bits and she delivered.”

Rainbow handed Fluttershy’s gift back. “I-I gotta go thank her for this.” She says before getting back up and trotting off to find Pinkie. 

I think this is a good time actually to find Fluttershy so I can give her, her gift as well. I got up and move my way thru the ponies as I look for the girls. They usually like to circle around each other and chat about various things. I see that Rainbow has taken Pinkie from the group and was probably giving her thanks. I see that Fluttershy was kinda tucked into the back of the corner not really talking much, or at all.

I walked up to her while the girls continued their conversations.

“I haven't seen you in awhile.” I say as I approach her.

She jumped a little as I broke her out of her trance. “Oh, well, I just been busy is all.” She says looking from me towards the party.

I take a seat next to her and notice she started to scoot a little away from me. “Is something the matter?” 

“I..” I see her shaking a little bit. “I...I’m-m.. In.. h-heat.” She stays starting to look a little sweaty.

As she said that I immediately stood up. “Oh I am sorry. I-I guess I shouldn't be too close.” I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable because I was near.

“I-It's-s f-f-fine.. I a-am alm-most out-t of th-the cycle.” She forces out of her mouth.

“I will leave you be for now Fluttershy, I don't want you to be in pain because I am around.” 

I tried to walk away but I feel her grasp my hand. 

“Y-you r-remember when you s-said I could as-sk you for a-anyth-thing?” She looks to me desperately.

“Uh, yeah?” I say not really liking the look she is giving me.

“Angel h-has been taking care o-of the animals while I-I have been away.” She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. “I need you to just check and see if he is d-doing a good job.” She finally forces out.

“That’s it?” I ask almost expecting her to have asked me to ravish her. She just nods slowly. “Alright, I can do that.” 

“T-thank you.” Is all she says as she continues her breathing.

“I will see you later Fluttershy.” I ask just before taking me leave.

I thought these mares were synchronized? Might have to ask Rainbow about that later. I look back to Fluttershy one last time to see she has her eyes on me, panting, holding one of her hooves firmly as if she was to let go she would come after me. I decided this was probably the best time to get the hell out of dodge. Rainbow was pouring herself a cup of punch as I stood by her side. 

I pull her close so only she could hear me. “I gotta get out of here fast. I just learned Fluttershy is in her heat.”

Rainbow looks at me with a raised eyebrow. “Really? I know she has a different heat from the rest of ponyville, but now?” I nod my head. “Alright, I will just get the squirt.” 

I look over to see Scoots was having a blast with her friends. 

I shake my head. “You stay here with her, I will leave. I am going to check on Fluttershy’s animals then I will see you at home Dashie.” I say giving her a peck on the cheek.

She gives me a nod. “Alright, be safe.” 

I make sure to say goodbye to Pinkie and had her inform the others that were still near Fluttershy that I had to leave early because of something. She understood that I didn't want them to know I left because of Fluttershy. With all of that done I exited sugarcube corner and got ready to head home.

* * *

{One week later}

Everyday I checked to see how Angel was doing as per Fluttershy’s request. He was actually doing rather well, considering he is a bunny and all. The animals were all acting friendly and were being fed at appropriate times. How he was doing this with little bunny arms was still beyond my reasoning. From what I heard from Rarity, Fluttershy was finally out of her cycle and would be returning home today. So I thought this was perhaps the best time to surprise her. 

I sat patiently at the front of her house awaiting her arrival. I can see why Fluttershy likes living here. The nice breeze and the tuned chirp of the local birds really gave this place a Disney feel to it. Add the little stream and bridge made the entire picture come together. It didn't take long until I spot the pegasus making her way over to me. She takes notice and seems to look away with a small blush.

 _I guess she can't help but be embarrassed._ I decide to get up and walk over to her. 

“How are you doing Fluttershy?” I ask.

“Much better now.” She says seeming to grow redder by the second.

“I won't keep you from your animals long. I just wanted to give you something.”

I reach into my pants and pull out the envelope. 

“For me?” She says as she takes it into her hoof. 

I just give a nod as she opens it and looks at the content. I see her wings snap out just as Dash’s did when I gave her, her present. Same with the widened eyes as well..

“So what do you think?” I ask already knowing the answer.

“Anon, this is.. I-I can't possibly accept this! It was probably so much.” She tries to hand the tickets back.

I shake my head. “You don't need to worry Fluttershy, it’s a gift. I am not going to take them back. Well..” I reach over and take one ticket from her. “I guess I can take one back. Would you like to go if I go? I know I would like to see what zoo’s look like in Equestria.” I say a little excited, I really did want to see what animals they have.

I see her go even redder. “Y-you want to go with me?” 

I shrug. “Sure, Rainbow will be heading to see some wonderbolts show. We will all go together.”

“Wonderbolts show?” She questions.

I smile a little. “Yeah, I got her two tickets to the wonderbolts. She is going to take Scootaloo.” I then look at the tickets again. “Are they really that expensive?” I ask. She nods her head. “I think I should probably give Pinkie my thanks again.” She looks to me confused. “Pinkie helped me get these tickets.”

“Oh! Then I should thank her as well.” 

I give her a nod. “Alright I won't hold you any longer Fluttershy. Angel has been holding the fort well enough, but I think he might be relieved to see you have returned.” I say with a wave as I walk away.

“Anon!” I turn back and see Fluttershy looking at me. “Thank you for checking on him for me.”

I chuckle a little at her. “Don't mention it Fluttershy.” I continue on my way as I call out. “I will let you know when Rainbow plans to leave for the show.” With that I continue back to my home.

* * *

{One month later}

I haven't been feeling good for the past few weeks. I feel tired, my chest and heart hurt. I hope I am not coming down with something. I have been to the doctors and they said that I was completely fine. I don't know though, I just feel so weird. I decide to ignore it as I prepare to leave work. I had my station clean and had just finished my last customer. They of course left me a pretty good tip. 

I didn't have to wait long as Lotus once again came to remind me it was closing time. I left and quickly made my way to Sweet Apple acres. I promised Applejack that I would help her fix some random things around the farm. It wasn't going to take too long and I was also going to need to see Fluttershy later. Rainbow had finally found a good time to see the wonderbolts and I was going to see if that time was good for Fluttershy as well.

I was already at the farm as I felt myself out of breath. I know I didn't work that hard at the spa and yet I feel out of breath.

“Them bosses of urs given ya breaks?” I look up to see a concerned look on Applejack’s face.

I take a few deep breaths. “Yeah they do. I-I just been feeling tired for some reason.”

“Ya sick?” She asks.

“Doctors said I was fine.”

“Well, you don't have to help me if ya’re tired.” 

“It's fine, just give me a minute.” I say almost back to normal breathing.

“Alrighty then.” She says trotting off. “Just meet me at the barn.” 

I give a nod as she continues on. I didn't leave her waiting long as I got to the barn. I walk inside to see Applejack setting a box of tools down. 

“So what needs fixing?” I ask taking my place next to her.

She looks to the tools then over to a plow. “Darn plow is coming loose on some of the bolts. I need you to just add a few more to hold’er together.”

“Easy enough.” I say as I set to work.

“Don't push yourself. I will be back in just a minute.”

I give a nod as she goes on her way. While I work to strengthen the plow I can't help but think of the things I still need to do but for some reason or another I haven't really gotten the chance. I hate to say it but I still haven't thanked Pinkie for the gifts yet. I know Fluttershy and Rainbow already have, but I still feel that I should as well. I mean she did really go out of her way to get them.

I just been so damn tired and absent minded lately. Just yesterday Rainbow had to shake me out of a daydream I was having. I didn't even hear her screaming in my ear that dinner was ready. It really has me worried but the doctors said I was clean. I guess I could ask Celestia for help but I know she has more important things than to deal with me. I know we are close but I don't want her to worry.

I also need to do something about Luna. I still haven’t seen her in my dreams or have even gotten a single letter from her. I have tried to send letters to her but none I have sent seemed to have been answered. I am really worried that she is locking herself away because of me. I hope that isn't the case and maybe she is just very busy, seeing as she is still kinda new to the whole night princess duties.

Sadly Grace had to leave a few days ago so she could get reevaluated for the guard. I guess they hold a test every few years to make sure all their guards are in tip top shape, both physically and mentally. I know she will pass with flying colors, no way she could ever fail. 

“How’s it going?”

I snap back to reality as I look over my shoulder to Applejack. I then look over to the plow and see I have added enough screws in the thing to make it indestructible.

“I think if Big Mac breaks this then he needs one made of adamantium.” I say with a chuckle.

“adda what now?” Applejack questions.

I wave her off. “Just a joke. Never mind.”

“Alright then. That’s all I really needed to be done round here. Ya’r free to go on and relax at home.”

“Sure that's everything?” I ask. She nods. “Ok. See you later Applejack.”

“Bye.”

* * *

I arrived at Fluttershy’s cottage. Everything was still in tip top shape. As I approach the door I could hear a singing of some kind. I follow the voice until I was behind her home. There I saw an adorable sight. It was Fluttershy singing aloud as she dusted various things, her voice drawing in small birds to help her clean as well. I bet that ability comes in handy when you need something cleaned fast.

I just sat quietly as she continued to sing, oblivious to my presence. While she was starting to pick the volume up does she turn around and see me sitting there with a large grin. With a small ‘eep’ does she fall to her hooves and hides behind her mane. I just start to clap a little to her as she shift uncomfortably. 

“I didn't know you sing.” I say having liked hearing her voice.

“I-I don't really sing around ponies.” She says staying true to her nature.

I chuckle a little. “Well I am not a pony, remember?” She doesn't reply as I decide to continue. “Rainbow planned to see the wonderbolts in about 2 days from now. Are you good with that time so we can see the zoo?”

She gives a slight nod. “That would be a good time.”

“Do you need help with anything?” I am willing to be helpful if she needs it, even though I still feel totally beat.

“N-no, it’s fine.. See you in a few days.” 

“Alright then, see you then.” I say walking back to my home.

* * *

As soon as I got back home I fell onto the couch totally dead. It seems that the more the days go one the more tired I get. My ears pick up the sound of someone coming running into the living room. 

“Hey, Anon!”

I smile as I roll over to face Scootaloo.

“Hey Scoots. How was school?” 

She beams at me. “It was great! I told everyone how I was going to see the wonderbolts in a few days!” 

I reach out and ruffle her mane a bit. “Yes you are, I hope you and Rainbow enjoy it.”

“I hope you enjoy the zoo with Fluttershy. Sounds boring to be honest.” 

I chuckle at her. “It can be but it’s also kinda cool to see all the types of animals that live on this planet. Also you know how much Fluttershy loves animals.”

She nods at that. “Well, I gotta do my homework. I-I just wanted to ask if you could help me.”

“Well, you know I can't read what it says but I can help you as long as you tell me what it says.” I admit.

“Sure!” She quickly gets out her homework onto the coffee table.

I sit up and lean over to see what it was about, even though I couldn't recognize it, I did recognize the numbers. “Math?”

She nods her head. “I think it pretty hard.”

“Don't worry, when I was your age I use to think math was hard too.” I look over the work. “Alright, let's get to work.”

* * *

A few hours passed and Scootaloo was done with some of her homework. I knew it was best to explain to her how to do it and not actually do it for her. It took some time but soon she was solving those problems all on her own. Rainbow had come back a few minutes while we were hard at work but excused herself as she went to prepare dinner. I was just sitting back relaxing as I let the sounds of Scootaloo’s pencil moving lull me to sleep.

“Come on big guy.” 

I feel myself being shaken awake as I look up to see Rainbow looking at me with a smile.

“Did I fall asleep again?” I ask rubbing my eyes.

She nods her head. “Are you sure you don't want to ask the princess what is wrong?”

I shake my head. “No, I bet it’s something that will pass. No need to worry.”

“Maybe ask Twilight at least?” She tries to offer.

“Um, alright.. After the trip though.” She gives a nod as she heads back into the kitchen. 

With a sigh I get up and walk over to the kitchen. I take my seat as everyone already has a plate set in front of them.

I look over to Scootaloo. “So how was school today?”

She looks to me confused. “You asked me that when I got home.”

I shake my head a little. “Oh, yeah.. Sorry, I just forgot.” I then clear my throat. “I am pretty sure you didn't tell Rainbow though.”

With that she nods and starts to tell Rainbow how her day was and how I helped her with math. Though Rainbow was paying attention to her, every so often she would look to me concerned. I could feel she was worried, but just barely. Soon our day was over, the dishes were cleaned and we all set off to sleep for the night. I fall onto our bed feeling completely spent. 

“Are you sure we should wait till after the trip?”

I just nod my head. “I am just tired, a little sleep will do me good.”

“I love you big guy.” She says.

“Love you too Dashie.”

* * *

I woke up feeling completely numb inside. I couldn't feel anything. I sat up and look over to Rainbow, she isn't there. I catch the lingering scent of breakfast in the air. I get up and wobbly make my way to the kitchen. On the table I see a plate set out for me and a note.

_I went to take Scootaloo to school. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't even budge. I am cancelling the trip for now, please, please go see Twilight. Love, Rainbow Dash_

I was already panting as I read over the letter. She was right, I feel like I am dead right now. I can't even stomach the thought of eating right now. I decide it is just best if I left to see Twilight about this problem right away. I look over to a clock and see that it was already 2pm. I was asleep for 14 hours! I get ready as fast as my weak body would allow and slowly make my way to Twilights home.

It was very slowly going seeing as I had to stop every few minutes just to catch my breath. It felt like I had swallowed ground up glass on the inside. 

“Hey Anon!” I look up slowly to see Pinkie hoping to me. She stops immediately as she sees how bad I look. “Are you alright?”

I shake my head. “I-I don't think so. I am trying to get to Twilight’s to ask her if she knew what is making me feel sick. D-doctors said they didn't find nothing wrong.” I then look up to her. “Something is wrong though.”

“Here let me help!” She says feeling completely afraid. 

Feeling? I didn't get to think further as she threw me onto her back and slowly trotted towards the library, making sure to be as steady as possible. She quickly walked into the library and found Twilight sitting in her usual study spot.

Twilight looks over to Pinkie. “Hey Pin-” As soon as she takes a real look does she feel fear. How do I- “Oh my! What is wrong with Anon!” She quickly levitates me onto a nearby couch.

“I don't know. I saw him trying to get here but he looked really sick. He says the doctors here told him he wasn't sick, but look at him!” I can feel the fear filling them both. What is going on?

“Anon, you have to tell me what is going on. What do you feel, when did this start happening?”

I open my mouth but can't produce any sound. I didn't even get to say a single slur before I blacked out.

* * *

(Perspective: Celestia)

I let out another sigh as I was brought another day filled with paperwork. You think something like this, something I have done day in and day out before this nation was even conceived would have become easier over time? That would be incorrect. It is very tedious work, but it had to be done. I will admit that I am happy Luna came home to helped lighten the load a bit. I would have been farther along in my work but I have been having this strange feeling inside of me for the past few weeks.

I suddenly feel something shift within the direction of Ponyville. I quickly got off my throne and ran to the nearest window as I look over the land. What is this feeling I am having all of a sudden? It’s, It’s as if someone important to me is in danger. I can't help but feel a sweeping of fear overtake my soul as something urges me to take flight and investigate.

Suddenly the throne room doors come flying open as I turn to see who dare barge in here. 

“Tia!” I see Luna running up to me with fear in her eyes. 

Once she gets closer to me does she start talking so fast and stuttering so much I couldn't even tell what she was saying.

“Luna calm yourself! What is the matter!?”

She takes a few deep breaths as she looks up to me. “I-It's Anon.. I-I think he is in trouble!”

It was then that everything seemed to make sense now. The feeling inside only confirmed it as I look out towards Ponyville once again. 

“You felt it too?” I say speaking in a calm tone even though I was truly afraid.

She nods her head rapidly. “I-I wasn't sure at first but I know it's him! He needs our help, otherwise we would have never felt this!”

I turn around to face Luna once more to inform her my plan, but that was until I saw something. Deep within her eyes I could see something. I walk up and get as close to her face as I could. I know I have seen this look before and yet I still cannot believe it. She shrinks at my close proximity and the dead serious expression I wore.

“That can't be.” I say looking to Ponyville.

“What is wrong sister?” Luna asks.

I look to her again with a piercing anger that I have not felt since I was forced to banish her to the moon. I speak calmly the next few words so she could truly understand what she has done. 

“You may have just killed Anon.”

* * *

{Time: a few hours later}  
(Perspective: Rainbow Dash)

“Anon are you here?” I ask looking around the library. “Twilight?” I have a bad feeling. I walk out the door, only to bump into Pinkie Pie. “Pinkie?” She was just lying on the ground crying to herself. How I didn't notice her before I walked in is beyond me. “What’s the matter?”

She looks up to me bursting with tears. “Rainbow!” She takes me into a hold. “I am so sorry!”

I pull away from her. “Sorry for what?” I then remember. “Do you know where Anon and Twilight are?”

I see her eyes well up at that. “He is at the hospital.. D-Doctor say h-he isn't going to wake up.”

I feel myself freeze up when she said that. “W-what do you mean Pinkie?”

“A-Anon is in a coma.”

I spread my wings in an instant and took flight as fast as I could to the hospital.

* * *

I come rushing into the room the nurse told me about. 

“Anon!?” I yell as I spot all of my friends and even the princess’ standing beside him.

I can see all of them are shedding tears as they look over Anon’s body. I didn't even speak anymore as I walk up to him. There he was lying, as if asleep. I-I couldn't feel his heart anymore.

“I-Is he dead?” I say with my eyes filling with tears.

“No, Not yet at least.” Celestia answers me with a tone that sent a shiver up my spin. “I need to talk to you all, now.” She casts one last glance at Anon. “Lets take this somewhere quiet. I have a lot to tell you in a short amount of time.”

We all follow Celestia as she takes us to another room that wasn't far from Anon. Once everyone takes a seat and dried their tears does Celestia take in a deep breath and exhale out. She just sits there looking to all of us, not saying a single thing.

“What did you want to talk about?” Twilight asks.

“Keep silent.” She says in a commanding tone. We all go back to being silent as she looks each and everyone of us in the eyes. She shakes her head after a while. “I can't believe this.”

“What is going on! Do you know what is wrong with Anon!” I ask a little heated.

She looks directly at me with sympathy but also anger. “I know what is his problem.” I see her hesitate a little at something. “I even know how to keep him alive.” 

“Really!?” I ask with happiness. 

She nods. “Though the treatment may be more agonizing than death.”

Luna comes in. “Before we talk of cures. What is his problem? Even I am unsure of what it is.”

Celestia takes in another deep breath. After awhile she lets out a large and painful sigh. One that seemed to hold the years she has been dealing with everyone's problem.

“How much do you girls know about marking?” She asks.

Rarity comes in. “It allows two ponies to become one. Let them share feelings.”

Celestia smiles. “That is correct but also incorrect.” She looks to each of us. “You see what marking truly is, is the mutual exchange of part of your soul.” Twilight looked like she was going to cut in but Celestia holds up her hoof. “I know you all knew that. Please, let me speak.” She awaits for them to calm some. “What most ponies don't know is that when they split their souls and give it to another, the two lose half their life expectancy.”

That drew out gasps from everyone. 

“They why would anyone do that?” Applejack asks.

Celestia looks at her. “Living a long life with a loved one is great, but living a short life with a marked one cannot even be fathomed by others.” She states. “Back to what I was talking about. That is why marking rarely happens. Most ponies don't have the capacity to love another to risk giving their life away. Whether they knew the consequences or not.”

“We also know that ponies have only been able to mark our own species. That was until Anon came along and marked Rainbow. What was odd is that his marking to her didn't seem like a normal marking either.”

Celestia looks to me to confirm.

I nod. “Yeah, it wasn't gotten in the traditional sense that we all know about. We just kinda kissed and it happened.”

Celestia gives a knowing nod. “Exactly what I thought. Now back on subject. It’s also well documented that ponies are unable to mark more than one partner.”

“What does this have to do with anything?” Twilight asks.

Celestia looks to her. “This have everything to do with what is happening right now.” Twilight shrinks back at that. “The reason I brought you all in here is to tell you that Anon has marked another.”

“What?!” We all scream out loud.

They all look to each other trying to spot the magical aura of Anon around them.

“Normal means won't help you here.” Celestia calls out. “You see, Anon has marked all of you.”

That was all she could say before we all went at her.

“What do you mean?!” I scream

“How is that possible!?” Twilight yelled.

We all kept throwing questions at her, but she simply sat there waiting for us to stop. Once we were all finished does she look around once more before speaking.

“I don't know how it is possible. Just know that what I say is true. Everyone here has taken a piece of Anon’s soul. I have confirmed it when you walked in here, I could feel it when I looked at Anon.” She then looks at me. “Haven't you noticed yet?”

I went wide eyed. “I-Is that why I haven't been feeling his heart lately?”

She gives a nod. “That is exactly why. How can you feel someone's heart when they lack a soul?”

I quickly say. “Y-you said you have a way to save him.” I chuckle a little nervously. “He is going to be fine, right?”

I could see a true sadness across her features as she then goes back to her neutral face. “Indeed there is a way to save him.”

“What is it?” Twilight asks.

“That is something I cannot tell you. The only two that will ever hear me speak this is Anon and myself.”

I felt my anger boil over. “Y-you can't just.. just.. Not tell us!”

I see anger take her as she says. “I will tell you when it is done, but the decision is Anon’s and Anon’s alone.”

“Y-You go in there and fix him right now!” I yell to her.

That seemed to be the last straw. “Sit down!” She screams in her royal Canterlot voice. It was so powerful it slammed me into the wall behind me. She getx out of her seat and approached me. “Don't you dare think this is something you can choose. Know this, Anon only has two choices. To live, or die. Sometimes..” She pauses as the sadness sets. “The only cure I have for him will change his life forever.. Possibly not for the better either.” With that she walk out the room. Casting one last glance to use all before continuing on.

I simply got to my hooves and walk back into Anon’s room with no further words. I wanted to be by his side.

* * *

{Two weeks later}

I let more tears fall from me as I sit at Anon’s bedside. He has been in a coma for 2 weeks now. I am not sure what’s worse! The fact Anon’s in a coma or that I had to try and explain to Scootaloo what was happening. I couldn't take it when she just bursted out crying, unable to understand what was going to happen to the only thing that loved her.

Grace was another that took the news hard when she found out. Even though they decided to remain close friends, I could see how much this hurt her. She would just sit at his side for hours cracking jokes or telling him stories. Unlike last time though, he never smiled, he never smirked. He truly wasn't conscious of everything that was around him.

Now it was just me left. Everyone had to go and I made Scootaloo stay with Pinkie Pie for a while. Everyone left but I would remain here. I was going to stay here till he woke up. 

“Come on big guy.. I know you can do it.” I try to encourage him. “I need you.” I say as a few tears left me.

I held tightly onto his hand as I let my ears fall. I was going to clear the tears from my face but I felt his hand twitch. In shock I took my hoof away and just looked closely at his hand.. Again he twitched a finger. I quickly got up and ran to the door. I threw it open as I yell out. 

“I need a doctor!”

The doctor and nurses came rushing in as they now examine him. Every little test was bringing some form of reaction. The doctor looked to one of the nurses.

“Inform the princess at once!” He commands as she runs out of the room.

“Is he going to be alright?” I ask from the sidelines.

He gives me a grave expression. “No, far from it.. I-..” He stops what he is doing as he walk over to me and places a hoof on my shoulder. “I think you should bring your friends here as soon as possible. If the princess can't help him, this will be the last time you will all see him.”

I felt my heart break as that left his mouth. I didn't even think anymore as I ran out the room to find my friends.

* * *

{Unknown time later}  
(Perspective: Anon)

I slowly crack my eyes open as I take in the view of all my friends, Rainbow and even the princess’. I continue to look around as I see that I am once again in the hospital. I was going to crack a joke about how I come here for the food but suddenly clench my teeth to stop myself from screaming in agony. My chest hurts so much. I was clenching my teeth so hard I could actually taste blood spilling into my mouth. 

As quick as it came I felt it leave. The pain was so much that I had to refocus my eyes. I look to see Celestia with a worried face and her horn aglow.

“Is the pain gone?” She asks in that sweet tone.

I just nod my head unable to speak.

“W-what is wrong with me?” I croak out after a minute of rest.

She lets out a sigh. “Anon. For some reason or another. To put it simply. You have marked all these mares at some point in your time spent here.” I was going to protest but the look she gave me confirmed it. “You see, you don't have a soul anymore. It is because of this, that you’re dying.”

“D-Dying?” I ask with shock. I then look to Celestia with hope. “W-what's the cure? I mean if you’re here then there is a cure, right?” I ask past my shock with a hopeful smile..

Celestia lets out a sigh as she gets serious. “It is time. Everyone, get out.” She says never turning her gaze from me.

“What, you can't ju-” 

Rainbow tried to protest but Celestia simply teleported them away and locked the door with some magic. Even producing a large bubble around us.

I look to Celestia as she takes her place next to me.

“Why can't Rainbow and the others be here?” I ask confused.

“What I am about to tell you is the only way to save you, but I don't want them to be here to influence your decision. Remember Anon, what you choose from today on, it's going to be something you must live with.”

“Tell me.” 

“Anon. What would you be willing to give up to continue to live?”

“Anything.” I look into her eyes with pure determination. “Anything to remain here with everyone.”

She smiles at me. “Tell me what you are afraid to lose.”

I start to think of everything that I could lose if I was to die. “I-I don't want to leave Rainbow or Scootaloo! I-I want to keep working at the spa and lending a hand to Applejack! I want to take Fluttershy to the zoo and see the smile on Pinkie’s face! I-I want to tell Twilight everything about the human world, I want to be a model for Rarity!” I take a deep breath. “I want to see my daughter grow, I want to be with Rainbow till the end.” I then look at her as I feel tears fill my eyes. “I don't want to die.”

She gives me a sad smile as a few tears fall from her eyes. “Remember that Anon and never regret what I am about to do. Just know.. That if there was any other way, I would have done it.” I see her horn light up as she moves it close to my head. “Please forgive me.” She whispers as I felt something shift within me.

I scream out in agony as I felt the shards of glass in my body seemingly form back into one piece. Then I felt it meld with something else, something incredibly warm. I could feel so much love inside of me. Celestia removes her horn from me as tears start flowing from her.

“It is done.” She says looking away from me.

“W-What did you do?” I ask between pants but feel 100%.

She puts her hooves up to cover her mouth. “I am sorry, I am so sorry.”

“Sorry for what? I am alive aren't I?” I say with a happy chuckle.

As I look to her I can feel how sad she is, it actually hurt my heart. Wait a second? She looks to my confused expression with tears in her eyes as the sorrow sets in. 

“D-Did you just..” I ask shocked.

She shakes her head. “It’s much worse than that Anon. I was forced to take your soul back and claim it as my own.. What ponies don't know, even my sister doesn't know, is that there is an even stronger form of marking. This form is very rare and has only happened to alicorns. It's a marking where the two truly exchange souls. Not just a piece, but the entire thing. They mix and truly become a single being.”

“What are you talking about?” I ask not even wanting to believe this.

She runs up to me and takes me into a hold. “You and I will be marked for life, to no other pony. F-For...” She can't even finish as she collapses onto me.

I can feel a battle inside of her right now. It was so much clearer than when I was marked to Rainbow. I could actually almost hear what she was thinking. Though it still was hard to determine what it truly was.

She sniffs back her tears as she looks up to me. “Since we have exchanged souls.. Y-You will share my life expectancy.”

I felt my heart freeze at that moment. “D-don't tell me...” She just simply nods.

I was just stuck in shock. Everything she said, what she felt confirmed this. I was going to live forever. Because I exchanged souls with an immortal goddess, I gained her life expectancy as well.

“W-what about Rainbow?” I ask feeling numb.

“I own your soul. She has lost that feeling of you inside of her.” She knew that wasn't what I cared about. She lets out a sigh. “You will get over the pain in time. Just know that I love you as my son, I did this to save you and I wouldn't even dare try to get in the way of your life.”

She could tell that I thought it was bullshit. Then again how else was I suppose to act? I was going to die a few seconds ago and now I am to live forever.. I just slap my hands to my face as I can't take it anymore. I start crying my eyes out as Celestia joins me. She did warn me and I have made my choice.

* * *

(Few hours later)

Celestia and I have just been here crying our eyes out, but I had stopped crying some time ago. I didn't have anymore tears to give.

“Do you want me to explain to the others?” She asks looking up to me.

“L-let me talk to Dash and Scoots. You can tell the others.” I say trying to dry my face the best I could.

“Alright.” She gets up and walks over to the door, only to look back to me. “I-I hope you can forgive me.”

I just look to her with a sad smile. “I-I know it was the only choice, don't beat yourself up over it.”

She gives me one last sad smile as she walks out of the room. Moments later Rainbow comes bursting through the door, shortly followed by Scootaloo.

“Are you ok?! What did the princess do!?” Rainbow asks.

I gulp a little feeling afraid. “Rainbow, please, sit.. We have a very long talk ahead of us.” I then look over to Scoot’s. “You too. Just, before I start.. D-Don't blame the princess.”

They can see the seriousness on my face as they take their seats. I don't even know how to start a conversation like this. So, I just decide to start it the only way I can think.

“Just know that I will love you two, always.”


	17. Chapter 17

I have just finished telling Rainbow and Scootaloo that I would be living forever. Rainbow just silently cried to herself while Scootaloo looked truly confused.

“Dad.” I felt my heart freeze up when Scootaloo said that. She finally called me Dad. The joy didn't last long though as her next question hits me hard. “Is mom going to live forever too?”

* * *

{10 years after Scootaloo’s death.}

I sit up from my bed in a cold sweat. I cover my face with my palms as I cry out into the night. The door to my room comes flying open as I am taken into an embrace. 

“Shh. It’s alright, I am here for you.” I hear Celestia trying to calm me. “It was just a dream.”

I bury my head into her chest. “It wasn't a dream. It was a memory.” I was stuttering. “I thought you said it would get better with time?”

She just lies next to me and holds me close. I can feel how much pain she is in just by feeling how I feel. “I-I am sorry.”

I couldn't do much more then allow her to hold me as I drifted once more into my dreams.

* * *

{Wonderbolts}

“Hope you two enjoy yourselves!” Rainbow waves to me and Fluttershy as she and Scootaloo go off to the arena.

I look to Fluttershy. “Let's get going. I have always been wondering how many animals there are here.”

She looks up to me with a sad smile. “H-how are you doing?”

I let out a sigh. Since the news has gotten around that I wouldn't die. Everyone has been saying how sorry they are and asking if there was anything they can do to help. Honestly, there wasn't anything anyone could do to help me.

“Can we just, act normal?” I practically plead to her.

“Alright.”

We continued to the zoo in silence. Once we got there we walked around and seen the animals. There were a lot that I have never seen or even heard of before. Even if I wanted to have fun I couldn't help but keep thinking about my long life. All the things I didn't want to lose, I would lose with time. I chuckle to myself as I think of how much of a double edged sword this decision was. 

Time has passed by and soon all animals were seen. Fluttershy looked happy while I probably faked the same emotion. I didn't want her to feel down when we shared this gift. I could tell by the sun that Rainbow and Scootaloo would soon be meeting us. 

“May I ask you something?” Fluttershy suddenly speaks.

“You may.” I reply.

“Do you care enough to not lie to me?” She looks to me with some anger.

“Why would I lie to you?” I say trying to avoid the subject.

“I-I know that you’re hiding your feelings right now. I may not be marked but I can see it.”

I let out a sigh. “Fluttershy. There is nothing that can be done or said. I will live forever. I will see you, your friends, Rainbow and even my daughter die. That is the reality I live.” I state with no emotion. “I would rather just ignore it till I can't anymore.”

That was all that needed to be said as she goes completely quiet. Lucky for me I spot Rainbow coming towards us with Scootaloo on her back. The two of them sporting giant grins. As soon as they touch down Scootaloo jumps off Rainbow’s back and into my arms.

“That was so awesome!” She calls out. “You should have seen it! F-First Spitfire did this thing with loops on fire.. T-then Sorin came around and..”

I chuckle at her. “Calm down Scootaloo, I can barely understand what you’re saying.”

“Thanks so much for this dad!” She finally blurts out.

It still makes me feel so good when she calls me that. “No problem Scoots. Remember to thank your aunt Pinkie as well when we get back.”

“Of course!” She calls out as she jumps out of my arms and starts trying to reenact scenes from the show.

Rainbow then trots up to me. “You think she loved it?” She asks with a grin.

“Oh, yeah.. I think that's something we can safely assume.” 

“Well I think we left my dad waiting long enough. Let's go see him.” Rainbow tells me.

“Alright.” I turn back to Fluttershy. “See you later.” 

That was all I said as I walked off with Rainbow.

“Was the zoo not that good? She doesn't look too happy?” Rainbow whispers to me while Scootaloo is still pretending while we walk.

“It was great.” I admit. “Then it quickly stopped being great.”

“What happened?” She asks.

“Just like everyone else Dash.” 

She understood what I meant by that. She knew I hated the thought of my long life. It wasn't worth the time to think about it. I would rather spend my limited time thinking of Rainbow and Scootaloo then this life I have.

* * *

{25 years after Scootaloo’s death}

“Anon?”

I snap back to reality as I look across the table at Celestia. She has her worried look and her emotions weren't doing any better.

“I’m sorry. What did you ask?” I look to her confused.

“I asked how you are doing today?”

I let out a sigh. “It’s just another day Tia.”

After our marking, Celestia has allowed me to call her Tia. We have been getting closer than a “mother” and “son” should but I honestly need her in my life. I don't think I could stand being away from her for too long. She is one of the only mares I have around that can truly relate to me. Even more so thanks to the marking. Though in the many years after Rainbow’s death I have never looked to another mare with lingering eyes. She was my true love and even though Celestia and I have been getting closer, I can't think of trying more with her.

“Have you talked to Luna?” She asks.

“Not much.” I admit.

“You know she misses you.” Tia says.

“I miss me too.” I say with a chuckle

* * *

{Meeting Rainbow’s father}

Rainbow, Scootaloo and I stood before a cloud mansion. Rainbow doesn't even hesitate as she walks past the cloud gate and into the home. Scootaloo and I skeptically follow after her. Once we are inside do we see a well furnished place that truly was an architectural masterpiece.

Rainbow looks to both Scootaloo and I with a chuckle as our mouths are agape. “My dad built this himself.” She then goes into the living room and takes a seat. “Hey dad you here?!” She yells as we take our seats next to her.

“Rainbow?” We hear someone call from deep within the home.

“Yeah! We finally got here!”

“Alright. I will be down in just a minute.”

We three wait patiently for her father. It didn't take long for him to make his grand appearance. I have to say that I felt my mouth fall open when I saw him. He looked -just- like Rainbow, but, a male Rainbow. I mean the mane and tail looked the same. Even his coat color was the same. I guess I know where she got her looks from.

“My, my, what do we have here?” He says aloud as he walks over to inspect me.

“Dad, this is my coltfriend, Anon. Anon, this is my dad.” Rainbow says with a smile.

“Pleasure to meet you sir.” I say holding my hand out.

He takes my hand as we give a firm shake. “Pleasures all mine.” He says with a smile as well. He kneels a little as he looks to Scootaloo. “And who might this cute little filly be?” 

I can see Scootaloo get a little embarrassed as she tries to hide away. Rainbow chuckles a little. 

“Dad, this is my daughter Scootaloo. Scootaloo this is your grandfather.”

I see Rainbow Dash’s father cringe at that. “Honey, please don't use that word. I feel old enough as it is.” He says with a chuckle as he cracks a few segments of his spin.

I elbow Scootaloo gently. “Say hi.”

She looks up to him. “Hi.” Then goes back to hiding.

“Oh ain't she just the sweetest.” Rainbows dad says.

I ruffle her mane some. “Yeah she is sir.”

He looks at me with a serious expression. “Cut the sir stuff. Like I said, makes me feel old. Call me Prism Bolt. Bolt for short would be just fine.”

“Alright Bolt.” I say confirming.

He moves away and takes a seat across from us. “So how is my daughter faring these days?” He asks with a smile.

“Great! Since the squirt has arrived we been having a blast!” She pull out the ticket stub and hands it to Bolt. “We just got back from a wonderbolts show.”

He chuckle a little, looking as if a memory took him someplace far away. “Yes, I remember that day I took you to see them for the first time too.” He then looks up to Rainbow. “Still as excited as ever I see?”

“You bet!” She says with a giggle.

“So how did you like it?” He looks to Scootaloo.

“It was awesome! I never seen pegasi fly like that before. Well, except mom.” She says looking to Rainbow.

“She was always interested in those stunts as a young filly. How about you? Do you think you want to be a wonderbolt one day?” 

Scootaloo looks to her wings then sadly shakes her head. “I don't think I can. I can't even fly that well.” She buzzes her little wings.

Bolt chuckle at her. “Don't be silly, Of course you can fly.” He says trying to cheer her up. “I use to know this guy with wings tinier than yours. Pony was giant and yet he still flew with the best of them.”

“Really?” She looks up to him with hope.

“Of course. With hard work and determination, there is nothing you can't achieve.”

I see a smile form on Rainbow face as she elbows Scoots to get her attention. “If you want we can spend some time after school teaching you some flying techniques. Won't be easy but I am sure you are tough enough.”

Scootaloo looks like she is on top of a cloud right now.. Literally. 

“How about you two practice right now? You know I still got the flying shoot set up in the back.” Bolt says with a grin.

“Alright!” Rainbow quickly drags Scootaloo to the back.

I was going to get up and follow when a hoof pressed me back. “Hold on there slim.” Bolt says with a serious expression. “You and me got some words to share.”

I get comfortable as he does the same.

“Alright.” I say waiting for him.

“I love my daughter, I wouldn't want to see anything bad happen to her. You understand, right?”

I nod. “Of course. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her either.”

“She can be hard headed sometimes, gets it from her mother. Celestia rest her soul. I gotta admit I don't know what you are and if you being with my daughter is right.” he then pauses. “But I will admit that I haven't seen her this happy in a long time, maybe even more so then I last remember.” He then leans forward and smiles at me. “That makes you alright in my book.”

“Glad to hear it.” I say with a sigh.

I then see him shift a little nervously. “S-she told me about your life, about how you will be here for a very long time.”

I felt my smile drop. “Yeah.”

He gets up and takes a seat next to me. “Now listen here. I ain't going to lie to you. I ain't going to say that life is going to be filled with rainbows and lollipops.” I see his eyes glisten a bit. “W-when I lost my wife.. By Celestia was it painful. Even now when I think about her I can't help but feel a pain so great inside of me.” He then looks me in the eyes. “But you listen here. When I see my daughter's face, I know I did right. I know that sulking ain't gonna help or make me feel better.” 

He then taps my chest. “You remember them in there. You keep that close to you. When it hurts, you know it was because they meant something.” He then shakes his head. “I know that your life is going to be more painful. I can't even imagine losing my Rainbow.” He then pulls me close. “You gotta be strong though. Even now I know my darling wife is somewhere in that blue sky looking down on me and happy that I don't let the memories of her bring me down.” He then pulls back. “Doesn't mean I don't love her any less, it means I respect her enough to move on.”

“Have you moved on?” I ask.

He chuckles a little. “I have a little trouble with that one.” He pats my back. “You’re a good egg. I can tell. Years from now I will be dead and I just hope some of my words help guide you. That's the least I can do for somepony that is making my daughter happy.”

“Thanks Bolt.” I say with a genuine smile.

* * *

{57 years after Scootaloo’s death.}

I just sit and cry over Rainbow’s and Scootaloo’s grave. It has been so many years past and yet I still feel like I lost them yesterday. The days and months seem to blend together into a nightmare I cannot wake from! It didn't take long for Celestia to find me in the Canterlot gardens where she buried my family, friends and elements of harmony.

She drapes her wings over me as she has done for countless decades. 

“Why did you do this to me?” I ask with my head resting on the headstone of Rainbow.

“I-I didn't want you to die! It was the only way.. I-I am sorry!” She pleads to me.

“There had to be another way.. Y-you moved my soul. Why couldn't you just put it all into Rainbow or something?” I try to find something to hate her for, a flaw. All these years and I have still found nothing.

“I-I told you how Alicorn markings work, Anon.” She says with some tears falling.

I chuckle helplessly. “Please tell me again. I tend to forget things.”

She sniffs back her tears. “Alicorns can control who they mark, unlike ponies. Because we exchange our entire soul, who we are, with another. We are not manipulating the soul of our partners. We simply come to an agreement to live. I could only move your soul and my own to become one. I cannot take the soul of another that declines. I cannot move the souls of others that are marked. I cannot give you part of my soul to make you mortal. The alicorn marking is more powerful than myself.”

“If you can't move the souls of marked beings then why did you move mine?” I ask.

“You are not a pony Anon. Your marking works on a different level. You were able to break it into pieces just by being those you cared for. If I was able to simply give you your soul without mixing my own, which I cannot, you would have been in the same situation as before. Lying helplessly on a bed till your death.”

“You said it’s an agreement of life. Is that why you lied to me?” I ask remembering the talk we had.

She flinches a little at that. “I-I am sorry I was not as forwards as I would have liked. I just feared you would have been too shocked to answer, losing the limited time you had. I am truly sorry.” She bows her head in shame. 

I can't believe I am doing this to her. It has been many decades and yet I still treat her like this. She truly did do this to keep me alive. I could feel that there was no other way to save me. Even though I know all of this it’s still hard to bare. I turn around and take her into an embrace. Burying my face into her chest as she wraps me tighter in her wings.

“I am sorry I keep putting you through this.” I say, matting her coat with my tears.

She shushes me as she leans in. “No, you have nothing to be sorry for. I know, I have lived this life longer than you. There have been many dark days of which I wanted to blame someone. Even though I knew there was no one to blame. I was so alone for so long, even with my sister. Then, when she left.. It got worse.” She lays her head on top of my own. “It hurt so much. The quietness.. I have no idea how it sounded so loud.”

She then uses her wings to lift my face to look at her. “Many years later and I met Twilight. She was such a smart pony. Cutest thing too. I was proud to have her by my side as I taught her everything she needed to know about magic.” She let out a sigh. “Then it was time for her to leave. I knew it was and I let her go. The loneliness was even worse, but I knew it was for the better.”

She then chuckles a little. “More years past and I had my sister by my side again. Things were better but still felt very lonely.” She then locked eyes with me again. “Then imagine my surprise when my own sister comes home to tell me of a strange creature she met. She spoke highly of you and how interesting you were. So I decided to see you for myself.”

She looks me up and down. “What a mighty interesting being you were indeed. Standing tall enough to face me and yet you treated me like any other mare. Sure you were nervous but once that was gone did you speak to me freely. Nopony has done that with me in many, many centuries. Even Twilight continued to call me princess till her dying day.”

She sees my face flash pain and quickly uses her wings to bring me to face her again. “They loved you. All of them did. They have and always will. I know that it hurts, oh do I know how much it hurts.” She leans in and give me a kiss on the lips. A very loving and intimate kiss. She pulls back with a sad smile. “Just know that I am always here for you.”

Though she tried to hide it I could feel that she was developing stronger feelings for me. How could she not? We are marked, every feeling we have is shared on an unimaginable level. Though she knows I still have not moved on yet. It has been a long time since I saw her as my mother. She is simply a mare in my eyes now, but she knows it’s more than that as well.

“I love you Tia.” I say looking into her eyes. “I am sorry you have to put up with me.”

She shakes her head. “It’s alright.” She sniffs a little. “I love you too.”

* * *

{2 months after Anon’s immortality.}

“Pinkie?” I call out into the shop that oddly seemed vacant.

“In the kitchen!” Pinkie call to me.

 _It has been very rough for me since Celestia made an announcement of my long life. Though the girls don't say anything, I can still see the look in their eyes. The pity and sadness. Rainbow and Scootaloo have taken to the idea a lot better than everyone else._ I walk into the kitchen and spot Pinkie’s head in the oven. Soon her head comes out with a large cake between her teeth. 

“Need help?” I ask with a grin. She nods her head gently. I grab some mits and take the cake from her as I set in onto a nearby counter. “So what did you need to see me for Pinkie?”

I see her shift uncomfortably. “I know you told us not to bring it up anymore but.. I am sorry to hear about your life Anon.” 

I let out a sigh. “Pinkie there is no reason for you to be sorry.”

“Yes there is!” She screams. “The princess told us that we all became marked to you.. It, It is our faults. That's why we can't help but feel sorry, we blame ourselves.”

“Don't. I didn't know I was marking you and neither did you. No one is to blame here.” I say but think to myself that I can blame Celestia.

“Anon. I-I love you.” She says looking up to me with tears.

“I know you do. I know Fluttershy does, Luna and Twilight. All of you do, there is nothing I can do.” I say with finality.

“Please Anon, j-just one little measly date. I just want to get to know you in a different way.”

I let out a small grunt. “Fine.”

“Really?” I give a nod. “Yes!”

“Well I better be going. Need to tell Twilight and Fluttershy they get a date too.” I say aggravated.

“Why?” She looks to me shocked.

“You think I will give you a date, then hear Twilight complain about how I didn't give her one? I know Fluttershy won't complain but she will probably feel bad.”

“What about Luna?” Pinkie asks.

I let out a sigh. “She has been deliberately ignoring me. I guess this alicorn marking business was pretty huge to her. She didn't know that was the solution and asked her sister why she couldn't do it. Celestia explained it but Luna didn't care as she locked herself into her room. That was the last I heard from her.”

“I-I am sorry to hear that.” She says looking shocked.

“Don't be. So, when will this date be?” I ask.

“A few days?”

“Alright then. See you then Pinkie.” I say waving as I left the kitchen.

* * *

{Pinkie’s grave}

I just look at Pinkie’s grave. All decked out with confetti, streamers, lollipops and so many other things. She told me before she died that she wanted her death to be a celebration and not a time of mourning. Just for her I threw one of the biggest parties Canterlot has ever seen. Only Rainbow, Twilight and the cutie mark crusaders were left to enjoy it. I just tear up as I look at the grave.

“You remember that date we went on?” I chuckle a little. “Man I have to admit that it was fun.”

* * *

{Anon’s date with Pinkie.}

Even though I knew I didn't have feelings for Pinkie, I still felt nervous as hell.

“How do I look?” I ask Rainbow.

“Like I said a million times already. You look fine.” She then elbows me. “Think you’re gonna get lucky? Is that why you’re so nervous.”

“Ugh. I don't want to hear that mom!” I hear Scootaloo shout from the living room.

I groan. “No I don't think I am getting “Lucky”.” I then look over at Scootaloo. “You know eavesdropping is bad.”

“How am I eavesdropping when you two are only a few feet away?” She retorts.

“Damn, you’re getting smarter by the day. Twilight can suck on that!” I say with some victory.

Scootaloo chuckles at that.

“Anyways.” Rainbow cuts in. “You need to calm down big guy. Everything is going to be fine.”

“You’re right.” I chuckle. “You’re right, I am acting silly.” I adjust my tie one more. “Just going on a date with Pinkie Pie.”

I then look down to Rainbow as she shares a nervous look with Scootaloo. “Alright, maybe you were right to be nervous.” She admits.

I let out an even louder groan. After I had finally convinced myself that it was just me, Rainbow had to go and say something like that. It was too late though as I hear knocking on the door. I steel myself over as I walk up to it and see who was there. To no surprise, it’s Pinkie or at least I think it is Pinkie.

“Ready?” She asks me.

“Pinkie?” I ask confused at the weird pink mare in front of me.

“Y-Yes?” She questions nervously.

The mare that stood before me couldn't be Pinkie. She has a long and straight mane. Pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing makeup too and a low fitting dress. 

“Wow.. Pinkie, you look great.” I say with a smile.

“T-Thanks.” She says. “W-we should go, don't want to be late!” She states with her usual enthusiasm. 

I wave goodbye to Rainbow and Scootaloo as I set after Pinkie. “So where are we going?” I ask with a smile.

“The fair!” She explains.

“The fair?” I think over as to what she means, then I remember a fair about something being set up for a limited time near ponyville. “Pinkie you can't really take a date to a fair?”

“Why not?” She asks.

“W-well..” I pause and think. “Alright I guess there aren't any rules -against- taking someone to a fair.”

“Great! Let's go have some fun!”

* * *

“So what do you want to do first?” Pinkie asks looking from booth to booth.

“I am not sure. What do you want to do?” I ask.

“I know, lets play some games.. How about we try this!” 

Pinkie drags me over to a booth that has some milk bottles stacked on top of each other and a few baseballs laying around.

“I don't know Pinkie. Where I come from those bottles are usually rigged. Glued together and to the stand so they don't fall.”

“Don't be silly!” She says as she gives the pony a bit and throws a ball right at the bottle.. For it to hit them and bounce off.

“Tough luck kid.” The guy says with a sleazy grin.

“Hey you cheated!” Pinkie calls out.

“I think you just aren't that good.” The pony says back.

I pull Pinkie back to me. “Give me a bit.”

“No! Didn't you ju-”

I put my fingers onto her lips. “I know a trick.”

She smiles at me as I walk up to the pony and toss him a quarter. He hands the balls over as I pull back and toss the ball with all my strength.. Hitting the pony directly in the face.

“Oh my gosh are you alright?!” Pinkie yells as she helps the dazed pony up. 

I help him up too as I look at his now swollen eye.

“Sorry about that buddy.” I say with a grin. I then pull out my gold pouch and show him all my bits. “I am sure to get it right next time. I mean what are the chances of that happening again?” I look to him as I chuckle.

He immediately tosses the biggest stuffed alligator that he had at me. “Get out of here!” He yells just before leaving to probably ice his eye.

“Did you do that on purpose?” Pinkie asks in some shock.

“Yeah I did.” I then smile a little. “It felt good actually. After getting that terrible news about my life, it felt good to finally do something.. To feel in control for once.”

I then hand her the alligator. “Here. I am pretty sure Gummy would like a friend.”

She takes the stuffed animal from me. She looks skeptical for a second but soon goes back to her usual smile. 

“I am sure he will love this!”

* * *

{A few hours later.}

Pinkie and I spent our time playing a few more games that weren't rigged to lose. We also hit up the concession stands to fill ourselves with food that would cause a heart attack. She was having a blast and I have to admit that I was enjoying this time as well.

“It’s getting kinda late Pinkie.” I admit as I feel myself becoming tired.

“Oh can we please ride the ferris wheel!” She looks to me with hope.

I smile down at her. “Sure thing Pinkie.”

We got onto the ferris wheel and soon it did its thing. It didn't take too long until we were at the top when it stopped. It was actually rather beautiful to see the landscape from this height. The moon casted a strong light onto the surrounding hills giving it a cool glow. I then look over and spot Pinkie leaning against me.

“It’s beautiful isn't it?” She asks from her spot.

I look back towards the hills. “Yeah it is.”

“I had a fun time Anon. I know you only love Rainbow, but thank you for giving me a date.” She says snuggling close to me.

I gently stroke her mane as we share this moment. “I will never forget this Pinkie, ever.”

* * *

{At Pinkie’s grave}

I never did forget that day Pinkie. The fun we had will remain with me forever. You were my first friend when I arrived and I am truly happy because of that. I get up off my knees as I continue on my reminiscent journey. Taking a seat next to Twilight’s Grave.

“I wasn't forgetting you either.” I chuckle. “Our date was simple, practical and well enjoyed.”

* * *

{Twilight’s date}

I knock on the library door. “Are you ready Twilight?” I call out.

“No! J-just forget I even asked! I-I am not ready for this!”

I let out a sigh. “Twilight it’s just a picnic!”

“It’s more than that! It’s a date. I have no books about dating!”

I facepalm when she said that. “Twilight how do you think the first ever ponies dated? By reading a book? No, they simply went out and had fun. Now let's go!”

“Never!”

“Spike!” I call aloud. “I know you can hear me. Get Twilight out of there!”

“Sorry dude.” Is all that came to my ears.

I then get an idea.. A terrible and evil idea.

“Twilight, you know I am marked to Celestia now right!”

“Who doesn't know that!” She calls back. “Oh I haven't even thought how she would see this as!”

“Well don't worry about that. Because she can feel the stress you are putting on me right now! I don't think she would be too happy!”

I hear many things crashing down as she scrambled to the door. It soon opens to reveal Twilight with a disheveled mane and tail, dripping sweat and a crazy look in her eyes. Maybe that wasn't the best idea.

“Let's go!” She says dragging me with magic.

* * *

“Here we are!” She says as she stands atop a small hill. She was holding me the entire time as she sets everything up. 

“Twilight.”

“Yes?” she looks to me while I float upside down.

“Put me down please.” I say not amused.

“Oh! Sorry.” She says with a blush as she sets me gently onto the blanket.

“Thank you.” I say.

“No problem.”

I get comfortable as she places a few more plates of food out. I simple just look up at the sun that was slowly starting to drift towards the horizon. 

“Everything is ready. So how are you feeling?” She looks to me nervous.

“Twilight, calm down. Yes it’s true Celestia can feel my feelings. It's not true that she would be upset at you because you were nervous.” I then place my hand on her shoulder. “So just relax Twilight.”

She lets out a sigh. “I am sorry Anon. I am such a nervous wreck. I thought everything was prepared but I then remembered I never been on a date before. So I tried to research dating and found nothing in my library.” I chuckle at her. “It's not funny!”

“Come on Twilight, you have to admit it's a little funny.” I say between chuckles.

She relents and joins me in my chuckling as well.

“So what do we do on a date?” She asks.

“We just talk. Enjoy each other company.” I state.

“We already do that though?” She looks confused.

I nod my head. “That we do, but this is different. We can talk about more personal things. Stuff we wouldn't normally talk about.”

“Like?”

“Well, family, what we would do in the future. Stuff like that.” I say absent mindedly.

“So we can talk or ask anything personal?” She scoots a little closer.

“Sure, as long as it isn't something too inappropriate.”

She then look around nervously. “D-Do you hate Celestia, you know, for what she did?”

I let out a sigh. I expected a question about my immortality, that one was a rather personal one though.

“Yes. Even though I know she was right I still can't stop these feelings.” I then chuckle sadly. “Can't even hide them from her either.”

“So how can you even face her?” Twilight continues.

I lean back onto the blanket. “Guess you have to be marked to understand. There is no way to truly hate her when I can feel how much she loves me, how much she cares. It's just not possible.”

“D-Does she love me?” Twilight asks.

“Of course she does. I mean she definitely cares about what happens to you. Every Time you see her I can feel the love.” I look to her with a raised eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”

“S-Sometimes it doesn't seem like she cares much.”

“Believe me Twilight, she does.” I assure here.

“Well, let's eat.” Twilight says looking completely calm.

“Sure thing.”

* * *

Twilight and I finished our meals long ago and simply held each other as we watch the sun set. 

“Ever since I saw the Princess raise the sun during the summer sun celebration I have been in love with its movement. How is rises, how it sets. The glow it casts across the land. It truly is amazing.”

I chuckle at that. “It sure is. Pony princess moves sun.. Never would have seen that coming.” I say rubbing the back of my neck.

“How does it move on your planet again?”

“Gravity. Would take too long to explain, plus this is a date. Why talk about stuff like that?”

I see her blush at that. 

“This isn't really a date. Just a social outing between good friends.”

I can't help but bust up when she says that. “Twilight. Only you would call a date that.”

She blushes even more. 

“I-I had a great time Anon.” She admits.

“I am glad Twilight.”

She lets out a sad sigh though. “It’s not going to work though, is it?”

I shake my head. “Sorry Twilight. I like you, hell I even love you.. Just not in that way.”

She gives me a sad smile. “Rainbow doesn't know how lucky she is.”

I pull Twilight close. “She does know.” I then look at the sunset as it finally hits the horizon. “The date is almost over Twilight. Is there anything you want before the night comes?”

The way I look into her eyes was my way of telling her to go for it. That for tonight I would grant that simple wish she was looking for. She doesn't hesitate as we lock lips together.

* * *

{Twilight’s grave}

I hope that kiss was everything you hoped it would be. I say with a sad smile. Another sigh escapes me as I stand once more and approach Fluttershy’s grave.

“You really did surprise me Fluttershy. I gotta say, I am proud of you.”

* * *

{Asking fluttershy for a date}

I stood outside of the door to Fluttershy’s cottage. I had already gone out with Pinkie and Twilight. Fluttershy was the last on the list, seeing as she would probably be the most difficult to get outside and do something. I knock on the door. I didn't need to wait long either as she opened the door to me. She still looks rather nervous since our disagreement in cloudsdale.

“Hey Fluttershy.”

“Hey Anon, what brings you here?” She asks.

“Well I been giving some mares dates and though maybe you would like one?” I ask.

I see a small smile on her lips but it soon clears away. “No thank you.” She says clearly.

“Excuse me?” I was truly shocked.

“I said no thank you.” She repeats.

Well this was unexpected. “Care to explain why?”

“I know by now that it would only be a pity date. No point if there is nothing I can gain.” Did that really leave her mouth?

“When did you learn to be so assertive?” I ask with a smile.

I see her instantly become shy. “Oh! Well I met with a minotaur earlier today at his seminar. He was teaching ponies how to be more assertive!”

I pat her back gently. “Good for you Fluttershy. I honestly can't say how proud I am of what you just did right now.”

I see her blush some more. “Oh, thank you.”

I turn around to leave but suddenly get an idea. “You know, do you need any help with the animals? No date or anything. I just want to hang out with you more. I know we don't really talk as much as I would like.”

She gives a nod as I see her eyes glisten a little. “That would be lovely.”

* * *

{Fluttershy’s grave}

You turning me down. You! I still can't believe it. I am truly proud of you Fluttershy and I hope you are resting easy. I stand to Applejack’s and Rarity’s graves.

“You two were the greatest things to happen to me.” I look over to Applejack. “The sister I never had and loved.” I then look to Rarity. “The fashionista that was always generous to my plight.” I lift up the shirt I was wearing. “Look at that.” I point at the tri-diamond logo. “After all these years your clothing is still one of the top in the design world.”

I pull an apple out of my pocket and set it on top of Applejack’s grave. “They don't make them as sweet as you use to. Your company is still going strong but.. I can taste the difference, maybe that’s just me.” I hold back my tears some as I walk away with just a few words to part with them. “I miss you all.”

* * *

{Years after Anon’s immortality}

“Dad! Dad!” I hear Scootaloo screaming at the top of her lungs as the door comes bursting open.

I get to my feet alarmed. “What, what is it!?”

“I got my cutie mark!” She says showing me her flank.

My worry turns to joy as I see her Cutie mark. It looks like one of her scooter wheels on fire. 

“You got your cutie mark!” I yell out as she jumps into my arms. She wasn't near as big as Rainbow yet but she definitely grew. I set her on the couch. “How did you get it?” I ask wanting to know.

“I was riding my scooter as always. When suddenly this guy gets in my way. So I quickly avoid him, only to go off a ramp that had ten ponies under it!”

“No way.” I say with mock surprise.

“Yeah! T-then when I landed, everypony was cheering me on. Thinking it was a trick.. I felt so good that, well, I got this!”

I take her into an embrace again. “What did I tell you! All it takes is time.”

She then gets as stiff as a board. “What will the others think?” She asks.

I look to quickly crush this fear. “They will be happy for you. That’s what friends are for.”

She smiles at me. “Thanks dad.” 

I let her go. “No problem. Now go and tell your friends, then high tail it back here to tell your mother.”

“Alright!” She says, jumping on top of her scoots as she rockets out the door. 

I run out the door yelling. “What did I say about taking off while in the house!”

She chuckles at me as she speeds away. “Sorry dad!”

I just shake my head with a grin as I close the door. As soon as the door closes do I fall down to the ground with tears of joy. “They do grow up fast don't they?” I question aloud.

* * *

I sat in my room as I look to Scootaloo’s old scooter. Everything in my room brings memories of them. I just lie on my bed as I cast brief glances at everything. I was about to relive another memory when my door came flying open. I see Celestia walk over to the bed and plop down exhausted.

“Tired?” I ask. She just mumbles something. “Alright, let's go.” I say as I move my hands under her arms and gently drag her further onto the bed. Gently throwing the blanket over her.

“Thank you.” She mumbles half asleep. “Are you feeling any better?” She tries to stay awake.

“No more than usual.” I admit.

I hear her start to cry to herself. I can feel her heart breaking at my pain. 

“I am so sorry.” She whispers over and over until she finally can't stay awake any longer.

I cuddle up behind her as I wrap her into my arms. 

“Stop saying that.” I whisper into her ear. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

* * *

{Love lost}

I try my best to hold back my tears as I look to her. It felt like it was only yesterday when we first met. I can't help but relive the last few hours as they play in my mind over and over again. I would have never thought that this would happen. I tried my best to ignore the ultimate fate of my love, but this was no longer something I could ignore. 

I look to Rainbow Dash as she slowly drawing breaths. I had made sure to make her as comfortable as possible in her time of need. Scootaloo wasn't here and I thank god that she wasn't. I don't think I could ever face her at this current time. Slowly Rainbow stirs awake, once she lays eyes on me she smiles brightly. 

“Hey big guy.” She says in a weak voice.

I scoot closer to her as I run my hand threw her now grey mane. “Hey Dashie.”

“S-So what did the doctor say?” She says with some fear.

I try to hold back my tears as I continue to smile at her. “T-They said any minute now.” I felt my voice break halfway through.

“Hey now, it's going to be alright.” I can hear she is full of fear.

I take her hoof into my grasp. “Dash, please don't do this to me, I don't know what to do without you!” I squeeze her hoof a little.

I see some tears falls from her eyes. “Don't worry big guy, you’re going to do just fine.” She says trying to stay composed. “You gotta stay strong for Scootaloo, alright?”

I slowly feel the magic hold from her hoof grow weaker. I suddenly panic as my full attention goes to her. “Rainbow, please, please don't do this to me!” I plead to her.

I see her eyes slowly start to close. “Everyone has to die sometime big guy.”

I stand up as I loom over her. “Please don't say that! Please, just, just stay with me! I-I will do anything! Just don't leave me alone!” I clench my eyes shut as my tears fall upon her as I beg.

I suddenly snap my eyes open when I feel something against my cheek. I see that she is crying now as she holds my cheek in her hoof. “I love you.” She says as her hoof slowly falls from my cheek.

I look down to her as she clearly lost all of her rainbow mane, her face slightly wrinkled. She is still as beautiful as the day we met. I quickly meet her into a final kiss as a last show of my love to her. I pull back as I can't help but shed some tears. “I love you too.” I reply as she just smiles at me.

Slowly the heart beat on the monitor slows as her eyes finally fall closed. With one final exhale I hear the long tone of the monitor as it lets out it's swan song. I just look to her body in shock.

I can't help but let my tears fall. “No, no please, wake up.. Please.” No matter how hard I try she wouldn't wake up. I just clench my first as I scream out in agony.

* * *

I held tight to one of Rainbows feathers as they wheeled her away. I just feel like I am in a daze right now, as if the entire world is mute to me. Everyone has to die she said, except me. 

“Daddy!” 

I quickly snap out of my thought as I look down the hall. There I see Scootaloo and her friends close by her side. They are all full grown mares now. Those three have remained close friends even after they all became famous ponies. Applebloom has taken over the family farm but has expanded it into a full blown operation now. A true business mare. Sweetie Belle has become a very beautiful mare, though her talent was singing, I wouldn't doubt if she could model as well. 

The other two hang back as Scoots rushes over to me, looking down to the feather and then to my expression. “M-Mom?” She looks to me questioning.

I sniff a little. “Baby, she is, she is with her friends now.” I say feeling my insides turning to bile. 

I can't help but press my face to my open palms as I continue to weep. It was then at that moment I felt something. I look up to find Scootaloo is holding me. Tears streaming down her face as she looks to the ceiling..

“I-I will never leave you alone dad.” She says with a strong conviction. 

I can't help but pull her close as I just hold her tight. I lost Grace a few years before but Rainbow was there to help me threw it all, it was the same with her friends as well. Now that Rainbow was gone, it’s just the straw that broke the camel's back for me. I shake my head knowing all too well that in time I too would see my daughter's death as well.

Why can't I just die with all my friends? My loved ones? Why can't I just rest in peace!? I am brought back to the present as I let go of Scootaloo.

“You don't need to promise something like that Scoots. You are a growing mare after all, you will want to be free eventually.” I say trying to act normal.

She looks to me with tears in her eyes. “I will never leave you Daddy, Never.”

I can't help but smile at her as I stick Rainbows feather into her now long flowing purple mane.

“Your mother would be proud Scoots.”

* * *

{Anon’s room}

“Wake up!”

I open my eyes slowly as I see Celestia shedding tears over me as she shakes me violently.. 

“Are you alright?” I ask feeling my face drenched in sweat.

She starts choking up. “You had the dream again didn't you?”

I let out a sigh. “Yeah.” She falls onto me in sobs. She can't help it, the feelings between us is too raw to ignore. Before she can even speak I call her out. “Don't you dare say it.”

She looks to me. “B-But I am-”

I lean up and mash lips with her. I didn't care what she wanted to say. It wasn't her fault. I know that now, I have always known that. She leans into me much more as she fights tongues in a frantic display of passion. Soon she breaks off from me. 

“I am sorry.” She finally says. I was going to say something but she shakes her head. “I am sorry for saying I am sorry. For blaming myself.”

I give her a single nod. “Good to know.”

She leans in and brings me to another kiss before pulling back. “How do you feel?”

I let out another sigh. “You know how I feel. Still like shit. I-I just need a sign or something! I-I can't move on until I get something significant.” I then look to her. “What about you and Luna? How has that been going?”

She smiles at that and feels a little happy. “Her and I came to an understanding. You are marked to me and are free to court me if you wish.” I see her blush massively when that left her mouth. “You are also still free to date another if you wish.” She says with a smile.

I had no problem with the idea of being with Celestia. Enough time has past that we now see each other as partners. Would be kinda weird if we were family, but that is besides the point. What I don't like is the idea of possibly a herd again. I didn't like it when I was with Rainbow, I don't like it now. I shake my head. Why am I even thinking this? I am still not ready.

Celestia feels my inner turmoil and quickly leans into kiss me. “I know you aren't ready yet. I am just letting you know how we both feel.”

“You are fine with that?” I ask confused.

“I am.” I can feel she it without a doubt fine with it.

“Definitely gave a guy a lot to think about.” I say with a fake smile.

“I have to finish some things.” Celestia gets up and walks over to the door, just before leaving does she turn to me. “Don't make us wait too long.” She says with a smile.

I can't help but genuinely laugh at that. She could literally wait till the end of time if she had to.

“Alright. See you later Tia.” I say as she takes her leave.

* * *

{135 years after Scootaloo’s death}

“So how have you three been?” I say to Rainbow, Scoots and Grace. “I am sorry if it's been awhile, You know me, I lose track of time easily.” I kneel down to the three gravestones as I wipe of some of the dust off. I look over to the other five. “You girls been doing good too?” I then look to Grace’s, I couldn't help but get a smirk on my face. “Even in death you’re still making those jokes it seems.” I let out a sigh as I gently set a single rose onto all the graves. “I know I say this everytime, but I hope you’re all happy.” 

I sniff some of the tears back, no matter how much time passes, how many ponies start to forget, I never will. They will always be in my heart, till the end of time. After I started spending some more time talking to them about my day to day stuff did I start to feel a little better about their passing, I still wasn't looking to pursue anything with Celestia or Luna yet but I was at least not keeping Celestia up at night with my nightmares.

I now walk about town not really looking for anything in particular. It’s funny how everything changes around me and yet I am simply myself. The ponies have grown to accept me, just like one of their immortal princesses, they knew I too would remain with them through their lifetime and beyond. It may have been comforting to them but it was taking its toll on me. We humans were never meant to live this long, mentally at least.

This walk has brought me to a place I was rather familiar with. It was simply called “Trixie and Anon’s Magic shop.”

* * *

{Great and powerful meeting.}

Celestia had brought me to Canterlot a few years after I became immortal so we could discuss my place in the world. She offered to adopt me as her son and make me a prince, but I didn't like that idea at all. I just decided to take the position of “Adviser” so that I could at least have an important title. I guess the ponies in Canterlot will act nicer to me if I have a title. Since I was going to be here awhile, it was a title I decided to accept. After the paperwork Celestia decided it would be best if I toured her city some. I have never gotten that great of a look when I was here last time. So I took her up on the offer and went exploring on my own.

Off in the distance I spot a large gathering of ponies. Since I am taller it honestly wasn't that hard for me to see some kind of show was being performed from afar. The closer I got the better view I was getting. It looked like a small stage was set up in the center of the city. On stage was a almost cyan blue mare with a hat and cape. I have no idea what she is doing but it must be good.

“Attention Canterlot! Prepare to be amazed by the great and powerful Trixie!” With that said a miniature light show was set off behind her for a brief second.

Was this a magic show! I love magic shows. Then again magic is day to day with these ponies. Does it still hold the same entertainment value to them?

“Watch in awe as the great and powerful Trixie performs the greatest feats ever seen by pony eyes!” Again and mini light show goes off as she takes her place on one side of the stage. 

She stood on her hind legs and started to wave her forehooves in front of her. In a flash a bouquet of flowers appear before her as they land in her hooves. The crowd didn't seem impressed. I guess in a magic world, magicians aren't really that good.

The crowd started to disperse. “Wait!” The mare called out to them. they didn't seem to care in the least.

I felt bad for this mare. She was just trying to make a living it seems. I always loved magic. I knew a few tricks here and there. Maybe..

“Excuse me!” All the ponies turn to me, they look at me in awe.

I walk through the crowd and stand next to the stage. 

“What are you doing?!” The show mare says.

“Just, follow my lead.” I say as I clear my throat. “I will show you all magic that has only been seen by my species! Please, gather around!” Slowly the crowd comes back to me as I turn to the mare on stage. “Do you have a deck of cards?” She gave a nod and a freshly sealed deck appears before me. Perfect. I point to a mare in the crowd. “You ms!”

She looked around and points to herself. “Me?”

“Yes, you. Please step forward.” She does as I say as I show her the deck. “This is a fresh deck correct?” She gives a nod. I unwrap it and fan the cards out in my hand and show the suits. “All cards are there, yes?” Again she nods. I show the crowd so they too can see. I then lean down to the mare. “Please if you will, pick any card.”

Everyone was gathered shoulder to shoulder as the mare picked a card, even the show mare was watching me closely. Once the mare picked her random card I turn around. “If you would please show everyone the card. I will not look.” She does as I say as I turn back around. I split the deck. “Please place your card here.” She does as she is told as I shuffle the deck thoroughly.

Once I was done shuffling I start to smirk a little. I always loved this part. I pick the card on the top of the deck. “Is this your card?” She looks at it and shakes her head. Now it's time to act. “Are you sure?” She nods her head. “Well.” I then pick another card that I know isn't right, making sure to keep the deck low and out of sight.. “Is this your card?”

She shakes her head again. The entire crowd let out a sigh and look to leave. I then turn to the show mare. “These card are clearly defective!” She looks to me in shock with my accusation. I turn back to the other mare. “I am sorry. I didn't get your name.”

“Gold Dust” she says.

I take a knee and only take a brief look at her cutie mark. “I am sorry this hasn't turned out well Golddust.” I stand back up and ‘accidently’ drop the deck of cards before her. All of them landing face up. The entire crowd gasps. I turn back around. “Is something the matter?”

Gold Dust was speechless. “Th-They are all my card!” 

I look down to see that all the card were the seven of diamonds. I kneel once more and look into Gold Dust's eyes. 

“Actually these aren't your cards.” I say with smoothness.

She looks at me confused.

I move my hand to her ear, flick my wrist and pull back to reveal one last card. 

I show her the face of it saying. “This is your card.”

She was about to pass out as she stumbled. “H-how?”

Everyone in the crowd gathered closer to see the card. I stand up and show them all that it was the seven of diamonds but with a crude drawing of her cutie mark on it. Everyone in the crowd was muttering amongst themselves now. Even the show mare on stage looked baffled. Though she snapped out of it and threw a bucket in front of me.

“If you enjoyed this little show then please pay.” She says with some niceness to her voice, though it still sounded like a command.

The crowd now started to toss bit after bit into the bucket until it was full to the brim. With that done they all left after saying how much they enjoyed the magic I did. I look back to see the show mare with a smile on her face as she looked to the bucket of bits. 

“-That- is magic.” I say with a smug grin.

“How did you do that?” She magicked away the bucket and took a few steps towards me. “Trixie has never seen magic like that. You did it all without a horn.”

I chuckle a little. “It's a little human magic. We call it sleight of hand.”

“Sleight of hand?” she mimics.

I give a nod. “We humans found out that the hand is faster than the eye. Also being a magician is more of an act then a trick. You try to draw the crowds attention elsewhere while you make switches and changes.” I then look at her. “But you already knew that didn't you?” She smiled at me, she knew exactly what I was talking about. “I didn't make all those cards the same suit, but you did. Very sneaky and it sold the entire thing.”

“Trixie knows a good trick when she sees one.” I gave her a nod. “I would like to know more of this human magic.” She gave me a heart stopping puppy eyes I have ever seen. 

“Alright I will show you.” With that said she showed me to the back of her stage.

* * *

I spent hours showing her some tricks I knew personally and also how to manipulate the crowd. I told her that most of her tricks should be done with her hooves seeing as using actual magic kinda makes it redundant. It was a little hard for her at first but soon she got the hang of it. 

“It's ‘in your face’ magic that people really love. When it happens so close it really messes with their heads.” I say with a smile.

“Trixie appreciates this. Usually no one helps Trixie.” She says the last part with a slight whimper.

“Well, maybe tone done the whole great and powerful stuff. People like to see magic done by seemingly average people. It makes them feel like that maybe they too can learn magic as well. Again, it's all a act that plays into the big picture.”

She gives a nod. “Thank you Anon. Tri- I really appreciate it.”

That was the first time I heard her say ‘I’ instead of her own name. “It was my pleasure Trixie.” I then lean in close. “Just keep these tricks to yourself alright, magicians code and all.”

She chuckles at that. “No worries anon.” She then leans up and plants a kiss on my cheek briefly. She pulls back with a blush. “Thanks again.”

I give a her a nod as I stand up. “Well I gotta go. It’s getting late and Celestia is probably waiting for me.” 

Trixie does a double take. “Y-you know the princess?!” I give a nod. She falls to a bow. “Oh Trixie is sorry to have wasted your time!”

“Trixie, please. I am not royalty or anything. Please, don't apologies.” She looks up to me as I kneel once more. “It was really fun.”

She cheers up a little as I now take my leave. Before I left she tried to offer me half of the bits she made off my performance but I told her to hold onto them. She said she owed me one and I told her it was fine by me. I took off towards the castle.

* * *

{In front of Trixie & Anon’s magic.}

I guess I inspired her to make more magic tricks anyone could do. It was a huge success too, ponies of all types flooded the store to learn some illusions without the need of magic. Truly a fruitful business. Though she kept her word and kept the magic tricks I taught her a secret. Never telling anyone how I managed to do them. She truly was a magician to admire. Though we only met briefly, she was truly thankful for everything I did for her. I guess she did say she owed me and this was her way of paying me back. 

I let out a sad sigh as I decide to stop my walk and go back to my room. It didn't take long to get back as I fall onto my bed as I look to the ceiling. The days started to blend into week and the weeks blended into months. Soon the years pass as if they were but minutes on a scale. It’s how it works when you cannot die, you soon find time is an illusion. 

Civilisations build and crumble before your eyes. This was how it would be for me. I will need a thousand more lifetimes before I could even think of my family without crying. I look over to the clock and see it was already morning. Another sleepless night it seems and only felt like a few minutes time. I let out a sigh as I go to the throne room to see Tia. It was always nice to talk to her. The only mare on this planet that truly understands me.

“How are you feeling today?” She asks in that sweet worrying tone as always.

“Just another day.” I give my usual answer.

She lets out a sigh. “Alright then. Do you want to help me out with court today?” She asks with hope.

I chuckle a little. “Sure.”

* * *

Court was easily done with as always. It was something Celestia and I did together a lot. She didn't want to be bored by herself so she opted into bringing me along with her so we could be bored together. It still was nice to be close to her and see what she does for her kingdom.

“Well that’s enough for the day.” She says.

“Yeah, I guess I am going to get some fresh air.” I lean in and give her a kiss.

“Be careful.” She says as we break apart.

Usually every day I would sit in the gardens and watch the sunset with my friends. It was a ritual I guess you can say. Slowly the sun dips over the horizon as the night slowly takes the world over. It was still one of the few things I can cherish in this life.

“How are you Anon?” 

I look over to see Luna.

“Another day.” I say.

“I-” She stops as she looks over to the graves. “I know this might be too soon but.” She pauses again. “W-Would you like to go out for dinner sometime?” 

Luna and I haven't really spoke much for awhile, so this was honestly a bit of a surprise to me.

“Are you, asking me out?” I ask shocked. “I mean where have you been this whole time?” I say getting a little angry. “You haven't really cared to see me in so long. I can't even count the years since I last saw you!”

“I-It wasn't that I didn't care!” She defends. “I just wanted you to have space! T-To not worry about me trying to nab you from your..” She looks to Rainbows grave and stops talking. “I-I am sorry, forget I even asked.” She says turning away from me.

I was going to ignore her and let her be on her way. It was then in that moment I felt something. It was a tugging in my heart. It, it felt like. I look to Rainbow’s grave with wide eyes. I knew this feeling anywhere. It was small, it was brief but I know I felt it! It was Rainbows heart, she, she was disappointed. I look to Luna as she slowly walks away, head hanging. I then look back to her grave. It was a emotion, it was happiness. 

She, she wants me to move on? I look over to Luna once more as I then feel acceptance take me over. I cast one more glance to her grave. I take a knee as I set my hand on top of it. 

“I will always love you.” I whisper to her. I feel the love burn into my heart before fading away. I stand back up as I look to Luna. This was the sign I have been asking for. “Luna, wait!” 

She stops as she looks back to me, her eyes glistening in the moonlight. 

“S-so... What time is good for you?”


End file.
